You don’t deserve me
by DeExil
Summary: Naruto snaps. Naruto and Sasuke fought at the Valley of the End and Naruto won, bringing back Sasuke he expected a warm welcome…but it wasn’t how he wanted, trying to run away he is accompanied by someone he would have never expected. ABANDONED
1. I should have known

Summary: Naruto snaps. Naruto and Sasuke fought at the Valley of the End and Naruto won, bringing back Sasuke he expected a warm welcome…but it wasn't how he wanted, trying to run away he is accompanied by someone he would have never expected.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever.

**Chapter 1: I should have known…**

The sound of explosions could be heard for miles, dust would be seen at great distances and the killer intent was so big that you could actually cut it with a knife. This killer intent has been present for the last couple of hours, no one knew from where it came or from whom, no one except a few people in Konoha, one of which was the 5th Hokage, Tsunade. She knew the killer intent could only come from someone filled with a hunger for power and a desire for revenge. The only person that would fill the air with so much killer intent could only be Uchiha Sasuke. The boy had run from Konoha to join Orochimaru for power, power to defeat his older brother which killed his entire clan except for him. Tsunade feared the outcome of the fight, she knew that Naruto might have reached Sasuke and was trying to bring him back. She also feared how the villagers would react when Naruto would return with Sasuke, she knew the kid had the power to actually bring down Sasuke, she only hoped no one would harm him when he would return to Konoha.

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke where standing on the water in the Valley of the End. The entire terrain was damaged; nothing was where it was before. The two statues that where facing each other where missing parts of their legs; and in the missing parts stood Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was in his first stage of fox form, he had only one tail but he was strong nonetheless, Sasuke was in his second stage of the curse mark. His wings seemed like a pair of hands and his hair had grown a lot. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Why is it that you wish me so bad to return home dobe?"

"Sasuke-teme, you don't understand what you are throwing away, you have everyone that loves you back in Konoha…" stated Naruto, growling with anger at the cursed Uchiha.

"What do you mean by that?" spat Sasuke.

"I mean that you have someone that loves you, people that acknowledge you and most of all you would have a family, anyone in the village would happily become the parents of the _last Uchiha,_" responded Naruto growling at the end. He hated the fact that everyone liked the traitor and seen him as a great person. He was nothing more than a coward and a power addicted maniac.

The Uchiha let out more killing intent. "You mean that pink haired bitch?" Sasuke literally spat on the ground. "She is weak and a fool, and I don't need weaklings as my family, my only goal is to kill Itachi and revive my clan."

"Do you really think that anyone would want to be with you after becoming a missing-nin?" yelled Naruto

"You shut up dobe, you don't know how losing your family feels." yelled back Sasuke with full rage

"I don't know? You are more stupid then I am, you idiot. I can't believe I promised Sakura-chan that I would bring you back, you are not worth anyone's attention, but if that would make her happy then I will bring you back even if I die trying!" Naruto yelled with tears in his eyes.

Sasuke just laughed at the comment. "Very well then, this shall decide everything." He started making the all too familiar hand signs and in just a second the Chidori appeared in his hand. Naruto stretched his hand to his left and the Rasengan formed. They both jumped in the air at the same time charging forward. They thrust the two attacks towards each other, the only difference was that Naruto was not aiming for the killing blow, but Sasuke was. Time stopped for a second.

"**Baka, go for the killing blow, or else you will die!"** the Kyuubi yelled in Naruto's mind. At that the boy smiled sadly inside himself. The fox was right; he aimed his attack for the killing blow. The two attacks met in air, both powerful, neither wishing to stop. A purple sphere formed around them incasing them inside. Sasuke tried to punch Naruto but the punch was parried and Naruto planted his fist in Sasuke's stomach as hard as he could. The sphere exploded throwing the boys away from each other. They both landed back from where they jumped with a loud 'thud'. It was silent then, everything stopped, nothing moving. Then foot steps, a splash, foot steps again and then a voice.

"I said I will bring you back, and so I will, I would have killed you if it wasn't Sakura-chan that wanted you back."

(Naruto's POV – Approaching Konoha)

I fought with all my powers, I fought using Kyuubi's help even though I did not wish for it, but I had no choice, I must respect my nindo. I promised Sakura-chan that I will bring back Sasuke. Now that Sasuke is unconscious and I am carrying him home I think that things will change for the better. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when they see me walking with the traitor. Mission accomplished, I can almost hear Kakashi and Iruka-sensei calling for me to treat me to ramen, I can almost hear Sakura-chan calling for me and thanking me, I can almost hear the villagers apology for what they did to me all this years, I can almost see baa-chan smiling at me and hugging me, I don't know why but I always loved to be hugged, it made me feel comfortable inside. But putting that aside, I cannot wait to see the look on my friends faces when they see me carrying the traitor. I can't wait to hear what the others did in their fight with those creepy Sound Five. I know I should be worried for them but I am very sure they are alright and are now recovering. I think I am the last one that came.

Kyuubi was right when he told me that I need to go for the killing blow, because of that I managed to stop the Chidori and retaliate. I think I am very happy now, I will finally receive acknowledgment for what I do, I will no longer be called a demon. I will be known as Naruto Uzumaki. But wait…what if they think something else, what if they cherish this bastard that much that they will not acknowledge me and will yell at me. What will it be then? What will I do then? I only hope that everyone sees what I see and that is that Sasuke is too concerned with revenge and power to ever respect Konoha. Anyway, I don't care what people will think as long as Sakura-chan will be there, I know for sure that she will not yell at me, she will be happy and she will thank me, that's all I need. Yes…that's all I need.

As I approached the village gates I saw Sakura, some villagers and a few shinobi at the gates. I was carrying Sasuke on my back and smiling of course, why wouldn't I? I finished my mission and I brought back the traitor. I was walking faster and was waiting for Sakura to cheer on me but what happened next I was afraid of it.

"What have you done to Sasuke-kun?" yelled none other that Sakura-chan. "You almost killed Sasuke-kun you monster! I can't believe you!"

"Ano, Sakura-chan…I kept my promise." I tried to say but she just punched me in the face and grabbed that traitor in her arms looking with a worried face at him and throwing daggers at me.

"Promise? This is how you keep your promises?" she yelled and then I saw the villagers approaching.

"Look what he has done to the Uchiha boy!"

"He looks dead. That demon killed the last survivor!" yelled a man who began throwing rocks at me. At his action, everyone started throwing things at me. Then, it happened. Sakura got up and started beating me.

"You monster! Demon! Look at what you did." she yelled kicking me, at the same time ignoring my injuries including the Chidori wound that Kyuubi was barely able to heal.

"But…Sakura-chan…" I tried to talk to her with tears in my eyes.

"Don't you call me Sakura-chan you monster!" she yelled again and continued hitting me. Then realization hit me, I had nothing to do in this place, no one would ever acknowledge me, my friends all hate me, everyone despites me. The only ones that really care are Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, old man Ichiraku and his daughter, and Konohamaru corps. Except for that no one else, I was all alone, they all hated me. And then, the most painful thing happened.

"Get out of our village demon!" yelled a man

"Yeah! Get lost! We don't need you!" yelled someone else.

Then I saw it, and everything snapped in me. I grabbed Sakura's leg and pulled, making her fall, I got up and my rage took over.

"Fine you pieces of worthless shit! I will go! You do not deserve someone like me, for years I strived to protect you and to help you and this is all the thanks I get? The so be it, I will leave and never return. I should have known that you were a waste of my time. Goodbye forever!" I yelled and turned to leave but not before I looked down. "And you _Sakura_." I said with as much venom in my voice as I could muster. "I hope you will be happy with that traitor, you never deserved all my protection." I spat on the ground in front of her, with all the blood that was in my mouth and I turned away and started leaving. Not interested anymore in what the villagers would say, or anyone else.

(Normal POV)

As Naruto was walking away a shy girl with lavender eyes over heard everything. When she saw him leave tears started forming in her eyes, she couldn't believe that he was leaving, he couldn't leave; she would be too lonely. A great part in her wanted to follow him, in fact every thing in her wanted to go and follow him. She thought of what will happen if she would leave, how everyone would react, she was afraid that she might endanger Naruto if she went, her father would go berserk, but wait…She didn't care, her father was a cold person that never showed any affection to anyone, especially her. What did she have to lose? Would she just stand there and lose the love of her life or would she follow him? Everything was being processed in her mind at a fast pace and then she decided. Everyone was already gone, she could hear people cheering, the gates where open and no guards, no one, not even Sakura; she had taken Sasuke to the hospital. Now was her chance. She started running in the direction Naruto went hoping to catch to him soon. She activated her Byakugan and started to track him in hopes of finding him soon.

In the Hokage's office Tsunade was looking out the window, she heard cheers and a party started not too soon after that, she wondered why there was a party. Just a few minutes ago Gaara left after he and his siblings helped the rescue party. Gaara had to leave, for unknown reasons even for Temari and Kankuro, but they let him. Just as things where going good everything turned to bad, Shizune ran in the room.

"Tsunade-sama!!" her voice was flooded with desperation.

Tsunade turned around and looked at Shizune and motioned for her to calm down. Shizune took a deep breath and then said. "The villagers kicked Naruto out of the village."

To say that Tsunade was shocked was too little, now everything fit. Why there was a party, why everyone was cheering, they kicked the poor boy out… and they didn't even have the freaking authority. Multiple veins appeared on her head. "WHAT?" she yelled so powerful that the party actually stopped and everyone now feared. "What do you mean they kicked him out?"

"Naruto brought Sasuke back and Sakura… I don't know what she did but from what I heard from a Chunnin that was there she started beating Naruto for hurting Sasuke and then someone yelled for him to leave the village and he left."

Then Tsunade exploded. "SAKURA!!!" she turned and stormed out of the office towards the hospital to get all the answers she wanted.

(With Naruto)

The blonde boy was standing in a clearing leaned on a tree. He was ripping his jacket to use it as bandages for his wounds; he was still shocked from what had happened and tears where still running down his face, though he didn't let out any sob. He was hoping that he was wrong when he assumed at that they would do that, but even his hopes that Sakura would cheer on him faded the minute she called him a monster and a demon. He wiped away the tears.

"**I just knew this would happen."** said a familiar voice in Naruto's head

"_I still can't believe what happened, what am I going to do now?"_ asked Naruto concerned

"**From what I see there is no was you should return to that place, go to Suna, I bet that boy Gaara would be happy to take you in."** responded Kyuubi comforting Naruto and trying to make sure he would never return to Konoha again.

Naruto thought of what the fox said for a second and then nodded. He would go to Suna and see Gaara, he was sure that he would accept him and there won't be any problems there. He smiled sadly and got up. Starting to walk away he felt someone was near, or watching him. _"Did they already send Hunter-nins after me?"_ he asked himself. "Hey come out! Show yourself." he said. He was getting ready to attack whoever came but he stopped and was amazed to see who it was. The young girl with short, dark purple hair. Hinata.

"N...Nar…Naruto-kun." she said as tears where running down her cheeks. Before Naruto could say anything she ran towards him and jumped on him. She placed her head on his chest and started to cry. "I-I'm s-s-so s-sor-sorry…" she said while crying

Naruto just stood there shocked, never in a million years would he have thought that Hinata would come and try to find him, he expected a teacher or an ANBU, but not Hinata. "What are you sorry for?" asked Naruto

"You…you w-were kic-kicked out of t-the vi-village…and you did-didn't do anything wrong." she said while sobbing

"Yeah I know, I hurt their precious Sasuke." spat Naruto

Hinata held him stronger in the embrace. "Na-Naruto-kun, whe-where will you go?"

"Suna." responded Naruto "I will try find Gaara, I'm sure people will be happy to have me there."

Hinata raised her head and looked in the boys eyes. She was lost in their grace; she blushed slightly and then blinked. "Naruto-kun…ca-can, I co-come with you?" she asked stuttering

Naruto was shocked, why did she want to go with him? Wasn't she afraid of him? He looked in her eyes to try and find an answer, he was amazed to see they where filled with concern and caring, almost… _"Why is she looking at me with so much love?"_ he pondered. He tried to answer something but nothing came out, then finally something did. "But what about your family? Why come with me?" he finally asked.

Hinata saw that now he was concerned for her. "I want to come with you, I am ne-never accepted by f-father, and be-because I wa-want to go w-with you because I feel safer with you." _"And because I love you."_ she thought to herself.

Naruto was thinking, indeed she had a hard life in Konoha, but she was the heir to the Hyuuga clan – she had duties to fulfill, he tried to convince her to return but she didn't want to. "But I will go on a dangerous trip."

"I do-don't care as lo-long as I am with you." she said blushing and burring her face in his chest.

"But if something happens to you…"

"Please." she begged him tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want to go back as well, please I want to come with you." she said and Naruto was amazed she didn't stutter not once. He smiled; somehow he knew that if she came with him he would be happier. He hugged her tight. Hinata was speechless and after a moment of silence he spoke again.

"Alright Hinata-chan, you can come with me, I promise I will protect you on the way and if you are coming with me I will teach you some jutsu." _"Wait a second…Hinata –chan? Hmm….well I guess it sounds good, aw what the hell I will call her with chan from now on I don't think she would mind." _and as he expected his didn't mind, he could feel her smile on his chest. Little did he know that she was even blushing at the same time _"He called me Hinata-chan, I can't believe it." _she thought.

They left the spot after 5 minutes walking close to each other. Hinata took care of Naruto; she gave him some of her ointment and bandaged some wounds that where still opened with some bandages she had on her. Naruto was really happy, he found that there is someone else that cares for him. Someone his age, in fact. His worries disappeared that day, and his happiness came back. He was more happy when Hinata congratulated him on the well done mission, he didn't care it was only one person he was happy someone congratulated him, but not only that it seemed like Hinata became a little bold and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and turned his head to hide the blush while Hinata turned her head in another direction to hide her own blush.


	2. All he wanted

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever.

**Chapter 2: All he wanted…**

(Hinata's POV)

It was morning, I just woke up and feeling really happy, but somehow I knew that it will change soon, it's always like this. Always father will say something or will do something to ruin my day, but there is someone always there to comfort me. Every time when I had problems there was Naruto-kun that helped me and comforted me. I was always grateful for that, I don't know what I would do if he would vanish.

I got out of the bed and did my usual routines, took a shower and brushed my teeth then I got dressed and went to eat something. When I arrived in the dinning room I saw my sister Hanabi and father already there eating, but I didn't see Neji. He was always there, and something felt wrong the moment he wasn't there. Ever since Naruto-kun beat Neji in the chunnin exam he has changed towards me, he is the only one that offers comfort from the family, even my sister is a spoiled brat that doesn't help me just walks by and ignores me. Whenever Naruto-kun was on missions and I had problem with father Neji would always be there to help me like Naruto-kun, he turned into the cousin that I always wanted, in secret he would always support me and train me. I am grateful to that and to Naruto-kun for changing him and for bringing back my old cousin, the loving one.

I took a seat and started eating. I tried to ignore the fact that Neji wasn't there but after I was done I just had to ask to know. After all he is my cousin and he cares about me.

"F-father?" I asked stuttering like always

"What do you want Hinata?" he asked me with his usual cold voice, always the same voice.

"Ano, w-where is Neji-san?"

"Your cousin went on a rescue mission a few hours ago. He went to save the Uchiha boy from Orochimaru." and he said with so much pride that you could think that Neji went alone.

"Ano…di-did he g-go alo-alone?"

"No." he responded with a cold voice. I could feel that he wanted Neji to go alone because he thought that my cousin would only be held back, my father thought that the Hyuuga's were invincible, he didn't care about anyone else. "We went with the Nara boy, Akimichi boy, Inuzuka and … "he took a pause like he would be disgusted my something. "And with the Uzumaki boy." he finished with the coldest voice I ever heard. Why was he so mean to Naruto-kun? It's not like he would have done something.

"And when did th-they l-leave?" I asked. "And w-what's so wr-wrong about Naruto?" when I asked the last question I regretted it. Father exploded; he looked at me with daggers in his eyes and started yelling at me about who knows what, just insults like always. But then he saw that I wasn't paying attention and he actually did it. He hit me and told me to leave. With tears in my eyes I ran out of the dining room but not towards my room, I went towards the gates to wait for Naruto-kun to come.

As I waited my pain slowly faded and all I wanted was to wait and hope that Naruto-kun comes back safe, because in all the time I waited everyone slowly returned. Chouji came back looking very skinny and was almost dead because of that, Kiba was injured really bad and Akamaru was unconscious, Neji had a hole in him and was taken in emergency to try and keep him alive, and Lee was tired from his fight and had a few bruises like Shikamaru who also had a broken finger. But Naruto-kun and Sasuke didn't come yet. People started to gather at the gates and I hid myself behind a tree and waited. Then Naruto-kun came, he was so happy, he was carrying Sasuke back, I saw he was slightly injured but Naruto-kun looked like he would fall down any second and die, I had to hold myself from running towards him and carrying him towards the hospital. I wanted to jump out and cheer on him and congratulate him, he was so happy, he kept his promise towards Sakura, I found out from Shikamaru about the promise. It was only natural that he would be happy, he actually finished and A-rank mission. I was really happy for him, but then I was shocked what happened next. Sakura was beating him and yelling at him for hurting Sasuke. I saw Naruto-kun had a bad injury in his shoulder that was opening from all the hitting and he was starting to bleed. He didn't cry, but I saw that inside he was broken. And then the villagers yelled and threw rocks at him and told him to leave. I wasn't sure what will happen next, I hope Naruto-kun would ignore and come back but it shocked me when I saw what he did next. He made Sakura fall down and yelled back and talked with Sakura with so much venom in his voice that I thought he would actually beat her, but he turned around and left like he said. The villagers didn't even wait for him to leave and started cheering and left to spread the word, I saw Sakura picking Sasuke up and leaving towards the hospital ignoring Naruto-kun; he was walking away crying. It just broke me inside, I couldn't believe it. At that moment I decided I would go with him and help him from now on, he doesn't deserve that treatment, I would help him. So I ran after him.

Konoha – at the hospital

(Normal POV)

Tsunade was dashing through the halls of the hospital fuming, her face was completely red of rage, someone tried to get in her way to calm her down and she punched him so hard he flew through a wall. When she arrived in Sasuke's room she saw Sakura there taking care of the boy.

"SAKURA!!!" yelled Tsunade from the door.

The pink kunoichi turned around and greeted Tsunade. The Hokage then exploded when she saw that the girl was happy. She grabbed her from the collar and threw her towards the wall.

"Hokage-sama." started Sakura "What was that for? What did I do?"

"What did you do?" asked Tsunade and veins appeared on her head. "What did you do to my little brother? What did you do to Naruto??"

"But Tsunade-sama look at what he did to Sasuke-kun." she said pointing at the boy on the bed.

Tsunade looked at the traitor and raised her fist to try and hit him but calmed down and threw her anger towards Sakura. "What did he do to him?"

"He is injured bad and is unconscious."

"Only that? ONLY THAT?" yelled Tsunade fuming. "Did you at least look to see what injuries Naruto had? Did YOU? I will tell you he had a freaking Chidori hole in his left shoulder and was injured three times more than this piece of shit." she said pointing towards Sasuke. "And you dare hit him like that? You dare do something like that after all he has done for you and this shit hole of village?" yelled Tsunade

"I…I…"

"Of course you wouldn't think. GUARDS!" three ANBU appeared. "You are to take this traitor to the prison wing of the hospital to recover, and you Sakura are to think of what you did." and Tsunade stormed out of the door, she slammed the door with so much force that the wall cracked and the door fell down and broke. The ANBU took Sasuke and disappeared. Sakura just stood there nothing passing threw her head and then she heard a puff, she turned to see Kakashi looking angry.

"I am really upset with you, Sakura, for the way you treated your comrade. You should be happy he kept his promise and brought back that traitor." Sakura tried to say something but Kakashi continued ignoring her. "Do you know what the boy always wanted? Do you? He wanted recognition, acknowledgement, and support. That's all and you treated him like trash, you know what else? You remember your birthday 1 year ago? Well do you?" asked Kakashi this time yelling and she could have sworn that she saw tears forming in his free eye.

"Y-yes." she stuttered

"Well you don't that's what I will tell you." he said surprising Sakura. "I will tell you what happened to Naruto. He came and treated you to lunch; he said he will pay lunch for both you Sasuke and all your friends, ALL your friends. And how do you treat him? You punch him and yell at him, because you thought he wanted to date you. And you are really wrong, I was in a tree at that day looking what you did, you know what happened after you left? WELL DO YOU?" he yelled and this time even harder. Sakura shook her head 'no'. "After you left Naruto started crying, that's right he started crying and he opened his jacket and what I saw shocked me, the present he bought for you, all destroyed. And might I tell you what it was, something made out of glass, really expensive, and you know how much it was? DO YOU?" and again Sakura shook her head. "I will tell you, it cost three years of saving, THREE years!!! But that's not what gave me nightmares for the next month, no not at all." Sakura raised her head and looked at Kakashi that was actually crying now for what he was about to say. "The glass went in his chest, he was picking the pieces of glass one by one out of his chest and bleeding, there were serious wounds and you know what he did? Instead of throwing your present away and going to be healed he stood in the same spot for five hours trying to repair your gift, and was bleeding and he didn't care, he tried to rebuild your gift and give it to you, when he saw he can't do it he made a shadow clone to take the gift and bury it." Sakura just stood there not knowing what to say, she never knew and now everything was being said. "And what is worse was the next morning!" yelled Kakashi. "We had a meeting and I didn't come, and you know why? DO YOU?" he yelled so powerful that scared everyone that was listening, all the nurses where listening, some didn't care what happened to the boy but some where feeling remorse and tears where forming in their eyes. "I will tell you." started Kakashi again. "I stood by Naruto's side the next day, taking care of him because the whole day he had been unconscious because of blood loss. That's why I didn't even bother to tell you happy birthday then! You have lost all my respect out of this moment, you should feel utmost ashamed." and then Kakashi disappeared leaving the girl alone in her world.

Hospital – somewhere else

Kakashi entered Lee's room; Gai was there and was giving a speech to the boy on how to listen to the medics and not to push himself. The bowl haircut Jounin turned and saw Kakashi and smiled at him, but his smile faded when he saw his rival crying.

"Kakashi, what happened to your flame of youth?" asked Gai

"There is no time for that crap, follow me we need to find Naruto." stated Kakashi

"Ano, wasn't Naruto the one that brought back Sasuke? Isn't he in the hospital?" asked Lee trying to figure out what was happening

"No Lee, he has been thrown out of the village by the villagers and he is in bad shape, worse then after the fight, he could die and you can thank Sakura for that, now come Gai." and Kakashi left to find Asuma and Kurenai, Gai after him. Lee stood there in his bed shocked at what happened.

A few moments later Kakashi and Gai arrived in Kiba's hospital room and saw Kurenai, he greeted Kiba and motioned for Kurenai to follow him.

"What's wrong Kakashi? I hope it's not about the fact that you found a new book." said Kurenai

"Would you shut up about that book?" snapped Kakashi scaring everyone, he insulted the book he cherished the most. "We need to find someone before he dies, now follow me!" Kurenai nodded and left with the two. A few moments later they found Asuma who surprisingly was looking for them and they talked about what happened. Kurenai was shocked, she couldn't believe the treatment the boy received. They the left the hospital to find Naruto who they suspected was somewhere in the forest outside Konoha.

With Naruto and Hinata

The two shinobi found a cave and stopped there, night was about to fall soon and they couldn't risk to walk during the night, not in the condition Naruto was. They made a fire and Hinata brought some fish and cooked them.

"Hinata-chan…" started Naruto and Hinata looked at him. "I'm sorry I don't have any sleeping bags or anything, and my jacket is ripped."

"I-it's al-alright N-Naruto-kun…" she said

"Yes but I don't want you to catch a cold, you should have gone back, why do you want to come with me?" he asked and Hinata looked at the ground tears forming in her eyes. He saw that and was afraid he insulted her in some way, he took her in a friendly hug and placed her head on his shoulder that wasn't bleeding or it wasn't dirty. "I'm sorry I didn't want to make you cry."

"It…it wasn't you…it's about f-father and m-my family." she said crying

"What happened? Did he hit you?" he asked and Hinata nodded. Naruto felt his blood boiling, how could someone hurt a great person like Hinata? How could they hit their own daughter? He wanted to ask her why he did that when she started talking.

"I ask-asked him w-why doe-does he hate you…and…he yelled at me and th-then he hit me and m-my sister la-laughed at me." she said sobbing. Naruto tightened the embrace and started moving back and forth to calm her down, like he always did. He had forgotten what a jerk her father was and he hated him for the treatment he gave the girl.

"**Well kid, you aren't the only one it seems; I will never understand you humans. Even we demons have more respect towards our children than you have." **said Kyuubi; who had been listening to the entire thing

"_Not all are the same, or so I think, but Hinata's father is a real ass." _stated Naruto

"**Well what will you do with her?"**

"_What do you mean?"_

"**I mean will you take her with you? I suggest not, she will be a burden."**

Kyuubi's response only made Naruto angrier. _"And what the fuck gives you the right to say that? Huh? If she wants to come with me she will come and I will die to protect her and make her happy, she is not happy with that asshole of a father!"_ Kyuubi was shocked at the boys' reaction and considered that he shouldn't say anything anymore, it wasn't worth it.

Naruto looked down at the girl, he started to think how cute she looked, how wonderful she smell. He shook his thoughts. _"Damn you Ero-sannin!"_

"Na-Naruto-kun? W-why do they a-all hate you?" asked Hinata looking in his eyes.

"I…I can't tell you, you will run away and get scared." he said looking away.

Hinata hugged him. "I won't, I d-don't want you to suffer a-anymore, you can tell me."

"No Hinata-chan, I can't you will hate me." he said tears in his eyes

"That's not true, I can never hate you!"

"B-but…"

Hinata looked for a little courage in her heart and will all that she could master she kissed him on the cheek blushing madly. "Please, I promise."

"**Kid, my opinion is to tell her, this is how you find out who your true friends are, and besides its best you tell her and not her finding out."**

"Ok, but don't tell anyone please." Hinata nodded. "Well you know about Kyuubi and Yondaime?" Hinata nodded once again. "It's all a lie."

"A lie?" she asked not believing. "Does th-this mean he is free?"

Naruto shook his head 'no'. "He is not free; Yondaime could not kill the Kyuubi so he sealed him away in a new born baby." Hinata looked at his and then realized why they all hated Naruto, why no one cared about him, why all that treatment.

"Yo-you are th-the container…" Naruto nodded and got up.

"If you want to run now I won't stop you." he said. He was sure she would leave scared away but when he didn't hear any foot steps or anyone yelling at him he took his heart in his throat and looked at Hinata. She had tears in her eyes, and she was looking at him with care and compassion. She jumped up and hugged the blonde crying, once again he was speechless, she was his true friend, and she didn't care. What amazed him the most was when she started apologizing for not being there for him. He sat back down with the girl in his arms.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan…don't be sorry, it was a law that didn't allow kids our age to know about this."

They stood there hugging each other and comforting each other for a long time when Naruto felt she calmed down, he looked at her and he saw she fell asleep. Smiling he turned her around and put her head on his chest and he held her tight to him to give her warmth. He stood as close as he could to the fire and soon he fell asleep as well.

In Konoha

The party was roaring on the streets, people cheering and applauding, everyone found out about the girl that beat the demon and threw him away from the village, everyone was celebrating; there were parties in most houses where most people were. But the party wouldn't last for long, at a random house where there where a lot of people partying about the departure of the demon boy the door was blew open by a fist. The Hokage entered the room with ANBU behind her.

"Hokage-sama." said a villager. "Come and party with us! The demon is finally gone!"

Wrong thing to say.

Tsunade exploded, the ANBU behind her took a step back, and she extended her arm and grabbed the man and threw him through the wall. "This party is OVER!!! Who gave you the authority? WHO? You pieces of worthless scum!!! Arrest them all!!!" and then ANBU jumped and started arresting everyone present.

The raids took about two hours and then everything was calm again but a mob was formed and yelling why was the Hokage ruining their parties and arresting them. They arrived at the Hokage tower and Tsunade was on top looking over them. She let out all her killing intent, it was silence after that. Everyone was shivering even her guards.

"I can't believe I became Hokage for these pieces of scum! I can't believe Yondaime sacrificed himself for all of you! You want to know who brought me and convinced me to become Hokage?"

"It was Jiraiya-sama. The toad Sannin." said a villager

"WRONG!" yelled Tsunade scaring everyone. "It was the one you called demon boy! Jiraiya only came with him to teach him a thing or two but he alone brought me back and convince me to become Hokage, I became Hokage for him! And for him alone! Right now I should resign! He is a hero to this village; he held such a burden for 13 years. He kept you safe for 13 years. At any time he could have left the demon out to kill you all but no, he didn't he protected you all like a true Hokage! And you treated him like this? You should be ashamed, he is the hero you don't deserve. You know what else? Sarutobi should have named Orochimaru the 4th Hokage and Yondaime should have taken his son and formed a new village somewhere else. HIS EFFORT TO PROTECT YOU WAS IN VAIN!!!" and with that Tsunade left leaving unanswered questions such as who was the Yondaime's son.

In her office Tsunade was trying to calm herself down, nothing was going the way she wanted, Kakashi and his team left a few hours ago and still no word from them, she sent some ANBU as well still no answer and to make it worse Hiashi just arrived in her office.

"What do you want Hiashi?"

"I am here to tell you that Hinata is missing, she disappeared this morning." he said coolly

"_Hmm…maybe she followed Naruto, but that means she knows about Kyuubi and doesn't care, or who knows."_ "And what do you want?"

"What do I want? She could be with that demon from all I know! You need to…"

"Shut up!" yelled Tsunade slamming her fist on the table. "First of all he is not a demon! Second there are two teams searching, go home and wait and don't you dare say Naruto is a demon in front of me ever again or you will die!!" Hiashi was scared for the first time in his life; the killing intent coming from the Hokage was so great it could match the Kyuubi's. He nodded slowly and left the office. Tsunade took a bottle of sake out and started drinking; her head was hurting from everything that happened today.


	3. Letters and Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 3: Letters and Memories…**

(Kakashi's POV)

I remember the first day I met the boy, I could never forget that day, that horrible day. I don't know if Naruto remembers it or not but that is not what concerns me. He didn't deserve such a treatment, and right now even I am paying for this kind of things. Right now I feel really sorry for what I did to him; I never paid that much attention like I should have. I never should have taught Sasuke Chidori and I should have taught Naruto more and helped him more, but most of all I am sorry I stuck by the rules. I should have ignored the elders. They told me not to teach anything important to Naruto, sick bastards, I should have taught him everything I know to him, he is more worth it, not that Uchiha boy, if it wasn't Naruto in Team 7; I would have resigned from the team the moment Sasuke started acting like a power hungry idiot. But now it's too late, and that day, I still remember it, such a happy day it was for him…

---Kakashi's Flashback---

I was running from roof tops to roof tops, I just finished my mission and I wanted to get home and rest. I thought the day would end with no incidents but I was wrong. I heard someone scream, then more screams and glass breaking, and someone calling for help and begging for forgiveness. I ran to where the sounds came and I was shocked to see a small boy with blonde hair about 4 or 5 years old in a dead end alley with a large group of villagers in front of him, there where even some shinobi. The boy was bruised slightly and the mob was moving closer and closer to him. Then when they got near him they started beating him, beating a small child, someone that never ever did anything to them, I could feel my rage coming out and out of instinct I made my special attack, and I made the hand signs and charged the Raikiri. I jumped down in front of the boy facing the mob. I thought they got the message but no.

"Kakashi, good to see you." said a shinobi I thought was honorable. "Have you come to help us kill the demon?" my eyes widened, I knew I recognized the boy, it was Uzumaki Naruto. They where chanting to use my Raikiri on him, I looked in the poor boys eyes and I saw he was begging for help. I turned around and stuck my Chidori in the shinobi that greeted me completely destroying his arm.

"Get lost! If you even touch the boy again I will not miss your heads!" I yelled at them, how could they treat sensei's son like that? How could they betray his last wish? Well I was not about to betray his last wish, after they left I turned back to the boy and smiled at him.

"Thank you sir." he said looking at the ground, he must have been afraid to look in my eyes, maybe he was afraid I would betray him.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, I am your friend." I said smiling at the boy. He looked up at me and looked in my eyes, in my soul trying to find out if I am lying, and then he hugged me and started thanking me again and again. I took him and put him on my shoulder near my head and left the alley. Walking on the streets with him on my shoulder we talked and talked, I was disgusted how he was treated, and then I saw the ripped clothes on him.

"Hey Naruto, lets go and buy you some clothes." I told him smiling

"But…I have no money mister." he looked so sad and I could see he was about to cry.

"Don't worry about that, I will pay for your clothes, what do you say?"

"Thank you but I couldn't take your money."

"That's alright, I want to help you." and he smiled warmly back at me. He was happy I could tell it. I entered a clothes store with him on my shoulder, when the owner saw him she was ready to jump and hit him, but then she saw me, I gave her the biggest killer intent I could muster and she started shivering and retreated back. After about half of hour of looking for cloths for him he chose a black T-shirt with a fox head on the front, and an orange outfit. I tried to tell him that orange would make him to visible but he wanted it so I didn't argue. I bought him some socks and underwear and about 6 more of the orange outfits. I took him back to his home, since he was kicked out of the orphanage Sandaime gave him an apartment to live in. When I stepped in I saw how poorly he lived, it made me feel very sorry for him, that entire day I stayed with him in his house playing with him and when he feel asleep I tucked him in and left, but I never stopped helping him secretly, even though the elders warned me that they will execute me if they see me helping him again I secretly always sent him half of my mission payment to him through Sandaime.

---End flashback---

Everyone in that village treats him like a demon, but he is not, they can't see past their fears to understand that he is not the demon but the jailor. They are empty headed. And the elders should have helped him and not ignored him, and now, they kicked him out. I can almost see his father charging the Rasengan in his hand to obliterate every villager he comes across. I could almost feel his anger at how they treated him. I swear that somehow I will personally make those responsible pay, even if it costs me my life and my dignity.

(Normal POV)

Kakashi's team was running through the forest trying to find Naruto, but so far with no luck, they saw parts of his jacket on the ground that looked like they were ripped. They didn't even camp last night, all night they searched and not its morning again and they are still searching.

"Kakashi, do you have a plan?" asked Asuma

"I got nothing…"

"We might be running in circles, we haven't seen a sign of the boy since we found that blood trail about 5 hours ago." said Kurenai.

"Could it be that he doesn't want to be found?" asked Asuma inspecting the ground

"I have no idea, but what if he died?" asked Kurenai

"It's impossible; Naruto's flame of youth cannot be extinguished that easy!"

"For once you made a good point Gai."

"Yosh! Thank you Kakashi, my rival."

"Alright stop it, we need to move again, he might have camped out for the night." said Asuma looking around

"There are some caves not far from here, you think he might be in one of them?" asked Kakashi

"I am sure that he might have hid there, should we check?" asked Kurenai

"Yes, let's go my youthful comrades." yelled Gai starting to run towards the caves, the rest behind him

---With Naruto and Hinata---

Naruto was looking around smelling the fresh air; he looked down at the girl that was still sleeping in his arms. He smiled softly. _"She looks so beautiful…wait…did I just say that? Well she does look beautiful, maybe I was so obsessed about that pinky that I didn't see what was in front of me."_

"**For the first time in your life you are right with something, congratulations."** and Naruto heard someone clapping in his head

"_Oh shut up baka fox!"_

"**Hey! Don't offend me, I am working hard here to heal you, so shut your trap!"** yelled an enraged Kyuubi

Naruto just ignored and stopped talking to the fox. He looked down at Hinata and saw she was slowly opening her eyes. She looked up and saw she was in Naruto's arms; she blushed furiously and jumped out before fainting. She started looking at the ground in embarrassment and started poking her index fingers like she always does (when she is near Naruto).

"_I wonder why she is blushing…"_ "Good morning Hinata, did you sleep well?" asked Naruto smiling warmly

Hinata nodded. "H-hai N-Naruto-kun."

"I hope I didn't scare you, but you feel asleep last night and it was cold and I thought I should keep you close so you won't catch a cold."

"N-no not a-at all, t-thank you." said Hinata blushing more. _"I can't believe I slept all night in Naruto-kun's arms, why can't I tell him? Why can't I find the courage to tell him?"_

"Well Hinata-chan, if it's alright with you we should go, we need to move more and reach Suna fast." said Naruto and Hinata nodded and followed him. They exited the cave just as four ANBU appeared.

"Uzumaki Naruto we are here to take you back." said one with an eagle mask

"Forget about that, let's kill the demon here and now, I don't agree with bringing him back." spat one wearing a beaver mask

"But the Hokage said to…" started the one with the eagle mask

"Forget about that, don't you want revenge for what the demon did to your family 13 years ago?" asked the beaver masked ANBU taking his katana out

Naruto went in front of Hinata and whispered to her. "Go inside and stay there, I suggest you cover your eyes because I will let someone else take care of them."

"W-who a-are you g-going t-to let?" she asked

"Please don't hate me, I promise he has no control over me, now go." his appearance then started to change, his teeth grew, his whiskers became more visible, his nails grew resembling claws and his blue eyes where replaced with red slit eyes, similar to a foxes. He growled at the ANBU

"So the demon shows his true form eh?"

"What about the Hyuuga girl?" asked a bear masked ANBU

"She is with the demon, she must be a traitor, kill her too." said the beaver masked ANBU

Naruto snapped. "Don't you dare touch Hinata-chan!"

"And what will you do?" asked the eagle masked ANBU. The beaver masked ANBU laughed but his laugher soon stopped when he heard a comrade yelling, he looked around and saw the eagle masked ANBU on the ground in a pool of blood, missing his head. He looked at Naruto that was holding his comrades head and then he threw the head towards him making him sick.

"You monster! I'll kill you!" the beaver masked ANBU yelled charging Naruto with his katana raised. He let it drop on Naruto who disappeared in a puff of smoke, and then he was surrounded by about ten. They all charged at the same time, the ANBU managed to kill then but then he felt something cold at his throat, he looked behind him and saw Naruto.

"Good bye." was the last thing he heard. Naruto cut his throat and he fell on the ground.

The other two ANBU where now boiling in anger. The bear masked one and the tiger masked one charged Naruto. The bear masked ANBU made a series of hand signs and created two clones while the tiger masked ANBU made his own set of hand signs and blew three fireballs out of his mouth. Naruto dodged the fireballs and charged the clones finishing them off in just a few seconds, he then charged the bear masked ANBU and started landing punches and kicks on him. They where so fast the ANBU could not parry. After being hit with a large series of punches and kicks he felt something cold, he looked and saw he was stabbed with a kunai. Naruto yelled and started stabbing the ANBU with the kunai so fast he could not react. After being finally stabbed in the head he fell on the ground; dead. The last ANBU started to shiver in fear. Naruto turned and looked at him. The ANBU wanted to move but he was too scared, he couldn't believe someone like that boy managed to kill his comrades so fast and with no remorse. He saw Naruto charging the Rasengan, his eyes widened in fear, he tried again to move but nothing happened, he was too afraid. Naruto was now in front of him, he grinned.

"Send my regards to Zabuza, tell him I sent him four ANBU to play with, BURN IN HELL!" he slammed the Rasengan in his chest; it went through his chest and then in the middle exploded obliterating the body and creating a bloodbath. Naruto turned back to normal and went where Hinata was, she opened her eyes and saw what Naruto did, and she closed them again not wanting to see. But she could smell the blood.

"I hope you are not mad at me or afraid of me, I am sorry but I had to do that." said Naruto.

"I am not afraid, and I am not mad, they deserved it…" she said hugging the boy

"Keep your eyes closed I don't want you to see the scene, I will lead the way alright?"

"H-hai"

Naruto took Hinata's hand and she blushed, they started leaving but Naruto stopped. He took a piece of paper out and a pen from one of the ANBU and wrote something and stuck it on one of the ANBU faces. He took her hand again and started moving.

After about 5 minutes Naruto told Hinata to open her eyes and he let go of her hand even tough Hinata didn't want him to ever let go of her hand.

"W-what will w-we d-do now? T-they must co-consider us m-missing-nin."

"There is a village close by." he made a hand sign and transformed into himself but with his cloths not torn and looking like he doesn't have any injury. "I will keep this Henge till we buy something to hide us; I don't want to fight anymore." Hinata nodded.

"Ano, shouldn't w-we take off our h-head bands? S-shouldn't I make a H-henge?" asked Hinata

"No the head bands can stay for now, and you don't need to use a Henge, just follow my lead and it will be alright, ok?" Hinata nodded again smiling

---Kakashi's group, one hour later---

Kakashi's group where standing in front of the massacre, blood everywhere, an ANBU missing his head, one stabbed like mad, one had his throat cut and another was spilled everywhere, his organs strewn haphazardly around.

"From the looks of it the battle happened an hour ago." said Kakashi examining the least mutilated of the corpses/

"Do you think Naruto did this?" asked Kurenai

"He did this." sighed Kakashi

"But I wonder why." Asuma then looked at the face of an ANBU and saw the message. He took it and motioned to everyone to listen.

_Dear Tsunade,_

_I will tell you this, I have nothing against you, and I know you sent these ANBU to bring me back, but they wanted to kill me, I would have let them, my life sucks anyway but they then wanted to kill Hinata, so I let Kyuubi take care of them, and I have a warning. If anyone else comes and tries to hurt Hinata I will kill him, also, she doesn't want to go back you can thank her stupid father that beats her constantly. She wants to come with me and I have agreed, we are now moving somewhere safe, leave us alone and don't try to follow us. Send my regards to everyone in Konoha, except Sakura and Sasuke, tell old man Ichiraku I am sorry for what happened, also tell Neji that Hinata will be safe with me, I vowed to keep her safe and make her happy._

_Yours truly Uzumaki Naruto_

"Wait that means that Hinata is missing and she is with Naruto." said Kurenai

"So it seems, but if I know Naruto then what he wrote here is true." responded Kakashi reassuring Kurenai

"Still he said that he let Kyuubi kill them, but that means she saw he is Kyuubi's vessel." said Asuma

"True, but if he said that she wanted to go with him it means that she doesn't mind." responded Gai. "Eternal Youth! He found his true friend!" yelled Gai

"Gai calm down, we need to find them now." and Kakashi summoned Pakkun.

"What the hell happened here?" asked the dog

"Pakkun, this is Naruto's doing, he did it in self defense, we need to find him, if other ANBU are on his trail that want to kill him we need to get to him and help him." responded Kakashi.

"But Kakashi do you think he will come home?" asked Kurenai

"Not sure, but we need to try right?" asked Kakashi giving Pakkun a piece of cloth for him to sniff.

"Alright I got the scent, follow me." and everyone left following Kakashi's summon.

(Kurenai's POV)

In all my time I was never that attached to the boy, sure he was the container but I had no problem with that, in my eyes he was Kakashi's student, therefore another shinobi of Konoha. As for Hinata, she always saw something else in the boy, it seems like she knows more about him just by looking at him. I always wondered why she loves him, she doesn't tell me, but I think I figured it out. He never gives up and works hard to see his dreams come true, maybe that is why she loves the boy so much, I could have sworn in all my years that whenever she looked at him she would have been ready to give herself to him just to make him happy. He is too dense to see it, but I know that somewhere deep inside he knows how Hinata feels but of course, he might try to ignore it because he is afraid of what he has inside of him. He was such a cute boy, hyperactive but he always hid his sadness through his smile. Just like everyone that now is looking for him have helped him in his childhood, in secret, those bastard elders. I always hated them. They are so stupid; the Yondaime must be pissed off of what they did to the poor child.

---Kurenai's flashback---

It was a normal day, I was walking in the park thinking of what to do that day, and I had the day off. As I was passing through the park I saw a blonde boy with a black T-shirt with a fox head on the chest, it was Naruto Uzumaki, the jailor of Kyuubi. He looked like he was crying; I started cursing the villagers for he could only cry because of that. I sat down near the boy startling him.

"Don't worry Naruto; I'm not here to hurt you, why are you crying?" I asked him with a sweet voice

"I…I…I wanted to play with the children, and the parents kicked me and beat me and yelled at me to leave." he said while crying.

I cursed the adults in my mind again, how could they do that to him? He is just a child; they should let him play with the kids. Nothing bad would happen, that is for sure. I wanted to reassure him but then something happened that amazed me. I heard someone calling the boy. I looked and saw a small girl with dark-purple hair running towards us. When she was near me she looked at me wanting to know who I am. She had lavender eyes, and no pupils, she was a Hyuuga.

I smiled at her. "I heard someone cry and I saw Naruto here crying and came to help him, who are you little girl?"

"Ano…m-my n-name i-is H-Hyuuga H-Hinata. I a-am N-Naruto-kun's f-friend." she responded stuttering, the fact that she was his friend made me feel a little better inside. I then saw her sit down on the boys' right side and she hugged him and told him that it doesn't matter because he has her as a friend. Slowly I saw him calm down and smile at her a true smile. But then she told him that her father was looking for her and that she needed to go.

"But Hinata, who would I play with? I…I want to play with someone." slowly tears started to form in his eyes and I saw that in hers as well. So I intervened.

"Naruto if you want I will play with you today, Hinata here has to go I know how her father is and it's not good for her to be late." Naruto nodded and smiled, he hugged the girl that blushed and took their farewells. He turned to me and looked at me, I smiled and took his hand and went with him to the playing ground, it was empty. It was normal, it was somewhere in the early afternoon so most children would be asleep but Naruto, who is always on the run, would never sleep at those hours. I played the entire day with him, he was very happy but sad when I told him that I had to leave, I promised him that we will meet again. I took him home and when he entered I left. But the sad thing was that since that day the elders forbid me to meet the blonde boy, I couldn't get near him anymore. Sick bastards, I could see how he started to miss me, becoming sadder and sadder, he played with Hinata as much as he could but after she left he would turn sad again. From the shadows I would always keep Hiashi busy so Hinata could play more with the boy, but only as much as I could, I hope that somehow I helped the boy be happier and I hope that in a way I respected Yondaime's last wish.

---End flashback---

They have known each other from that day, poor kid. I feel sorry for the way he was treated; he didn't deserve that treatment, or this one.

---With Naruto and Hinata---

(Normal POV)

Naruto and Hinata entered a small town, they walked at the closest shop and the shop keeper greeted them warmly.

"How can I help you two?" she asked

"Well we are looking for some robes that have hoods and can cover our entire body for our trip to Suna." said Naruto

"Trip to Suna? Are you two on a mission?" she asked pointing to the head bands.

"Yes we need to deliver a secret message and we left in a hurry and forgot our robes and we need to keep a low profile so we came here to buy some." responded Naruto smiling

The shop keeper smiled and motioned to the two to follow her. After about five minutes of looking around they found some robes that hid their body and had hoods to mask their heads, and the face. The color of the robes were a light brown. Naruto smiled and nodded. They put the robes on them and paid for them. Before Naruto and Hinata left the shop he asked the shop keeper if she had a paper and a pen. She nodded and gave him. He wrote something down and folded the paper.

"If a ninja with the leaf head band stops here give him this. He has silver hair and covers his left eye with his head band."

"Sure, but may I ask why you wrote him this and didn't wait for him to come?"

"They are supposed to be our backup but we can manage it and we don't need their help anymore and we need to hurry and bring the message to Suna. Oh and don't tell them where we are going."

The shop keeper nodded without asking why shouldn't she tell them where they where going and the two left. On the way out of the village Naruto broke his Henge and Hinata broke the silence.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-who i-is c-coming?"

"We are being followed by Kakashi, he wants to find me I wrote something for him to know that he should return and ignore me." he stopped and turned to Hinata; he approached her and she blushed. _"Naruto-kun is so close to me, please don't faint"_ Naruto smiled and moved his hands behind her head, she blushed furiously, he then brought him hands back pulling her hood over her head. He pulled his hood over his head and then took Hinata's hand in his. She blushed even more if that is possible. They started walking hand in hand. _"Man why do I feel so good holding Hinata-chan's hand?"_

Ten minutes after Naruto and Hinata left the village Kakashi's group were in the store.

"He was here." said Pakkun

Kakashi looked at the shop keeper. "Have you seen a blonde boy with spiky hair and a girl with lavender eyes and dark-purple hair?"

"Yes they have been here." she said and took the piece of paper out and handed it to Kakashi. "He told me to give you this." Kakashi took the paper and unfolded it and started reading while the rest of the group was reading it as well from behind Kakashi.

_Team Kakashi,_

_Turn back, you are not to follow us anymore, I know Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai and even you Kakashi-sensei want to help me but you are not helping trying to bring me back. If you take me back they might try and kill me, you cannot protect me forever there. It's best if you turn around and go home. And Kurenai-sensei, Hinata-chan is happy, she is safe and she knows about my secret and saw me using him, she doesn't mind and wants to come with me. Please don't force her to go back to that bastard Hiashi; we both know how horrible he is. _

_If you continue to follow me I will be forced to make you go home. My advice turn around before anything wrong happens._

_Regards, Uzumaki Naruto_

They all looked at each other speechless. Then Kurenai broke the silence.

"So what now?"

"We find them." responded Kakashi

"But you heard what he said." commented Asuma

"We are going for another reason, Pakkun lead the way." and they left the store.

A few minutes later they where behind two persons with light brown robes that where walking holding hands. The only one who recognized them was Kakashi who smiled at Naruto's plan to hide. He jumped in front of the two and they stopped. The rest jumped near Kakashi.

"Kakashi what are you doing these people aren't Hinata and Naruto." complained Kurenai.

"Has your flame of youth stopped?"

Kakashi shrugged it off. "Alright Naruto, Hinata I know you are you, right Pakkun?"

"Right." responded the dog.

"Kakashi-sensei you should have listened to the letter for you." said Naruto.

"Listen Naruto you need to come back with us." said Asuma

"No! I am not going back, and if you want to take me you need to take me dead." yelled Naruto and getting ready to fight, what shocked the rest was what Hinata did.

"I-If you w-want N-Naruto-kun you need to g-go through me." she said in the Hyuuga stance.


	4. Keeping our promise

**hayatenox:** Well ya, I want to do that from time to time

**MissNaye: **Depends

**FatalTitan:** He told the shop keeper because 1. He was asked and 2. Because he knew that the shop keeper won't tell anyone, besides Pakkun had his scent so Kakashi would have found him anyway.

**GoingGhost: **Well so far I got everything worked up till Suna and a few in Suna, but I have no idea after that

**Inu-Naru-Fangirl:** About what video? And where? If it's YouTube you need to have and account and from there it's easy

**Dragon Man 180:** You know you gave me a really good idea.

**awegt4:** Sasuke was in his second form of Curse Seal, which if I am not mistaking it's somehow the same with Naruto's first stage of fox form (1 tail). And those ANBU guys where just weak.

**KyubbiNaruto:** (shrug) what was evil?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: If there are grammar errors I am deeply sorry but sometimes I make typo mistakes but they are rarely there.

**Keeping our promise…**

(Gaara's POV)

My life has changed, I am someone new if I can put it that way. Ever since my fight with Uzumaki Naruto I left my past behind and started a new life, his speech about friends and precious people made me realize what I needed, a friend, a precious person. Even though I did not tell him, Uzumaki Naruto became my precious person and his precious people are my friends. When that Uchiha boy ran I heard that they might need help, me and my siblings where glad to give it. I have helped that bowl hair cut person, Rock Lee. One of Uzumaki Naruto's precious person. I killed a strange guy, he said his name was Kimimaro or something like that, sick guy, he would have died anyway, I would have left him to die by natural causes but he desired the faster way, a shinobi fight and I respected that. I killed him in battle.

Upon arriving with the Lee guy back in Konoha I took him to the hospital so he can rest and be treated, I visited my sister, Temari who was waiting with the so called genius Nara Shikamaru. His friend was in critical situation and he was laying on a piece of string, I left so my sister can stay with him, I don't know but it felt the right thing to do. I wanted to see what Kankuro did, but I couldn't find him so I dropt my search, he can take care of himself, besides I can feel if one of them is having trouble, somehow I feel it but I cannot explain what it is.

If I finished all that I decided to greet Uzumaki Naruto at the gate, I could feel his chakra closing in. Arriving at the gate I was for the third time shocked to see what was happening. I was shocked first time when my uncle tried to kill me, shocked a second time when Uzumaki Naruto defeated me, and now I was for the third time shocked to see one of his precious people beating him. I saw he brought back the Uchiha boy, so I did not understand what was happening, I wanted to interfere and kill that pink girl. But before I could act I heard someone screaming for Uzumaki Naruto to leave. I knew he was strong but once again I was shocked to see he actually agreed to leave. He told me when he defeated me that he desired to become Hokage, but if he leave he cannot complete his dream, I saw him leave. I wondered where he might go and then I realized that he might try and find me. I went back to the hospital and found Temari in the same spot, I told her I need to go back to Suna to do some stuff, and she nodded and told me to be safe. I teleported with my sand near the gates and started running towards Suna, if I am right and Uzumaki Naruto comes there I need to greet him properly. I will wait for him there and repay him for changing me. I will help him for his help, and besides I need to know a lot of things, why did his precious person kicked him, beat him, yell at him and threw him out of the village, that I needed to know and only he could tell me.

---With Kakashi's group and Naruto and Hinata---

(Asuma's POV)

I never thought that this will ever happen, the boy to be kicked out of the village. He was a good person and deserved better. I wonder what would have been if I would never have listened to the elders and had helped him like I did before.

---Flashback---

It was noon, I was standing in my favorite restaurant eating something here and there. I heard someone yelling and out of curiosity I looked at the entrance and I saw Uzumaki Naruto a 5 year boy pleading one of the people working in the restaurant to let him eat. The man hit the boy and told him to leave, I shook my head and got up. When I was near the man he seemed to smile because I was there.

"Asuma, tell this demon to leave, he is not welcome here." he told me. I sighted and I put my hand on the boys shoulder.

"Hey would you like to join me and eat?" I asked him. The man gasped and the boy looked at me, smiled and thanked me.

"But Asuma, the boy is…" he tried to tell me something but I didn't care

"The boy is hungry, he will eat with me and will eat whatever he wants and I will pay, if you have a problem I dare you to try and tell me wrong." then man nodded and went back from wherever he came. I took the boys hand and went back to the table. I told him to order whatever he wanted but he didn't seem to know so I suggested him something and he nodded happily. We talked about things that he could understand. He told me about his dream to become Hokage and I smiled warmly at him, indeed he had potential. After eating I took him to the nearest food store and I told him to buy whatever he wants as food and I will pay. I was happy to see that he didn't want that, he told me that he could not take my money. I reassured him that it was alright because indeed it is. I make a lot of money. He bought some ramen that could be easily cooked and I bought him milk and bread. After all, he needed something like that. I helped him take his stuff back home and promised him that someday I will treat him again at the restaurant. He smiled and nodded at me, before I left he hugged me. I smiled at took my farewell.

Unfortunately I never got to treat him again after that, sick bastards. The elders forbid me to help him, but somehow I was still happy for him. One day I saw him eating at Ichiraku's Ramen shop and it made me smile. After he left I entered the shop. The old man seemed a little scared.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to disrespect the elders." he said.

I smiled warmly at him. "Don't worry, I am glad someone is helping the boy. Thank you."

He seemed a little surprised. "Do you know Naruto?"

"Yes, I treated him to a restaurant one day, but since then the elders forbid me to help him. Bastards, I promised him I would treat him again but no I can't."

The old man nodded in understanding. "Well I have nothing against him, I know he carries Kyuubi but I don't care, he is a hero, he is protecting us all."

I nodded. "Listen, if sometimes he doesn't have money to eat give him food for free and send me the bill, I will pay for him."

"Are you sure? He eats about 20 bowls."

"Yes, at least I could help him from the shadows." I smiled and the old man nodded. He agreed. It wasn't always that he forgot his money, but whenever he forgot them he ate for free and I paid for him, at least I somehow helped him.

---End flashback---

(Normal POV)

Kakashi's group where stunned, the shy girl, Hinata, was willing to die to protect Naruto. Kurenai was outmost proud of the girl, never would she have expected her to do something like that. Kakashi just stood there smiling under his mask

"So Kakashi, step aside and we wont need to harm you guys." said Naruto serious

"Naruto you know we are 4 Jounin and you guys are just 2 and only genin." said Asuma

"So what? I am willing do die and go back dead then alive." stated Naruto

"And I am wi-willing to h-help Naruto-kun fi-fight." stuttered Hinata but with confidence in her voice.

"Oh come on we don't need to fight." said Gai

Hinata did her hand signs. "Byakugan" she said activating her bloodline limit. Kakashi's group where surprised she did that. And Naruto smirked.

"So, back off or what?" he asked

"Well first of all Naruto…" started Kakashi. "We won't back off." Naruto created ten clones. "Not until we give you some money." he said smiling and the rest of the group smiled at them. The clones disappeared and both Naruto and Hinata dropped their stance and gaped.

"W-w-wh-what d-did you say?" asked Naruto stuttering

"Listen Naruto, we know you don't want to go back, and when we found the ANBU group dead we knew you would die if you return." said Kurenai

"And besides we all have to keep out promises to you." said Asuma

"What promises?" asked Naruto not understanding.

"Don't you remember all the times we helped you when you where small?" asked Kakashi

Naruto shook his head 'no'. "I only remember when Gai-sensei saved me from a group of shinobi that wanted to beat me for no reason and then took me site seeing in Konoha and around Konoha."

The bowl hair cut Jounin did his pose and smiled at the boy. "That's right my youthful friend, I still remember how happy you where."

Naruto smiled and hugged the Jounin. "Thank you again Gai-sensei, but why didn't you come again after that?"

The Jounin's good mood disappeared and looked sad. In fact every Jounin looked sad after that and they also looked like they where sorry for that. Kakashi stepped in.

"Well Naruto, me, Asuma and Kurenai helped you as well. You might have forgotten, I bought you the outfit you wear even today, Kurenai helped you by holding Hinata's father when you guys where small so you could play some more with her and Asuma once treated you to lunch and after that he secretly paid for how much you ate at Ichiraku's when you didn't have money so you won't starve."

Naruto gasped and a tear dropped from his eyes. "I…so…that means that…but why didn't you help me after that?"

Kakashi sighed sadly. "The elders forbid us. They said they would burn all Icha Icha books, cut my payment, demote me to genin and they said that even after that if I still helped you they would kill me and erase my memory form history."

"They told me that they would arrest me, throw me in jail and let me rot there for up to 5 years and then throw me out of the village." said Kurenai

"They told me they will cut my payment, ban me from all restaurants, never let me have a genin team, hurt and terrorize my relatives and finally they would do something bad to me but they didn't say what." said Asuma

"They told me they would cut my hair and make me bold, cut my eye brows, take out all my teeth, torture me for some time, hang me by the arms on the Hokage monument for about 4 months and then they said they would do something bad to me as well." finished Gai

Naruto just looked at the ground cursing the elders, he also had to hold a little laughter when Gai said about the hair, teeth and eye brows. But he was furious nonetheless. Hinata was shocked also and speechless. She knew her father was in the elder council as well, what she heard now made her hate her father even more.

"I don't know what to say." said Naruto

"Let us fill that Naruto." said Kurenai. "Bastards!"

"Idiots!" yelled Asuma

"Scum bags!" yelled Kakashi

"Youth killers!" yelled Gai. "They should keep away from my style."

Team Kakashi sweat drop, except for Gai of course. Hinata giggled. And Naruto laughed.

"So Kakashi what do you want to give us?"

"Oh yeah we need to do this fast, you have Hunter Nin's on your tale." said Asuma

"W-what?" asked Hinata scared

"The elders sent them, because now they can kill you Naruto, we hope they didn't make you a missing nin yet." said Kakashi

"Those sick bastards!" yelled Naruto furiously.

"Now, now Naruto." said Kurenai and took out two small bags. "Here you both take this."

Naruto and Hinata each took the bag and looked at them questionable.

"You have money there, about 100,000 ryo each." said Kakashi smiling (A/N: I don't know how much ryo is in dollars, let's say 50 ryo is approximately 10 dollars)

"Thank you." said Naruto with tears in his eyes and hugged each Jounin. They smiled happily

Kurenai went near Hinata and hugged her. She was like a mother to the girl. "You take care of the boy alright?" she said to the shy girl

"H-hai sensei." smiled Hinata

"And remember to tell him, you can't lose him to another girl now can you?" said Kurenai giggling when Hinata blushed.

"H-hai, I w-will s-sensei."

"Alright you must go, we will handle the Hunter nin's." said Gai

Naruto nodded and took Hinata's hand making her blush again and started running with her near him.

"So what now?" asked Asuma

"They are approaching fast, they should be here in a minute or two." said Pakkun

"Right…any plan?" asked Kurenai.

Kakashi nodded and told them the plan.

After a few minutes later in the spot where Kakashi's team was stood Naruto and Hinata talking. Five Hunter nin appeared surrounding them.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are under arrest, come peacefully…or make us happy and let us kill you demon." said one Hunter nin.

Naruto laughed.

"What is so funny brat?" asked another hunter nin

"You…" said Naruto that changed back to Kakashi. Hinata disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced with Kurenai. Gai and Asuma jumped from the hiding spot each behind one hunter nin.

"What is the meaning of this Kakashi?" asked a Hunter nin

"We are helping the one you call demon, because the only demons we see here are you and the elders with the villagers." responded the silver haired Jounin

"Treason!" yelled a hunter nin

"Kill them all!" yelled another.

Gai and Asuma immediately jumped and grabbed the Hunter nin's that they where behind. Kurenai caught another one in a Genjutsu and attacked another. Kakashi charged his Chidori. "I told you a few years ago if you touch the boy my Chidori won't miss your heads, I intend to keep what I said." he trusted the Chidori in the Hunter nin's head killing him instantly. He then jumped where the one trapped in the genjutsu was and hit him with his kunai in his head. Asuma was using his knuckled busters. He was having fun ripping the Hunter nin's face. After hitting him and skinning his face he decided he had enough. Kakashi appeared with another Chidori and hit the nin in the head like the first one. Gai was beating his, the Hunter nin didn't have any chance, he dropped on the group after Gai punched him 500 times and kicked him 1000 times. Kurenai used a jutsu and roots appeared from the group immobilizing her target, once again Kakashi appeared with his Chidori and trusted it in his head killing him.

"These guys where weak." said Kurenai

"They where only chunnin it seemed." said Asuma

"My first one was a Jounin but he was scared when he saw my Chidori and didn't have time to react." said Kakashi

"What do we do with the bodies?" asked Gai

"We will bury them and go home, we pretend we didn't meet them and tell everyone that Naruto tricked us and escaped us. We lost his trail." everyone agreed with Asuma.

Kurenai looked in the direction where the two went. _"Take care of her Naruto and try to see what she wants to tell you, don't be dense."_

--- Konoha, Hokage's office (5 hours later) ---

"WHAT?" yelled Tsunade.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, the elders sent Hunter nin's to kill Naruto-san." said Shizune

Tsunade was fuming. "Those bastards!" she yelled and the walls trembled dangerously.

"Tsunade-sama calm down, if I know Kakashi he already found Naruto and I am sure he didn't let anything happen to him." said Shizune

"That's right." said Kakashi appearing in a puff of smoke followed by the rest of the team

"So what happened? Where is my brother?" asked Tsunade

"Well…" said Kakashi

"It was like this Hokage-sama." said Asuma. "We found the ANBU team you sent."

"And?" she asked loosing her patience.

"Well…they where dead…"

Tsunade raised an eye brow. Kurenai gave her Naruto's letter and she read it. When she finished she hit the wall behind her breaking it. "WHAT?"

"Yes, they tried to kill him and Hinata." said Gai

"Well I hope you let their bodies there to rot."

The group nodded. "Then where is Naruto and what about the Hunter nin's?"

"Well…" started again Kakashi

"The Hunter nin's are dead, we buried their bodies and helped Naruto escape with Hinata." said Kurenai

"Wait…you helped Naruto escape?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, Naruto said he would only return dead and Hinata said she won't let us take him only if we kill her and Naruto said he would fight us." said Gai

"So he doesn't want to return and where did he go then?" asked Tsunade

"I don't know where he went." lied Kakashi.

Tsunade let out a killer intent. "Kakashi this is my little brother, I need to know, now tell me!"

Kakashi was sweating. "Alright, Suna."

"Ah…" said Tsunade calming down a little. "Then…I guess he will be safe there, and Hinata is with him?"

"Yes, he told her about Kyuubi and she still wanted to go with him." responded Asuma

Tsunade smiled. "Good, anyway we will go to Suna in a few days so I can talk to Naruto but I will need the rookie 9 to come with me."

Team Kakashi nodded. "Also we gave him 100,000 ryo to each of them." said Kakashi and Tsunade smiled warmly. _"At least some of the shinobi respect Naruto."_

--- With Naruto and Hinata ---

The two walked in silence for the last 6 hours. They didn't know what to say, and didn't have to say anything. Each one was trapped in his own mind thinking. Hinata when she was thinking she would hold his hand tighter without realizing but Naruto realized that. He thought that she was feeling sorrier for what happened to him and was angry at the same time for what everyone did to him. He was happy he found his true friend. He however after thinking of what happened with the Jounin and the discussion he had he started to think why he was feeling so good holding Hinata's hand and why he was feeling so good near her. The feeling was different then when walking with a friend, he felt something more powerful but he didn't understand what it was. Kyuubi was laughing in his mind at him for how dense he is, Kyuubi realized that the blonde boy developed feelings for the girl but he didn't realize, and every time he would ask himself the same question over and over again Kyuubi would laugh harder, so hard that he thought the boy was killing him on purpose. Naruto broke his thoughts when he saw they reached the border. He smiled and jumped up and down.

"Where reached the border, we are free!" he yelled and started hugging the girl. Hinata was blushing furiously and prayed not to faint. She was happy for Naruto and also happy he can't see her blush because the hood covered her head.

"Alright!" yelled Naruto again. He took his hood down and untied his head band and put it in a pocket, Hinata did the same with hers. He put his hood back on his head and took Hinata's hand again.

"We need to walk a little more and we are in Suna, you will like Gaara." said Naruto smiling at Hinata

"H-hai N-Naruto-kun." she said smiling back. They looked behind one last time remembering everything one last time. The smiled and crossed the border. They where now nearing Suna.

A/N: Well another chapter done, also I will update the other story today too so don't worry but right now it's too sunny outside so I'm going to sleep in the sun hehe. Have fun reading lol.


	5. Arrival in Suna…

**PaulRap Raptor: **Like I said typo errors…

**VFSNAKE:** Wow that is harsh, they won't do anything like that but all I can say is that later on in the fic the elders will regret a lot for what they have done.

**hayatenox: **Quick so far because I got nothing to do till time comes for me to leave and party with my friends hehe

**Tsukiko The Librarian: **You know I don't really see Kakashi even in the manga a bad person and uncaring towards Naruto.

**cancerman007: **Already told you but it's best if I say it even here, Gaara is not Kazekage at the moment, but will be in the future, and you will see during the chapters what he needs to do to become Kazekage.

**Ruki44: **Yeah even Gai and Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke need to redeem, but ask yourself what will happen when they meet Naruto hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: thanks for the help Fei Long, I appreciate it

**Arrival in Suna…**

Another day has passed in Konoha and it wasn't really pleasant for most people. For one person in particular it was living hell. Ever since the rookie 9 found out about Naruto being kicked out of the village, Sakura realized how stupid she was. Starting from being ignored and then yelling and making threats, they made the girl lock herself in her house just to not be yelled at. But even though all that, Neji, Kiba, Lee and Chouji where all still in the hospital and they were a little sad they couldn't give her a piece of their mind as well. Even Lee was upset for what she did and was now ignoring the fact that she visited and brought him flowers. He would pretend to sleep every time and wake up after she left, he didn't want to talk anymore. Ino being Sakura's best friend was still around her from time to time so she won't go mad, but she was still giving her a piece of her mind.

With all that, no one managed to realize that another person was also missing besides Naruto. The said person is Hinata. No one knew until Neji found out from Hiashi who had visited him. It was during the morning.

"Hello Neji." greeted the Hyuga head entering Neji's salon room.

"Good morning Hiashi-sama." said Neji lowering his head as best as he could.

"Now Neji I know you are weak right about now but I will give you a mission."

"But Hiashi-sama, Hokage-sama said that I won't leave the hospital for a week and even when I leave I won't be allowed to do anything harsh for the next month." responded the boy

"It won't be that hard Neji." reassured Hiashi the boy

"What must I do?"

"You will need to go to Suna and bring back my daughter." responded the Hyuga head in a coolly way

"Hinata-sama is in Suna? Why?" Neji asked surprised. Of course he would have been, he never found out till today.

"She has been taken captive by that blonde boy Uzumaki." lied Hiashi with a cold voice. Neji was shocked to say the least, he knew Naruto and that he cherished his precious people, but why would he kidnap Hinata?

"Lord Hiashi, why did he take her?" he asked trying to understand

"So he can use her as a ticket so we won't follow him." he responded. "Bring her back." and with that he left the room.

Neji stood in silence trying to understand. _"Naruto wouldn't do something like that would he?"_ he asked himself. He was remembering all his memories he had regarding Naruto, he never showed such a intention. He was more confused now, he had to ask someone what was happening, it was too much for him to understand. Luckily for him someone listened to the conversation. Kakashi, who was assigned to watch over Hiashi from the shadows to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, appeared in Neji's room.

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Neji

"Yeah, I listened to the conversation." responded Kakashi with a grim voice. _"He really has something against Naruto."_

"Is it true what he said? Why did Naruto do it?" asked Neji. Kakashi just looked at him and handed him a letter, the same letter that was attached to the ANBU's face. Neji took it and read it and was once again shocked when he found out what happened. But more shocked to find out the word Kyuubi, and that Naruto let Kyuubi out? What did that mean? Neji raised his head and looked at Kakashi for explanation. The Jounin did some hand signs and a silenced the room. He looked at the Hyuga boy and started.

"What I am about to tell you now is a S-class secret and you are not allowed to tell it to anyone understood?"

Neji nodded and Kakashi started again. "When Kyuubi attacked no one could defeat him, not even Yondaime, its true history books said he died killing the fox but no, he died sealing it in a new born baby, that new born baby is Naruto himself. He has carried the fox for 13 years."

"So that explains the red chakra I saw in the chunnin exams." said Neji and Kakashi nodded. "And that explains why Hinata's father is so eager to kill Naruto and why he was kicked out of the village." once again Kakashi nodded. "Well, in my opinion this entire village is wrong about Naruto, and if I know better he didn't take Hinata prisoner, it's more likely that Hinata went to follow Naruto." Kakashi smiled and nodded at the boy.

"You are very right, Hinata wanted to go with Naruto and he agreed. And if I know Naruto, and I know him, if he promised to keep her safe and make her happy then you have nothing to worry about."

"But still, what will I do about the mission he gave me?" asked Neji

"Leave that to me and the Hokage, we will straighten him up." and with that Kakashi took the letter from Neji and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

---- Somewhere in the sand ----

Naruto and Hinata were hiding in a cave, a sand storm started not too long ago and they had to take cover. Hinata was worried about Naruto. He was shaking and sweating.

"N-naruto-kun, a-are you a-alright?" she asked

"Y-yeah…n-never b-b-been better." said Naruto smiling to reassure her.

"Y-you don't look g-good at all." Hinata put her hand on his head once again. He was burning, he had a high fever. Naruto fell on the ground startling Hinata. "N-naruto-kun?"

"J-j-just t-ti-tired…"

Hinata saw he was lying, he wasn't feeling good at all. She took her handkerchief out and soaked it in cold water from one of their canisters. She put the handkerchief on his head and he smiled. He was shivering more and more and his eyes where closing, she looked at his pulse and saw that it was slowly dying. This scared her.

"N-naruto-kun…y-your pulse is slowing down."

"It's n-no- (cough) nothing Hinata-chan."

"No it's n-not alright, y-you are even coughing now."

"I'm (cough) fine." and he smiled again.

---- Flashback----

Naruto and Hinata where walking in the sand, under the powerful sun. It was a good thing that they bought the robes because somehow they didn't attract too much heat, but still it was tiring to walk under such a powerful sun. Naruto took his water canister out and wanted to open it when he dropped it on the ground.

"Damn it…freaking Sun." he complained and bent down to grab it. "How do people manage to live here?" he asked looking at Hinata

"I d-don't know."

"Ouch!" he yelled and started shaking his hand.

"W-what happened Naruto-kun?" she asked

He looked at the ground and saw a scorpion moving away from the canister. "Damn pest!" he yelled.

Hinata looked at his arm and saw where the scorpion stung him. "D-do y-you think i-its poisons?"

"Nah…I will be alright." and they started walking again, but not too long after that the started to sweat more, shiver and then they had to take cover in a cave because of the nearing Sand storm.

---- End Flashback ----

"N-naruto-kun…that scorpion w-was poisonous." she said worried

"Heh, it won't (cough) take me down."

She took the handkerchief from his head. She was scared when she felt how hot it was. She immediately dropped it when Naruto started coughing out blood.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" she asked scared

"I'm fine (cough) relax…" he was starting to close his eyes.

"No your not, your coughing out blood." she started doing hand sings and her hands where filled with green chakra. She tried to heal something or take the poison out but she didn't have the skill to do it. She started crying. "It's useless, I'm useless…"

Naruto put his hand on her back. _"Why do I feel so hurt when I see her cry? What do I feel that makes me want to stay with her all the time? Could it be? No…but can it? Am I … am I really in love with Hinata-chan?"_ He moved his hand on her head and started passing it through her hair. "I'll (cough) be alright (cough) don't worry."

"No you won't, I can't take the poison out…" she saw he was closing his eyes. "No don't close your eyes, you need to stay awake." she said desperately

"I…will (cough)"

"Don't talk, please you need to keep your strength to stay awake." she pleaded the boy

"Hinata-chan (cough) I need to…tell you (cough) something…"

"Please conserve your energy." she cried to him

"Hinata-chan, I (cough) want you to know (cough) that…I l-love you." he said before closing his eyes and falling unconscious. Hinata started to cry on his chest, she made the seals again, her hands glow green again. She tried to heal him, or wake him up, anything but to be alright. She saw she can't do anything and tears where forming again in her eyes. She then felt someone's hand on her shoulder, her eyes grew wide.

---- Suna Hospital ----

Naruto was slowly opening his eyes. _"Where am I? Is this heaven? Or hell?" _was the first thing he thought. He looked around and saw a figure near him. Blinking several times, he tried to clear his vision but was unsuccessful.

"Who are you? Are you an angel? Am I dead?" he asked. The figure was startled. It hugged the boy and started crying.

"N-naruto-kun your alright." Naruto then recognized the voice, it was Hinata's.

"Hinata-chan? Did you die too?" he asked, and looked sad. "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you."

"N-no silly, w-we aren't dead, w-we a-are in Suna in the hospital."

Naruto looked at her. "How did we get here?" he asked.

"Well…" started Hinata

---- Flashback ----

Hinata was startled, someone was behind her. She jumped up and activated her Byakugan.

"Who are you?" she demanded

"My name…is Subaku no Gaara." said the figure

Hinata dropped her stance. "Gaara? Naruto-kun's friend from Suna?"

The figure nodded and took Naruto's body in his arms. "Follow me, we are taking him to the hospital."

"B-but the sand storm…how did you get passed it?"

"I control the sand, I can manipulate it by my desire, stick with me and the storm won't even touch you." he said and started heading towards the exit. Hinata followed him and once they where out she was amazed that indeed the sand circled around them and they where walking like there was no sand storm.

---- End Flashback ----

"So Gaara came to us?" asked Naruto and Hinata nodded. "But how did he find us?"

"H-he told m-me he felt your chakra d-dying and he came."

Naruto nodded in understanding. _"Wait…I told her before I passed out that I love her…"_ he turned his head slowly towards the girl, his vision returned to normal, she was smiling warmly and lovingly at him. _"Does she remember? Did she hear me? Is she mad at me?"_ he asked himself and kept on asking things till Hinata broke his line of thoughts.

"N-naruto-kun, I n-need to tell you something." she said taking a deep breathe. _"Come on Hinata you can do it, he already told you he loves you that means that you don't need to be afraid he will reject you."_ Inside Hinata was jumping of joy because Naruto loves her. She closed her eyes and then opened them again and looked in his eyes. "Naruto-kun…I…umm…I l-"

"Uzumaki Naruto." said a voice. Hinata turned and looked at the window. Gaara was standing there.

"Hey Gaara!" shouted Naruto. "Call me Naruto alright?" the red haired boy nodded.

"Come with me, we need to discuss something." he said

"But what will the doctors say? Not that I am complaining, I mean I hate hospitals."

"You where asleep for one full day, the poison was extracted with success, you can leave the hospital, now come." he ordered and Naruto got out of the bed slowly.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan but Gaara, well he is Gaara. Hard to explain, you could tell me later?"

Hinata nodded. "I will wait you at Gaara's house, we will live there during our stay here."

Now it was Naruto's turn to nod. He turned around and followed Gaara jumping from roof tops to roof tops. Finally they reached the Kazekage's building and stopped on the roof. Gaara sat down followed by Naruto that sat down near him.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"The elders heard you where kicked out of the Leaf and that the girl left Leaf. They want to know if you want to join Suna."

"Well that would be great, but…"

"But what?" asked Gaara

"Well, we won't stay long here and I don't want to become a missing nin because some day I will leave Suna. I have a crazy idea to form a new hidden village and I know where I can start that."

Gaara nodded. "Well, I can talk to the elders about this but I am sure that if you will start a new hidden village they won't mark you missing nin if you plan on having an alliance with us."

"Well sure Gaara it will be cool to have one." he responded with a grin "Who is the Kazekage? I can talk to him."

"You are looking at the future Kazekage of Suna Naruto." said Gaara

"Future?"

"Yes, I need to do some 'chores' and in 1 year I will become Kazekage." responded Gaara

"I see…"

"Anyway, back to the point, the elders said that you and the girl will be promoted to Chunnin upon entering our ranks and you two will go on mission together and with me sometimes." Naruto nodded.

"Well that sounds great, but what about my idea?"

"I will talk to the elders, but first. Let me take you to my place, get you some clean cloths and I will tell you tomorrow what they think."

Naruto nodded and followed Gaara threw the streets of Suna to his place. He was happy and for the first time he felt even happier because no one was giving him glares. All the villagers looking at them like they where any other people, or shinobi, even to Gaara they where looking not like he is a demon but like he is Gaara.

"Hey Gaara." said Naruto

"Yeah?"

"How come everyone is so…nice?"

"To be honest, ever since my fight with you I started to change, and since then I managed to get 70 percent of the villagers to like me and respect me for what I am, and I have you to thank for that."

"And they have no more problems with you carrying Shukaku?"

Gaara shook his head 'no'. Soon they arrived at Gaara's place, it was more like a complex of buildings, he found out that the sand siblings each lived in a house, and there where a total of 4 houses, Gaara told Naruto he will have to share one house with Hinata and Naruto had no problem with that. Gaara took him inside his home and straight to his room. He opened his wardrobe and threw out a pair of cloths (A/N: Look at the Sasuke retrieval arc when the Sand comes to help Konoha, look at Gaara's cloths. Naruto will be wearing those). The blonde boy found it interesting that the cloths fit him and thanked the sand shinobi. Gaara smiled pleased and left in a whirlwind of sand, not before he showed Naruto his place.

It was starting to get dark outside so Naruto thought that he should sleep. He entered his new house and found Hinata on the cough thinking. He sat near her and she blushed smiling at him.

"I l-like your n-new cloths Naruto-kun." she said

"Thanks, they are really comfortable, we will have to go and get you some cloths as well, not that you don't look in what you have but you need something fitting for the sand." the girl blushed at his remark.

"Ano, I n-need to t-tell you something."

"Alright…"

"Well, I w-want t-to tell you t-that I lo-"she tried to say again but Gaara appeared in a whirlwind of sand in the middle of the room.

"Alright I talked to them and…"

"Ano…Gaara, could you l-let me and N-naruto-kun to t-talk a s-second?" asked Hinata shyly.

Gaara nodded. "Alright I'll be back in 5 minutes." and he disappeared.

"So Hinata-chan what do you want to tell me?"

Hinata mustered courage and she moved herself on top on Naruto. She was now standing on his legs with her face facing him. They where both blushing. "I n-need to t-tell you about what you told me b-before you p-passed out."

Naruto was a little scared, he thought she would reject him now. "O-okay."

"I wanted t-to t-tell you t-that I l-love y-you t-too. I l-loved y-you since the Academy days." she said congratulating herself in her mind.

Naruto was stunned, for the first time ever in his life, a girl loved him back. And it wasn't anyone other girl but a beautiful one in his opinion. He wanted to say something but was too amazed to find anything to say to her. She giggled when she saw him trying to make words come out of his mouth so she decided to speak for both of them. She leaned down on top of him and caught his lips in a soft and passionate kiss. Naruto's shock was even bigger now, he was experimenting this for the firs time ever. He closed his eyes and let instinct take over him. His hands took a hold of her waist and pulled her down on him and responded to the kiss. Hinata broke the kiss and raised her head a little to look at him.

"A-are w-we a c-couple now?" she asked blushing.

"If you want." he responded grinning his infamous fox grin. Hinata nodded happily. Then Naruto moved his head up and attached his lips to hers once again, she moved her head down, at the same time moving Naruto's back to where it was. They started kissing a little more furiously this time (A/N: no tongues yet) when they heard something behind them. They broke the kiss again and looked at saw Gaara.

"Um…I will tell you in the morning Naruto." and he left in a whirlwind of sand once again.

Hinata turned her head and looked at the boy again and giggled. "It s-seems w-we a-are a-alone t-tonight."

Naruto smiled and moved his and her body. He leaned on the couch with the girl on top of him. She blushed furiously. He smiled warmly at her and started kissing her again, she replied to the kiss with her own. Not too long after that they both fell asleep, Naruto laid down on the couch and Hinata on top of him with her head on his chest, both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

A/N: Nice, I managed to do it right. Hehe


	6. Council 'riot'

**vnvanman:** Look at the end of the story for the polls

**Dragon Man 180:** Yeah I read a lot of fics like that, but come on, they just confess and let's have sex? I mean wtf? I plan on making it go slow and patient like a relationship should go, right?

**VFSNAKE: **Well I can't have him beaten…yet…and as for more women you will see, but in the end it will be naruhina

**Reimei Yume:** For bloodline and village look for the polls at the end of the chapter

**NoNameNeeded:** I wonder how many will be shocked by Sasuke's response in this chapter

**Emron The Dragon King:** Should have made him blush, meaning I should have wrote that…oh well, more like that to come (evil laugher)

**Vassago-Toxicity:** Like I said to Dragon Man, no way man, I won't make it go that fast

**KonohaKartel:** Yes…

**RasenganFin:** Could you explain that I lil' bit better, I didn't quite understand (sweat drop)

A/N: Again thank you for reviews and everything, thank you to Fey Long for his help. Right now I will make a few chapters that will show what Gaara, Naruto and Hinata will be doing mostly. This will go for some chapters and stuff from Konoha will appear too.

A/N2: This will be a long chapter, and you will see why, you wanted to elders to pay right? Well look what will happen

WARNING: Umm…hehe, the reason why this chapter is long it's because the title says it all, do tell me if you cry because I know I had someone cry when he read this chapter

**Council 'riot'…**

It is a bright new day in the village of Sunagakure. Even if it wasn't the same like back in Konoha, where birds would sing in the morning and the sun would shine gently on your face and the smell of leafs would gently touch your nose. Sunagakure wasn't quite so different. Sure there weren't birds like in Konoha to sing in the morning and there weren't so many trees there. Of course the sun would shine more brightly here then there, but it didn't matter. For Naruto, the important thing was that he was somewhere where people do not treat him like trash, a place where he knows his friends accept him for what he is and a place where he could go anywhere and buy anything at a reasonable price.

As Naruto was slowly opening his eyes to a bright new day he recalled everything that happened the previous night, a smile appeared on his face, a true smile, not one of his fake smiles that he always used back in Konoha. For the first time he was feeling happy. Looking down at the girl that was sleeping soundly on his chest he sighed inwardly.

"_Man, people where right when they told me I am dense."_

"_**Yeah, but now you have a really cute vixen **_(A/N: I think that's the word)_**"**_ chuckled Kyuubi

"_Huh? Kyuubi? Where did you come from?"_

"_**Well let's see, when my parents met a few decades ago they…"**_

"_No you dumb fox! Where have you been?"_ yelled Naruto shaking the bad images from his mind.

"_**Oh…well lets see, if you would have paid attention to what you pick up and not be sting by a dangerous scorpion I wouldn't have lost conscious and I would have been present faster, pesky humanoid."**_

"_Oh ya? Well…you're….your a dumb fox."_

"_**Is that the best you got? Let me show you what I got?"**_

"_What do you mean?"_ he asked and then regretted. _"What the hell? What are this images of Hinata-chan?"_

"_**What? You don't wonder how she looks naked?"**_ Kyuubi chuckled.

Naruto shook the images from his head. _"Baka Ero-kitsune, get lost!"_

"_**Hey is that the way you treat the one that kept you alive all this years human?" **_yelled Kyuubi that was fuming from the boys' attitude.

"_Yeah, this is the way I treat you for showing me images that I am not interested right now. I am not a pervert!"_

"_**Sure your not."**_ Kyuubi started showing then images of Naruto and Hinata doing stuff together.

"_Damn it! Why do I always end up with perverts?" _he yelled shaking the images again. _"Get lost Ero-Kyuubi!"_

He could hear Kyuubi laughing in his mind and then slowly the laugher stopped and he couldn't feel Kyuubi's presence anymore, he thought he left to sleep or something.

Naruto thought about all his sensei's. Every last one of them was a pervert, well at least everyone except for Iruka, but Ebisu was the first pervert he met, and he liked to call him a 'closet pervert'. After Ebisu there was Kakashi-sensei, always reading that book written by the biggest perverts of them all, none other then Jiraiya.

"_Why do I get stuck with perverts?"_

"_**Hey Kit, can you start reading that orange book your sensei's always had?" **_asked Kyuubi with a chibi voice.

"_What the hell? No way pervert!"_ yelled Naruto

"_**Oh come on kit, I want to read something.**_" pleaded Kyuubi, his eyes widened then, _**"What are you doing? NOOOO!!!"**_ Naruto was showing Kyuubi images of him (Naruto) burning the orange books, every volume in the Icha Icha Series. _**"Please no!"**_

"_Go back to sleep and never ask me anything like that again!"_

"_**Fine, you might have won the battle but you haven't won the war!"**_ yelled Kyuubi and started retreating back to his sleeping corner.

Naruto sighed, he looked down again at the girl and started passing his hand through her hair. _"She has soft hair."_ he thought. He wanted to get up but he didn't want to wake up Hinata. He sighed and decided to wait for her to wake up, he smiled as he felt her hair in his hand, through his fingers. He kissed her head softly and started thinking

"_I wonder when I developed feelings for Hinata._" he thought

"_**Well maybe it started during the chunnin exams?"**_offered Kyuubi a response

"_Hmm…the Chunnin exams…"_ then flashbacks from the exam started passing his mind, how she offered to give her paper for him to copy the answers, how she smiled and how she talked with him. He remembered his fight with Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, how Sasuke got the curse seal, and then he remembered the preliminaries. He remembered how determined Hinata was when fighting Neji. She wanted to show everyone she is strong, but looking carefully at the memory, he realized that she was fighting more to show him that she is strong. Indeed without him knowing at that moment his feelings for her started. He remembered the talk he and her had before the last stage in the chunnin exams, before he fought Neji. He smiled again at the memory, indeed that was the moment he started to develop feelings for her but without even knowing. He mentally slapped himself for how dense he was. He felt Hinata move, looking down he saw she was slowly opening her eyes, he took his hand away.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't want to wake you up." he apologized

"It's al-alright Naruto-kun. T-this is the time I u-usually wake up." she responded getting of Naruto. "I think I w-will take a s-shower." Naruto nodded and she went to wash. He went in the kitchen and looked for ramen. He opened every drawer but he couldn't find anything. Sighing he did the next best thing, he would have to cook, something he hasn't done in a lot of time. He found eggs and bacon, and started preparing breakfast for him and Hinata. 

In the mean time Hinata finished washing and was still blushing, she still didn't believe she managed to do what she did last night. She looked in the mirror and decided that now if she managed to do what she did now she will have to make herself stop blushing all the time and stop stuttering. She smiled and exited the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen, what she saw she was amazed. Naruto was standing there smiling and there where two plates on the table with bacon and eggs and a vase with a flower in it. She blushed and he motioned for her to sit down, she took a seat and so did Naruto in front of her. They started eating and talking about what they done in the past, about their missions with their teams, but here Hinata used to say more then Naruto as he didn't want to actually remember the missions because those where the times when he was happy to be part of a team and he didn't quite want to remember. After they where done eating Naruto took care of the dishes, no matter how much Hinata complained and after that was done he took her hand and left the house heading for Gaara's.

When they arrived Naruto wanted to knock.

"Not best because I'm here." said Gaara from behind them

"Oh hey Gaara, how are you?" asked Naruto turning around with Hinata, the red haired boy nodded.

"So, umm…Gaara what did y-you want to tell u-us last night?" asked Hinata congratulating herself for not stuttering that much

"I talked to the elders about that Naruto and they agreed. We need to go and visit them now so you can start." Gaara started walking away without waiting a response, Naruto and Hinata followed him.

----- Konoha -----

Everything was quiet in Konoha today, after many raids yesterday there where many arrests, a lot of people paid a great deal of money, the charges? Taking action without approval, starting parties in times when they needed to be aware and for throwing away the most powerful ninja leaf had. Tsunade and the Rookie 9 including team Gai agreed that Naruto was a valuable asset, a more important ninja than Sasuke. Tsunade regretted to ever form the rescue party, they took one step forward but two steps back, this was not good in her opinion. But if that wasn't enough now she was in the council room, everyone was yelling at each other.

"I say we mark him missing-nin!" yelled a Hyuuga.

"I say not!" yelled a Yamanaka.

"You shut up Yamanaka, we got rid of the demon it is time we mark him as kill of sight." yelled another Hyuuga

"Hey! He is not a demon Hyuuga bastard!" yelled the Nara Shikaku, Shikamaru's father.

"What the lazy Nara is finally trying to do something?" asked sarcastically the Haruno head. "I agree with the Hyuuga's, he must be put down!"

"Go and die Haruno!" yelled the Akimichi head. "He is a hero to the village, you are all to blame for this!"

"Shut up Akimichi this is not your domain!" yelled the Haruno

"Oh yes it is when it comes to heroes of the Hidden Village."

"Uzumaki Naruto saved the village more than once you idiots. He is a hero and needs to be treated with respect!" yelled the Yamanaka head

"Then why did he leave? Hu?" asked Hiashi

"Because idiots like you threw him out of the village!" responded the Yamanaka fuming.

To say that Tsunade was having a headache was an understatement. She thought her head would explode any moment, she was happy to see so many clans respecting Naruto but still it was too much for her to take, they where all acting like little kids. They all lost their senses regarding this problem, last night the Yamanaka and Nara clan where about to go on a rampage and break the Hyuga doors and start beating everyone, they didn't agree with what happened to the blonde ninja.

"Aburame what do you say to this? We are right that he needs to be marked missing-nin right?" asked a Hyuga elder

The Aburame head raised an eye brow.

"Well?" asked the Hyuga getting impatient.

The Aburame head looked around with no expression. Then he looked at the Hyuga. "If you ask me he is a hero and not a missing-nin." he stated calmed

"What? Are you insane Aburame?" yelled the Inuzuka head.

"You are insane Inuzuka! The Uzumaki boy saved us from Kyuubi!" yelled the Nara head.

"Shut up lazy bum! He is the Kyuubi reincarnated!"

"Kyuubi my ass!" yelled the Akimichi. "Naruto is just a normal boy."

"Well Akimichi, he is normal, but not normal." stated the Nara head. "He is a Jinchuuriki."

"A demon!" yelled the Haruno

"Shut the hell up Haruno!" yelled the Nara head. "I said he is a Jinchuuriki, not a demon. The Jinchuuriki is the one that keeps Kyuubi locked away, call him a jailor if you desire. But he is not the demon himself!"

"And what are your proofs?" asked Hiashi

"My proofs are the chunnin exams."

"Ha! That was the first time he used Kyuubi…he can very well be under his control now!" yelled Hiashi smirking.

"Then that means that the Hyuuga's are getting blind." stated the Yamanaka smiling at her remark.

"You bitch take that back! Demon lovers!" yelled a Hyuga elder

"Go and jump off the Hokage Monument!" yelled the Akimichi

"You go jump, and make a crater at the same time!" yelled the Inuzuka head

"I am sure that every Hokage is twitching and rolling in their graves right now because of idiots like you!" yelled the Nara head.

"Shut up and don't bring the Hokage's into this!" yelled Haruno.

"I say we all calm down." said Aburame in a neutral and low voice.

"You calm down bug man!" yelled Haruno again.

The Aburame head twitched. "Haruno, please calm down." he stated calmly and with a low voice.

"Calm down? We have a demon on the lose and you are telling me to calm down? Go and play with your bugs, bug man!" yelled the Haruno head smirking inwardly, fuming on the outside.

A vein appeared on the Aburame head. "You bitch! Go and die along with your pathetic daughter!" he yelled finally, everyone was taken back at this, even the Hokage.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! Go and die! And you are such an idiot that I need to keep my bugs away to be sure it's not contagious!"

All those that where supporting Naruto snickered at the remark, the Yamanaka head and the Hokage where almost ready to laugh.

"You dirty ass!" yelled the Haruno again.

"All you Haruno's can do is yell and insult!" stated the Aburame. "Hatake Kakashi stand up." he said ignoring the fact that the Hokage was suppose to say who to stand up and who to give answers, she nodded at the Jounin and he complied. Tsunade didn't want to take part in this yet, everything was going good for now.

"What do we need this Jounin for?" asked Hiashi. He was expecting for Aburame to respond but it wasn't him.

"Hatake Kakashi is it true that the pink kuniochi known as Sakura Haruno treated Uzumaki Naruto poorly?" asked the Nara head.

"Yes it is." he responded.

"Please tell us the most important things." said the Nara head.

"Well it started after they graduated as a team under my wing, Uzumaki Naruto wanted to treat his team mates with lunch and she yelled at him and ignored him."

"Serves him right!" yelled the Haruno. "What if he wanted to poison my daughter and the Uchiha boy?"

"Shut up Haruno, we are not talking about the traitor!" yelled the Yamanaka

"Please continue Hatake." said the Nara head.

"Well after that there where more incidents, her birthday for example, he wanted to be a good team mate and friend and spent 3 years of life saving to buy her the best present, something made of glass. She punched him, because he invited her and her friends to eat, in the stomach and after she left he started picking up the glass and taking it out of his chest and tried to repair it for 5 hours standing in the same place but when he couldn't he left and the next day he was unconscious all day due to blood loss."

At that Naruto's defenders shivered, even the Aburame head who also raised and eye brow. Tsunade was furious, she didn't know this story, while all this Naruto's 'executioners' smirked and smiled.

"Ha serves him right!" said the Haruno. "Who knows what devilish intents he had, he could have gotten everyone drunk then take them in the forest and kill them. She did just good if you ask me."

"What the hell?" yelled the Yamanaka. Kakashi was growling at the remark, he knew Naruto and knew he would never have done that.

"I agree with Haruno." said Hiashi smiling

"Then you are a idiot!" yelled the Nara. "Hatake sit down!" Kakashi complied. "I want Jiraiya, the toad sannin to stand up." with that the sannin smiled and got up, it was time to shut the competition and help Naruto.

"Jiraiya-sama, you where Naruto's teacher, tell us about him." said the Aburame calmly.

"Well there isn't much to say, but he was a good boy, always listened and paid attention. He learned everything really fast…"

"Sorry to interrupt, but how fast?" asked the Akimichi

"Well he learned Rasengan in 1 week." he stated and everyone started to whisper to each other, Naruto's defense where most pleased of the boy.

"Do continue."

"Well…he was smart, and loved the village, he would have died fighting for his friends and precious people. He was stubborn at certain moments, and hyper active but that made him a interesting person, someone admirable."

"Anything else you like to add Jiraiya-sama?" asked the Nara

"He is a hard worker and never gives up and always keeps his promises." he said.

The Nara nodded and motioned for Jiraiya to take a seat which he did. "Well Hyuuga?"

"That still doesn't say anything to me!" he said. "I talked to the villagers and one here is going to give a statement." a villager got up and Hiashi nodded at him

"The boy, Uzumaki Naruto always made trouble, always yelled and plotted something in his house. I could always hear him talk to himself, referring to himself as Kyuubi and he always hid something." the villager then took a seat

"That doesn't prove anything!" yelled the Yamanaka

"It proves he plots a lot behind our backs!" yelled Haruno

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Very well then, I request for…Hyuuga Neji to stand forward!" yelled Yamanaka. Everyone in the opposition was startled from this, everyone except Naruto's defenders. Neji entered the room helped by Gai. He stood there and looked at everyone. He looked at Hiashi who made a sign to him. _"He wants me to bring down Naruto."_ thought Neji

"Neji tell us about Naruto." said the Nara head

"Well…" Hiashi smiled evilly. "Naruto is a great person, a hero." Hiashi's smile faded.

"You!" yelled the Hyuga head. "You are a liar, what is the meaning of this?"

"I am telling the truth…uncle." said Neji smiling.

Hiashi was boiling, he did the caged bird seal hand signs towards Neji to activated the seal. Nothing happened, Neji smirked. "What is the meaning of this?" he requested. Neji took his forehead protector off and then his bandages to reveal a normal forehead without the caged bird seal. "What? Who took it off!? I demand an explaining."

"Very well…" said the Akimichi

---- Flashback ----

The heads of the Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame and Nara entered Neji's room followed by Kakashi behind. Neji looked at them wanting to know what they wanted.

"Hyuga Neji, we want to know your opinion on Naruto." said the Nara

"Why?" asked Neji not wanting to bring Naruto down because of a mistake.

"We are Naruto's defenders, the elders and council want to put him under the missing-nin rank and we want to stop this." said the Aburame calmly

"Yes Neji." confirmed Kakashi

"Well Naruto is someone that helped me see where I was wrong and what I did wrong, he in my eyes is a great person and someone that you can rely on even though he has the Kyuubi inside of him. The villages' point of view about him is wrong and the way they treated him is even more wrongly. He is a hero for keeping us safe all those years." responded Neji, and the clan heads smiled warmly, even the Aburame.

"Neji we have a offer for you."

Neji's ears 'shot up', he was listening carefully.

"Kakashi here." said the Yamanaka "has a gift from Naruto." Kakashi handed a piece of paper to Neji who started reading.

_Neji,_

_This is a good bye gift, I knew some day this will happen, I will be kicked out, so I left you this gift. After our fight I wondered if there is a way to take the caged bird seal of and I found it. The scroll has the technique which is quite easy, making that technique the caged seal will be removed from you. This is my gift towards you._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Neji looked in disbelief at the scroll in Kakashi's hands. The silver haired Jounin handed him the scroll and Neji read it fully and then looked at the heads with his mouth wide open. They smiled at him.

"We will remove the seal and you will receive protection if you help us clear Naruto's name so he doesn't become a missing-nin." said the Akimichi

Neji smiled and nodded.

----- End flashback -----

Hiashi was dumbfounded and speechless. The demon boy found a way to erase the seal. He started burning of anger. "Neji, from this day forward you are no longer a Hyuuga, you are not allowed in the Hyuuga estate anymore!"

Neji smirked. "Whatever, I'm happy to be out of that hell hole."

The Nara head smiled. "Neji please continue."

Neji nodded. "As I was saying, during my fight with him, he showed me what life truly is and that I can change my destiny, I can manipulate fate. He showed me the true way I should follow, he is a kind and warm person who would die to protect his friends. He would do anything for us and even for the village (A/N: The council and elders know he knows about Kyuubi). During the rescue mission he showed devotion and intelligence. He helped us in the best way he could and would have never stopped until he would have brought back one of his missing friends, even though he was a traitor. Somehow Naruto knew that Sasuke was actually calling for help, and he was glad to respond to that. I am sure that Naruto saw in his soul that Orochimaru was controlling Sasuke. My conclusion to all of this is that Naruto is a hero of the Leaf and a remarkable ninja. He is not a demon as you all see him."

"Thank you Neji, you may sit down." Neji smiled a genuine smile and sat down near Kakashi who patted him on the back.

"Well do you need anymore proof he is not a demon?" asked the Aburame head

"Yes!" yelled Haruno

"During the Chunnin preliminaries he hurt my poor boy really bad and his pet." stated the Inuzuka. "I would have him state this but he is in hospital right now." she said again. "He told me that his eyes resembled Kyuubi and he was throwing threats at him that he would kill his family and eat him alive but not before he would torture him in the most gruesome way."

"_That bitch!"_ yelled Neji and Kakashi in their minds._ "Naruto didn't say that, he never even used the Kyuubi's power, he only used it in my/Neji's fight. What a liar, I am sure Kiba didn't say that."_

"See? A demon to the bone!" yelled a Hyuga

"Yes, and if that is not enough he took Hyuuga Hinata, my precious daughter prisoner. Who knows what he is doing to her at this moment." said Hiashi grinning inwardly.

Neji jumped up. "I object!" he yelled and everyone looked at him. "You dare call yourself a father you piece of scum? You treated Hinata more then poorly, you don't even deserve to call her your daughter!" yelled Neji fuming and Naruto's defense nodded in agreement.

"Is that so? Then let's see what her sister says. Hanabi!" yelled Hiashi

"_Crap."_ thought Neji, he knew Hanabi hated her sister and wanted to make her feel bad. The young Hyuga girl entered the room and looked at her father. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"When I was a few days ago at the gate assisting the events, after everyone left I saw Hinata was passing by and then a blond ninja with an orange jump suit appeared and knocked her out. He looked at me and said _'Heh, you think you got the best of me? With Hinata as my prisoner I will be able to free him'_."

"That demon!" yelled Haruno

"No one is safe from him, we need to mark his a missing-nin and go after him!" yelled the Inuzuka

"Oh that is so much bullshit!" yelled Neji that was again up on his feet. "For starters Hinata loves Naruto and she would have done anything for him, Naruto appreciates Hinata very much and he would do anything to protect her, I am sure Hinata followed him on her own free will."

Hanabi smirked inwardly. She fell on her knees and started to cry. "He took my sister, the one I love and you say that he wouldn't? How would she love him? He stole her, who knows what he is doing to her." she collapsed on the ground crying loudly like a young year old would do.

Neji was fuming. "Shut up! You are acting all of this, you always disrespected Hinata, you always made her feel bad, and you are only after the title of heir." Neji coughed once.

"How could you say that? I don't want the title, I want my sister back." she said crying

"Shut up! You are a liar, she is faking (cough) everything. IT is not true, Naruto would never (cough) (cough) resort (cough) to (cough) doing things (cough) (pant) like this!"

Neji fell on his knees panting. "Neji calm down, you are starting to cough blood, you can't force yourself." said Kakashi worried.

"Like I give a damn! That bitch is trying to make Naruto die! He (cough) is a honest person! You have no right to lie like that! You have no right to make his a missing-nin! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BREAK THEM APART!!!" yelled Neji on top of his lounges and then cough a serious amount of blood and fainted. Kakashi got up and took Neji in his arms.

"I request to take his to the hospital." Tsunade nodded rubbing her templates and Kakashi ran towards the hospital. Hanabi smiled evilly at her victory and Hiashi was laughing inwardly.

"The girl is right." said the Inuzuka head.

"I agree with Inuzuka, he needs to be marked missing-nin and killed, and if Hyuuga Hinata deserted with him she needs marked too." said Haruno

"I agreed with both parts." said Hiashi. "Hanabi leave." the girl got up and left the room. Once she was out Hiashi continued. "Hinata will also be marked missing-nin and hunted down for deserting."

"What? No way!" yelled the Nara

"I agree with Nara you scum bag, you lied and your pathetic daughter as well, I can see why Hinata chose to leave and I congratulate her." said Yamanaka

"And I have one more person for defense." said Akimichi.

"Oh and who is that?" asked a Hyuga

"I call forth for Uchiha Sasuke!" yelled the Nara head (A/N: You will see, this is my masterpiece hehe)

The doors opened and Uchiha Sasuke entered followed by four ANBU. They stopped at the door and Sasuke went in the middle of the room.

"Ha! A traitor to defend another traitor?" asked Hiashi laughing

"Actually, a non-traitor." said Aburame. "Sasuke remove your shirt and turn around." Sasuke complied, upon turning around they expected to see the curse seal, but it wasn't there.

"Wh…wha…wha…where is the curse seal?" asked the Haruno

"Jiraiya-sama stand up and explain please." said the Nara

Jiraiya smiled and went near Sasuke. He put a hand on his shoulder and said. "I am glad to say that Sasuke here had the seal removed. I found, thanks to Naruto, a way to remove it. Sasuke if you may." the boy nodded and took a piece of paper out and started reading.

"Dear Sasuke, ever since Orochimaru gave you that seal I worked day and night studying to find a way to remove the seal, I am happy to say that I found a way and the method to do it is on the scroll this paper is." Jiraiya took the scroll out and showed it to everyone. "The scroll explains in detail everything on how to remove the seal. This is my good bye gift to you since you either will not be in the village when I am done with this or I will no longer be alive or a Leaf shinobi. Stay safe and don't rely on revenge. Yours truly, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke finished the last part with a tear in his left eye. He wiped it away and looked at the council.

The Nara head was smiling. "Please tell us what you remember after you got the curse seal."

"Well…" started Sasuke. "I don't remember anything after the fight with Gaara of the Sand. After that everything is a blur to me and I don't remember anything except waking up in the hospital without the seal and finding out that Naruto is not here anymore. At first I was afraid I killed him."

"And why is that?" asked the Akimichi.

"Well I heard that we fought and I used Chidori on him and that I almost killed him, I never wanted to do that."

"Please explain." said the Yamanaka with a smile.

"Naruto to me is a like a brother, even though I never said it I respect him a lot, he showed that he can improve greatly, he showed me that people can change and people can receive second chances. Even though I was always in competition with him it was a friendly one, never one dangerous. I feel very bad for what I did to him and for the way he was treated when he risked his life to save me."

"Very good you may sit down." Sasuke and Jiraiya took a seat and started listening.

"Well Hyuuga?"

"Mark the demon!" yelled the Hyuuga's

"What?" asked Aburame in disbelieve

"Every villager has stories with him trying to hurt them, everyone. A bunch of shinobi can't take on masses of people. I don't know with what he corrupted the minds of the shinobi but he did and everything is a lie." said the Inuzuka

"Mark him missing-nin and kill him!" yelled Haruno.

"Hokage-sama!" called the Nara

"What?" demanded Tsunade who was fuming of what was happening, the defense was loosing badly.

"Please tell us what you think of him."

The Hokage got up and started talking. "When I first met him I thought he was a brat, but he proved me wrong, he is a decent boy with a pure heart that risked everything to protect everyone. He saved me from Orochimaru, and proved how strong he is, he saved us all from Kyuubi by keeping him inside him (A/N: Sasuke doesn't know, he is confused now). Naruto is the Yondaime's son and he has proved it. He is not to be marked as a missing-nin!" said Tsunade taking seat

"I don't give a damn he is the Yondaime's son!" yelled Hiashi

"Old grudges eh?" asked Nara

"What would you know you lazy ass?"

"Oh shut up, we know everything about what you did and how much you hate the Yondaime. You even hate his son because your daughter is in love with him, because she left with him, because SHE WANTS TO BE WITH HIM!" yelled Nara loosing his nerves.

"Everyone quiet." yelled an elder. "We submit to vote, is Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata missing-nin's or not? Even we elder and the Hokage will vote."

A lot of thoughts passed through everyone's minds after that.

"_Damn it, now we will surely lose."_ thought the Nara

"_You will die now Uzumaki."_ thought Hiashi

"_About time we decide he dies."_ thought Haruno

"_I will teach him to mess with my son."_ thought the Inuzuka

"_This is not good, I am sorry Naruto. We failed."_ thought Aburame

"_I knew that idiots are in charge here."_ thought Yamanaka

"_I don't know how I will break this to Chouji."_ thought the Akimichi

"_Damn them all! Now I will surely lose my little brother forever."_ thought Tsunade.

"_This is all my fault."_ thought Sasuke

"_I need to find Naruto after this and warn him."_ thought Jiraiya.

A few minutes later the votes where counted. Tears started to form in Tsunade's eyes. "The votes are…in favor of the opposition…Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata are now S-class missing-nin's." The opposition started to cheer (Hyuga, Haruno, Inuzuka, elders (except two – the ones in the manga, A/N: here in the story there are a total of 6 elders) while the defense all had sad faces and the head Yamanaka and Tsunade where shedding tears. _"I don't know how I will bring this up to my son/daughter."_ thought the defense (Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, and Aburame – yes Tsunade is in the defense also but has other thoughts). _"I don't know how I will tell his friends."_ thought Tsunade. _"I have no idea how he will react to this."_ thought Jiraiya. _"This really is my entire fault, please forgive me Naruto."_ thought Sasuke crying. (Yes crying)

----- Suna -----

The group of three (Gaara, Naruto and Hinata) arrived at the elders room. Gaara stopped at the door while Hinata and Naruto went inside. There where six elders (A/N: If I remember right from the manga there are a total of 6) seating on pillows in front of them. They motioned for them to seat down on the pillows in front of them and they complied. An elder cleared his throat.

"So, Uzumaki Naruto, we discussed the offer and we accept us." he said. Naruto nodded and bowed

"Now, Hyuuga Hinata we will tell us the offer he gave us." Hinata nodded and listened. "He told us he wanted to find another hidden village some day and he doesn't want you or him to become missing-nin's of Suna if some day you will leave. We agreed under the condition that you two will serve Suna for at least one month and that the two villages will automatically be allied." Hinata nodded once again.

"Very well." said another elder. "You will start mission tomorrow, you will also help Gaara on his work to become Kazekage, even for that you will be paid. When you help him you are also marked as body guards for him." Naruto and Hinata nodded. The elders smiled and gave them the chunnin vests.

"Please report tomorrow at 8 for a mission, that is all." Naruto and Hinata got up and bowed. They left the building with Gaara. Naruto was happy for being chunnin, Hinata was happy as well but happy also because Naruto thought about the missing-nin fact. Still she would need to talk to him about the hidden village thing.

While walking Gaara was explaining what he needs to do. "The first thing is for me to teach at least one ninja that was born in Suna, but that doesn't mean I can't teach you my techniques also Naruto."

"Your techniques? Why?" asked the blonde ninja.

"We are alike, in a way, we both carry burdens, I will help you by teaching you sand moves."

"Alright, then when you teach me I will teach Hinata-chan as well."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." she said smiling

"Also, apart from what I told you I need to go on patrols around the border from time to time, I need to walk through the town a lot, I need to do some paper work and train."

"Well that sounds easy, we will help you."

"Yes, you will make a good Kazekage, Gaara." said Hinata.

"Thank you." he responded and bowed at them.

They headed home and took and afternoon nap, or at least Naruto and Hinata, each one of them took a room from the house which had two and slept in their own beds. Gaara told Naruto for when he wakes up to look for him so he can start his training in using sand. Gaara also told them that Temari and Kankuro would return in one or two days.

A/N: Well this is so far, and regarding the missing-nin thing, I will tell you now that Suna will not hunt them, lets say Tsunade and Jiraiya have something to do with is and you will see what. See ya all in 2 weeks (no updates till after 2 weeks cause I won't be home.) so enjoy this one, and I hope you liked the council 'riot'.

A/N2: I am leaving in a few hours after this chapter is posted for 2 weeks so there won't be any updates in the next 2 weeks, enjoy this one and the waiting (man I'm evil)

Poll1: Should Hinata and Naruto form a hidden village? (It will be in the Wave where the Great Naruto Bridge is)

1: Yes

2: No

If yes to poll 1 what should the village be named? And how should the Kage be named?

Poll2: What bloodline should Naruto have?

1: None

2: Sharingan

3: A mixture between Byakugan and Sharingan

4: Something else – please give a name and description.


	7. His notes

A/N: Ow man, my head hurts…I got back from my vacation last night and when I opened my mail I had 500 messages, it took a lot of time to read them. Anyway the poll results are in but I will let the polls run for more time. ALSO, Naruto and Hinata will form the hidden village after the time skip!

**POLL 1: **

**Yes – 73 **(O.o)

**No – 17**

**POLL 2:**

**Sharingan: 10**

**Mixture: 23 **

**Other: 39**

**None: 20**

A/N: Oh I just remembered, I won't concentrate that much on mushy mushy stuff, well at least not now so that's that hehe…

A/N2: Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I wrote this lazily in 8 hours and spent 2 more to reread I think it's not that bad in grammar terms but depends, if there are mistakes I will correct them and will reupload this

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**His notes…**

It was about 10 in the night, Naruto was standing on the training field where Gaara usually was. Sunagakure's training fields where very different from the ones back in Konoha, there was no grass on the land, just sand, sand and sand again, as much as the eye can see, there where no trees and there where no ponds also, it looked a little dull in Naruto's opinion. The only thing that made the training field a bit interesting was the fact that there where weapon racks, usually from what he had seen between the numbers of three and four for each field. These racks had all sort of weapons, starting from the basic kunai up to the huge hammers, maces and so on. Also there where several rocks from here and there and some training dummies.

Now, Gaara's personal training field looked very interesting, unlike the other here Naruto saw that most of the rocks where transformed, it seemed like the red haired Jinchuuriki had been trying to shape the rocks by his desire, the dummies where completely covered in sand and what seemed some kind of spikes made out of sand. The only thing that wasn't touched where the weapon racks, every weapon was there, it seemed like Gaara wasn't quite the weapon user.

A few minutes later Gaara appeared in a whirlwind of sand in front of Naruto. The blonde boy screamed and jumped back.

"Damn it! Did you really have to do that?" he asked sweating

Gaara just looked at him and motioned to Naruto to go in the middle of the field, the blonde boy complied. He moved where the future Kazekage told him and upon reaching he looked back at Gaara that was just standing in the same spot emotionless. Naruto looked around, he looked up and he looked down then he looked back at Gaara.

"Umm…what am I suppose to do?"

"Channel chakra…" came a calm reply.

"Channel chakra?" asked Naruto not understanding "what for?"

Gaara looked in Naruto's eyes, not saying anything. He started at him for about two minutes when Naruto started feeling uncomfortable and decided to do what he was told. He closed his eyes and started to channel his chakra. The normal blue chakra appeared swirling around the blonde boy, at this time Gaara was looking at him carefully.

"More." said the red haired Jinchuuriki and Naruto complied channeling more. The sand around him started to slowly raise and move without any direction what so ever. "More" said Gaara and Naruto tried to bring out more chakra but the amount remained the same. "More I said."

"But I can't more than this." said Naruto trying to bring out more chakra

"Red" was the only thing that Gaara said thinking Naruto would understand.

The blonde boy started thinking, what did he mean by 'red'? He lost himself to his mind and lost concentration, he stopped channeling his chakra and was standing in the middle of the field eyes shut thinking. Gaara looked at him and waited, he was thinking that Naruto understood what he wanted. He waited, and waited and waited till he lost his patience.

"What are you doing?" asked the red haired boy

"Umm…I don't understand what you mean by red." said Naruto scratching the back of his head

Gaara shook his head. "I want you to channel Kyuubi's chakra Naruto."

"Oh…" responded Naruto laughing nervously. He started channeling his chakra again and then when he reached the limit he started asking for the fox's chakra but it didn't come, he tried again, nothing happened.

"_Hey fox, a little chakra would be nice you know."_

"_**And why would I do that? Go back to your training or whatever you where doing and let me sleep."**_ came a tired answer

"_Hey! Don't you dare sleep when I need your chakra!"_

"_**What the hell am I? Chakra shop? Do I have a sign that says 'Come and take all the chakra you want whenever you want?"**_ yelled Kyuubi

Naruto sweat dropped. _"Just give me chakra alright?"_

"_**No"**_

"Naruto what are you doing?" asked Gaara that was looking impatient.

"Umm…well you see…" started Naruto laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head. Gaara started taping his foot. "Umm, Kyuubi doesn't want to give me chakra."

"I don't care, you do what I told you or else I will beat you so hard that you won't even be able to go to the toilet for the next week." said Gaara coldly.

Naruto shivered at the tough. _"Ok Kyuubi give me your chakra!"_

"_**Give me one good reason why I should?"**_

"_Well I hope you enjoy the smells if I won't be able to go to the bath for the next week."_

"_**What the hell? Oh hell no! Here you go kit, but just don't pollute my mind with things like that." **_said Kyuubi and his chakra started pouring out of the blond boy. Naruto was channeling the demons chakra until Gaara told him to stop. Naruto did as he was told and waited for Gaara to give him the next instructions on his training.

"Good, do the following hand sings and channel chakra in the sand around you." said Gaara and Naruto nodded. "Dog, Horse, Monkey, Rat!" Naruto complied and did the signs he was instructed and focused on the sand around him. When he finished the last hand sign he looked around him, nothing had happened. Gaara that was watching the entire time didn't see the sand even move.

"Nothing happened Gaara…what should have happened?" asked Naruto

"Since you do not have a sand demon inside of you I had to find a way for you to call the sand, to make it respond."

Naruto understood, he did the hand sings again but still nothing happened. He did it again and again but the result was the same every time. It started to piss him off.

"Try channeling chakra in the sand around you." suggested Gaara after some thought.

Naruto nodded and did the hand signs and started channeling chakra around his feet, he made the chakra enter the sand around him and Gaara saw the sand starting to slowly rise. "Think of the sand moving around you, from your feet to your head." said Gaara. Naruto started thinking about the sand to move around him, he opened his eyes and looked around still thinking at the sand. Gaara nodded in achievement, there wasn't very much sand circling Naruto but there was a little and that in Gaara's opinion was a good thing.

"Hey Gaara, I did it!" yelled Naruto and Gaara only nodded.

"You did, but its not perfect, you need to be able to control more than that."

"Yeah I know, but still…I did it!" Naruto started jumping up and down, he stopped thinking about the sand and it dropped back on the ground. Gaara shrugged and started walking away.

"Meet me tomorrow here at noon." he said before disappearing.

Naruto smiled and he also started heading back to his new house to get some rest, even tough he doubted that he would be able to get some rest, he was too happy.

"_**Just a lucky shot brat, it was weak."**_ said Kyuubi sleeply

"_And what do you care?"_

"_**Hmph…"**_

----- Konoha, Nara estate -----

Nara Shikamaru was lying on the ground in front of his house gazing at the sky. The recent events in Konoha had made him ponder even more about Naruto. He didn't know the boy very much, been with him on just a couple of missions but he wasn't bad in any way. He always tried to help everyone and always seemed happy. But there had to be something else behind all that happiness, there must have been something else to why he always worked hard, why he pulled pranks, but most importantly there must have been something as to why the villagers hated him.

Numerous questions bothered Shikamaru, there where too many and it seemed like he couldn't get an answer for any of them. But even though all that Naruto was a good person, a fellow ninja, a friend, he didn't deserve to be treated like that. He was a valuable asset to Konoha, he was more important than Sasuke, his strength, stamina and determination made him unique and interesting in all ways.

Shikamaru's thoughts were broken by a light behind him. He looked and saw his father Shikaku standing behind him.

"You know, the council had a meeting today." said Shikaku taking a seat on the ground near his son.

"And what did you guys discuss about?" asked Shikamaru

"About Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga, if they should be marked missing-nin's or not."

Shikamaru pondered for a second. He then raised his head and looked in his fathers eyes. "And you guys had to put it to vote…" Shikaku nodded. "Which means that Naruto and Hinata are missing-nin's…" once again Shikaku nodded "but tell me, when did Hinata leave? Wait a second…" Shikamaru started thinking, he didn't see Hinata ever since they left on the mission to rescue Sasuke. She didn't even visit Neji, he knows that she loves Naruto but still she would have visited her cousin. If she didn't it means that she left right after Naruto did.

"Well anyway, right now I have come with an idea but I want to know what you think of it" said Shikaku breaking his son's thoughts once again

"And that is?"

"This village is full of idiots, the elders are a bunch of idiots except for two, the Hyuuga's think they rule everyone around here and are a bunch of stuck up snobs…" he paused "…and well I was thinking about leaving this place."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "You mean leave Konoha?" his father nodded. "And where would you plan on taking the clan?"

"We could find Naruto and help him."

Shikamaru gave a thought to that, he made a list of good things to leave and bad things but in the end the result was the same. "You know, I don't agree with leaving, sure this place is starting to fall apart but we can't just leave, we would just be an easy target for enemy ninja's not to mention Orochimaru and the Sound."

Shikaku nodded at his sons words. "I was thinking the same thing but I wanted to know if you where too, but tell me…would you leave Konoha?"

Shikamaru thought about it, there would have been a possibility but still… "No." he said "Only if it was really necessary." he added.

His father smiled and went back in the house. "Hokage-sama wants to see your team tomorrow at 10." Shikamaru nodded and lay on his back looking at the sky again and thinking.

----- Konoha, Yamanaka house -----

Ino Yamanaka was preparing to go to sleep, it had been a long day for her, she had training with her family members on her clans' jutsu's and then she had worked all afternoon in the shop and finally went and visited Sakura to see how she was holding. Her mother had not returned from the council meeting yet. She sighed, another long day was awaiting her tomorrow, she needed to get rest to be able for a new days challenge. She tucked herself into bed and was about to fall asleep when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." she said and her mother Ikana Yamanaka entered the room (A/N: her fathers name is Inoichi)

"Am I disturbing?" her mother asked. Ino shook her head 'no'

"How was the meeting?"

"It didn't go too well." she said with a grim voice.

"What happened? What did you discuss about?"

"We talked about Uzumaki Naruto…" Ino perked her ears "…and Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hinata? What did she do?" asked Ino

"She left Konoha to follow Naruto." said Ikana and Ino raised an eyebrow

"You mean that Hinata is not in Konoha?"

"No…didn't you see?" asked Ikana. Ino realized she didn't quite pay attention to everything around her and didn't notice that indeed Hinata was absent all the time. "Well the Hyuuga's brought the matter of marking them both as missing-nin's." Ino's mother continued

Ino gasped at the news. "And what happened?"

"The Yamanaka clan with the Nara, Akimichi and Aburame supported Naruto and Hinata to make sure they won't be marked, even the Hokage did…" she trailed off and Ino realized what the outcome was in the end. She still hoped it wasn't like that. "…but in the end we lost and they are now S-class missing-nin's." she finished

Ino lowered her head and without knowing tears started forming in her eyes. She knew Naruto a little, and was his friend and he wasn't a bad kid, he was annoying sometimes but he was a kind person.

"But why?" asked Ino "Why did they mark him? Why did the villagers throw him out of the village?" she raised her head and looked at her mother

"I'm afraid I cannot say, that is for the Hokage or Naruto to say. You will have to meet the Hokage tomorrow at 10. I suggest you sleep." and Ikana left the room

Ino was confounded in the darkness of her room, it was strange. Why would someone be so mean to Naruto, why would they also mark Hinata as a missing-nin? She laid her head on the pillow and tried to sleep but questions continued to bombard her mind and she couldn't sleep. Tears dropped on her pillow, she didn't know why but she was very sad about this event, they where her friends, it doesn't make sense why all this happened.

----- Konoha, Inuzuka estate -----

Inuzuka Kiba had just walked into the house when he heard the front door close. He went to check it out and saw his mother Tsume (A/N: thank you vnvanman for clarifying) taking her shoes off, she was quite happy which Kiba found unusual because normally she would return angry from the council meetings.

"Hey mom." he said

"Oh hello there Kiba, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I just finished my training with Akamaru…" responded Kiba proudly

"And where is Akamaru?" she asked looking around, usually the dog was always around Kiba

"Oh, he went to look for something to eat." responded Kiba "Um…why are you so…happy?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well usually when you return from the council meetings you are angry…and well now…"

"Oh I understand." she said and walked over to Kiba and put her hand on his shoulder. "We where discussing about the Uzumaki boy today."

Kiba seemed to brighten up, he had known Naruto for some time now and ever since they're fight in the chunnin preliminaries they started to become friends, sure they teased each other and called names but it wasn't something serious. "So what did you discuss about him?"

"We discussed about marking him missing-nin…" Kiba's eyes widened "…and I sustained the opposition, or favor for marking him and we won, he and Hyuuga Hinata are missing-nin's now and are to be killed on sight."

"W-what? H-hinata too?" he asked stuttering

"Well at first we thought he took her captive but it seems she sided to him and since that Uzumaki boy is dangerous we marked him…" she said smiling

Kiba started growling. "What the hell? Why did you do that?" he yelled

Tsume was taken back at his words. "He hurt you in the chunnin exams."

"Just for that? I think you even exaggerated in front of the council about our fight!" he yelled

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me! We did a good thing getting rid of that demon spawn!"

"Demon spawn? What the hell is wrong with you and all those villagers calling him that? He is not a demon! Did he ever try to hurt you in any way? I don't even know why you're calling him that!" he yelled and went to the door

"Where do you think your going?"

"To think and to be away from you!" he left the house slamming the door behind him leaving his mother stunned.

------ Konoha, morning (next day) ------

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sasuke and Neji where standing in front of Naruto's apartment. Tsunade wanted to take the blonde boys things before the apartment was sold. They entered the house and started clearing it of all things, from what it seemed Naruto didn't have many things, only some photos of his close friends, ramen and his usual orange jumpsuit.

Sasuke agreed to help with this, he was on probation, he had been given a second chance to prove himself loyal to Konoha once more. The two sannin and his sensei would look after him so that he won't do anything stupid, and Neji, he was there because he thought he owed it to Naruto to take his things. Tsunade's plan was to visit Naruto once they found out where he is and take his stuff to him. She would go accompanied by the rookie 9 and team Gai.

They where about to leave when Tsunade felt something by passing near the wall, she looked at the wall carefully, studying it.

"What are you doing Tsunade?" asked Jiraiya

"This wall…" she said. She then made a couple of hand sings and dispelled what seemed to be a genjutsu that hid a door to another room. Tsunade looked at the group who where also shocked, clearly they didn't know of that door. The Hokage turned the knob and entered the room, it seemed to be a training room. There where three dummies in the back of the room that had the faces of Orochimaru, Itachi and Kisame, The dummies had kunai and shuriken stuck in them and there seemed to be notes on them. Tsunade took a note that was on the dummy resembling Orochimaru and read. _"Should try a kunai-shuriken combo when aiming for his throat."_ She put the note back and looked around again. There where scrolls and notes everywhere.

There was a table in the room and on the table what seemed to be three files and several papers near those files. Tsunade carefully examined the files and her eyes grew wide.

"Where did he? How could he?" she asked

"What happened Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi

"These files are the same ones from my office; they have the backgrounds on Orochimaru, Itachi. And there is a file here about Kisame which I don't recall ever seeing it."

Jiraiya took the file of Orochimaru in his hand. "Seems like everything about him is here, what jutsu's he uses, what taijutsu, his skills and attributes. And it seems like there are some notes here and some jutsu's are circled."

Kakashi took a piece of paper. The title read _"Orochimaru, techniques"_ he started reading and was impressed with what was written there. "Listen to this." he said

"_Orochimaru, S-class missing-nin, the snake sannin._

_From what I read from the files I managed to copy from old man's office this bastard was caught experimenting on people seeking immortality. Like the file says it seems that he needs new bodies from what I believe three to three years. Maybe this is why he said he had come for Sasuke. And if what is written in the file is true that means that once he takes over his body he will also have the Sharingan. _

_What amazes me about this guy is the strange jutsu's he's using, he is trying pretty much to resemble a snake, hence the fact that he is the snake sannin. The most important jutsu's or at least the ones I saw them are eighter freaky or grouse. The neck extending thing that he does when he bites his target infusing it with the curse seal is maybe the only way he can give someone a curse seal but at the same time it's a very disgusting technique…" _everyone sweat dropped _"…another thing that I find disturbing is the tongue and how he can use it as a weapon. Even though it seems like a good offensive and defensive weapon it's not that good. I mean if I would stick a kunai in his tongues when he does that technique and implant it in the ground I would like to see how he would react…"_

Jiraiya chuckled. "He has a good idea you know."

"…_The summoning technique is the most dangerous, he can summon a gigantic snake called Manda, but it seems that not even the snake likes him so I really doubt the fact that if he would bring it in combat another time it would be useless. Now what is strange and needs to be noted as to be careful around is that sword 'Grass Cutter'. I don't know how he has it in his throat or anything like that but the poison on it is very dangerous, I wonder if there is anyone that could heal such a poison. But the important thing is that if he brings the sword out and you don't know how to defend against it, it would be based to go on long ranged attacks so to avoid the blade. Note: Study this guy further."_

Kakashi put the paper away and took another in his hands. "This one is on Kisame." he stated

"His personal notes?" asked Sasuke

"Seems so, should I read it Hokage-sama?"

"Go ahead Kakashi." responded Tsunade

"_Kisame, one of the legendary swordsmen, S-class missing-nin, member of the group called Akatsuki. _

_In the file that I found one day on a mission there wasn't pretty much information on him, everything was torn out, the important think that was there was that he was assigned a A-ranked mission before he disappeared which I find it quite strange, eighter he abandoned the mission or something had happened on it. _

_This guy is a water based user, I haven't seen him use any jutsu so I don't know what he is capable of. But…from what I have read from Ero-sennins note book…"_

"That gaki was looking in my book?" yelled Jiraiya

Tsunade hit the back of his head. "Shut up and let Kakashi talk."

"…_and even thought that sounds strange I found information on him there. Actually that note book is all but a masquerade, he hides information through the words he rights in that book, really impressive…"_ Jiraiya felt proud _"…but still stupid for hiding them in porn writing…"_

"I'm going to kill him!" yelled Jiraiya only to receive another hit from the Hokage.

"…_the guy has a sword on his back called Sasemeda (spl?) and it absorbs chakra and apparently its connected to the user. It responds only to Kisame. This guy can be always found around Uchiha Itachi. Note: watch out for him, research more."_

Kakashi put the paper away and took the one of Itachi. Sasuke jumped and grabbed the paper and started to read, but he didn't get to read much as Jiraiya took it from him.

"We all need to know what gaki observed, not only you." he said and Sasuke just turned his head.

"So that is about Itachi?" asked Tsunade

"Yes…" said Jiraiya looking over the paper. "What the hell?" he yelled

"What?" asked Neji

"He looked through my notes to find info on him!"

"Jiraiya hand me the paper and shut up about the note book or I will ripe it to shreds." said Tsunade. Jiraiya shivered and handed her the paper.

Tsunade started reading. _"Uchiha Itachi, S-class missing-nin. _

_Itachi is a master in fire techniques and a master in genjutsu due to that Sharingan. It reached a high level called Mangekyo but I do not understand fully what it does, I think that it sends you to a world where hours there are measured in seconds here and the damage inflicted on you there has repercussions in our time but I need to research this further. What is strange about this guy is that he was assigned a S-ranked mission just a few hours before he became a missing-nin. Also what else is strange is when I had my first encounter and Sasuke came. Even though Itachi beat the crap out of Sasuke when he saw that he did Chidori not only that I saw he was impressed but it seemed like he was smiling? And it wasn't a psychotic smile, it was a warm loving smile? This rose tone of questions in my head, I really need to research this…there is something fishy going on here." _

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his brother smiling warmly that he did Chidori? It didn't quite fit in the puzzle, Itachi was a murderer. He looked around impassive and found a scroll, he read out loud without realizing. "_' Hiraishin'_ …strange name, wonder what it is…" he started to open the scroll when Kakashi took it out of his hands.

"Now, now Sasuke this is not for your or any persons eyes, I don't know where Naruto got it but know that this jutsu must remain a secret."

Sasuke humped and turned around like he didn't care but his mind was now trying to figure out what that jutsu was that Kakashi said it had to remain a secret.

While all that was happening Neji was also looking around, ninja gear was everywhere, a lot of kunai and shuriken where rusty already and would have been a stupid idea to use them because they would be useless. He found a lot of scrolls on fire, air and water techniques. He took them deciding that maybe Tsunade would want to give these to Naruto as well. A few more minutes later after clearing the training room the group left with they're hands and bags full of scrolls and belongings of Naruto.

A/N: Well this is it…read the new polls

Poll1: Itachi's status

A: Good

B: Evil

Poll2: Kisame's status

A: Good

B: Evil

Poll3: Akatsuki leader (please read latest manga, Yondaime is not the leader)

A: 3rd Kazekage

B: evil twin of Naruto


	8. The plan

**Poll1: Itachi's status**

**A: 60 (good)**

**B: 6 (bad)**

**Poll2: Kisame's status**

**A: 51 (good) **

**B: 18 (bad)**

A/N: About Poll 3 I was wrong about both options, it can't be a twin brother because like most of you said the Akatsuki is for a long time and the 3rd Kazekage was killed by Sasori and made into a puppet, therefore give me your ideas on who it will be. Also don't think of Tobi, indeed we saw in the manga that Tobi commands Pein but so far we saw that only Pein and the girl (what's her name?) know who Tobi really is and the Akatsuki leader that everyone knows, meaning Pein, who should it be? (give your ideas and I will make poll for them)

**roboguy45:** You know maybe some people never change…

**animeluvr4lyf:** Why thank you, I never thought I would get a good plot line for this fic, I only hope that I won't screw up any time soon

**rhunter42dragon:** Yep good old Yondaime isn't the leader, as for everyone leaving Konoha I can't have that because I would ruin the fic

**makokashi22:** Yes the real leader is Tobi but only Pein and the girl know that, so that's why I am trying to figure out who Pein should be, while Tobi can wait a couple of chapters

**Chronostorm:** No Naruto doesn't know Hiraishin, he had the scroll to try and learn it but never managed to start

**Kris-san: **Yes the story has a long way to go

**The Chaos Master:** For the real Akatsuki leader we need to wait for manga, eighter Tobi is Obito and lost his mind or Tobi is Madara but we need to know how the hell he survived to long, I mean he must be very old you know

**Roland Desagare:** Really good idea, if I am going to use it I need to find out a way for Naruto to realize that

**KyubbiNaruto: **No offense taken, I am glad I was corrected, I looked again on the manga and I saw indeed he is a puppet and the twin again it can't work

**VFSNAKE:** Well she can't be arrested because she didn't tell Kiba about Kyuubi…yet

A/N: Can someone tell me the name of the guy that betrayed Suna so Akatsuki could attack, and can someone give me the link where I can translate to Japanese meanings for jutsu and stuff. Thank you

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**The plan…**

-----Konoha, Hokage tower-----

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi where in the Hokage's office. Tsunade was looking over the things she had taken from Naruto's apartment, there where a lot of ninja material and of course a lot of ramen. But the ninja material was very interesting, every kunai and shuriken had a strange seal on it but from their studies it seemed that the seal was inactive and could never work, Naruto was trying to create something but no one knew what he was planning to do.

They even found his diary but the boy was clever he never wrote about what he was working or researching in it. The diary was only about minor things, well minor from the first look, he started writing in the diary when he was 6, it seems that the Sandaime Hokage gave him the dairy, and well the first 6 years where not so pleasant.

Tsunade read the way he was treated, the boy clearly stated how he was beaten and how he didn't know why this was happening to him. He also wrote how he was over charged every time and how the food he always bought was rotten, this proves one point as to why Naruto was always eating ramen, they couldn't help but feel sorry and angry at the same time. Sorry for the way Naruto was treated and the fact that they couldn't have helped him sooner and angry at the way the villagers treated the poor boy, day after day. And to make it worse, every time when it was October 10th the villagers would beat his twice as hard and he would be stuck in the hospital for at least 2 or 3 days. Tsunade then read how many assassination attempts where made on him, every time it happened Naruto had to fake he was dead or had to start running, usually hiding in the forest or in the sewers.

Kakashi was looking over the Hiraishin scroll. This was the jutsu that made the Yondaime famous and no one knew where the scroll had been for years, literarily disappearing. This made the Jounin wonder what had happened to the scroll and how did Naruto find it. Jiraiya was wondering something in the same lines but at the same time he was trying to figure out what to do with the scroll, they could keep it and hide it somewhere or…

"Tsunade, should we give the scroll to Naruto?"

The Hokage looked at the scroll in Kakashi's hands and started thinking. "Kakashi, this scroll disappeared after Yondaime died?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, I was still in the ANBU at that time, and I was ordered to find the scroll, trust me I had checked every where and I never found it."

"Where do you think Naruto found it?" asked Jiraiya puzzled

"I have no idea, I mean there where 10 teams of ANBU searching for it…" said Kakashi

"10 teams?" asked Tsunade amazed

"Yes, for you see this jutsu made the Yondaime famous, letting it slip in the wrong hands would have been disastrous." replied Kakashi his eyes never leaving the scroll. _"And besides I could never forgive myself if someone would have used my sensei's jutsu wrongly"_

"Well if I see it this way we will take it with us to Suna, and we will ask Naruto about it." said Tsunade calmly

"You are thinking of giving it to it?" asked Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded. She looked at Kakashi that never lifted his eyes from the scroll.

"If he promises to use it for good and not bad he can have it, he deserves it." replied Kakashi happy but at the same time serious.

Tsunade nodded happily, she knew Naruto would never use it for wrong and she was quite curious as to where he had found the scroll, if indeed 10 teams of ANBU where sent to find it and never did, how did he find it. She shook the thought away, she would find the answer later on.

Looking over the rest of the scrolls there where some that had the Uchiha emblem on then, meaning that they belonged to the Uchiha clan. She raised and eye brow and scanned through them, all of them where jutsu scroll, every Katon jutsu was there and there was also an old book that contained…the history of the Sharingan. What would Naruto do with such a book? What was he after? She opened the book and a tone of notes dropped on the ground. Putting the book on the table she started looking through the notes, he was trying to find the Sharingan's weak spot, but most of all he was trying to find a way to counter the Tsukuyomai, the most powerful genjutsu Itachi has. From what it seemed Naruto didn't go anywhere, he was moving in circles and even he stated that, but nonetheless it seemed that he still tried. She decided that she will give him the book as well as the Uchiha jutsu's as long as Sasuke agreed, after all it is his family's jutsu's.

Next she found where scrolls of the Hyuuga's and their fighting style also a book about the Byakugan, the effects and how much it can do, once again opening the book there where a lot of notes, each describing his opinion on the Byakugan while other where ways to counteract the Byakugan, it's weak spot and how to use it in his advantage. She smiled, not only because the notes where made a month before the final stage in the chunnin exam but because this made his name, he was the number one most unpredictable ninja.

She put the notes aside and decided that she will defiantly give the scrolls and the book to Naruto seeing as Hinata is now with him, she will be able to make good use of them. She looked at the next batch of scrolls, they where air jutsu's, every possible air jutsu was there described in detail, the hand signs shown and…personal air jutsu's? Now that was indeed strange.

"Kakashi." said Tsunade. The Jounin turned his attention to the Hokage. "Has Naruto ever used any air jutsu's or has he ever talked or asked about them?"

"Never Hokage-sama, and I never seen him use those kind of jutsu's, why do you ask?"

"Because the boy has scrolls on air jutsu's and it seems he started making even his own personal air based jutsu's." Jiraiya chuckled when he heard this

"It seems that the gaki has a lot of surprises…"

"Indeed he has…" said Kakashi thinking.

Tsunade took another batch of scrolls and read over them, they where sand based attacks, and it seems he started looking and studying them ever since his encounter with the boy named Gaara. Tsunade smiled again and put the scrolls away and took the last batch.

When she looked over the last batch she was shocked, he was studying a dead bloodline, she heard about the Mastery of Ice but she knew that it was dead, she even heard a story from the boy regarding a Hunter-nin called Haku that worked under an A-ranked missing-nin named Zabuza. He had told her about his mission in the Wave country but why was he studying a dead bloodline? She saw he left a lot of notes with questions that where unanswered.

The group continued to look over Naruto's belongings for a long time, they where at least going to look over them until the remaining rookie 9 and team Gai as well as their sensei's would arrive.

-----Konoha, scene change-----

Sasuke was walking down the street hitting rocks out of his way, his head was down and he held his hands in his pockets. He was pondering over Naruto and his brother Itachi, the notes that Naruto left made his wonder who his brother really was, it made him wonder why did he kill the clan.

"_To measure my abilities…" said Itachi with no emotion_

The same words rang in his head, but why? Why did he kill them? It had to be more…or did it? Sasuke shook his head, he couldn't think of anything, he couldn't find answers and it pissed him off, he know wondered, kill Itachi or try to find out who he is?

As he was walking he could feel the looks he was getting, it was starting to get annoying, there where some shinobi that gave him cold glares, because they blamed him for the departure of Naruto, it seems that the blonde boy managed to get some people on his side, but other people, the majority was giving him lovingly looks and where cheering and greeting him as he walked, he could hear them say things on the line of _"It's good that the Uchiha boy showed us what a demon that boy was."_ or _"Look there is the Uchiha boy, our savior." _while there where some in the lines of _"They should promote him to chunnin or high."_ He started to get really pissed off, he now realized how Naruto was treated and he hated for not seeing this earlier. It made his blood boil, he decided he had enough and jumped on the roof tops and decided to go by roof tops to the Hokage tower.

-----Konoha, scene change-----

The new Ino-Shika-Cho team where walking with their sensei towards the Hokage tower. Asuma was like usual smoking, Shikamaru was looking bored and sleepy, Chouji was eating and Ino was yelling at him to stop eating so often. Even though they looked like they always do on the outside on the inside they where hurt from everything that happened, Chouji didn't eat anything last night when he had heard that Naruto was now a missing-nin.

Asuma was still pondering over the recent events, trying to find reasons why the villagers where dumb, trying to find out why the elders where idiots, but he couldn't find anything. His line of thoughts where stopped by Ino.

"He sensei, you where in Kakashi's team to retrieve Naruto right?" she asked

Asuma nodded and mentioned to them to talk as quiet as possible.

"So that means you know everything that happened right?" asked Ino

"Yes…"

"How did it go?" asked a curious Shikamaru

"Well the first team to find Naruto was a group of ANBU…"

"And why didn't they bring him back?" asked Ino furious

"Now, now Ino, talk quieter please." said Asuma calmly

"Sorry sensei." she replied with her head down. "but still why?"

Asuma sighed. "The ANBU team was ordered to bring him back, but when they arrived there they attacked him, so Naruto took care of them."

Shikamaru raised an eye brow. Naruto took care of 4 ANBU? That was interesting, even Chouji stopped eating and was gaping at the news.

"But that is not all, he mutilated them." Asuma continued calmly

"W-what d-do y-you mean b-by mutilated?" asked Ino stuttering

"Well…lets see, one ANBU had his head ripped off, another was stabbed about…hmm…100 to 200 times in his body and once in the head, another had his throat cut and the last one I don't know what he did to him because his entire body was in pieces and the organs lay everywhere."

The groups eyes widened, Ino felt like she was getting sick, Shikamaru was fighting back the urge to throw up while Chouji literally threw his bag of chips away in his pocket.

"And you know what else?" asked Asuma and the group looked at him fearing what he was going to say. "He did it with no remorse, he personally said that."

That was the last thing, Ino entered a nearby restaurant and went to the bathroom, Shikamaru was trying hard to maintain himself to not puke and Chouji started feeling sick. Asuma only raised an eyebrow _"I guess they are not ready for things like this"_ he thought.

When Ino returned she was looking a little better, they decided to continue their way to the Hokage tower when Shikamaru asked another question.

"But we also heard that he defeated a group of Hunter-nin's, is that true?" he asked

Asuma shook his head. "No, that was us, we got him some time to run away with Hinata."

They continued their walk in silence after that, no one wanting to ask anything else after that.

-----Suna, Gaara's training field-----

Naruto and Gaara where standing in the same training field like the previous night. Gaara was looking around Naruto trying to find someone, the blonde boy raised an eyebrow.

"Where is Hinata?" asked Gaara

"Hinata?"

"Yes, you said she would train today also…"

"Oh…well it's like this…"

**-Flashback-**

_Naruto woke up to a new morning, he was jumping up and down in his bed excited, today was the day he would learn more about using and manipulating sand. Today was going to be a good day, he would also train Hinata in using the Kage bushin and he would train her in taijutsu also. That way he would also learn more about how the Hyuuga fight and he would improve his taijutsu._

_He could smell the freshly made food, he got dressed in the cloths Gaara had given him and ran towards the kitchen, he found Hinata cooking. He smiled and greeted her, she smiled back and put a plate with food in front of him and he started eating happily. After breakfast they left towards the training field where they would meet Gaara._

"_Hey Naruto! Hinata!" called a girl, they turned around and saw Temari running down the street. When she reached them they greeted her, she told them she had just arrived from Konoha and heard everything and apologized for what happened but Naruto just waved it off saying it had to come._

"_So where are you two going?" asked Temari_

"_Gaara said we will train today, he is teaching me to use sand and I will learn Hinata Kage Bushin and help her with her taijutsu." responded the blonde happy_

"_Oh I see, but I need Hinata for today." _

"_What do you n-need m-me for?" asked the Hyuuga girl_

"_Well to buy you some Suna cloths, you will die of heat in this ones." said Temari and took Hinata's hand dragging her to the nearby shops. "You go on ahead Naruto and tell Gaara that Hinata won't participate today." yelled Temari as she was entering a shop._

**-End flashback-**

"…and that's what happened." finished Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"Very well then." responded Gaara. "I thought more about last night, I want you to channel more chakra in the sand around you."

Naruto nodded. He started channeling chakra, then he moved the chakra down to his feet and released it in the sand, he imagined the sand moving around him. Slowly the sand started to raise from the ground, it didn't come in big amounts. Naruto saw this and got frustrated, he released more chakra, and more and then the sand around him just shot up shocking Gaara and scaring Naruto. The sand continued shooting up in the air and then it started falling down, Naruto found himself buried underneath his own sand, his hand was out of the pile of sand twitching. The red haired Jinchuuriki shook his head started moving the sand away from Naruto revealing his body. He had a face that could only describe as a combination of pissed of and scared and his left eyebrow was twitching.

"It was good for this try but you released just too much chakra Naruto, concentrate on releasing a certain amount, now do it again." ordered Gaara

Naruto got up and started the process all over again, this time however he released the right amount of chakra and a fairly big amount of sand rose from the ground and started spiraling around Naruto. Naruto started jumping up and down laughing and cheering, now if you would have looked at Gaara carefully you would have seen the top ends of his lips curve in a small smile.

The red haired boy moved towards Naruto. "Now Naruto you see the posts in front of you?" the blonde boy nodded. "What I want you to do is concentrate on the sand spiraling around you and target the posts and order the sand to attack it."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes and imagined the posts in front of him, he opened his eyes and orders the sand in his head to attack the posts, nothing happened, the sand continued the spiral around him. He pondered for a second and then he remembered when Gaara used to extend his arm and clench his hand into a fist and the sand that was around a person started breaking the one inside till it exploded. Naruto smirked and extended his arm fast in front of him towards a post ordering in his head the sand to attack. This time the sand complied and a part from the spiral ripped from the cycle moved at a very fast speed towards the post. Upon reaching it, it hit the middle of the post, Naruto ordered the sand to circle the post and it obeyed.

Now Gaara was thinking what Naruto was trying. He studied his Jinchuuriki friend closely and saw a smirk on his face, he looked back at the post and his eyes went wide. The sand that Naruto ordered to circle the post was hitting then moving to its left or right and started hitting the post again, doing a tactic used to be known as the hit and run. The sand continued to hit the post, at first slow and then it gradually started to amplify in speed till it became so fast it was hard to keep track of it. Naruto left his stretched hand to drop and then he stretched it again sending more sand and at the same time controlling the sand that was hitting the post. He continued to hit the post till he heard a crack and the post broke being hit at such a high speed in the same spot time and time again. Naruto recalled his sand that combined with the sand that was spiraling around the blonde and he started cheering.

Gaara clapped his hands for Naruto, he never knew the boy would get the hang of it so fast.

"Alright Naruto that was excellent, I only need you do to one more thing." said Gaara

Naruto turned towards him. "What do I have to do?" he asked with his fox grin

Gaara raised some sand and extended his hand to his side and started creating a gourd. "I want you to make a gourd that will hold your sand, but before you do that I want you to bring out more sand out. You don't need to merge your chakra with the sand so you can have a gourd like I do back in my house, and I will tell you that later."

Naruto nodded and concentrated chakra on the sand near his feet again. More sand rose up and combined itself with the one that was spiraling around Naruto. He extended his arm in front of him and imagined himself creating a gourd. The sand stopped spiraling around him and started circling in the same spot till it formed a gourd. Gaara nodded and took out something to tie the gourd with. After the gourd was secured he raised it and put it behind Naruto, the blonde boy took the ends of the belt with which Gaara tied the gourd and secured it to stay behind him.

"Alright that is all, but from now on you will need to tie your gourd around yourself by your own." said Gaara

"Nah, no problem, it isn't that bad anyway." replied Naruto grinning

"Now I need to go and do my stuff, I want you to continue training till I return, use the sand from the gourd on your back."

Naruto nodded. "Wait just a second." he said and the red haired boy turned and watched as Naruto started molding chakra then directing it to the gourd, the back of the gourd which was visible started to shape. The head of a fox appeared on the upped part of the gourd. Gaara smirked and nodded to Naruto letting him know that it worked and left leaving the blonde Jinchuuriki to train.

----Konoha, Hokage tower----

The rookie 9, Team Gai, Jiraiya and Tsunade where in the Hokage's office. Sakura was in front of the hokage on a chair.

"Now Sakura do you know what you are here for?" asked Tsunade and the girl nodded.

"Sakura." said Kakashi. "You attacked a fellow shinobi and your teammate and made him be kicked out of the village."

"You ignored the extends of the damage inflicted on Naruto and started beating him…" continued Asuma

"Thinking that the damage done to Uchiha Sasuke was more life threatening then the damage done on Uzumaki Naruto…" continued Kurenai

"You ignored the fact that Naruto had a Chidori hole in his shoulder and you continued to beat him…" continued Gai

"You also ignored the fact that beating him like that you might kill him." finished Jiraiya

"What do you have to say for yourself?" asked Tsunade

"I…I…I'm s-sorry…" she said in a low voice

"Sorry?" asked Kakashi "Do you think sorry will bring back Naruto?"

"Do you think sorry will take his and Hinata's missing-nin status away?" asked Kurenai

"Do you think that a simple sorry can cut it?" asked Gai

"Do you think that sorry will make sure they won't be chased by Hunter-nin's for the rest of their lives?" asked Asuma

Sakura started sobbing, she didn't know what to say, she never thought that her actions would lead to this.

"Do you think that crying will solve anything?" asked Jiraiya

Sakura continued to cry and at the same time tried to hold back her tears.

"Well do you?" asked Jiraiya getting impatient

"N-no" she responded crying, some of the genin felt sorry for her, that is the girls, other didn't care while Neji, Sasuke and Kiba where angry

"What do you intend to do?" asked Tsunade

"I d-don't k-know…" she responded through sobs. "I j-just f-feel b-bad, I never w-wanted to b-be like this."

"Well what do you know…it is how you didn't want, now is it?" asked Kakashi

Sakura nodded. "I just wish that I could apologize to Naruto…" she said crying

"You want to apologize?" asked Asuma and Sakura nodded

"You know that he is who knows where right?" asked Kurenai and Sakura nodded once again.

"Alright, you will apologize, you will come with us to find him but it will take a long time to take our respect back, and know this that if you attack Naruto when we meet him we don't know what we will do to you, understand?" asked Tsunade and Sakura nodded. She got up and took a seat on another chair while Sasuke took the seat where Sakura was before.

"Now, Sasuke, do you know the extends of what you did?" asked Tsunade and the boy nodded not saying anything.

"Sasuke, why couldn't you go by the fact that Naruto just became stronger working harder and harder?" asked Kakashi

"I don't know, I guess that…I wanted power so badly that I didn't care what will happen." responded the raven haired boy.

"And why was that?" asked Asuma

"I wanted to defeat Itachi badly, after he killed everyone I wanted to kill him with whatever it took."

"Do you know that by doing so you almost killed Naruto, you almost let Orochimaru take a new vessel so he can posses the Sharingan and do you know that this is also one of the reasons Naruto was kicked out?" asked Kurenai

"Yes I do…and…."

"And what?" asked Jiraiya

"If I could remake everything, I guess…no…I know that I would make sure not to do what I did now, I just made him suffer, while people treat me like a hero and I am not." responded Sasuke his head down

"Exactly, being a hero takes a lot of work, Naruto proved that when he defended Konoha from Gaara, when he brought Tsunade-sama to be our new Hokage and when he brought you back." said Gai

"I know…" responded Sasuke

"Uchiha Sasuke, we still believe in you as you where controlled by Orochimaru from Naruto's reports therefore you will come with us in finding Naruto but you will need to apologize to him did I make myself clear?" asked Tsunade and Sasuke just nodded and moved back to where he stood before.

"Now…what we are about to say will remain between us. Tomorrow we leave towards Suna for a important meeting with the future Kazekage, that is what you will all tell your parents understood?" asked Tsunade and everyone nodded

"Furthermore we will take Naruto's belongings to him, but…" Kakashi paused and looked at Neji and Sasuke and called them forth. He showed them the Uchiha and Hyuuga scrolls and books. "Do you agree for Naruto to have this scrolls and books?"

"Humph…" said Neji walking back to where he was. "I am no longer a Hyuuga so I don't care what happens to those scrolls, but it would benefit Hinata-sama by taking them to Naruto." Kakashi nodded and looked at Sasuke that was examining the scrolls.

"Well?" asked Tsunade

"He can have them, at least this way I can also say I am sorry, besides there is nothing wrong in the fact that he wants to know about the Uchiha or if he wants to learn fire jutsu." responded Sasuke

"Very well then…" said Kakashi that took everything and put in a big bag full of scrolls, notes, kunai and shuriken "Tomorrow at 10 I want everyone to be at the North gate, I want you all to pack light and only the essentials.

There was a chorus of 'Hai' and every genin and one chunnin (Shikamaru) left to begin packing. They left more happy then they came, they where about to visit Naruto and Hinata. At least see what they have been up to and how they are handling everything so far. After the group was out of ear shot Jiraiya spoke.

"You think we can trust pinky and the Uchiha?"

"The Uchiha yes, I can tell by the way he talked and acted." responded Kakashi and Tsunade nodded. "And Sakura, we will keep a close eye on her, also I will make sure she doesn't tell anyone the truth about tomorrows mission." said Kakashi and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Then I guess I will head to Suna and see what the gaki is up to." said Jiraiya.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Tsunade

"What?"

"You are coming with us, not alone, am I clear?"

"Fine…then I'm going to go peek on the bath house." he said with a pervy grin and disappeared.

Throughout Konoha a name could be heard. "JIRAIYA!!!" everyone knew what he had done or at least imagined

----Grass Country, unknown field----

Two men where walking on a grass field with no decided destination, their long black cloaks where moving slowly around them according to how the wind blew. The cloaks had red clouds on them, they both wore straw hats on their heads and had two bells attached to them, this where the infamous Akatsuki. One of the men had what looked a sword, it seemed to be bandaged. He was just a bit taller than the other one.

"So…what now?" asked the one with the sword on his back

"I just heard a rumor." responded his companion

"A rumor you say?"

"Yes, I seems that the last Uchiha ran and was brought back by the demon Uzumaki, the Uzumaki was kicked out of Konoha for hurting the Uchiha." responded the sword carriers companion

"So your little brother decides to run away to visit that snake and everyone blames the Uzumaki."

"Indeed."

"What do you plan on doing?" asked the sword carrier

"We are going to find the Uzumaki boy." responded his companion with no emotion at all

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Remember what I told you when we first met?" he asked the sword carrier

"Of course I do…"

"It's time I keep an old man's promise…"


	9. On the move

**Sharingan-hater86:** Haha, good idea

**noone cares enough:** Why thank you

**RasenganFin:** You know I never saw him evil, there must be something behind the massacre…

**vnvanman:** You know you have a good point but until we see the next chapter('s) in the manga we can't say for sure

**chinoodin:** Like I said they will make a hidden village but not everyone will go, why? You will see later on…

**Hikory:** Hehe, Itachi speaks in riddles, I just love a Itachi that talks in riddles xD

**KyubbiNaruto:** Well, I don't know, Itachi and Kisame will appear from time to time but until they finally find Naruto they won't have a very big appearance but they will leave some clues about them (that's all I'm saying)

**Goatis:** Yes Naruto doesn't get things fast but I wanted him to learn to use the sand a little fast, but now he will have problems with Gaara's techniques because we all know that Naruto doesn't have sand demon inside of him, as for the seals…hehe secret

**Reimei Yume:** Patience my young reader (lol I was tempted to write padawan)

**Xikra:** Yes I am serious

A/N: Alright people here is what I found for names for Naruto's bloodline, I will not start saying what it does because I want to keep it a secret for now, but it is made out of 5 stages, the 5th being the most powerful but gaining the fight stage he will need to do something. I won't tell you how they are named eighter but each will have a different color and a different name. What each stage does you will find out in time. But so far I found a name, with translations and I want you guys to vote what it should be named:

A. akki-chouon (akki demon; chouon imperial **blessing** or favor – translated 'Imperial Demon blessing')

B. akki-goon (goon (received) favor, kindness or **blessing** – translated 'Demon's blessing of kindness')

C. akki-goriyaku (goriyaku grace (of God)divine favor**; blessing; **miraclebenefitefficacy – translated 'Demon's Divine favor')

D. akki-tenkei (tenkei Heaven's **blessing; **gift of naturenatural resources – translation 'Demon's Heavenly Gift')

E. akki-tenpuku (tenpuku heavenly **blessing – **translation same as Tenkei)

A/N: Nice names hehe, if you have other names give them but you need to know that the bloodline he will have will be a curse and a blessing at the same time, that's why I decided to name it with demon and something else.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever, but I can always own the popcorn I always eat when I watch movies hehehe

**On the move…**

Gaara was in his future office looking out the window, his gourd near the desk. He sighs, when he will be named Kazekage he will have a lot of responsibilities, he will need to ensure the future of Sunagakure no Sato to be a peaceful one. He will also need to be careful so as not to be tricked like his father was and to be sure that Suna won't go in another worthless war.

He turns around and looks at the only paper that is on the table. The piece of paper, is in fact an important document, this certain document is none other than the secret alliance between Suna and the possible future Hidden Village that Naruto and Hinata will create in 2 or 3 years time. Gaara takes the document and reads it

"_Hidden Village …"_ clearly Naruto did not think of any name so far

"_Kage: Uzumaki Naruto (possibility – depends on the peoples wishes)_

_Location: Wave country_

_Allies: Sunagakure no Sato_

_Kage signatures: Subaku no Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto_

_Description: The new hidden village is still a possibility, the boy Uzumaki Naruto wishes to discuss with the inhabitants of the Wave Country before he tries anything, but if the outcome is positive this document becomes in use and the two villages become allied. The promises are military support and financial support. _

_The elder council of Sunagakure no Sato agrees with the alliance between the present Sunagakure no Sato and the future Hidden Village… The possible Kage of the future Village will be Uzumaki Naruto, if not he will need to send a new document stating why he isn't the Kage and what changes are made, if this changes are not beneficial for Sunagakure no Sato the alliance and support treaty is cut and the two villages become neutral to each other until further notice."_

Gaara closed his eyes to meditate, he really wished for Naruto to make the new village and establish an alliance with Suna, it would benefit both of them. But if those people won't want Naruto as Kage then the treaty will be nul, but what will happen if the people of the Wave won't want to have a Hidden Village, they indeed are very exposed there, they can be attacked easily from all sides. Naruto promised that he has something up his sleeves to protect the village, but he never said what.

Gaara sighs again and puts the document in a safe behind the first Kazekage's picture. He leaves the room to see what Naruto had accomplished so far.

----Suna, Gaara's training field----

Naruto was lying on the sand without the long jacket Gaara gave him and without his shirt, his gourd was next to him. He decided to practice without the shirt and jacket since the sun was getting to him and the minor breeze was beneficial to him. He heard foot steps behind him, he got up and turned around to see who it was. He could feel his blood starting to wonder out of his nose, why? In front of his were Temari and Hinata, and while Temari was in her usual clothing Hinata had changed her wardrobe completely. She now wore short light blue pants, a completely white sleeveless shirt and what looked to be a light blue robe that stopped above her knees. The robe put Hinata's body in evidence, every curve could clearly be seen, the robe wasn't to thick which made it easy for her to move and at the same time it wasn't too 'open' so that everyone can see her (if you know what I mean). And to add a little more touch she was blushing a crimson red color which Naruto thought it looked cute.

"So Naruto what do you think of the new Hinata?" asked Temari after she wiped the drool of her mouth (A/N: remember Naruto doesn't have his shirt or the jacket on)

"I…umm…err…" Naruto found himself stumbling on his own words. _"Man what do I say, I can't even talk anymore, she looks just like…oh my…"_

"_**Nice…" **_said Kyuubi whistling at the sight of Hinata

"_Kyuubi?... I think that I'm going to faint…it's too much to handle…"_

"_**Why is that kit?"**_

"_Well the new look really shows her, her perfect curves, the perfect skin, the…OH DEAR KAMI, I'M TURNING INTO A PERV!!!!"_

The blond boy could hear Kyuubi laughing inside of him. He started cursing every pervert that he had met including the fox that wasn't helping him at all.

Meanwhile Hinata was debating if she should faint because of how she looked or because in front of her was a Naruto with no shirt, but to add to that his body was the one of a Greek, she found herself drooling like Temari was.

Naruto then saw the looks that the girls where giving him. "Something wrong?" he asked Temari

"Well, umm…I never saw anyone with such a perfect body…"

"What do you mean?" he asked. He looked at himself and saw he had muscles that he didn't even realize he had, his body was more toned now than it used to be.

"_**Well I had to work on your body a little, I don't want to die yet, therefore I needed to change your body a little to be more resistant."**_ explained Kyuubi.

"_Figures."_ Naruto looked at Hinata again, he felt he was starting to blush. "Umm…you look lovely Hinata…err…your new look really shows the real you…hehe." he couldn't help it anymore, he could feel his cheeks burn, he turned around to hide his blush but it didn't go unnoticed by the two girls.

Just then Gaara appeared behind Naruto, he was with his back at the girls. He looked at the blond Jinchuuriki and saw he was blushing, he raised an eyebrow. Turning around he saw the object of Naruto's blush and found himself steering at the Hyuuga girl, he could feel blood starting to come out of his nose, he immediately grabbed his nose and turned around.

"Umm…well, I was here to see what you where doing Naruto…" said Gaara

"Oh you two are still training then we could go." said Hinata "we don't want to interrupt anything."

"No, no, no, it's not like that." responded Naruto turning around and running to the girls. "I mean you can stay and watch or train with us."

Temari waved her hand. "Nah, we need to do some more shopping, right Hinata?"

"Right…" responded the girl. She looked at Naruto and quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran away following Temari. Naruto stood there feeling like he was melting, he didn't realize a girl would have this effect on him, it didn't take long for him to faint, the pressure being to much for him.

Gaara when he couldn't hear foot steps anymore decided to turn around, he turned around the moment Naruto hit the ground, he could see a perverted smile on his face. _"I wonder how hard it was to keep eye contact for him…"_ pondered the red haired boy. He went to wake up Naruto that was now dreaming of Hinata. Gaara fond it impossible to wake him up so he resorted to a new method, he used his sand to grab his legs and raised him up and started spinning him above his head. At that moment Naruto's eyes shot open.

"Ahhh! Gaara, what the hell are you doing?" he yelled

"Oh your awake." and the sand let go of Naruto who flew in the wall of a nearby building. _"Ooops." _thought Gaara.

It took a couple of minutes before Naruto regained consciousness. Once that was done he moved back in the middle of the training field and continued working on controlling the sand around him.

"Naruto?" asked Gaara

"Yeah…"

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt or the jacket?"

"Oh, it was too hot, you should do it too, when the breeze touches your skin it makes it easier to concentrate at the task at hand." responded Naruto that was concentrating on the sand that was swirling around him.

Gaara shrugged and took his jacket and shirt off revealing a well toned body almost similar to Naruto's. They both started working after that and Gaara found that indeed working without the jacket and the shirt on it was easier. He tried to show Naruto his technique, **Subaku Kyuu** but with no success, Naruto didn't manage to capture more then 5 percent of the dummy. And the following technique, **Subaku Sousou** didn't work at all. They worked and worked for the next couple of hours till they heard … giggling. (A/N: I suppose you know what that means). They turned around and saw 5 girls at a fair distance blushing and giggling at them, Gaara was confused but Naruto knew what was going to happen.

"We love you!" yelled one of them and they started charging.

"Crap, run Gaara!" yelled Naruto picking up his stuff

"No, they can't pass my defense, no one can." responded Gaara firmly

"Gaara, this are fan girls you can't stop fan girls." protested Naruto but Gaara didn't listen, he raised his hand and the sand rose from the ground and made a wall between them and the girls who hit the wall full on. For a second it was silence then the wall crumbled and they continued running towards the boys. Now Gaara took his stuff and started running with Naruto not far behind.

They where dashing through the sand village and on the way they where spotted by more girls that joined the chase.

"_Now I know why Sasuke dreaded fan girls"_ thought Naruto

"Naruto…" said Gaara angrily

"Yeah?"

"This is your fault…"

Naruto sweat dropped and continued running. They ran for quite some time, it was already dark and they managed to shake them off. But they where very tired, they both agreed not to train without their cloths on from now one.

----Konoha, next day----

Team Gai, Team 7, Team 8 and Team 10 with the Hokage and the Toad sannin where at the north gate preparing to leave. Neji put his hand in his pockets and found a scroll, he looked carefully before hiding it.

**-Flashback-**

_Neji was looking through Naruto's scroll when he found a strange looking scroll with a strange technique. It read__** Furui **__**shuhou: Doomu ainote Bouei **__(Ancient Technique: Dome of Defense). Neji tried to read the description but the scroll was empty, there was nothing inside, he decided that he will personally give it to Naruto, if it was an ancient technique he couldn't risk letting the council get their hands on it, especially Hiashi, so he put it in his pocket and pretended that nothing happened._

**-End flashback-**

Neji smirked, so far the council didn't know of the scroll but neither his anyone else, but it was for their one good in his opinion.

"Alright guys." said Tsunade. "It will be a 3 day trip so I hope you got everything we need, once we arrive be on your best behavior and don't do anything stupid."

"Hai" said everyone and they left Konoha, destination, Suna.

Everyone was excited, they where to meet Naruto and Hinata again, while some only wanted to meet them and see how they are others wanted to meet them for different reasons.

Sakura was thinking, should she apologize, why should she? She still had doubts about this, her mother told her that Naruto contained Kyuubi the same demon that killed her father and her grandfather. She didn't know what to do. Her mother asked her where she was going and she lied until her mother found out the truth, it was a slick way, she used a jutsu that the ANBU use for interrogations, when the subjects sleep and the jutsu is active they are asked questions and they answer them without knowing. But her mother told her she used the jutsu on her for her own good, she said she will handle everything and now she was afraid of what she would do.

Sasuke was thinking in the lines of how Naruto will react when he will see him again or when he will see Sakura. It was strange that in the entire time when he was with Team 7 no one realized how important he was, but now that he was no longer everyone suddenly realized Naruto's importance to the village. It was strange, but the world works in strange ways and no one can change that whatsoever. Another thing that was going through hid mind was what had Naruto discovered about Itachi, and the same thoughts since yesterday raced in his mind, who was Itachi in the end and why did he actually kill the clan. In the end Sasuke still hated Itachi but he decided that if he will find the truth he will need to reconsider if he should kill Itachi or not.

Shikamaru was thinking how life in Suna was for the two. He was also thinking about what his father said to him a few nights ago, should they really leave Konoha? But what about their friends and everyone else? He didn't know what to think and he didn't know much about this kind of things, he can't chose, he doesn't know what to chose. He considered asking Naruto, in the end maybe he can help him figure out what he should do.

The sensei's of the team where also nervous about seeing the boy again, they couldn't wait to see them again. Kakashi was thinking this while reading the perverted book, Kurenai was watching around, Asuma was smoking and Gai was babbling something about youth with the help of Lee of course.

"Tsunade do you think that the gaki will be happy to see us?" asked Jiraiya silently

"I don't know, maybe some but I don't know about everyone else."

"I only hope that we make it in time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the Akatsuki are after him or have you forgotten Tsunade?" asked Jiraiya

"Of course not, kami help them if the Akatsuki take them." replied Tsunade with concern in her voice. "You will stay with them no?"

"After you guys leave I will stay with them and train them both."

"Good."

The rest of the walk was uneventful and silent, everyone was locked in their own thoughts, for the first time no one knew what to talk about and no one wanted to break the silence that had been bestowed upon the group____

----Suna----

Naruto woke up with his eyes hurting bad, no not bad, very bad, he thought that someone was bulging his eyes out, or sticking sebon needles in them. He went to the bath and washed his face, but the pain still didn't end, he was starting the get really pissed off. He decided he should eat to take his mind from his pain, it was a good idea but it was hard for two reasons, one of course was the pain the second was that when he arrived in the kitchen Hinata was there, now that wouldn't be a problem but what she was wearing made his eyes go wide, which was strange because his eyes where twitching but not because of the sight but because of the pain.

In the kitchen Hinata was making breakfast like she always does in the morning, she was dressed with a black skirt, very short and it showed her legs perfectly, and she also wore a sleeveless shirt that showed he body perfectly. The blond boy had a hard time during eating to try and focus on eating and not stare at the girl, he liked the new look and the boldness but it was too hard to not become a pervert.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" asked Hinata during breakfast

"Yeah, yeah, why do you ask?" he asked looking in his plate, eyes twitching

"Well, your eyes are twitching, you don't like my new look?" she asked with her head down

"No, no, no, it's not like that…you look incredible, it's just that my eyes hurt…" he responded closing his eyes and opening them again. "It's like someone is pushing needles in them…"

Hinata looked at his eyes and saw that they where red and the veins started to appear. She put her hand on his cheek and looked carefully trying to see if he had something in his eyes, she activated her bloodline and saw that there was a lot of chakra moving into his eyes.

"Naruto-kun there's chakra moving in your eyes at a very high speed."

"There is?" he asked and she nodded. "I didn't do anything, maybe Kyuubi knows."

He closed his eyes and concentrated. The world around him changed and now he stood in front of Kyuubi's change, the giant fox sensed him and turned around and studied him, he saw his eyes where red and the veins where starting to appear.

"**What have you done this time kit? Threw salt into your eyes?" **he asked laughing sinisterly

"Ha ha ha, very funny, but no. I woke up like this and Hinata-chan says that there is a lot of chakra running into my eyes, care to explain?" he asked taping his foot. The fox sweat dropped and the blond and stood quiet for a second before talking.

"**Well it seems like your eyes are changing…"**

"Changing? In what way?"

"**I don't know, they won't let me see…"**

"Huh?" the boy was confused, he started rubbing his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"**(sigh) I mean that your DNA is changing so fast that I cannot see what is happening to you…"**

"What? My DNA is changing? Is that good or bad?"

"**How should I know?"** growled Kyuubi

"Well at least will I remain human? Or what will happen to me?"

"**Calm down, only the DNA structure in your eyes are changing, they are multiplying and forming a new DNA only for your eyes, I can't figure out yet what it is but I have a hunch that it might be a new bloodline."**

"Wait, your telling me that I might have a new bloodline?" asked the blonde boy not believing.

"**There is a possibility that indeed you are forming a new bloodline, a unique one but I do not know what it does or what it will do and I do not know what triggered all of this, until the rate at which your DNA is changing slows down I cannot help you whatsoever.**

"Oh yeah, will it be something cool like the Sharingan or Byakugan? Will I be able to copy jutsu's or…"

"**Shut up!" **roared Kyuubi, the boy calmed down and took a sit. He was staring at the fox like he didn't do anything. Kyuubi sighed again. **"Out of all the humans on this world I had to be stuck with you, you are annoying."**

"Yeah I love you too." replied Naruto with a smile

"**Alright, do you know what 'I do not know what it does' means?"**

"Yes…"

"**Then why in Kami's name are you asking me what your bloodline will do!?! If I said I do not know it means that I DO NOT KNOW!" **yelled the fox blowing Naruto away and slamming him in the sewer wall.

"Right right." he said stating back up. "At least do you know how long it will take for the pain and everything to stop?"

"**No sorry, you are on your own, now get out."** and Naruto found himself pushed out of his mindscape and back into reality. He then started explaining to Hinata what the fox told him, she was happy for him that he was getting a new bloodline.

Naruto suddenly looked at the watch and saw the time. "Crap, Gaara is going to kill me!" he jumped out of his seat, strapped the gourd behind him and gave Hinata a quick kiss on the lips. "If you want me to train you like I promised you know where to find me." and he ran out the door before she could say anything, not that should could possibly say anything after all that.

----Konoha, Hyuuga compound----

"Ah, very well, thank you for the information Sayaka (A/N: Sakura's mom)" said a Hyuuga elder

"The pleasure was all mine elders." she stood up and left the dark room. Once she was out of ear shot the talks continued

"So Hiashi, what do you think?" asked an elder

"This is very good news for us, now we know where they are." he said grinning

"What are your plans Hiashi?"

"We cannot let the Byakugan fall into the wrong hands, and most importantly we cannot let it fall into the demons hands."

There where signs of approval.

"Therefore…" continued Hiashi "I intend to send a squad of Hyuuga branch members to kill the demon and bring back Hinata, once she is back we will brand her with the caged bird seal and we will sell her to the highest bidder of the noble families."

Again there where signs of approval.

"What about the scrolls that the Hokage is carrying towards the demon? We cannot let him get his hands on our history, not even our techniques." said an elder

"Indeed, that is why we kill the demon fast and when the Hokage drops her stance entering Suna we are going to attack her."

"But Hiashi you know she is too strong and she is also guarded."

"Yes I know, that is why the attackers will be the diversion, while she pays attention to the fight we are going to steal the bags with the scrolls and bring them back here to use for our own benefit, including the Hiraishin scroll. We will make use of it, not that demon." roared Hiashi and everyone cheered in approval.

----Suna, Gaara's training field----

Gaara was standing in the middle of the field nervous, Naruto was 30 minutes late, he cannot approve of that. If he want's to train he needs to be right on time. Just then he heard someone running towards him, he quickly turned around thinking it was a fan girl but only to find Naruto running like a mad man towards him.

Naruto stopped right in front of Gaara panting, his head down and his hands on his knees.

"Where have you been?" asked Gaara patting his foot on the ground

Naruto raised his head and looked at Gaara, his eyes where twitching and the red haired boy found that strange. "Sorry I had a talk with Kyuubi and I woke up too late." he responded rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

"Fine…" said Gaara then his eyebrow started to twitch, his eyes where starting to annoy him. "Why are your eyes twitching?" asked Gaara

"Well you see, Kyuubi says that my DNA is changing and I am forming a new bloodline."

"A new bloodline?"

"Yes and my eyes sting, they hurt really bad." responded Naruto rubbing his eyes

"I see…can you continue training or do you wish the day off?" asked the red haired boy

"Nah, it's alright, I need to get this stuff and get stronger."

"Very well then." responded Gaara and started showing Naruto again what he needed to do for completing **Subaku Kyuu**. Naruto listened carefully but when it came to work at it, it didn't work as Gaara wanted, Naruto still couldn't grab the entire dummy, heck the sand didn't even pass the dummies knees and **Subaku Sousou** still didn't work for Naruto.

They continued struggling and struggling till Hinata appeared. Gaara took a quick look at her before he turned his head to hide his blush and the blood that was starting to move down his nose.

"How can you handle something like this?" whispered Gaara to Naruto

"I can't, my perverted side is taking the best of me…" responded Naruto moving towards the girl and kissing her. "So you here to train right?"

"Hai" responded Hinata

"Alright, I thought that first I should teach you **Kage Bushin** because it can come in handy for you at close range combat." he said, eyes still twitching

"Naruto-kun are you sure you can continue training? Don't your eyes hurt too much?"

Naruto kissed the girl again. "Does that answer the question?" she nodded

"Alright, now form the ram seal and say **Kage Bushin no jutsu** (A/N: I know it doesn't need any hand signs to work but the ram seal is to mold chakra and he needs to mold chakra for the jutsu to work)" he said demonstrating and a clone appeared near him.

Hinata nodded and tried but no clone appeared. She tried again and the result was the same.

"Never give up Hinata, the technique is more hard, being Jounin level but if you try hard you can succeed." he said smiling, she nodded and tried again, this time a clone appeared. "See what I tell you?" he hugged her making her blush and then told her to continue, he turned back to Gaara to continue his own training. It was starting to piss him of really hard, he couldn't get the sand to go above the dummies knees.

They stood there training for hours, till it got dark, Hinata had left during noon, she had to prepare lunch, Gaara had left a few hours after that to continue his Kazekage training and Naruto stood in the field training till the sun set. After all that time he still didn't succeed. He remembered what he told Hinata, if he tries hard he would succeed, he smiled and decided to continue in the morning.

----Grass country, unknown field----

"So that is why you killed them." said the fish looking guy to his partner

"Indeed…they had it coming, it was the only way." responded the man

"I would have done the same, but I still do not understand why your brother is too stubborn to realize that."

"Bro is a little hysterical now, he cannot understand that what I have done was for him and what I have shown him was to protect him." responded Itachi, his Sharingan scanning the field

"But still I do not understand why you used the Mangekyo Sharingan on him if you wanted to protect him."

"I showed him what he must never do; I showed him what he must not seek. I told him how to live thinking he would realize what I meant. It seems I was wrong."

"Typical for the avenger…"

"Quite the contraire Kisame, he turned into an avenger the moment he misunderstood what he had to do."

Kisame nodded at his partner's statement.

"What I told him he followed; this just proves he is like them, a fool. But for him there still is time to prove himself, he need to understand everything." continued Itachi

"Right…but what if he doesn't understand even now?"

"Then we shall see what the outcome shall be…" Itachi paused for a second to remember the night once again. He snapped back into reality. "So tell me Kisame, how did you become a missing-nin? You never did tell me…"

"Not much, but it was something…" Kisame paused for a second. "I think it might have been the best thing I had done in my life…"

A/N: Well that's that, hope you enjoy. And don't ask me what the new bloodline is because I won't tell and it's not completely a doujutsu and you will see why


	10. Gaara's pupil

**A/N: Those that want a quick one shot to read I have uploaded one (though it's angsty hehe) if you want to read it check for "You have been warned"**

**kikyouhater118:** Hmm…I don't know, maybe

**VFSNAKE:** Hehe she didn't want to tell, she was forced by a interrogation jutsu…but I will see what will happen, as for the scrolls you need to see what happens

**Hikory:** It's a good idea with the Hyuuga team but…we will see

**RasenganFin:** (smile) I think I will tell everyone what the first phase of the bloodline does…

**Link Fangirl01:** What if I say 'Demon's Imperial Blessing' because I can't cut the Imperial out…as for the rest it is like that because it is a curse and a blessing at the same time but that will be told later on why…

**vnvanman:** What? Gaara can have some fun (hehe) also no war declaring yet…oh yeah and I think I know how Gaara and … will play in the sandbox (evil laughter)

**noone cares enough:** Huh? You will break my hands? Then how will I write this stuff them? (Hmm…I never tried writing with my legs, I wonder if I can…)

**Seiryu Suzaku Byakko Genbu:** Well I decided that for Itachi and Kisame to have a little talk but they won't say why they became missing-nin and Itachi won't say why he killed the clan so I can leave people pondering on the answer (god I just hope that my idea on the massacre hasn't been used before)

**Goatis:** Very observant, indeed it is connected to the fox and it will be. Sakura knew of the scrolls because she was in the same room, she never left the room when Tsunade showed Sasuke and Neji their scrolls, as for parents telling the children there are some that broke the law, but there are those that did not. And for Itachi and Kisame they won't arrive in time, someone else will have fun with the Hyuuga's.

**rhunter42dragon:** Can't say who will go or why they won't…

**Dragon Man 180:** Thanks, I'm surprised I managed to describe it well, I suck when it comes to describing cloths…

**grumpywinter:** I like the idea of Naruto how to use the sand, I will try it but unfortunately Naruto is the only anime I saw, but I can imagine what you meant and I will give it my best shot (smile)

**Reimei Yume:** (backs off slowly) hehe, sorry… (Maybe I should rethink about what I say before I say or I will die young)

**Hinata-sama209:** Hehe, when I will say that Gaara raises his eyebrows think of the imaginary ones (lol)

**escape5:** Well a story needs a good plot, but the story would be even better if it has a side plot that in the near future will interfere with the main plot and will unleash something…

A/N: Ok I like that people like the story, and I enjoy writing it, also continue voting for the name of the bloodline.

**A.** akki-chouon ('Imperial Demon blessing'): **2**

**B.** akki-goon ('Demon's blessing of kindness'):

**C.** akki-goriyaku ('Demon's Divine favor'): **1**

**D**. akki-tenkei ('Demon's Heavenly Gift'): **3**

**E**. akki-tenpuku (same as Tenkei): **1**

A/N: Also…umm…sometime in the future Orochimaru will come in…and a second side plot will be made…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…but I own my imagination

**Gaara's pupil…**

----Konoha, Hyuuga compound----

Hiashi and the elders called forth ten of the most loyal branch members. Now you might be thinking why they are so loyal, Hiashi ever since he was put as head of the clan selected ten branch members that where moved into the head family and treated likewise even though they had the caged bird seal on them. The Hyuuga elders thought that if they do this then they will have ten loyal members that can be thrown in 'the heat of a battle' without worries that they will die, because they are of the branch family and they where right. The ten summoned where loyal and respected every order without second thought's they where also ranked from Jounin to ANBU which made the elders and the head of the clan more happy. They would not die and the mission would be a success, in the years they gained respect for Hiashi and never questioned him, at least nine of them.

One of them, a girl by the name of Hoshi Hyuuga never did respect Hiashi even though she did not show it. After her wife had died she would always see how he treated his daughter and she was disgusted, all her respect for the man dropped day by day whenever she saw what he was doing to her. But nonetheless she was afraid to intervene because of the seal she had on her forehead, she tried once to talk with the other nine but they became what a young blonde boy used to say 'stuck-up snobs'. Hoshi is a young woman in her early 20's, she has long black hair, the face of a young woman and of course the same eyes as any Hyuuga. She is 1'60" in height, thin but not because she held a diet, it was her figure. She is one of the most respected ANBU members, wearing a falcon mask, and a katana on her back, she also wore the usually ANBU clothing. Out of the remaining nine only three more where ANBU but they weren't on the same team.

Today they were called in the elder council room in the Hyuuga compound, it was something important from what they heard. They where standing in front of the elders. They bowed to them and turned to listen carefully. They where all smirking at the ten present in the room, Hoshi felt like she wouldn't like what was coming.

"Now you might be wondering why we called you here." said Hiashi in a coolly tone

For an unknown reason Hoshi started to sweat a little.

"Now you all know what happened a few days ago with the Uchiha incident right?" asked an elder and the group nodded.

"We have just found out that Team 7, 8, 10 and Gai have left yesterday with the Hokage and the Toad sannin to deliver scrolls to Suna." said another

"We cannot accept this." said Hiashi. "We will not accept it for the single fact that the demon is in Suna"

"You mean that Uzumaki boy?" asked one of the ten, a male called Uruya Hyuuga

"Precisely…" responded Hiashi smiling

"What do you want us to do?" asked Hajin Hyuuga another male of the ten present

"You all hate the Kyuubi for killing someone in your life am I right?" asked an elder and everyone nodded.

"Good because your mission is to go to Suna, kill the demon and bring back Hinata so we can brand her with the caged bird seal for her treason." said Hiashi coldly

"_So that is what he wants"_ thought Hoshi. She had a problem with Kyuubi, for killing her brother, but she didn't have a problem with the boy, she knew the difference between a container and a contained.

"Also we want you to attack the team heading to Suna and steal the scrolls, I want for someone out of you to create a distraction while the others steal the scrolls when they are busy with the distraction, I want you all to wear masks to hide your identity. Take these masks." Hiashi revealed 10 masks on the table. "These are special masks that will hide your faces from both Byakugan and Sharingan. I also want you to try and not use the Hyuuga stance as much as possible, and finally if my _daughter_ doesn't want to come on her own, you make her." finished Hiashi glaring and spiting when he referred to the young girl.

The group was dismissed, they took their masks and left for the mission. Hiashi and the elders where laughing at their future success, but will it be?

On the way to the North gate one of the ten Hyuuga's was pondering on the mission. _"So that cold bastard not only wants to kill Uzumaki, but he wants to put the caged bird seal on his first daughter and he also wants us to steal from the Hokage."_ Hoshi thought. She never did like Hiashi, even thought she was never treated like a branch member. He always wanted to help the poor girl or the boy but she was afraid of the repercussions, they could have always activated the seal on her head and finish her in one blow. But now…she was heading to Suna, where Uzumaki Naruto was, she heard of his gift to Hyuuga Neji and ever since then she started thinking if she could get the seal of her. She smiled behind her mask, she was going to ditch the team, alert the Hokage first and then alert the boy. With some luck he would free her from the curse that she has on her head.

----Grass country, unknown field----

"So that is why the mission was never finished." said Itachi

"Correct, it is degrading for someone of the 7 swordsmen (A/N: there are 7 right?) to do such a thing…" responded Kisame

"I can see what you mean, to do such a thing would have made anyone lower than trash."

"You have no idea…" responded Kisame angrily "After all we have done I can't believe he wanted us to do that!" yelled Kisame in frustration

"Well like someone used to say, look underneath the underneath." relied and emotionless Itachi

"Quoting Hatake now are we…"

"Well in one way or another he was right, no one looked as to why I killed my clan they just thought that I lost my minds…" Itachi started to laugh "me to lose my minds, a bunch of idiots." spat the Uchiha

"Yeah, and no one cared why I became a missing-nin with Zabuza." said Kisame "too bad Zabuza is dead, he would have loved to have some fun right about now."

Itachi nodded, he heard about the Demon of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza and he held some respect for the man and his ways of killing.

"You know, now that he is dead there are only 6 of you left."

"I know Itachi-san…but that doesn't mean that I will start sulking."

"That is the last thing I need now Kisame, remember we need to stay focused at the task at hand."

"How will we talk with the brat?" asked Kisame "I mean it's not like he would listen to us."

"I know, but we will find a way, and we will make him listen, after that everything will be clear for him."

"What about the Akatsuki? Do they suspect anything?"

"No idea whatsoever. But we need to keep a low profile, we don't want to expose ourselves until we find the brat."

Kisame nodded understanding. "I wonder how the leader will react when he finds about this."

"Like I give a damn about him." said Itachi coldly. "It's a good thing that when we went after the boy and tried to take him Jiraiya came, after what I heard that they want the bijuu's for I was starting to fear that they might succeed."

"Well they won't now, they know that we are going after Kyuubi, what they don't know is what we are actually planning."

"Yes…"

----Suna----

It was a bright day in Suna, everyone was enjoying the new day, well almost everyone. Naruto and Hinata started their work today, they needed to guard Gaara from the shadows and make sure no harm came to him. Right now the sand siblings where standing in front of three tables that had weapons on them. The new gennin's where to pick who they would train under. Gaara was looking with his coldness in his eyes.

"Gaara, smile! smile! If you have that sour look no one will pick you." said Temari (A/N: Yes the filler episode, but I won't put anyone on Gaara's back so those 5 from the filler won't attack, sorry but I don't want to write that even though it would be changed)

The red haired boy didn't even look at her sister. He just stared at the kids in front of him, and then everyone headed towards Temari and Kankuro, all except one.

Gaara who had his eyes closed, heard someone approach him, he opened his eyes and saw a girl with short brown hair and black eyes. She was wearing a light yellow cloth around her neck, a sleeveless shirt, on top of the shirt was a blue blouse. She was wearing a skirt (A/N: I think it was a skirt) that stopped above the knees.

"Your ok with me?" asked Gaara in a monotone voice

"Please!" she said, as the tradition said the pupil had to ask the master for acceptance to be trained.

Temari and Kankuro looked at their sibling smiling, unknown to them Naruto that was on top of a building nearby was also smiling under his hood. He decided on wearing the cape he had bought when heading to Suna.

The girl was standing in front of a table that had a few weapons left, Gaara approached her from behind and positioned himself near her.

"You name?" he asked

"Matsuri." responded the girl

"Matsuri, pick a weapon." she looked at the weapons, there was a club, a sword and a weapon called jouhyou. The girl after much hesitation picked the club but she was unable to hold it. She asked Gaara for help. The red haired boy looked on the table and picked the jouhyou.

"This weapon is called a jouhyou."

"Jouhyou?"

Gaara jumped away from the table with the weapon in his hand and landed a few feet in front of it, he held the end of the string (A/N: Or what it was lol) and started swinging the weapon so fast it became a blur except for a red tint that where some feathers attached to the weapon.

"The teeth at the end of the string are not so much for attacking." said Gaara while swinging the weapon. "More they are used from preventing the enemy from getting to close, and with the rope to render them unable to attack." he finished and launched the weapon towards a post and it started wrapping itself around the post.

"Practice with this weapon until you feel it is a part of you." said Gaara handing the wire to Matsuri.

"Hai."

For the next hours the girl trained with the weapon but she didn't manage to succeed in her training. When the end of the weapon dropped near her she was startled, Gaara saw this. He went and picked up the weapon and asked her what was wrong, she explained to him that her parents where killed by weapons. Gaara stood and explained to her what he had learned from Naruto about friendship, he told her why he protected his teammates when he attacked Konoha. He then left leaving the girl to train on her own.

Gaara was walking down the streets of Suna, he saw his siblings with the other children, somehow he was glad that someone from the village wanted to be trained under him, and Naruto of course was an exception due to the fact that he was his friend. He didn't except anyone from the village to come to him and ask for training. He felt good, he was progressing once again with everyone in the village.

A figure dropped near him, he wore a light brown cape and his hood was over his head.

"So how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" asked Gaara

"You know to have someone to train apart from me." asked Naruto

"Good, I'm progressing around here…"

"Yeah that I can see, listen I wanted to ask you something."

Gaara turned towards Naruto. "What?"

"Is there any way I can carry sand without using a gourd behind my back?"

Gaara stood and pondered, he never gave much thought to that because he was used to carry the gourd all the time, he looked at Naruto and shrugged. The blonde boy frowned, he wanted to learn to use the sand but he wanted to use it in another way not by carrying a gourd on his back all the time. He sighed and waved goodbye to Gaara and disappeared, the red haired boy decided to turn back and watch over his pupil.

----2 days till Suna, on the road----

The team from Konoha was advancing at a fast pace, they decided it would be better if they went a little more fast than before, that way they could reach Suna faster and safer. The road was full of bandits, they needed to be careful.

One of the members was now eager to reach Suna, Sakura decided she will apologize and worn Naruto of what her mother did, she hoped the blonde boy will forgive her for what she had done in the past years to him, she now felt sorry and wished she could repair all this.

"Hokage-sama, when do you think we will arrive?" asked Sakura

"In two days, hopefully one if we maintain the pace." responded the Hokage

Then they heard someone snicker, they looked and saw Kiba snickering. "What was that about? asked Neji

"Oh I just remembered when Naruto used to do the Sexy Jutsu at Iruka-sensei…" responded the boy

There where some that didn't understand but those that where always punished and had to stay after hours, meaning Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru knew what it was about, he always used that method to get rid of Iruka so they can escape, he used in during hours too but not that often.

The blonde boy had a lot of ways to escape detention, he would always find something else to make Iruka drop unconscious or just to drop on the floor. One incident was when he cut the legs of the chair a little to make it unstable, when Iruka sat down the chair broke and Iruka fell on the ground, before he could get up they ran out the window.

Another time he used series of traps, a bucket full of clay, feathers, and then some stink bombs that no one knew from where he got them. Those bombs used to drive anyone unconscious, the group always had to wear something on their faces or plug their noses so they won't smell the bomb.

There where many other ways, the rookies smiled remembering everything he had done in the academy, it was the best memories of him they had, he always made them smile and laugh even when things seemed to be down.

----Somewhere in the forest----

The team sent from the Hyuuga compound was speeding through the forest, they decided to kill the boy first and grab the girl then lastly ambush the Hokage's team and steal the scrolls and head back to Konoha.

They agreed but unknown to them one of them planned behind their backs. Hoshi who was behind the group made a **Kage Bushin** and switched places with it, the bushin would follow the team and act like her so they won't suspect anything, while she will go and warn not the Hokage but the blonde boy. She dropped on the ground and waited a little for the team to advance then she started speeding again but using another way so she won't bump into the team.

"_Alright so first I warn the boy, then hopefully I get to warn the girl before it's too late."_ she thought. _"Lastly I will go and warn the Hokage and then return and ask for him to remove the seal, hopefully he will."_

She silently prayed he will remove her seal, she didn't want to live a life like this, now that she betrayed the Hyuuga clan she would run into the world and find something else to do, she would become a missing-nin but she didn't care, all she cared was for her to be free from that place.

She felt sorry that she couldn't convince the team to follow her way and help the boy, they suspected that she would betray them but she assured them that won't happen. They are a bunch of fools, just like the rest of the Hyuuga clan, the only ones wise are Neji and Hinata in her opinion, also it there where two more in the Hyuuga wise but they died, those persons where Hinata's mother and Neji's father, Hizashi.

She cleared her mind and focused at her new task and pumped more chakra to gain more speed, hopefully she would leave the team way behind her.

----Suna----

Naruto and Hinata where on the roofs watching Gaara, Gaara was watching Matsuri train and giving her pointers, she started to get the hang of it and she wasn't scared around Gaara anymore, she found out that he is a good person despite what most people said.

"Looks like Gaara has an admirer." said Hinata giggling.

"Oh? Who? Where?" asked Naruto looking around and Hinata giggled at his antics.

"Naruto-kun, I believe Matsuri respects Gaara highly and admires him."

"I knew that." pouted Naruto

Hinata giggled again at him and focused on Gaara again. While she was looking at him Naruto was having a though time again, his eyes started to hurt again but this time even harder. He rubbed his eyes and drank some water. It was getting annoying once again.

"_Why in the 9 hell's do I have to go through this pain?"_ yelled Naruto in his mind

"_**What? You don't like it?"**_ Kyuubi asked sarcastically.

"_Ha ha ha, very funny."_

"_**Well you should know that I am funny."**_ said Kyuubi

"_Yeah, anyway did you find out anything over the night?"_

"_**Yes I did and I am amazed, I think I influenced you too much or the Kami's decided that you deserve this bloodline."**_ said Kyuubi with a serious tone

"_And what is this bloodline?" _asked the blonde boy raising an eyebrow

"_**I can't tell you the name yet, and not much about it but I can tell you that it's powerful and usually only demons and half-demons are allowed to wield it."**_

"_Then how come I have it?" _asked Naruto this time really puzzled

"_**Like I said, eighter I influenced you too much with my chakra especially at the fight you had with the Uchiha, eighter the Kami's decided that you are worthy of having it, and if you are then you will be the first mortal to gain it."**_

Naruto smiled, a bloodline no one has ever had, he couldn't wait. Suddenly the pain stopped, he thought that maybe Kyuubi managed to do something to stop it or the change of DNA was done and he will have his bloodline soon.

"_How do I activate it?"_

"_**Won't tell…"**_

"_WHAT?"_ yelled Naruto infuriated.

"_**I won't because you need to figure it out yourself, the process is done and the bloodline is now dormant, you need to find out how to activate it, it's like a test where you are the teacher and the pupil. Good luck."**_ said Kyuubi and then broke all communication with Naruto to go back to sleep.

The blonde boy started mumbling something about unfair foxes and unfair way to activate bloodlines.

Down on the fields Matsuri had managed to wrap the wire around the post. Gaara nodded to her and she smiled.

"Alright, you done well."

"Thank you Gaara-sensei." she said

"Please no sensei, I am Gaara."

"Hai."

"Now…" started Gaara "Lets go and celebrate, my treat." he said as he started walking away. The girl was stunned she never thought that Gaara, the Subaku no Gaara who was feared by many and was the weapon of Sunagakure would treat someone to lunch. She shook it away and started following him putting the weapon in her pocked (A/N: remember from the filler, it's small and fits in a pocket, the perfect weapon hehe)

Naruto and Hinata watched as the two left, they looked at the sun, their body guard duty was over, and it was past noon already. Naruto stood up and offered a hand to Hinata who took it gladly.

"Care to join me for lunch?" he asked

"Sure."

"Alright! Lets go find some ramen!" he yelled as he started to pull the girl after him

----Border of Grass and Wind----

Two clocked figures with red moons on them and straw hats on their heads passed the border unseen, they where getting close to Suna.

"So what do we do now Itachi-san?" asked Kisame

"We will need to stop in a nearby cave and wait a few days."

"Why is that?"

"Deidara is approaching." responded Itachi

----Suna, 10PM----

Naruto was watching from the roofs a strange individual. He was the head of the defense in Suna, his name was Yuura but he didn't like this person not one bit, something about him was fishy, the way he acted, the way he talked. He was planning something.

He looked and saw him enter the Kazekage's office, he looked through the window to see what Yuura was doing. The man was looking through some papers quietly. Then when it seems that he had found something he started to copy them. Naruto was not sure what he was copying, he would have jumped and attacked but Kyuubi told him to wait and follow him to see who he was working for.

Yuura left the office and the building, Naruto was following him closely. He arrived at his home and entered. Naruto stood out for about 4 hours and it seemed that Yuura was sleeping.

"Interesting…" whispered Naruto to himself, he them left, that man didn't contact anyone yet, that means he must be gathering more information. He will keep an eye on him.

----On the way to Suna, Team Hokage----

Team Hokage had stopped for the night in a village on the way to Suna to rest, no one could rest thought, they where to anxious to get to Suna and see their two friends from Konoha. Because of this many where out trying to enjoy the night and forget their worries while other stayed in their hotel rooms to think.

One such person was Sasuke Uchiha, he was lying down on his bed and thinking of how to apologize to Naruto for what he has done, he was thinking of maybe offering him to train him a little with the Uchiha jutsu's while he was in Suna, but he knew that braiding him would be a waste of time and would only make him look like and idiot. He considered that the best way to do it is to hand him the scrolls and tell him his sorry, but he was afraid what would happen if Naruto didn't accept his sorry's. What would happen if he just turned his back at him and told him to scram. This was the one thing that scared Sasuke at the moment, the idea that his teammate won't forgive him.

Another person was Haruno Sakura, she was looking out the window thinking what to say to him. She knew the way she treated him and felt sorry not wanting to repeat that but it was now to late, he was a missing-nin and he could never return to Konoha, life would never be the same anymore and it was her fault. She also didn't know how to tell him about his mother and what she had done, she knew that now her mother would do something to him, she would talk to the council or assign assassins to kill Naruto. She didn't know what to do and to make it worse she was afraid to tell the rest of the team. She was afraid of what they might do to her that she might lose her last friends as well. Tears started to drop from her eyes as she crashed on her knees and started sobbing.

Hyuuga Neji was looking at the scroll he took from Naruto's house, he said he would personally give it to him, it would have been more safe that way. He was intrigued as to what the jutsu would do, also he was curious where he found it. He was reflecting on the past he had, it wasn't much to think about, he reflected at how he was with Naruto, the only time when he started to be friends with him was after the Chunnin exams, after he showed him the right way, he now understood everything about Naruto, the way he was treated, how sad he was, and now he understood what he meant by the fact that he isn't the only one with a burden that there is someone else with a bigger one. He felt sorry for not believing that, he was blinded by rage back then. He also wanted to see Hinata, and how she was doing, he knew Naruto would look after her, he is not a bad person and he knew that she will be happier with her, everyone knows her crush on the boy, everyone except him. Or at least that is what everyone thought since they didn't see him for a week already.

The last person that wasn't out enjoying himself was Kiba, he didn't know how to tell Naruto that his clan was part for his missing-nin status, he hated his mother for what he did and hated her even more for making Hinata a missing-nin as well. It's true Kiba was a little attracted to her but he knew her crush and knew he wouldn't be with her, not even now especially. But he felt happy knowing that she was with Naruto, he knew that Naruto would look after him, he said that he will always protect a precious person and Hinata being one he would protect her till the end.

----Sound village, secret bunker----

"Kabuto!" yelled an infuriated Orochimaru

"Yes Orochimaru-sama?" asked the silver haired man with glasses.

"Do you know what happened to my future vessel? Why isn't Sasuke here yet? And where are those damned sound four?" he yelled in exasperation

"Unfortunately the sound four are dead sir."

"What?" roared Orochimaru

"Yes, it seems Tsunade sent some people to track down Sasuke, the slowly killed everyone of the sound four even Kimimaro and then the Kyuubi kid knocked Sasuke out and took him back to Konoha. I also heard that they removed the curse seal from his neck."

"How is that possible?!?" yelled Orochimaru throwing stuff around. "Who did that?"

"It seems that Uzumaki had found a way to take the seal of Sasuke."

"That boy…" said Orochimaru with a deadly voice. "I will make him suffer." he said adding venom in his voice. "I will have my new body and nothing will stop me!" yelled Orochimaru as hard as he could. "I will kill that brat!"

----Unknown cavern, unknown location----

A tall figure was standing in his chair looking at the person in front of him. The person wore the Akatsuki robe, he looked old and had a mask over his face, he also had a metallic tail behind him.

"So…did Deidara leave?" asked the man from behind is desk

"Yes Leader-sama, he is on his way to Suna as we speak."

"Very good Sasori." replied the leader. Then a woman with blue hair and a white flower in her hair appeared next to the leader.

"Sasori." said the woman. "Do you know where Kakuzo and Hidan are?"

"Yes, they are tracking the Nibi, so far they didn't find her but they said that once they do they will report." responded Sasori

"Good, and Zetsu?" asked the woman again

"He is looking for the Sanbi."

"And where is Tobi then?"

"Tobi is around the base, doing he knows what." responded Sasori, the woman nodded and so did the leader

"Do you know where are Itachi and Kisame?" asked the leader

"From what I know they are in the Grass Country heading towards the Fire and Konoha to try and capture the Kyuubi again." replied Sasori

"Excellent." said the leader. "Sasori, till Deidara returns I want you to train, once we find out about Suna's defenses we will strike."

"Yes leader." said Sasori, he bowed and left.

The leader and the woman smiled evilly. "It has begun." said the leader


	11. Blood painted sand

**grumpywinter:** o.O all I can say is…wow…that looked cool, I will try to make something like that now, for sure…

**VFSNAKE:** Yeah, yeah, yeah…I'm planning on awakening it, just waiting for the right moment…

**vnvanman:** In battle's you do not know for sure if someone will be dead or alive…

**Seiryu Suzaku Byakko Genbu:** And you don't know half of it…when I say that there will be a bloody sand box I mean it lol

**Dragon Man 180:** That's why I added Hoshi…

**Wolf of the snows: **Yeah it's with a "E", strange that my word didn't autocorrect the error like it always does…

**Sharingan-hater86:** Sorry it was important to make this chapter so I won't have too many flashbacks, for Hoshi for example, Deidara, Orochimaru and the Sound, etc.

**sumofl:** Maybe so, but Naruto has Air affinity…

**Hikory:** But does the Daimyo have more power over the entire council?

**Sharkteeth:** That's what happens when people hate your demon…

**Major Hinata Fan:** (sweat drop) Sorry about that, I guess my most common mistake is mixing up him with her sometimes…

**twilightcloud18:** Eh, I can't tell, it will ruin everything no?

**Vld:** I will put it up for voting, or maybe I will just turn her good, depends…

**Reimei Yume:** (sigh) I hate it when I make mistakes, not my fault I don't see all of them, also English isn't my primary language…oh so that is how I was suppose to spell it…oops…anyway, I will be careful (he is to scary to risk my life)

**RasenganFin:** Nope won't make it a threesome, besides she is between 20-30 so he is way to young for her

**Mood-chan:** Sorry only Itachi and Kisame, Deidara no…

**Morbious20:** Hehe, me too…

A/N: Alright here are your votes so far, but not many placed votes, I will live them to go for 1 more chapter, also note that I changed the translation for Akki-chouon…

**A.** akki-chouon ('Demon's Imperial blessing'): **4**

**B.** akki-goon ('Demon's blessing of kindness'): **0**

**C.** akki-goriyaku ('Demon's Divine favor'): **1**

**D**. akki-tenkei ('Demon's Heavenly Gift'): **3**

**E**. akki-tenpuku (same as Tenkei): **1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Blood painted sand…**

"_**You have no idea how vast my rage is since I was born…" **__– Uzumaki Naruto_

Two days have past, three days in which our heroes have been very busy. Gaara for example was now stuck between the old Kazekage's paperwork and his new ones, the elders said that he needs to learn starting from now about this things because it is an important 'event' for a Kazekage.

"No shit!" yelled Gaara everyday when he saw the amount of the paper on his new desk, it was already decided that Gaara will be the 5th Kazekage so they decided he should already start working in secret.

Apart from that Gaara was now more focused on training Matsuri than training Naruto, she had developed great skills with weapons and has shown great potential for a shinobi. She lost her fear of weapons and now could fight without any problems. Gaara liked the girl a lot, she wasn't like the other that would look at him just because he was someone important, he was happy to say that she was one of his precious people, someone that he would defend even if it will kill him. But, back to the matter at hand, Naruto was getting lonely because Gaara didn't help him for the last 2 days, so one day he visited Gaara while he was training with Matsuri

**-Flashback-**

_Gaara was observing Matsuri's morning training that even though it looked hard it was necessary. He was about to tell her to stop when he felt a familiar chakra signature approaching him, he turned around and saw the blonde Jinchuuriki approaching. Stopping in front of Gaara he took some time to catch his breath again. Matsuri by then had stopped what she was doing and was inspecting the newcomer since she didn't meet him before._

"_Gaara…" said Naruto_

"_Hn?"_

"_Where the hell have you been in the last 2 days?" demanded Naruto. "I mean do you think it's that easy for me to train? I need help damn it!" _

"_Ano, excuse me but who are you?" asked Matsuri_

_Naruto had forgotten about his fury and looked behind Gaara and saw a girl his age with brown hair and black eyes. "Oh, sorry, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he exclaimed._

"_Matsuri…" she said and shacked hands with the blonde boy. _

_Gaara coughed. "Naruto, did you complete the mission?" he asked, the blonde in question turned and nodded at Gaara._

"_I also went and debriefed with Hinata-chan, the mission turned out to be A-rank and not B-rank but it was easy…" he responded grinning_

_Gaara nodded and turned around and focused on Matsuri again, Naruto was scratching his chin trying to remember why he had gone to see Gaara again._

"_Hey!" yelled the blonde. "You didn't answer my question…why aren't you helping me with sand manipulation like you used to?"_

"_Sorry, but I need to help Matsuri, I got paperwork and Kazekage classes." responded a monotone Gaara._

_Just then Naruto remembered something. "Hey Gaara, I don't need to use a gourd anymore." he said smiling brightly._

_The red haired boy raised one of his invisible eyebrows and turned around to look at Naruto. "What do you mean?"_

_Naruto demonstrated, the raised one of his sleeves and showed Gaara a long tube of some sort, it was thick and pretty wide. Gaara asked the blonde what those tubes where for, Naruto turned to a post and started moving his arms around and sand shot out of his sleeves and started circling him, then he moved his hands in front of him towards the post and the sand moved to the post hiding it full on, he recalled the sand to him by dropping his arms, the sand reentered his sleeves. He turned back to Gaara and put his trademark grin._

"_So what do you think?" he asked_

"_Impressive, but can you do __**Subaku Sousou**__ and __**Subaku Kyuu**__?" asked the red haired Jinchuuriki_

_Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Umm…well, no…"_

_Gaara turned around facing Matsuri. "Then go and practice again till you can do both, then come to me for the next jutsu."_

**-End flashback-**

You can say Gaara was more than proud at what the blonde boy achieved, it was something no one had though about, not even him. Naruto managed to brake free from carrying a gourd behind him all the time.

Naruto and Hinata have been doing missions for Suna ever since Matsuri became Gaara's official pupil, they had done on 3 days two B-rank missions and one A-ranked, but from the last B-rank Hinata fell sick and she couldn't help. It was nothing more than the common cold, but it was something new to the fact that someone caught a cold in Suna. But then again anything can happen especially if you fall in the cold water and then immediately come out and put your body at high challenges. Naruto proved to be quite the medic when it came to cold's, he knew what he needed to buy Hinata and what he needed to cook so she could get her strength back fast. Hinata nonetheless enjoyed the attention.

Today it was one of those days when Naruto and Hinata needed to keep an eye on Naruto, but due to Hinata's condition only Naruto left the house today. She stayed back and enjoyed the comfort of her bed and a good book, courtesy to Naruto who bought it, she was surprised that he knew what kind of book he should buy for a girl.

Naruto was now looking at Gaara and Matsuri from the shadows, like every morning they where training in the same spot till at least noon when Gaara would go for his Kazekage class till night fall and then he would go and do paper work since he cannot sleep. Naruto offered to make a more powerful seal but the red haired boy refused every time, maybe he was too afraid even if his seal would be complete.

"Now Matsuri." said Gaara suddenly

The girl in question turned around and looked at her sensei.

"You have done well and progressed very much in 3 days, you have earned my respect…" said Gaara happy.

"Thank you Gaara…" she responded bowing slightly

"Now second order of business, you will join a 3 man team under a Jounin, I will try and move some strings so you can end up with someone I know and trust." he said again

"But why won't you be the Jounin of the team?" asked Matsuri

Gaara smiled, it was a small smile barely visible, but Naruto saw it. "It's because I cannot, I still have a lot to work so I can become Kazekage, I don't have time."

Matsuri nodded sadly. "Hai"

"Don't worry, the person I will pick is someone special and you will learn a lot from him. And please respect him." he said

"Hai Gaara." Matsuri responded, her happiness back.

Suddenly the air stiffened, a powerful wind started to blow all of a sudden which was very strange. Naruto and Gaara looked at the sky, silently. It seemed hard to breathe all of a sudden. **"Blood"** was the word both Kyuubi and Shukaku said, what they meant the two Jinchuuriki had no idea.

Naruto jumped down near Gaara startling Matsuri.

"Who a-are you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Did you feel it?" asked Naruto

"Hai." said Gaara "Did he tell you?" he asked still looking at the sky

"He did, what do you think? A recent battle, or one to come?" asked Naruto eyes at the sky

"I do not know, I need to check." said Gaara and headed towards the Kazekage tower. "You are free for today Matsuri." he said before disappearing.

Somehow, Naruto didn't feel to well, something was happening, he felt like he needed to go home and check on Hinata. He turned around and started jumping towards his and Hinata's house hopping that nothing wrong was happening, Hinata was weak now because of her cold.

A lone figure with a falcon mask was watching over Naruto as he was speeding through Suna, Hoshi had arrived too late to warn him. The only thing she could do right now was to follow him and help him and tell him what is happening, though she knew that she will have to explain a lot.

Naruto arrived home fast, from the outside everything looked alright. He slowly opened the door.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked with a low voice. He took out a kunai and slowly moved through the hall, he entered the kitchen and saw 2 guys dead, one was on the floor in a pool of blood and the other had his head inside the sink.

"Hinata?" he asked again this time more worried, he ran to her room and saw the door broken, he entered and found another guy dead on the floor in a pool of blood, he ran through the entire house and still didn't find any sign of Hinata but instead found 4 bodies. The entire house was damaged from what seemed jyunken strikes.

Naruto ran outside and jumped on the roof of the house and let out a powerful roar that was heard throughout Suna. He was fuming, the bastard Hyuuga's attacked Hinata while he was away and now they took her.

"_**Listen kit, I know you are angry but calm down and analyze the situation calmly."**_ said Kyuubi neutrally. But Naruto didn't listen, he was changing, his fangs started to grow, his hair started to grow, his whiskers started to become thicker. He felt someone behind him, he spun around and saw a Konoha ANBU with a falcon mask. He jumped to kill the ANBU.

"Wait!" the ANBU yelled. "I'm here to help"

Naruto stopped inches away from the person, the ANBU took off her mask and showed a Hyuuga. Naruto stiffened but relaxed when he looked in her eyes, something in them told him that she was telling the truth and that she won't betray him.

"What do you want?" demanded the blonde Jinchuuriki

"Like I said I'm here to help you."

"Why?"

"Because for one I don't see you as a demon, second I hate Hiashi and I don't agree to how he treated his daughter." she said

Naruto pondered for a second, indeed she was telling the truth, he could see that, but still… "What do you want from me?" he asked

The woman was taken back. "What do I want from you?"

"You must want something in return for your help, what is it?"

"Well…I heard how you took Neji's seal off and I was wondering…"

"…if I would take it off you too?" he asked interrupting her.

She was a little scared now, he knew what she wanted and now what would happen if he won't accept. "Well, yes, but if you don't want to help…I will still help you though but I understand if you don't want to help me." she said with her head down to hide her sorrow, her hopes of freedom would break.

Naruto wasn't a cold hearted bastard, he knew that she really wanted to get that seal of hear head. "If you help me I will help you." he said, the woman raised her head and he could see hope in her eyes. He smiled warmly and nodded. "But tell me who took Hinata-chan and where?"

"Right, Hiashi wanted me and 9 other to come here and capture Hinata-sama, then he wanted us to kill you and steal something from the Hokage." she replied.

"So you where ten in total?" he asked and she nodded in response. "Hmm…you are here, four are dead in the house that leaves five to deal with." He looked towards the walls "Do you know where they might be?"

"Hai, our plan was to enter through the North-eastern part of the wall because it was less protected and escape through there as well." she replied

"Good…" he turned to leave. "By the way, you didn't tell me your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hoshi Hyuuga." she said putting her mask back on her face

"Nice to meet you, I bet you already know who I am."

"Hai."

"Alright let's go." and Naruto jumped off and started moving towards the north-eastern part of the wall followed by Hoshi.

It didn't take long for them to arrive there, not long because Naruto pumped a lot of chakra for him to move faster then usual, and Kyuubi gave him a little more. When the two arrived they saw the remaining of the group preparing the exit, Hinata was unconscious, she had her legs and arms tied and a bag on her head. It also looked like she had several bruises. Naruto jumped up and landed in front of the group.

"Well what do you know, the demon saved us from a trip." mocked one of them.

"You bastards!" hissed Naruto "I will skin you alive!"

"I would like to see you try that." mocked another "This bitch here killed four of our teammates but that doesn't matter, she will be punished once she arrives back home."

"Put her down!" yelled Naruto again

"Make me." the Hyuuga taunted and draw his katana out.

"Naruto you take the three on the left, while I take the two on the right." said Hoshi that was on top of a building nearby.

"So Hoshi, you betrayed us?" asked the leader

"Yes, I hate Hiashi and I hate the elders and their propaganda, I don't want to do anything with them." spat the woman

"Fine then, you shall die as well today." hissed the leader

Hoshi jumped down and charged the leader and his companion in the Hyuuga stance, while Naruto created 20 **Kage Bushins** and attacked his targets, he also called out for the sand. This action stunned the group of Hyuuga's as they had no information that he can manipulate sand.

Naruto and his clones attacked their targets, this time using another method than the one with which he defeated Neji. The real Naruto jumped and landed behind one of the Hyuuga's and used his sand to immobilize him while the clones attacked the other two throwing Kunai and Shuriken. The two that the clones attacked used **Kaiten**to block the attacks and slowly they defeated the clones but it wasn't enough. By the time they had defeated the clones Naruto had killed his target and created another set of clones and attacked again.

"Why are you even struggling? Pathetic worm!" said a Hyuuga and enraged Naruto who ordered the sand to shot out completely from his containers and attack the target.

Hoshi was using her **Jyunken** on the leader while dodging the attacks of the leaders' partner. She took out two kunai and launched them at the one behind her who as expected dodged them, she took out shuriken this time and threw them at him. He did **Kaiten** to block the incoming attack, when he stopped spinning Hoshi jumped on him and performed **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho, **

"2 strikes!" she called hitting the opponent in the stomach

"4 strikes!" she called hitting in the arms

"8 strikes!" she called hitting in the legs

"16 strikes!" she called hitting him in the stomach again

"32 strikes!" she called hitting his arms

"64 strikes!" she called hitting him in the chest.

"**Jyunken**!" she concluded and hit the target in the chest where the hearth is located killing him.

Once that target was done she spun around and found the leader heading towards her. She took a kunai out and slashed his hand which was directed for her hearth. She crouched and slipped underneath the opponent reappearing behind him. She started attacking again while the leader found himself in defense.

She created a **Kage Bushin** and together with the clone she attacked head on. The leader was unprepared and found himself under a barrage of **Jyunken** strikes. He fell on the ground numb from all the attacks, Hoshi dispelled the clone and calmly walked towards the Hyuuga.

"Why?" he asked "Why are you helping the demon? He killed your brother…"

"It's true, Kyuubi did kill my brother, however that boy is not Kyuubi, also he promised he would take the seal off me and then I will truly be free." she said and threw a kunai planting it in the Hyuuga's head that died instantly.

Back at Naruto he was dodging **Jyunken** attacks effortless, it was strange, he could see everything more clear and could determine what hand seals they would do before they would even finished them, he wanted to go offensive but they didn't leave him any opening, to make it worse they managed to hit him with a **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho** but that didn't stop him, Kyuubi reopened his tenketsu and continued attacking, the sand in the end managed to drain one of the Hyuuga's who was panting heavily because he needed to defend himself, the sand was moving unmorally fast and every hit was dangerous, if it was a full on hit it could have been fatal, but this time he wasn't lucky and when he dropped his guard Naruto's sand hit him full on in the chest and head. The sand pierced both his chest and head making a small gag from where blood started to drip. Naruto saw that the target was shocked and too tired to continue to he jumped in front of him and ended his life with a kunai in the head.

Naruto turned around to face his last target, he created 5 **Kage Bushins** and sent them to engage the enemy, he slipped passed him and took out an explosive tag and a kunai. He heard a pop, one clone was defeat, he rushed towards the enemy, one more pop, the second clone was down, he managed to get behind his enemy without him noticing. The fight with Neji taught him something more, he found out where he needs to stay to be in the blind spot of the Byakugan. He smirked and charged, the last two clones died, the enemy realized someone was behind him but before he could react Naruto got there first.

"**Sennen Goroshi!**" cried Naruto shoving a kunai with an explosive tag in the enemy's bottom. He jumped away, the man cried in pain, Naruto activated the tag and a few seconds later it exploded filling the battlefield with blood and organs. He smirked sadistically.

Turning around he remembered about Hinata, he saw Hoshi had already set her free and Hinata regained her conscious. He ran up to her and took her in his arms hugging her tightly.

"What happened Hinata-chan?" he asked

"I was in bed when I heard something in the kitchen, when I inspected it I saw a group of strange people there." she said shakily. "I tried to defend myself but in my condition I couldn't do much…" she said lowering her head

"Not much?" asked Naruto "You practically killed 4 Hyuuga by yourself and this guys where all Jounin up." he praised. She raised her head and smiled at him. She then sneezed and Naruto took her in his arms. "Let's go home, you are still sick."

"Shouldn't we alert the Kazekage?" asked Hoshi

"No need…" came a monotone voice. They turned around and saw Gaara, his siblings and at least ten ANBU. Gaara inspected the surroundings and smirked. "Naruto you did this?" he asked pointing to the pool of blood and organs.

"Hai…" he said and some of the ANBU involuntarily started to shiver.

"Who is she?" asked Gaara pointing to Hoshi.

"My name is Hoshi Hyuuga, please to meet you…umm…"

"Subaku no Gaara, Kazekage." replied the red haired boy

"Anyway, what the hell happened here?" asked Kankuro

"Those bastards of Hyuuga's wanted to take Hinata away and brand her with the caged bird seal…" said Naruto

"And they also wanted to kill Uzumaki Naruto and attack the Hokage who is on her way here." said Hoshi

"Hoshi here came and told me everything, she is no longer a Hyuuga, you can trust her." reassured Naruto everyone around.

"Ok…I understand that…" said Temari. "But what's wrong with your eyes?" she asked

Naruto looked puzzled. "My eyes?" Temari nodded and then everyone looked at him. There where several gasps and Kankuro and Gaara's eyes went wide. "huh?" asked Naruto not understanding what was happening.

"Here let me help you." said Hoshi taking out a small mirror and handing it to him. He looked at himself in the mirror, indeed his eyes where different, they where still the same blue eyes but now he had what seemed a gold tomoe (A/N: it's positioned just like the Sharingan's tomoe). It looked like something close to the Sharingan, but his eyes where still blue and the tomoe was gold.

"I wonder what this is…" said Naruto

"_**Baka! You activated your bloodline during the battle**__" _roared Kyuubi

"_My bloodline?" _asked Naruto stunned

"_**Yes, this is the bloodline I told you about, its nothing near the Sharingan so don't you dare compare it to it, its more powerful than both Sharingan and Byakugan but I will tell you later, tonight to be more precise."**_

"Well, I think I unlocked my bloodline." said Naruto rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"What does it do?" asked Temari

"Don't know yet, I will find out tonight." responded the boy looking at Gaara who understood.

"Alright Naruto, you and Hinata may leave." said Gaara and then turned to Hoshi "You helped my bodyguards and friends today, you won't be charged with anything but please come with me. I want to know what Konoha is planning in this…_treaty_…" said Gaara getting more serious. Hoshi nodded and started following Gaara

"Hoshi-san!" called Naruto "When Gaara is done talking to you come and look for me so I can take the seal of you!" he said and the woman nodded smiling.

"What are we suppose to do?" asked Kankuro

Gaara stopped. By then Temari who was smart enough to leave, left and Naruto and Hinata who where excused where nowhere to be seen. "You and the ANBU" he said pointing to the group of ANBU "will clean this mess, before it starts stinking." he said and disappeared leaving Kankuro and the team of ANBU to act as cleaning service.

----Suna, entrance----

Team Hokage was at the entrance to Suna. They where greeted by Temari who found out that they where coming from Hoshi.

"It's nice that you came." said the blonde girl. "But why did you came?"

"We came here to see Naruto and give him some farewell gifts." responded Tsunade

Temari looked at them and saw some bags, she became a little more serious. "Hokage-sama, do you know what happened today?"

Tsunade looked at her questionable. "No…"

"Today tow of our chunnin where attacked by ten Konoha shinobi right here in Suna." she said and everyone yelled 'What?'

"What do you mean? I didn't order anyone to come, let alone I didn't tell many I was coming here." said Tsunade

"Well, there where 10 Hyuuga that attacked." said Temari looking at Neji with death eyes

"Hey, I'm no longer part of the Hyuuga clan, I was banished." he said in defense

"Oh, and how could I trust you?" intrigued Temari

"He is telling the truth, we where there when he was banished." said Kakashi and Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded

"Hmm…very well then." said Temari "So you didn't send anyone to attack us right?"

"No, why would I do that?" asked Tsunade furious.

"Just checking…follow me…" she said and started leaving with the team behind her.

"May I ask, who where those attacked?" asked Kurenai

"Like I said, two chunnin, more precisely Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata." said Temari, everyone was dumbstruck at first, the two where chunnin here, but then Tsunade got scared.

"Are they safe?" she asked with concern

"Yes, they are safe and sound, Hinata has a bit of a cold due to a mission and Naruto is now taking care of her. Unfortunately you can't see them today, with all the commotion it would be best if you don't go visiting, I don't think he would be too happy." said Temari serious

The group nodded and continued walking, it wasn't long till they reached a hotel where they would stay for at least 4 days. That night everyone was out looking around, they planed for the following day to try and find Naruto and give him his stuff and ask some questions, Sasuke was anxious to see him again but he didn't show it. Neji was concerned for his cousin but let it drop since he knew that Naruto promised to keep her safe and he is a man of his words.


	12. Aftermath

**Dragon Man 180:** Well so far I have no idea for romance for Hoshi but maybe pair her with Itachi? We will see…

**Kingkakashi:** If you are referring to Gaara and Hoshi then you are wrong, Gaara will probably be with someone else, I'm debating who…

**VFSNAKE:** Victory is sweet no? Too bad it never lasts long (hint hint? lol)

**grumpywinter:** He will get it after time skip

**RasenganFin:** Sounds good

**vnvanman:** Like always good point, I am planning to do something right now

**Major Hinata Fan:** I hate that clan a little too (well Hinata is a exception and now Neji is going on my exception list, since time skip that is)

**Alucius:** Hehe, I also love that move, I thought to use it and make Naruto go a little bloody with it

**Vld:** o.O I know Tsunade would do that but I don't want a earthquake, not yet

**Seiryu Suzaku Byakko Genbu:** Let be serious, the girl has potential but they made her too shy, also the sand isn't bloody enough if you know what I mean (evil laughter)

**Hikory:** Oh now I understand, but you know what it usually happens in a corrupt country when the high power interferes, it's the law, how things turn, when the high power gets involved the ones that strive for power and the corrupted attempt many things, no?

**Narutomaniac:** Well, he will develop it something similar to the Sharingan…well in a way, he needs to do something to get a new tomoe, you will see when I explain in the story

**Tsukino Fujina:** Umm…many directions? hehe

**Empress-Dragon:** On it…

**jere7782:** He is smart but he can't do Hiraishin yet…

**Morgan Daratrazanoff: **All in time…

A/N: Alright the votes are in and this is the result…

**A.** akki-chouon ('Demon's Imperial blessing'): **6**

**B.** akki-goon ('Demon's blessing of kindness'): **0**

**C.** akki-goriyaku ('Demon's Divine favor'): **2**

**D**. akki-tenkei ('Demon's Heavenly Gift'): **3**

**E**. akki-tenpuku (same as Tenkei): **1**

A/N: Don't ask why the fast update…I got bored (sweat drop) man I never thought that playing World of Warcraft and Tiberium Wars will bore me…anyway on with the chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own my imagination…

**Aftermath…**

"_**We are demons, but what are the humans?"**_ – Kyuubi

Naruto was sleeping peacefully after a day of events, well one event. He was pleased with his kills, they had it coming, he was also relieved to see Hinata was alright despite her cold.

As promised when Hoshi had arrived he removed the seal from her head. She immediately fell unconscious and he put her in his room to sleep, he was now sleeping on the couch. What was strange in his opinion was that Hinata looked a little angry when he came out of his room that was temporally occupied by Hoshi.

He shrugged it off, now even though he looked like he was sleeping, inside he was talking with Kyuubi. He was now in his mindscape listening to the fox babbling something about an ancient bloodline. History, he never liked it…

"**Brat, are you even listening?" **roared Kyuubi seeing the boy space out in his own mind.

"Umm…no, it's just that this stuff is boring, tell me what the eyes do…" responded Naruto bored

"**Not until you know about the bloodline because it can kill you idiot." **

"What do you mean it can kill me?" asked Naruto

"**Like I said before, this bloodline usually comes only to demons and half-demons, and you are only a human…"** said Kyuubi **"**_**...a pesky one…"**_he continued in a mumble

"What was the last thing?" asked the blonde boy raising an eyebrow

"**Umm, nothing…anyway, this bloodline used to appear that all demons and half-demons, but one day the Kami's decided that we where too powerful alone without the bloodline so they stripped it away from us and leaving only the genes so that once per decade the bloodline would appear at one of us."**

"But that would mean that the demons would still receive the bloodline." said Naruto

"**Yes, but not all, only one or two out of the entire population, those that receive it are called 'Blessed ones' but that is a idiotic idea if you ask me because there is nothing blessing about the bloodline…well at least for humans."**

"What do you mean? If they are called 'Blessed ones' doesn't it mean that have been blessed for having a powerful bloodline?" asked Naruto curiously

"**In a way yes, but that is beyond the point…"** Kyuubi took a deep breath **"Now, for humans the bloodline is both a blessing and a curse."**

"NANI?!?" yelled Naruto making the fox to cover his ears

"**Damn it, stop yelling!" **roared Kyuubi

"Yeah whatever, so why is it a curse? And how is it called?" asked Naruto

"**The bloodline is called Akki-Chouon, and it is a blessing but it is a curse. Why is it a curse you ask yourself, it's simple, because unlocking the 3rd tomoe has a 20 percent probability to kill a demon, 30 percent to kill a half-demon and 40 percent to kill a human."**

"What? Why?" the boy asked pissed off

"**Because to unlock the 3rd tomoe you are suppressed to a lot of pain, both mental and physical."**

Naruto shivered at the thought of him experimenting the pain. "I know I will regret this but can you tell me what each tomoe does and how I can gain them?"

"**Well, the first tomoe which you have is called the ****Life Stage****, it has a gold color and you can see the chakra of any living things, like trees, animals, humans, demons, everything. Also you can see far away but you do not have a 360 degree sight like the Byakugan and you cannot see tenketsu points. Also this stage allows better understanding to the seals, any kind of seals that is." **explained Kyuubi to the blonde boy

"Alright, that sounds good. But how did I unlock it?" he asked intrigued

"**Simple, you wanted the desire to save life and to protect it."**

"I see, how about the second one."

"**The second tomoe is called the ****Truth Stage****, it has a white color…"**

"Wait you mean when I gain the second tomoe my first one will become white as well?" asked the boy

"**No, it will remain gold, the second will be white. Now as I was saying the second stage to unlock it you need to make the difference between truth and lie. It is tricky so it may take you a while, also the second stage will grant you seal manipulation, you will be able to see and manipulate any seal by your desire and you will be able to read a person like a open book, meaning that you will know if they are telling the truth or not."**

"Sounds good, so the first two stages aren't painful." noted Naruto

"**Yes, now the third stage is called the ****Death Stage****, and you will gain a blood red tomoe. To unlock this stage like I said before you will undergo through a lot of mental and physical pain. This stage will grant you the possibility to see the death of the one near you ten seconds before it happens so you can either save him or see him die two times. Also with this stage you will be able to destroy seals, not just remove them." **explained Kyuubi

"Sounds good, too bad for the pain." said Naruto

"**The fourth stage is called the ****Lie Stage****, you will gain a black tomoe. To gain this tomoe you will need to suffer mental pain beyond imagination, the possibility of surviving for a human is…40 percent…" **said Kyuubi sadly and Naruto lowered his head. **"But if you do gain the fourth stage your genjutsu will grow significantly, you will be able to detect genjutsu easier and you will be able to create genjutsu seals." **

Naruto started thinking, the bloodline was dangerous just like the fox said. "Wait is there a fifth stage?" he asked

"**Fifth stage?" **asked Kyuubi not understanding

"Yes, like Mangekyo Sharingan."

"**There is but I cannot tell you want it is and what it does or how it changes you."**

"Why not?"

"**The Kami's won't let me, but I can give you a warning." **Naruto listened carefully **"Do not let the third and fourth stage lure you to darkness because if they do and you gain the fifth stage while in darkness there is a 99 probability you will lose your sight and a 88 probability you will die a few months after in horrible pain."**

Naruto gulped. "Why is that?"

"**Because you are not a demon or half-demon and I will not make you into one. Now let me explain, the first two stages are the blessing of the bloodline, the last two are the curse, if you get cursed by letting the fourth and third stage to lure you into darkness and drive you insane you will remained cursed for life, if you let the first two stages to take you on the right path you will be blessed for life. Understand?"**

The boy nodded and Kyuubi smiled in satisfaction. **"Now that is done keep my warning in mind. I will talk to you soon, but you now must sleep."**

----Suna, morning----

Naruto and Hinata where enjoying a silent breakfast, they didn't want to discuss yesterday's events and Naruto wasn't sure if he should tell Hinata about what the bloodline does and how he will gain tomoe's. He prayed something would happen, he was getting bored and wanted to do something.

Just then Hoshi came in the kitchen and greeted the couple smiling.

"So how was your sleep Hoshi-san?" asked Naruto

"Please call me Hoshi, and for the first time I slept with no worry that someone will come in the middle of the night and use the seal." she said

"Well I'm glad I could help." responded Naruto smiling

"Thank you, as a token of my gratitude I would like to help you with anything." she said taking a seat near Hinata.

"You already helped me yesterday you don't need to help with anything else." said Naruto waving his hand in denial

"Please I insist, I will help with anything."

"Ano, Naruto-kun maybe she could help me with my Jyunken stance." offered Hinata

"Hey yeah, Hoshi can you help Hinata-chan?"

"Sure." said the woman smiling.

Naruto got up and started washing the dishes, in the time Hinata and Hoshi where bonding, they where getting along quite fine. Naruto smiled when he heard Hinata giggle.

"By the way Naruto." said Hoshi all of a sudden drawing the boys' attention. "The Kazekage told me of you future plans, after you leave Sunagakure." she said "I was wondering if I could join in your travels."

Naruto looked at Hinata, he then looked at Hoshi. He smiled. "Sure, if you want to."

The woman smiled then she remembered something. "The Kazekage said you two need to go to his office at 10. He already made me a ANBU of Sunagakure for the time I stay here."

"That's great!" exclaimed Naruto. "Come Hinata lets see what Gaara has to say." the girl in question smiled and followed Naruto out the door.

----Suna, Kazekage office----

Team Hokage was in the Kazekage's office, he was at his desk and he didn't look to pleased. Well no one would be if someone from your allied village would infiltrate your village and attack two shinobi. He just returned from a meeting of the council, how much did Gaara started to hate them.

**-Flashback-**

_Gaara was seated on a chair in a big room. He was at a round table that had about 20 seats in total including his. All the elders and important figures that contribute to Suna's prosperity and welfare and today's topic was yesterdays surprise infiltration of Konoha. They tried to kill and capture two of the most promising Shinobi Suna had acquired, and they where loyal too. _

_Gaara was looking around and listening to every opinion, he would interfere if necessary._

"_What had happened yesterday is outrageous." claimed an elder_

"_Indeed, Konoha not only had thrown out their hero but now they have come to kill him after he became a sand shinobi?" asked a person present there_

"_It seems that Konoha is starting to become more degrading, it's no longer the great Hidden Village in the Leafs like it used to be." stated another elder_

"_If you ask me no one is sane in that place."_

"_No one is anymore." said Gaara emotionless. "There where sane people, take Uzumaki Naruto, the sanest of them all."_

"_What do you mean by that Kazekage-sama?" _

"_Naruto lived a life like me." said Gaara and everyone cringed remembering how they treated him. "He was beaten, starved and shunned. The only one that kept him sane when he was little was the third Hokage, Kami rest his soul." said Gaara, he respected the old Hokage and felt bad that he was one of the reasons he died. When he heard that the old man took care of Naruto he felt like he had took part in murdering someone precious to the blonde boy._

"_Yes it is true, I have heard of his deeds." claimed another elder_

"_But not only that." continued Gaara "the boy slowly got precious people, his academy teacher, the ones that feed him that food called ramen, his sensei, the rookies and their sensei's and now the new Hokage and the Toad sannin. These are the people that kept him sane, if they did not exist please think what would have happened." concluded the red haired boy_

_Everyone started to sweat, the blonde boy Naruto had the 9-tailed fox sealed inside of him, if he would have become insane like Gaara had not only could he had destroyed Konoha but then Suna and then every village without any remorse._

"_Do not think he is a danger." suddenly said Gaara. "He would never attack his friends, he fights only if provoked or has a mission."_

_The elders and the people present nodded in agreement._

"_But still what will we do about Konoha and the pact?" asked an elder_

"_Simple." said another "Terminate it." there where sounds of approval and disapproval_

"_We won't." said Gaara again and everyone looked at him, most of those present looked at him like he had lost his minds. "We won't break it now at least." finished the red haired Jinchuuriki _

"_Why not now Kazekage-sama?" asked an elder_

"_We need to keep a low profile, and we need to help Naruto, if he truly builds a hidden village we need to keep our secret pact a secret until the right moment." _

_Everyone was silent, they where thinking. Then they all approved but on one condition. "We break the trade agreements." said an elder_

"_And we do a more intensively search on Konoha shinobi that come in the wind country." said another, murmurs of approval where heard_

"_Very well then" started the head elder "Kazekage-sama you will tell the Hokage that the trade pact is no longer in effect." Gaara nodded "Also we want you to promote Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata to Jounin." again Gaara nodded this time more happily._

**-End flashback-**

At least the promotion of the two was something that Gaara liked, in secret he lied the fact that the trade pact is broken and that they will go at war soon but he didn't want to show it, he wanted to show people that he didn't know what to do right about now.

Gaara raised his head and looked at the Konoha shinobi in front of him. "Do you know what happened yesterday?"

Everyone nodded. "We are sorry, I do not order something like that, I swear." said Tsunade

Gaara raised his hand. "I don't want to hear anything." he looked in the Hokage's eyes "I know it wasn't you, but measures have been taken." Tsunade gulped

"What kind of measures?" she asked.

"The trade pact is broken, and from now every Konoha shinobi will be fiercely searched when the enter Wind Country."

The Konoha shinobi lowered their heads in shame. Just then three ninja's entered the room, one of which was Matsuri.

"What is wrong Matsuri?" asked Gaara

"You said you are giving me a Jounin instructor so we came to meet him." she said and her two companions nodded.

Gaara sighed. "He should be here in a moment." Just then two figures appeared in a whirlwind of sand in the middle of the room, backs at team Hokage. The Konoha ninja's looked at the new comers, they looked to be the same age as them but they where wearing light brown capes and their heads where covered.

"Sorry we are late." said the male

"When did you learn that technique? I didn't teach it to you." said Gaara referring to the whirlwind

"Oh that?" asked the man rubbing the back of his head "I saw you do it so many times, I guess I got the hang of it." Gaara nodded satisfied.

"Gaara, what did you wanted to see us?" asked the female with a soft voice, Kurenai immediately knew who it was, while the rest where still clueless.

"I am glad to say you are promoted to Jounin." said Gaara handing them the vests. "You…" he said looking at the female "…are free to go because of your condition, you are to report tomorrow for new missions if you feel better." The female nodded and jumped out the window disappearing.

"I don't like where this is going…" said the male

"You…" started Gaara looking at the male "…are going to take this three genin…" he looked at Matsuri and the two boys "…and you are going to be their temporarily sensei."

"What?!?" yelled the male "No offense but I am no good at that."

"You are, you are more intelligent then you look and I trust you. You are free to go." he said dismissing him.

The male looked at his new team in defeat. "Alright, if you please follow me." and he turned around and saw team Hokage. He stiffened, they saw his face when he turned around.

"Naruto?" asked Tsunade

Naruto shook his head. "I am sorry I do not know any Naruto, you are confusing me with someone else." and he started to walk away head lowered.

"Wait Naruto." said Sakura, the boy suddenly stopped.

"What do you want …_ Sakura_?" he asked with venom scaring everyone. Sakura started to tremble

"I … I..."

"Say it already I do not have time." he commanded with a cold voice.

"I am sorry, I wanted to apologize." she said eyes starting to tear up.

"Sorry?" he asked turning towards her slightly. "Sorry you say?"

"Y-yes…"

"Do you think sorry will seal my past scars?" he asked coldly "Do you think sorry will heal my wounds? Will it heal every punch you threw at me? Or will it heal every insult, every time you ignored me, every time you shunned me?" he asked voice raising more and more.

"N-naruto…I really a-am s-sorry, I didn't mean it." she said trying to hold back her tears.

"You didn't mean it? Then why did you do it?" he asked

"You where annoying, and you where always behind me like a roach and I didn't like that." wrong thing to say, the blonde boy was suddenly facing Sakura, his eyes was scanning her face. What scared everyone was that his blue eyes where not only cold but they had a golden tomoe in the upper right corner.

"I was annoying? I was? Then how where you when you where stalking Sasuke?" he asked looking at the boy in question who froze under Naruto's gaze. "Do you think he liked it? Why do you think he always rejected you? I at least was nice to you and treated you like a friend and teammate but how did you treat me? Like I was a freaking reject! A demon!" he yelled

Sakura started to cry. "But you are not a demon, you are not Kyuubi."

Naruto's eyes widen. Before anyone could blink he was holding Sakura above the ground by her throat. "Who told you?" he roared manically

"M-m-my m-m-m-mother…" she said shakily and scared.

Naruto looked at her. "Is she the librarian?" Sakura nodded scared. "You can go and tell her she is the first on my to kill list, the first!" he spat and dropped Sakura on the ground and started leaving.

"Wait Naruto!" said Sasuke snapping out of his state of shock.

"What?" he asked still coldly

"I too wanted to say that…"

"You're sorry?" interrupted Naruto

"Y-yes…"

"I will think about it." and with that he left with his team behind him and leaving the Konoha shinobi shocked and full of questions.

----Suna, training ground 10----

Naruto was standing in front of his team. He took of his cape and put the Jounin vest above his cloths.

"Alright, you are team 5 right?" he asked and the genin nodded. "Well for the next two or three months I will be your sensei."

A boy with black hair raised his hand. "Yes?" asked Naruto

"Why only for two or three months?" he asked

"Because I will need to visit the world, and see people." he responded "But we will get to that in another day, now…lets introduce ourselves, I will go first." he took a moment to pause. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, Hinata-chan, training and my friend Gaara. I disliked the 3 minutes it takes to prepare ramen, and people who look down on others. My hobbies are ramen, training, learning new jutsu's, tormenting Gaara (the genin raised an eyebrow) and to spend time with Hinata-chan. My dreams for the future are to form a new village and become its Kage, marry Hinata-chan and create a new clan, the Uzumaki clan. Now you…" he said pointing at the boy with black hair.

"My name is Kuzia Henelios, I like training and reading books. I dislike stuck up pricks, my hobbies are training, and reading books. My dream for the future is to master the clan jutsu's and be a good leader." the boy said. He was wearing blue ANBU pants, a blue vest to match the pants, underneath the vest was a black shirt and he had what looked a Katana on his back.

Naruto motioned to Matsuri. "My name is Matsuri, I like pressing flowers, reading and learning from Gaara." Naruto smirked because the girl lightly blushed. "I hate people who judge people before they get to know them, my hobbies are cooking food and taking care of inured animals. My dreams for the future are to become a great Kuniochi." she said with confidence in her voice. Naruto smiled and motioned to the last boy to speak.

"My name is Reden Danius, I like training and learning jutsu's. I dislike the fact when I can't do a jutsu. My hobbies are to improve myself and to umm…" he paused and Naruto raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what he wanted to say "…umm….and to sing karaoke, my dreams for the future are to meet a beautiful girl and marry her." he said blushing. He had green hair and black eyes, he wore a black jumpsuit.

Naruto was impressed, he was even more impressed when the rest of the team didn't laugh at Danius for his hobbies and dreams. They where a good team for the start, he didn't have to test me, instead he did some spars with them. He learned that Matsuri used wind techniques, Danius was a fire user and Henelios was a sword master and was good in genjutsu, he didn't use ninjutsu too much.

They trained for a couple of good hours till the genin where out of chakra and barely conscious. Naruto smirked. "So was the training any good?"

"Hai Naruto-sensei." they said in unison.

Naruto smiled. "Alright then go home and rest and tomorrow we'll do some missions."

Another series of 'Hai' where heard and the genin's departed for home. Naruto took a seat on the sand to relax himself.

He lied down and looked at the sky letting the breeze to calmly hit him and cool him down. He was still fuming that they where here, everything was good till everyone of the rookie 9 had to come and see him and Hinata. He wondered if she had seen then before she left for home, because when he entered the office he didn't even notice the group.

His line of thoughts where interrupted by Neji that appeared over the boy. Naruto made scowled.

"What do you want?"

"Is that any way to talk?" asked Neji indifferent

"Yes, I have the right to talk like that so get used to it." he retorted

"Hn, fine, I came here to give you a scroll I found in your house."

Naruto raised a eyebrow. "In my house? I have no such things." he lied

"You don't?" asked Neji "Then I guess this isn't yours…" he said pulling out a scroll from his pocket. Naruto's eyes went wide as he snatched it from the Hyuuga boy and started reading it.

"You haven't read it or used it am I right?"

"Hn…" said Neji "Even if I could have read it I still couldn't have make it work."

Naruto smirked and tucked the scroll in his pocket. "So anything else as to why you are here?"

"As a matter of fact yes…" responded the boy "What is that scroll? When I opened it the description was blank."

"Wouldn't you want to know." responded the blonde turning his head to the side

"Well yeah, I want to know." protested Neji

"Fine…the scroll has a special jutsu that creates a dome that blocks anyone from outside to get inside or anyone from inside to get outside with out the dome creators approval." responded Naruto "happy?" Neji nodded

"Also you might want to know Tsunade won't give up on finding you."

"And why is that?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Simple really, she has a lot of your scrolls to return to you."

"That's good, but I hope I don't get to see Sakura again…"

"You hate her right?"

"Stating the obvious?" asked Naruto looking at the sky

"So what if I am?" retorted Neji

"Who knows…anything else? Or are you going to stay here and annoy me?" he asked

Neji shrugged and turned to leave. "I guess that was all."

"Good, cause I have a request." Neji stopped and looked at the blonde who was eyeing him "I want you to become the next Hokage." Neji's face fell

"W-what? W-why?"

"Simple, if someone else gains title of Hokage after the old hag, and if that someone is corrupt like the majority of the council I really doubt we will ever have a peaceful life, but if you where to be the sixth then things would be different." Neji nodded understanding.

"I'll think about it." he said and left Naruto alone

----Suna, hours later----

It was about 9PM in Sunagakure, Naruto had a pleasant talk with Neji and two of the rookie 9 sensei's, meaning Kakashi and Kurenai, who wanted to know how he and Hinata have been in the last days since they 'disappeared'. He also had a little talk with Jiraiya who had offered to train him and Hinata for the next 2 or 3 years which he gladly accepted, of course there where some conditions, knowing the full extent of Jiraiya's perverteseness Naruto clearly specified that he will not peek on both Hinata and Hoshi on their trips no matter what.

Right now every member of team Hokage was enjoying the night out, some, well Ino and TenTen where trying to make Sakura feel a little better, Tsunade was trying to enjoy herself and the company of the sensei's, while the rest where just walking around Suna enjoying the sights.

The only persons not enjoying the night where Sasuke and Naruto, the raven haired boy was wondering what Naruto had meant when he told him that he will think about forgiving him, did that mean he was forgiven or not?

He was also curious of what Naruto might do to him, will he do what he did to Sakura? Naruto didn't stop at the Kazekage's office, later that day he had pulled some nasty pranks on the girl as payback and continued ignoring her.

Naruto's day started good, it went to bad when he had the talk with Sakura, then it was good again when he trained with his new temporarily team and when he talked to Neji, then it was even better when he talked with his former Sensei and Hinata's but now it was awful. He needed to keep an eye on the Konoha ninja's making sure they don't do anything stupid and he also needed to keep an eye on Yuura who began to act more and more strangely.

The thing that Naruto was proud of was that he had agreed to help Hoshi and then agreed for her to join him, Hinata was learning much faster under her tutelage. Well it was clear that she would learn faster, because of many reasons.

One of the reasons was that Hoshi was kind and calm about everything and didn't treat Hinata like trash like her father used to, and she explained much better than anyone could. Hinata was happy when working with her new sensei.

But back at the matter at hand, the Yuura person Naruto was keeping an eye on was now sneaking inside the Kazekage's office more and more often taking more things out and then he would disappear in his house. Naruto now knew that he was planning something and he would find out no matter what the cost will be. But so far that night nothing had happened, Naruto returned home at 4 in the morning exhausted and crumbled on the couch, that night Hoshi was still sleeping in his bed, he convince her to sleep there assuring her that he can sleep on the couch with no problem. Before he fell asleep he couldn't shake the feeling that there will be more blood spilled soon.


	13. Giving them back

**VFSNAKE:** Well yeah, now he is going to be their worst nightmare

**SpriteOfTheLight: **Hoshi won't interfere with their relationship, I won't write a threesome, maybe at least, she will be paired with someone else, maybe Itachi…

**jere7782:** He didn't mean to be cold, I will explain in this chapter why he was cold…

**Silver Warrior:** The key word is **almost** lol

**Dragon Man 180:** Personally I always thought that if Naruto won't be the sixth Hokage, Neji would have the potential (but I wish that Naruto will be Hokage in the manga/anime)

**Hikory:** Yes there would be, but you know how it is…

**Alucius:** Yes but he needs to calm down from time to time and sometimes letting your anger out is the best way to calm down…

**grumpywinter:** Wait Yuura had a seal on him?

**Kingkakashi:** What can I say, I always was a little soft……..NOT!

**PaulRap Raptor:** Why?

**Link Fangirl01:** Same here, I really want to see Naruto Hokage

**M-Warrior:** I don't know, Sasuke always goes OOC whatever I try

A/N: Alright…was Yuura controlled by a seal? Or did he do freely what he did? Because I don't remember…

Also if you read the latest manga…I wonder what Itachi told Naruto…damn I hate it when we are left in darkness… (Itachi-Sasuke fight coming up)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own my imagination

**Giving them back…**

"_**Trust is gained hard but it's lost easily…"**__ – Uchiha Itachi_

Gaara and the two sannin of Konoha where in the Kazekage's office. The red haired Jinchuuriki was behind his desk looking out the window without a care in the world, Tsunade and Jiraiya where looking at Gaara sweating.

"Do tell me again what you want with my Jounin." said Gaara

Tsunade flinched when Gaara referred to Naruto as his Jounin, but she had to admit, there was no way to bring him back anymore, he was lost as a Konoha shinobi, but maybe as a friend no. "We want to give him his things back."

"He left in a hurry from Konoha and he didn't have time to pack his stuff so we brought them here." completed Jiraiya

"You do know that he is unstable now do you?" asked Gaara

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

Gaara sighed. "First of all, he almost lost his most precious person two days ago, second he met the cause of his departure."

The two sannin flinched, they remembered how coldly Naruto talked yesterday when his eyes met Sakura, he was cold to everyone around him which was strange, maybe he wasn't thinking at the moment.

"You won't be able to see him." said the soon to become Kazekage

"What?" yelled Tsunade "Why?"

"He won't come, after he met that pink banshee again I really doubt he would like to come back to see her again."

"But he doesn't have to see her." retorted Jiraiya. "His friends, and I mean his real ones want to see him and Hinata."

"Tell me Jiraiya, how much have you peeked on the bathhouses here?" asked Gaara his voice showing a little killer intent (A/N: Gaara just want's to have fun mocking Jiraiya don't worry lol)

Jiraiya started to sweat. "I didn't peek, I never was near a bathhouse in the past…"

"4 hours…" finished Gaara

"_Busted..."_ thought Jiraiya. "Well you see, I …"

"No need to explain…I will let you off the hook…" Gaara paused dramatically. "If you give me some girl advice…" (A/N: No it's not what you are all thinking…)

The sannin raised an eyebrow. "Umm…I don't think I understand…" said Jiraiya

Gaara turned around and looked at him in the eyes. "You see, I have a problem with my recent student, she is stealing glances at me and I want to know, does she want to find the perfect moment to kill me or not?"

"_Don't tell me he is dense like Naruto_" thought Tsunade

"Well, does she blush every time she does it?" asked Tsunade

Gaara put his hand under his chin starting to think. "Yes…"

"_Dense…"_ thought both sannin's. "Well Gaara I can assure you she won't betray you." said Jiraiya smiling

"Then why does she do that?" asked Gaara now curious (A/N: Just think about it, he would ask this questions since he like Naruto has never experienced love, well Naruto did a little but Gaara no)

"Well…" started Jiraiya putting a hand in his pouch and taking out what looked a orange book. "If you want I can give you this and you can read it and…" he didn't finish the sentence, Tsunade made sure of that by aquatinting her fist with his face.

"Don't you even dare you pervert!" she yelled "First you want to turn Naruto into a pervert now you want to turn the Kazekage?" Gaara was looking at the two not understanding a thing

"Hey he just asked a question and it so happens that my book has the answer." retorted Jiraiya.

"Your book makes people perverts!" yelled Tsunade

"The majority of the population is perverted anyway…" shot back Jiraiya

"So what, I won't let you corrupt innocent minds."

"Innocent? He needs to learn just like the gaki!"

"He can learn when he grows older pervert!"

And the fight went on and on, Gaara was looking between the two trying to understand what they where babbling about. He decided the fight needed to end, he 'Ahemed' and they stopped and looked at his faces red of embarrassment.

"Right, back to my question, do you have a answer or not?" he asked

"I think its better you ask Hinata or Naruto." said Tsunade glaring at Jiraiya who was sweating like a pig.

"Oh…ok I'll do that later, now…"

"Yes, we want to meet Naruto, is there any way you can convince him?" asked Tsunade pleading a little.

"Well I could try something…" said Gaara thinking

"Do you think it could work?" asked Jiraiya

Gaara thought a little more. "Yes I think it will…"

----Wind country, bandit camp----

Naruto was looking at the bandit camp from under his disguise, he and his team picked a C-ranked mission to do, it was quite easy actually, all they had to do is clear some bandits that have been raiding nearby towns and plundering them. Their mission was to leave no survivors, now Naruto had no problem with killing and from the looks of it neither did Danius and Henelios, actually they looked rather ambitious, but Matsuri, it looked like she was afraid to kill, from what he heard her parents where killed in front of her eyes.

Naruto sighed, she would need to do this, he made a hand sign to everyone who nodded, Matsuri a little hesitant. Naruto looked at the camp again, there where about 100 bandits. He created 10 **Kage bushins** and made them charge, they appeared in the camp without any warning taking off guard 20 of the bandits who went down like flies.

The team jumped from under the sand which they used as camouflage and attacked. Henelios took his sword out and poured chakra into it and yelled **Futon: Gufuu no jutsu (Wind release: Tornado)**. A small tornado about 5 meters tall shot from the sword and made its way towards a group of 10 bandits lifting them in the air and them spinning them around. Henelios poured more chakra again and yelled **Futon: Assaku no jutsu (Wind release: Compression/Pressure)**. The tornado started to compress faster and faster till it imploded killing everything that was inside, parts of the bodies where thrown in random direction, he started to look sick _"Maybe I over did it." _he thought as the started fighting the urge to throw up.

Meanwhile Danius was having fun to say at least teasing his enemies, he was using **Bushin no jutsu** and **Kawarimi **to replace himself with various objects around. He decided to stop playing and made the specific hand seals and yelled **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**. A huge fireball shot from his mouth and raced towards the targets who too stunned to react where hit head on. The boy smirked and took out ten shuriken and threw them at two unsuspecting targets hitting them dead on. He turned around and saw a group of bandits with swords heading his way, he started running towards them, upon reaching they lowered their swords to hit him, he simply used **Kawarimi** to replace himself with one of them, the one with which he replaced was killed instantly. Before the group could recover he attacked them from behind with basic taijutsu hitting them in the head, stomach and chin, breaking a few bones. When his targets where on the ground dead he smiled sadly and turned his attention to his new opponents. _"First kill, always the worst, now I know why Naruto-sensei said we will hate ourselves after the mission and we won't feel to good."_ he thought sadly.

Matsuri in the mean time was using her Jouhyou to render the target useless, she then used her kunai and shuriken to hit her immobilized target in the feet and arms not wanting to kill, she was too afraid to do so. She was fighting on the outside with the enemy that could kill her and on the inside with her fear of weapons and killing. She looked at her sensei who was attacking with a kunai in his hand slashing everything that came in his way, she wanted to be like that, to fight without fear. She heard something behind her, when she turned she saw two bandits approaching her fast, taking her weapon back she tried to immobilize one of them but he dodged the attack and was now near her. She closed her eyes in fear, waiting for the pain to come. But it never did, she opened her eyes and saw her sensei holding a kunai in one of the bandits head with his hand and another in the other bandits head but the kunai was in his mouth (A/N: Think of how Zabuza killed Gato). The dead corpses fell on the ground and Naruto looked at the girl, but not with anger, he looked with understandment.

"I know it's hard." he said with a soft voice. "It was hard for me when I killed for the first time, it's hard for everyone, but you need to do this, your team is depending on it, alright?"

Matsuri nodded and Naruto grinned, he dashed to his next victim leaving the girl to fight her own battle. She found a new target and started the required hand seals, when she was done she yelled **Futon: En'en Fuuun (Wind release: Blazing winds)**. From the palm of her hands winds started to shoot out, blowing the sand away at their sides as they raced towards their targets. They hit dead on blowing the opponents away and knocking them unconscious, Naruto them appeared and sliced their throats as they where down, Matsuri flinched but then remembered what her sensei told her, she looked at three bandits that where heading towards her, she made new hand signs and yelled **Futon: ****Minishimirukaze (Wind release: Piercing winds)**. She spinned once with her hands stretched in front of her, wind started to shoot out and make their way to the incoming enemy, the sand was being blown away, they tried to jump away from the incoming attack but didn't have time, the jutsu hit them piercing their bodies and killing them. The fell on the ground in a pool of blood, the girl started to shiver, her fear was coming back.

Luckily the battle didn't last too long, after she killed those three Naruto and the two boys where near her, not even the boys looked like they had a good time despite the fact they where eager to fight the enemy. Naruto studied them and sighed, he knew this would happen, it happens to everyone that kills for the first time. He put his hand on Matsuri's shoulder, she looked up at him who was smiling gently.

"We are done here, on our way back would you like to discuss this things?" he asked politely

"Ano…I don't know…" said Matsuri unsure

"I know, the best way to overcome this is to talk about it now so you can forget about it…" he said and the genin looked at him

"What do you mean sensei?" asked Danius

"I mean, tell me how many you killed, it will help, trust me."

They looked down, not knowing if they should say it. Naruto saw this. "Well if you won't start then I will…" they looked at him as he was gathering the green bands the bandits wore to distinguish themselves. "If you want to know I killed about 66 out of the 100 here." The genin gasped, he did most of the work.

"Ha! That was a lucky shot!" yelled Henelios grinning

"Oh is that so? Then how many did you kill?" asked Naruto understanding that the boy was overcoming his fear and sadness of the first kill.

"I killed 14." he replied smiling

"Well, no point in keeping it a secret." said Danius "I killed 17…"

"What no way!" yelled Henelios "How come you got so many?"

"Well…I guess I used the grand fireball?"

"Oh…" said Henelios scratching the back of his head. "Hey Matsuri." he said looking at her. "How many did you bring down?"

She looked at them uneasy, she then looked at Naruto who smiled and nodded. "Well…" she started "I killed 3…"

The boys looked at her, and then at each other and then back at her. "Well it isn't bad." said Danius.

"Yeah, I mean it is the first time we fight for real…" continued Henelios

"You know…" started Naruto "She would have killed actually 10 but she used a jutsu on 7 of them that only knocked them out cold so I finished them, so actually Matsuri you got 10." he said smiling at her.

"Alright, that's the last of them." said Naruto as he picked up the last band. "Let's go back home!" he yelled as he started walking back to Suna. The genin sweat dropped at how happy he was after all that but decided to leave it behind.

"You know…" said Naruto as they where walking through the sand "You did much better than the female in my old team did." Matsuri looked at him "She was only a fan girl and a annoying one at that, she was useless in all missions, you on the other hand are not, you have great potential and I am proud of you. I can say you earned my respect." he said smiling this time a genuine smile. Matsuri was happy for the compliment and bowed respectfully at her sensei.

"Hey!" shouted Henelios. "How about us?" he asked pointing at himself and Danius

Naruto laughed. "You both did excellent, you where the perfect team, all three of you, you all have my respect." he said and the genin grinned at him.

----Suna, a few hours later----

Team 5 was walking down the streets of Sunagakure towards the Kazekage's office. Naruto was carrying a bag on his back, it's bottom was red and blood was dripping, people who saw that wondered what was in the bag, the saw the looks on the team and figured they had just returned from a mission.

Matsuri was glancing from time to time at the bag and her face was going from normal to a low green and she felt dizzy, the smell was getting to her also, the blood was starting to rot. What seemed strange was that Naruto didn't even flinch at the smell, he was acting normal like nothing was happening.

They where passing one of the training grounds and Naruto heard someone training, he looked and saw Hoshi training Hinata. He smiled and walked up to them with his team.

"Hey Hinata, Hoshi!" he said waving at the two

Hoshi turned and saw Naruto heading towards them. "Hey there…" she said smiling back

Hinata ran up to him and wanted to jump when she smelled the blood. "Naruto-kun what's that smell? Are you injured?" she asked worried

"Nah, it's just the bag, we had to eliminate a camp of 100 bandits and take their bands as proof." he responded opening the bag and showing to Hinata who turned green because of the smell of rot and fainted.

"Ah, Hinata! Are you alright?" he asked worried

"She just fainted because of the smell Naruto…" said Hoshi walking up to them and holding her nose "You know that smell is quite awful."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and grinned. "Yeah I figured but I am already used to the smell so I didn't realize it was this bad."

"What do you mean you didn't realize?" protested Henelios

"Yeah, the smell is awful, I fell like throwing up." complained Danius who looked at Matsuri "And I believe Matsuri will beat me to it."

Naruto looked at the girl who was turning green. "Alright, I get it, you guys go in front of me…"

"That won't solve it…" said Danius

"I think it will." responded Matsuri "The smell will be behind us so we won't smell it."

"She is right you know." said Henelios nodding

"Oh…then I guess we are in the lead." said Danius starting to walk away followed by the other two genin.

Naruto looked at them, then at Hinata and then at Hoshi. "Do you think she will be alright?" he asked

"I'm sure, now run along and catch up with your team." said Hoshi smiling

Naruto nodded and waved at the woman and started running towards is team that was at a good distance away.

"Ah, so much better." said Henelios taking a deep breath.

"You're telling me?" asked Danius

"Hey guys what you think of sensei?" asked Matsuri

The two boys looked at her then back at the sensei. "He isn't bad, I like him." said Danius

"Unlike what people said he is a great guy." commented Henelios.

"What do people say about him?" asked Matsuri

"Oh they said he has a demon inside of him." responded Danius "I heard a rumor that said he was to blame for who knows what boys departure from Konoha and he beat him to death."

"That's a bunch of bullshit." said Henelios

"Why is that?" asked Matsuri curious

"Well just look at him." they turned at looked at Naruto who was smiling at the villagers who where returning the smile.

"What about him?"

"Well for starters he doesn't look like a demon, second he doesn't look like he would be someone that would fight his own shinobi without a good reason." said Henelios

"And you are right." said Naruto appearing behind them.

"Oh hi sensei." said Danius smiling sheepishly

"I overheard everything and I believe you should know, I mean you all know what Gaara has inside of him right?" the genin nodded

"But you know he isn't bad." said Matsuri blushing

"Yes he isn't he is a great guy…" said Naruto drifting in his memories. "Anyway…" he continued "I too am like Gaara."

"You too have Shukaku inside of you?" asked Henelios not believing

"I thought there was only one Shukaku." said Danius

"Well there is only one Shukaku, I am like him because I too carry a demon inside of me, in fact I carry the most powerful one, the 9-tailed fox."

The genin pondered for a second. "You mean the fox that attacked Konoha 13 years ago?" asked Henelios

"That's right, and about the boy leaving and me beating him to death was actually the boy was corrupted by a snake sannin called Orochimaru…"

"Wait that is the guy that killed the Yondaime Kazekage." said Danius

"Yes, now he put a curse seal on that boy and drove him insane, he wanted to leave to him to gain power and I with some friends where sent to bring him back and he didn't want to come back willingly so I had to beat him a little." said Naruto

"Then why did you leave Konoha?" asked Matsuri

"I didn't leave, I was kicked out because I hurt the boy." responded Naruto in a sad voice.

"Well if you ask me you aren't bad at all even with that demon inside of you." said Henelios and the other two genin nodded. Naruto smiled at them and continued walking talking all the way to the Kazekage tower.

----Suna, Kazekage debriefing office----

"So…" said Tsunade "You think he will listen?"

"Yes, he is coming now for debriefing, this is the right moment to talk to him." responded Gaara looking at the door.

Everyone from team Hokage was there, even Sakura who was more like forced to come since she locked herself in the hotel room. Sasuke was locked in his thoughts still thinking about what Naruto said yesterday, while Neji was pondering if he will be able to reach the title Naruto told him to.

Their thoughts where broken when the door opened, Team 5 entered with the genin in leading and Naruto behind grinning.

"Yo Gaara, mission complete and I brought you the bands." said Naruto approaching the desk

"What is that smell?" asked Gaara

"Rotting blood." he replied sheepishly "I would have brought you a present but my team said no."

"Of course we said no." protested Danius "You wanted to bring him the head of the leader who you cut it off using a kunai."

Gaara raised one of his imaginary eyebrows and studied Naruto who was soaked in blood. He was rubbing the back of his head grinning.

"Kazekage-sama." said Henelios

"Yes?" asked Gaara

"You should know sensei is insane." the boy said looking at Naruto who started laughing.

"Why is that?" asked Gaara

"Well if you put the fact that he killed a bandit using a kunai that was in his mouth…" said Matsuri

"Or if you put the fact that he shoved a shuriken with a explosive tag in a bandits mouth…." continued Henelios

"Or if you put the fact that he used some strange spinning orb that he calls **Rasengan** to spin a bandit and make him sink under the sand…" said Danius

"Then he is defiantly insane." concluded the genin

Gaara looked at Naruto who was on the floor laughing and holding his sides. "Well I believe I am to blame for that."

Naruto looked at him puzzled. "Hey it's me that taught you for about a week." said Gaara "Maybe I rubbed off you." he said shrugging

"Ah who knows, I kind of liked the way I finished my job." said Naruto waving him off

Gaara sighed. "Alright Team 5, here is your payment for a successful C-rank mission." he said handing the team envelopes with money, when he gave one to Matsuri she blushed lightly and Gaara raised another one of his imaginary eyebrows. "And you can go and rest for the day, except for Naruto who needs to stay here a little."

The genin bowed and where about to leave when Naruto spoke.

"Don't forget what I told you, if you have problem about it talk amongst yourselves it will help greatly." the genin smiled at him and nodded then they left

"What was that about?" asked Gaara

"They got their first kill today." responded the boy and Gaara nodded understanding what it was like.

"What do you want me for Gaara?" asked Naruto after a little moment of silence between the two.

"First of all you need to tell me with is Matsuri blushing every time she looks at me."

Naruto started to snicker. "If you want to know come tonight at my place and ask Hinata-chan, she will gladly explain everything."

Gaara nodded. "Second please turn around num nuts."

Naruto turned and saw team Hokage, he smiled at them and shot a death glare to Sakura who flinched. "Hey guys, sorry about yesterday I just had to throw everything out of me."

"So your not angry at us?" asked Tsunade

"Why would I?"

Tsunade smiled and hugged the boy. Jiraiya saw the boy turning blue and told the Hokage to loosen the grip which she did.

"So baa-chan why are you here?" asked Naruto. A vein appeared on Tsunade's head

"Stop calling me that you brat!" yelled the Hokage

"Why?"

"Because I'm not old."

"You sure?" asked Naruto grinning

"Naruto!" threatened Tsunade "Don't make me."

"Ok, sorry." he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "But still why are you here?"

Tsunade motioned to Neji, Sasuke and Lee to come with the bags. They put the bags in front of Naruto who opened them one by one and looked inside smiling every time he opened a new one.

"We thought it would be good to return your stuff." said Kakashi

"Thanks."

"But we want to know something." said Asuma

"Sure anything…" responded Naruto looking at one Kunai he took from a bag.

"One, what are those incomplete seals on the Kunai's?" asked Tsunade

"Oh these?" he asked pointing to a seal that was on the kunai he was holding "These things are for a jutsu called **Hiraishin**, since I couldn't make the real Kunai for it I considered creating seals to allow the use of the jutsu."

"Alright then tell us where you found the scroll with the jutsu." said Jiraiya

"Yes, I have been searching for it for years after the Kyuubi attack." said Kakashi

"Oh the scroll?" asked Naruto "One day when I was 4 I was running from a mob, I think it was the 10th of October, usually then the mob gets bigger and angrier." everyone in the room flinched, by now everyone from Team Hokage knew that Naruto carried Kyuubi and everyone accepted that knowing he was just the carrier and not the demon himself. "So as I was running I fell down in the sewers by accident."

"You fell in the sewers?" asked Kurenai not believing

"Well it was more like someone pushed me down. I believe he had a Jounin jacket, black hair and the Sharingan and I think he was more like 10 years old or so."

The sensei's and sannin's eyes widened, that description fitted the old Itachi before the massacre when he just became an ANBU member."

"Anyway I thank him for that because he more like saved me but I don't understand why he pushed me down there instead of taking me and running away." said Naruto and he paused for a second.

"Now as I was walking in the sewers I came across a small wooden chest that was between some pipes, and only a small boy, like how I used to be could enter through there since it was to tight for anyone else. I took the chest out and opened it and I found the scroll inside, I didn't know what to do with it at first so I opened it and I saw that it was a technique the Yondaime used to use. So I hid it and ran back home where I put it in my secret room. And that's how I got my hands on it."

"You mean that the scroll was in the sewers all along?" asked Kakashi not believing

"Yes…"

"Well, I think he can have it since he found it." said Jiraiya

Kakashi nodded. "As long as he doesn't use it for anything bad."

"Don't worry sensei you know I am not that kind of guy." said Naruto smiling

"Alright next order of business." said Jiraiya and Naruto looked at him. The sannin then jumped on Naruto and started shaking him while holding his neck "What the hell where you doing looking through my notes?" he yelled

Tsunade hit Jiraiya on the head making him drop the blonde boy. "If you want to know I was gathering information, first of all on Orochimaru for two reasons, one because he killed Ojji-san and two is a favor and a request from a friend." concluded Naruto making everyone wonder who that friend was and why did he want the sannin dead

"Now why I was looking for Kisame and Itachi was to know them better if they attack me so I can be ready to fight them since they are the ones that are after Kyuubi from Akatsuki."

Jiraiya nodded, it was a good cause. "Very well then, I believe that is good enough of a explanation." he said

"Now Naruto will you tell us what happened to your eyes yesterday?" asked Asuma politely

"Oh you mean this?" asked the blonde boy channeling chakra in his eyes and making the gold tomoe appear. "This is my bloodline." he said making everyone except for Gaara face fault and drop on the floor because of the shock.

"Y-you h-have a b-bloodline?" asked Tsunade stuttering

"Yes, it's called Akki-Chouon." he responded. "Kyuubi says that it usually appears only at demons and half-demons and it is strange that it appeared at a human." for the next hour Naruto explained everything to the team and answered many questions, when he reached the part about the fifth stage Tsunade was freaking out and warned Naruto to heed Kyuubi's warning and listen so as not to die before his time.

After the explanation Naruto turned to Gaara who stayed silently all the time. The red haired boy looked at him questionable. "Listen Gaara we might have a problem." he said and everyone was quiet and listened to Naruto

"And what might be that problem?"

"You know the guy Yuura right?" and Gaara nodded

"For the past week he was coming here in the office copying scrolls with information about Suna and the shinobi, I believe he is a spy for someone but I didn't find out yet."

Gaara nodded. "What do you intend to do?"

"Leave him to me, I want to find out who he works for and interrogate him when I have the chance."

"You know interrogation jutsu's?" asked Gaara not believing

"Only the ones you taught me." he responded

"What do you mean?"

"I can now use **Subaku Kyuu** and **Subaku Sousou**." responded Naruto stunning Gaara

"Alright he is yours but I expect results." said Gaara and Naruto nodded.

The blonde boy turned to everyone. "so you guys want to go grab something to eat? I know this great place here." he said and everyone nodded. Naruto summoned a small toad and told him to get Hinata and tell her where to meet them. The toad disappeared and the group started following Naruto

On the way Shikamaru approached the boy. "Listen Naruto…" he whispered "My father wants to leave Konoha and drag the clan after him to follow you and support you."

Naruto smiled. "Shikamaru, tell your father not to do that, not yet, we need to try and at least get the corruption out of Konoha, if that is not possible then I will contact you."

"What do you intend?"

"I have some big plans for the future Shikamaru, and I am sure your father would love them, you just tell him to wait till the right time." Shikamaru nodded and for the rest of the day was silent or talked very little.

When they arrived at the restaurant Hinata was already there, some boys started to nose bleed when they saw her new look and Kurenai congratulated her on her boldness. They ate at the restaurant teasing each other and talking about past times, most of the times they ignored Sakura, well the only ones that did where Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata. The other ones talked to her but very little, she was still being punished for what she did. Naruto was slowly accepting Sasuke's apology but he told the boy that he still needed to work if he wanted to gain his full trust again, Sasuke nodded and told him he will do so.

The day ended uneventful for them, even Gaara got off from work earlier and joined the team with his siblings.

----Wind country, unknown cave----

"Itachi-san" said Kisame looking at his companion. The man in question turned around and faced Kisame

"Yes?" he asked unemotional

"When are we leaving? If we leave to late maybe the boy won't be there anymore." he said

"We need to wait for Deidara to pass, once he passed we can continue or journey."

"Why can't we just expose ourselves that we betrayed them?"

"It's not the right time." said Itachi closing his eyes and drifting of to sleep


	14. The vortex

**Silver Warrior:** When creating a new nation strike the one in which you belonged hard and gain supporters for your new nation

**Major Hinata Fan:** Naruto is 13, he was made Jounin because Gaara knows he is capable

**Raptor2001:** The enemy where the villagers, the mob

**Hikory:** We will get to that later, much later

**Sharingan-hater86:** I don't know but just like Naruto and Hinata seem to be made for each other Gaara and Matsuri also seem to be made for each other

**grumpywinter:** I was thinking of changing from flower petals to something else, but I don't know yet

**Vld:** Kisame wants to kill the Mizukage but for a reason, also I hope that my reason for why Itachi killed the Uchiha's is original, every idea just seemed to be taken away nowadays

**Mighty Hiei:** Hmm…it would be hard to do with this but I will try something

**Rathma Sensei:** Itachi and Kisame don't want to get spotted by Deidara so Akatsuki can think they are still members

**Crazy Neko Girl:** (shrugs) don't know

**PaulRap Raptor:** Good reason…but you will see later she can be trusted

**hells-fox:** Hehe, it happens…what can I say I'm a big fan (sweat drops)

**twilightcloud18:** Yes she will and her element will be water (cliché I know)

**Goatis:** What Naruto did with the Kunai was something to remember Zabuza by since he did have a major impact on him (anime/manga likewise)

**amfrazier74:** So far I am not focusing on romance too much but after a while I will

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own my imagination

**The vortex…**

"_**The Mizukage will pay for that…"**__ – Kisame Hoshigaki _

A new day arrived in Sunagakure, everyone was heading to work and enjoying the new day. Even Gaara for the first time enjoyed the sight of a new day, he was in his office at the moment signing papers, he didn't mind, today might be a special day he thought to himself.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" was the scream that was heard throughout the entire village.

Gaara sighed as he knew the only person who could yell like that and why. It was Naruto and for sure he found out that he didn't have anymore ramen in his refrigerator, Gaara smirked as he remembered entering his house last night and stealing his ramen, he liked it, he had to admit it, ramen wasn't all that bad.

Gaara took out a cup of hot ramen and started eating while looking out the window. He started to laugh insanely, Temari and Kankuro ran into the room thinking that Gaara lost control over Shukaku. Gaara turned to them and snickered.

"Did I scare you?" he asked "I am sorry but I just love to hear Naruto whining over his lost ramen which I happen to have it right here." he said raised the cup of ramen and started laughing insanely again while eating.

Temari and Kankuro backed away slowly and left the room, Gaara calmed down as the door closed and ate his ramen, or should I say Naruto's ramen, in complete silence.

----Suna, Naruto's house----

Naruto was running around the kitchen searching every drawer desperately. Hinata walked in yawning and saw Naruto's face.

"Naruto-kun what's (yawn) wrong?" she asked sleepily

Naruto looked at the girl. "I can't find my ramen!" he said desperately

Hinata giggled at his response. "Naruto-kun can't you eat something else for change?"

"I can't…ramen is too delicious." he wined.

Hinata shook her head smiling. "I will have to work on that habit of your Naruto-kun." she said playfully. "I'm going to take a shower." and with that she left the kitchen towards the bathroom.

Right after Hinata left Hoshi came in and saw the mess. She took a seat at the table and studied the blonde boy as he was running all around the kitchen with a desperate look on his face.

"Is there something wrong Naruto?" asked the woman

"My ramen!" he cried "I can't find my ramen!"

Hoshi sighed and shook her head. "It's time you eat something else." she said sternly and got up. She took some eggs from the fridge, bacon, butter and salami. She started preparing breakfast right after she tied Naruto to the chair in the kitchen. All the time she was cooking Naruto kept wining over his ramen and saying things like who would be so cruel to steal his ramen, unknown to him a young Kazekage sneezed at that moment.

Hoshi put the breakfast on the table and untied Naruto. She took a seat and started to eat. She suddenly looked up and saw Naruto wasn't eating.

"What's the matter?" she asked curiosity in her voice

"There is this guy that is taking important information from the Kazekage's office and I don't know for whom." he said serious

"Did you track him?"

"Yes, all night." he sighed

Hoshi looked at her food and started thinking of ways to find out who he was working for. Naruto was thinking in the same lines, but they got nowhere.

"How about you just keep a eye on him, sooner or later the one who he is working for will appear right?" asked Hoshi and Naruto nodded

She smiled being able to help Naruto, after all he was the one that set her free from the caged bird seal, she felt like she needed to continue helping him and when he found out that he plans on forming a new hidden village she was happy thinking that she might be able to join a village where she wont be treated as a slave and where she can be free.

Just then Hinata came back in the kitchen in the clothes Temari picked for her, Naruto started at her again for a couple of minutes. He was kicked out of his dreaming stated when he felt something touch his lips. His eyes widened and his vision cleared as he saw Hinata kissing him. He returned the kiss and after a few seconds they parted.

"You know, you just need to ask if you want to Naruto-kun." said Hinata blushing

"I know, but sometimes I just get lost at the sight in front of me." responded Naruto grinning.

Hinata sat down and started eating, before she was done Hoshi was already washing her dishes and she offered to wash Naruto's as well which after much argue Naruto accepted. Hinata was feeling much better now, her cold was long gone and she could breathe normally now.

Naruto was happy when he found out that she wasn't sick anymore, he could hug and kiss her now without fear that he will get sick as well, he was also happy that maybe they will be able to resume they're work together again.

Naruto then remembered he had to meat his team at the training grounds, he looked at the watch and saw he was 30 minutes late. He started panicking, he ran to his room and put his Jounin vest on and tied the forehead protector on his forehead. He ran out the door towards the training grounds, he left behind a stunned Hinata and Hoshi as he left so fast without a word.

The only thing that was going through Naruto's mind when he was running was that he was turning into Kakashi with his tardiness and he didn't want that. He felt something in his vests pocket. He stopped and reached inside his pocket and took out a scroll that read **Furui ****shuhou****: Uindo Soshi (Ancient Technique: Wind elemental)**. He put the scroll back in his pocket grinning and started running again.

He arrived at the training grounds and saw his team already waiting for them.

"Sorry I'm late." he said feeling dumb that he is starting to sound like Kakashi "But I have a really good explanation."

"No need sensei." said Henelios "It happens, just don't let it happen too often."

"Yeah and besides you where only 30 minutes late." said Danius

Naruto smiled at his team and instructed them to start training. He instructed Danius and Henelios to do a sparing match while he called Matsuri to come and help him with something. The moved towards on of the posts and Naruto took out the scroll.

"Now Matsuri." he said "you know more about wind jutsu's than me, so I need help with this jutsu." he handed to scroll to Matsuri to read.

"Naruto-sensei." she said with concern in her voice "The scroll says that doing this jutsu is dangerous because the elemental might not listen to you."

"Don't worry I can handle it." he said reassuring her.

Matsuri nodded and started telling Naruto that he needs to concentrate on the wind that blows around him before he does the hand seals. When he can feel the wind around him and he is concentrated he must do the hand seals and call upon the jutsu's name and keep the ram seal up until the wind which should become very fierce will settle down and create a spinning vortex of some sort.

Naruto nodded and got on his feet. He told Matsuri to back off a little which she did. He started concentrating, he cleared his mind of everything and started feeling and hearing everything around him, he felt the breeze that was barely noticeable, he started doing the hand seals and after he did the last seal which was the ram seal he maintained it. He shouted the jutsu's name and concentrated on the wind around him keeping the ram seal up.

Nothing happened, he stood there for the next couple of seconds, he opened one eye and saw that nothing happened. He frowned and tried again, this time he could feel the wind intensify around him and then after he called the name of the jutsu the wind moved in front of him and started spinning in a vortex, at the top of the vortex there where two golden eyes scanning the area. The vortex was taller than Naruto, about 2 meters and a half, and was thicker.

The vortex stared at Naruto, then Matsuri, and then it spoke it an echoing voice. "Who dared summon me?"

"That would be me." said Naruto stepping forward.

"And what did you summon me for mortal?" asked the vortex his voice still passive.

"Well for starters I want you and your kin to help me in fighting when I need to."

"Me and my kin are a pure soul, we will not fight for anyone." said the vortex his voice going from passive to aggressive

Matsuri walked near Naruto and whispered in his ear. "Naruto-sensei you should be careful, if you enrage him who knows what will happen."

Naruto nodded. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I think you could trust me." he said bowing down.

The vortex studied him intensively, Naruto couldn't read his face as he was just pure wind mixed with the sand, only his golden eyes could be read a little, but very hard. Suddenly the vortex chanted something, the wind around Naruto started to become violent and he found himself lifted in the air. When he was about 4 meters up the wind died and Naruto found himself falling, he quickly called his sand from the sleeves and used it to teleport in a whirlwind on sand on the ground where he was before.

"What was that for?" demanded the blonde

The vortex didn't answer, he started to chant again and the wind started to blow violently again. A large ball of wind shot from the vortex heading towards Naruto. The blonde Jinchuuriki activated his bloodline and analyzed the ball of air, he jumped out of it's way and hear the vortex chant again, he looked at it trying to find any hand seals or just seals but he couldn't find any.

Suddenly another ball of wind shot only that this time it split into ten smaller ones racing faster towards Naruto, he took a kunai in his hand and dodged the first ball and threw the kunai at the vortex that seemed to unfazed when the kunai hit it. Naruto heard something behind him and when he looked he saw the ball he dodged turned and was racing back at him, he looked in front and saw on close to him, he ran towards it and jumped before it hit him, hitting the ball of wind behind him instead. When the two collided they exploded blowing sand in all directions, Naruto landed and dodged another set and balls.

He again heard some chanting and the balls of wind stopped and morphed into smaller vortexes that where only a meter tall, they started moving towards Naruto. He looked at the curious not understanding what they could do, when they got close enough he saw that the vortexes created a pair of arms which they raised in the air and from underneath he felt air pressure pushing him up, slow at first but then going faster and faster. He tried to escape the grip when he found out that he couldn't.

He called his sand out and sent it towards the big vortex, when it hit he didn't even flitch, like the sand didn't even exits, instead he absorbed the sand adding it to him. Naruto got pissed and created 10 **Kage Bushins** and sent them to attack the vortex, he used one clone to pull him out of the trap, and once he was out he started doing hand seals.

Then clones that attacked found it impossible to hit the vortex, their attacks had no effect on him. He chanted something and a powerful wind blew the clones away making them hit various objects and to disappear. The clones where down but Naruto had finished his hand signs **Katon: Kasen (Fire release: Fire arrow)**. An arrow made out of fire appeared in his hand, the temperature of the arrow was amazingly high, Matsuri who was at a really big distance could feel the heat from the arrow. Naruto threw it towards the vortex, and the fire was sucked in and looked like it disappeared but inside the sand started to merge with the fire becoming glass, the vortex suddenly stopped becoming crystallized.

Naruto approached the now immobilized vortex and smirked. He could have sworn the vortex had sighed.

"Fine mortal, you managed to immobilize me, next time when you call me I will fight for you." he said before disappearing.

Matsuri ran towards her sensei and saw he wasn't bruised to bad, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Naruto-sensei." she said "What was that jutsu? The heat was incredible, how come you didn't get burned?" she asked intrigued

"The jutsu created a arrow made out of fire that draws the heat from the sun if its morning or from chakra if its night. During daylight the power of the arrow is very big and can reach high levels of heat, and I wasn't burned because the one that makes the jutsu cannot be harmed by it." he replied grinning

"But where did you find it?" she asked

"Oh I found it in Konoha at the old Uchiha compound under some old tomes. No one seemed to use it so I took it." he said chuckling. "Come on, let's go back to the team and do our daily missions."

Matsuri nodded and followed Naruto, when they arrived they saw Danius and Henelios completely exhausted, he grinned at them and told them they will start missions now. They started to protest which made Naruto laugh. He motioned to them to follow him which they did.

When they arrived at the Kazekage's building they went inside, everyone greeted Naruto with a smile which he returned happily. He entered Gaara's office and found him eating from a cup, and on the table there where about 10 more cups, looking closely he saw it was his miso ramen.

There was a awkward silence, the genin where looking between Gaara who had his mouth open and his chopsticks near his mouth with noodles, he was looking at Naruto, and Naruto was looking at Gaara with his eyes widened and his mouth hanging open.

The all of a sudden all hell broke loss. "You stole my ramen!" yelled Naruto as he jumped on Gaara spilling the ramen from the cup.

Gaara started laughing. "So?"

"I'm going to kick your ass!" yelled the blonde boy.

Then the door flung open and two ANBU with Kankuro and Temari entered the room. They saw Naruto and Gaara looking at them, Gaara was on the floor and Naruto was on top of him with his fist just inches away from his face, then they saw the cups of ramen on the table.

"Carry on." said Temari shrugging and closing the door behind the group.

Naruto looked at Gaara, Gaara looked at Naruto. They blinked. Then Naruto got up and offered a hand to Gaara who accepted it.

"You will pay for my ramen." said Naruto sternly.

"We'll see about that." replied Gaara smirking. "Here are your D-rank missions for the day." said Gaara handing them 10 folders.

"What?" yelled Team 5

"No offense Gaara but why D-rank?" asked Naruto

"Because I say so, no leave." he ordered. Naruto mumbled something and stormed out the room with the genins behind him. When they where out Gaara took another cup of ramen out and started eating while laughing at Naruto's misfortune.

----Suna, team Hokage----

Team Hokage where in the hotels restaurant eating, most of their worries where long gone, they still treated Sakura like they should, the only person that forgave her so far was Ino. But most of the team still didn't want to forgive her, not yet.

Tsunade was happy that her little brother was safe, she hoped he will have a bright future with Hinata and everyone hoped the same thing. Kakashi and Jiraiya tried to lure him to the orange book yesterday, now they both had a black eye gratitude to Tsunade. Naruto thanked her and left laughing last night.

Right now they where placing their order at a girl with brown hair and black eyes. When they where done she bowed and left to the kitchen. They waited for about 20 minutes when their first set of order arrived. After another 20 minutes they heard screaming from the kitchen, they wanted to get up but they where stopped when the doors flew open and a boy with green hair flew through the door. Everyone looked at him, well only team Hokage since they where the only ones present. The doors open again to reveal the chef, who was none other than Naruto.

He had a spatula in his hand and approached the boy dangerously.

"What the hell did I tell you Danius?" he asked furious

"Umm…hehe…not to use fire jutsu's?" he asked rubbing the back of his head

"Bingo…" said Naruto.

Just then the doors opened and a vortex of air came out, team Hokage's eyes widened at the vortex moving towards Naruto, Tsunade was immediately up to jump at Naruto's aid when she heard the thing talk

"When I told you I will fight for you I didn't mean extinguish fires." said the vortex in a echoing voice

"Whatever." responded Naruto "I don't know any wind jutsu's at the moment so I thought you where the best solution."

The vortex sighed and disappeared. Naruto took Danius and walked back into the kitchen yelling at him about listening to what he says while the boy was laughing at his sensei.

After their last order was brought they ate in silence when the kitchen doors opened again to show Naruto, the girl who served them, the boy called Danius and another boy with black hair and a katana on his back.

The owner of the restaurant was behind them. "Thank you for your service, I will tell the Kazekage of your help it was much appreciated."

"It was nothing." said Naruto as the genin nodded

They started walking when Naruto saw team Hokage, he saw the sensei's motioning for him to take a seat, he told his team that they can take a half a hour brake. The smiled and ran outside.

Naruto took a seat between Neji and Shino.

"Want any muffins?" asked Kakashi offering him a plate

"No thanks Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto smiling "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Eating, what does it look like dobe?" asked Sasuke smirking

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"hmph" said Sasuke turning his head

Naruto laughed, while the rest sweat dropped. "So Naruto." said Jiraiya "What where you doing here?"

"Oh me and my team have…" he paused dramatically. "D-ranked mission." he said like they where the greatest wrong in the world

"It can't be that bad." said Kurenai

"Well the first one was to clean the hot springs, the second to water the plants in the dome here in Suna, the third to help here in the restaurant and the worse is yet to come." he said with his head down

"Same old Naruto." laughed Kiba

"And you know what's more wrong than all this?" he asked and everyone looked at him "Gaara stole my ramen and ate it." he said with sadness. Everyone dropped anime style with a big sweat drop.

"What?" asked Naruto confused "Can't a boy enjoy his ramen?"

"I think you enjoy it too much Naruto." stated the obvious Kakashi. He then took out his orange book and started reading as he finished eating. This made Kurenai give him a smack on the head

"Not at the table you pervert." she said

"Ow that hurt." wined the copy cat

"Anyway…" started Asuma "Naruto tell me what was that thing that was behind you a few minutes ago when you yelled at your genin?"

"Oh that?" he asked "That is a wind elemental, I called it with a ancient technique." he said proudly

"From where?" asked Tsunade

"I won't tell you, but I can tell you that I have a lot of ancient techniques up my sleeve." he said wit ha foxy grin

Tsunade sighed, she knew she couldn't take the information out of it so she dropped it.

Naruto got up to leave when he turned to Sasuke and looked at him. "Sasuke I trust you a little more now so I can give you this." he threw a scroll at him which the boy caught and looked at it curious

"It's called **Katon: Kasen** and it can come in handy." Sasuke smirked and nodded his head as a thank you.

"Naruto." said Neji

"Yes?"

"How is Hinata doing?" he asked with concern

"Well Hoshi is training her in the Hyuuga way, and she is learning really well, you should be proud Neji." replied the boy grinning

"I am Naruto." said Neji smirking

Naruto bid his farewell to everyone except Sakura who he had ignored the entire time and left the restaurant.

----Suna, unknown cave----

"That's it!" yelled Itachi way out of character

"What's wrong?" asked Kisame

"We are leaving, something bad could happen when Deidara meets Naruto and I don't want him to get hurt." said Itachi getting up

"So you want to start moving?" asked Kisame

"Yes, now get up." ordered Itachi which Kisame complied. "You know the plan right?"

"Yes, if we meet Deidara we waste him, no exception." grinned the blue faced man

"Exactly, I expect nothing less, let's not fail I don't want to disappoint him." said Itachi remembering a old man smiling at a young boy who was covered in blood and trembling in anger

"_He saved me, I will save Naruto for him."_ thought Itachi as he let a smile appear on his face.

A/N: Naruto has wind affinity, I decided to make him be able to summon a wind creature called Vortex which has all knowledge about all wind jutsu's, Sasuke will be able to call upon a fire Vortex, Hinata a Water Vortex. The rest we will see and you will see why I am doing this in later chapters.

A/N2: This is short chapter, expect the next one to be long…you will see why


	15. War

**grumpywinter:** Good idea, I already have 2 more ideas for Itachi, as for the petals they will appear after Naruto leaves Suna

**Devil-Speaker:** I still need evil people, Sound can't be the only one

**Rathma Sensei:** Because Itachi and Kisame should be in Fire Country and no one except them of course know that Kyuubi is in Suna right now and Deidara would tell them to capture him and if they would not do it and betray Deidara then Akatsuki will know that the guys are with Naruto now

**Sharkteeth:** Or ramen addicted? 

**Naruto 21:** I think that Itachi might have been too young when Yondaime died

**PaulRap Raptor:** After time skip or before I'm still deciding

**roboguy45:** It can if you trap the vortex of wind into a dome of rock where air is to thick

**Shashuko the Paisley Maiden:** She wanted to eat without perverted giggles lol

**Generalbox:** Thanks, the reason why he learned it fast was because he has air affinity and I thought it would be good, also for your question, maybe there will be, who knows?

**Narutomaniac:** Like I said in chapter 14 they are only 13 years old, lemons…hmm…I don't think I will right them (I suck at writing them, suck 100 percent)…

**HinaNaruFAN987:** There will be like this **Wind Vortex, Water Vortex, Fire Vortex **and **Earth Vortex**. Also there will be minor vortexes such as **Shadow Vortex** and **Light Vortex**

**Frozen-Tundra88:** Yes he will forgive her, I am not a very big Naruto x Sakura fan, and as for the manga so far the author isn't working on pairings there are no hints of going anywhere…

**Vld:** Your theory is good, I sent you mine, tell me what you think

A/N: Alright I have a poll for you guys, this might change the course of the story, but it depends on what you choose.

Poll: Should Yondaime be alive?

**A: **Yes

**B:** No

A/N: Whatever you chose the story will still be good. I will keep the voting for the next 5 chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**War…**

"Kabuto!" yelled Orochimaru as he saw seated on the throne in his hideout in Otogakure

The man named Kabuto entered the room and bowed to his master. "You called for me Orochimaru-sama?" he asked adjusting his glasses

"Yes Kabuto, I want you to gather an army, we are invading Sunagakure." said Orochimaru

"Might I ask why my lord?" asked the Sound ninja curious

"To get revenge on that Kyuubi brat." spat Orochimaru

"As you desire my lord, what units should I gather?" asked Kabuto again

"Take as many ninja's as you wish, from genin to ANBU." ordered Orochimaru "Also Uchiha Sasuke is still in Sunagakure, I want you to capture him and bring him here." Kabuto nodded "And I want you to bring me the head of the Kyuubi brat." Kabuto smirked and bowed

"As you wish master Orochimaru." and with that Kabuto left the room leaving Orochimaru alone

Orochimaru started laughing. His plan will succeed no doubt and if it will fail he has the Rock and Smoke to help him in invading Konoha in a few years time.

----Suna, 3 days later----

Today team Hokage would prepare to leave, in the last 3 days Naruto and Hinata have spent a lot of time with their friends, slowly everyone started to forget Sakura as she was gaining their respect back, but she gained Hinata's with a big price.

Hinata made sure the pink haired girl suffered before she forgave her, 2 days ago Hinata started her prank after learning from the best, or in other words from Naruto. Her prank was simple, she entered her hotel room with the help of Ino when Sakura was gone and replaced her shampoo with white dye.

The next day Sakura had white hair instead of pink, but that wasn't the end of it, while Hinata was in her room she placed numerous traps, when Sakura opened the door the exit her room she was hit with eggs, when she stepped out glue fell on her hair and lastly feathers appeared dropping on her hair. When she exited the hotel tar fell on her and another set of feathers where blew on her making her look like a bird. She had to wash for about 10 hours to get herself back to looking normal. But of course everyone had a good laugh at that.

The next day Hinata helped Sakura clean up and told her she was the one that punished her for how she treated Naruto and that she was now forgiven. Sakura was shocked at first that little Hinata did that, and then she was furious that she was the target and lastly she was happy another person forgave her.

Naruto was still skeptical regarding Sakura, he still didn't want to forgive her yet since she was the one that broke his heart so hard. Naruto spent most of his time with the boys and sensei's. He also made a little prank on Gaara.

**-Flashback-**

_Naruto was in the store, his bag was full of ramen, very full. He was grinning like a mad man. He arrived at the cashier and she told him how much she had to pay._

"_Put it on Subaku no Gaara's account." said the blonde boy smiling_

_The cashier looked at him funny. "You do know that he is the Kazekage."_

"_Yeah…so?" asked Naruto like he didn't care_

"_I cannot bill the Kazekage for anyone who says so." the cashier scowled_

"_Oh…" said Naruto "Then you tell him that the ramen he told me to buy didn't arrive." shot back Naruto looking out the door. "I know he loves this stuff a lot and if he doesn't get it…well let's just say it will be ugly."_

_The cashier looked scared, she nodded at him and put everything on Gaara's account. When Naruto was outside he started laughing yelling 'Victory.' _

_The next day everyone could hear a scream throughout Suna. The scream belonged to Gaara who received the bill, he had to pay for a total of 300 ramen cups. When he saw how much he had to pay he fainted, Naruto who was near him just waved his hand in front of him and shrugged. He left the room laughing at his success and holding his sides._

**-End flashback-**

Naruto had his fun then, but when Gaara regained himself he forced Naruto to a spar that turned out deadly. Naruto was forced to call upon his new friend the vortex…bad idea.

**-Flashback-**

_The vortex appeared in front of Naruto blocking the sand attack from Gaara. The red haired Jinchuuriki had red eyes due to his anger. The vortex looked at him like he was mad and started chanting. Winds started blowing towards Gaara, when they almost hit him Gaara disappeared and reappeared closer to the vortex. The vortex was intrigued, he chanted again and called more power in the winds that started attacking Gaara, once again when the winds where near to hitting him Gaara disappeared and appeared closer, this continued until Gaara was just a few feet away from the vortex untouched. Naruto was sweating behind the vortex and he was sure he could see the vortex starting to shiver._

"_This boy is insane." the vortexes voice echoed_

"_You're telling me?" yelled Naruto desperate_

"_You're on your one boy." said the vortex_

"_What?!? WHY?" yelled Naruto_

"_Because…" he couldn't finish, they heard something approaching, and it was something big, they looked at Gaara and saw he was on a 5 meter tall sand wave heading towards them with his hands crossed. Naruto's eyes went wide, he tried to run but the sand crushed on him and the vortex. The vortex said one last thing before he disappeared_

"_Next time be sure to call me for a battle that doesn't involved friend feud."_

_That day Naruto was stuck in bed spiting out sand and hitting his head sand dropping from his ears, while Gaara was in his kitchen enjoying the ramen he paid for. _

**-End flashback-**

After that little incident Naruto decided not to money prank Gaara ever again, but he did manage to do some more pranks on him which Gaara returned ten fold. They would never stop at nothing from their pranks, it was interesting that the Kazekage, Gaara, the boy who killed so many was doing pranks instead of killing, now everyone in Suna loved him for who he was and everyone admired Naruto for they was he changed the boy. Also everyone in Suna knew that Naruto had Kyuubi inside of him and the strange thing was that they didn't care, being used to Gaara. Also they didn't care because this was the boy that turned Gaara from a blood thirsty demon to a prank loving one who didn't kill for pleasure anymore. So there was no way that the Kyuubi container was more blood thirsty.

But back to what Naruto was doing, except for his pranks on Gaara he always spared and trained with his old friends after his training with his team. On one training Kakashi and the rest of the Jounin and the two sannin assisted and saw how they work. Kakashi was very impressed with the boy, he was a great teacher at a very young age. Everyone could have sworn he wiped a tear of joy from his eyes when looking at Naruto and his team.

Kurenai spent some quality time with Hinata since they considered each other sisters, Kurenai was pleased that Hinata had found someone to love her and that she was one step closer to achieving one of her dreams.

However during those three days Naruto was taught manners by Kurenai, Tsunade and the girls. After that Tsunade taught him politics, upon Naruto's request, the Hokage was impressed that Naruto caught on very fast, when she asked for what he needed that the entire he said it was a secret and she will find out in 3 or 4 years. Tsunade of course frowned but wished him best of luck.

Naruto's team progressed formidably in the last couple of days, they had done a total of 50 D-rank mission, 10 C-ranked, 2 B-ranked and to the amazement of Team Hokage and most of the Suna ninja's a total of 15 A-ranked missions, all completed with no scratch on the genin's but with a lot on Naruto. When asked the genin told that their sensei always took the hits for them and because of Kyuubi he managed to survive with no problem.

The only time Naruto had to rely on Kyuubi's power and form the one tail was during an A-rank mission which turned into an S-rank when they encountered a powerful missing-nin. Then Naruto had to rely on Kyuubi's power.

Also Naruto had managed to unlock the second tomoe, a white colored tomoe.

**-Flashback-**

_Naruto had captured Yuura and was interrogating him, from everything he used on him from all the evidence he showed him Yuura seemed to not understand why he was doing all of that stating that he would never betray Suna and he doesn't remember stealing the documents. _

_Activating his Akki-chouon he looked at Yuura's body when he saw a strange black mark on his brain. He inspected it carefully when he realized that the mark was actually a seal. It was then that Naruto unlocked the second tomoe by distinguishing the fake from real, the lie for truth. _

_Kyuubi was impressed and helped Naruto on modifying the seal on Yuura's brain, he discovered he was working for Sasori without realizing, he found out that Sasori was also called Sasori of the red sand and he was a missing-nin of Suna and a puppeteer._

_He set Yuura straight and the man vowed to not betray Suna, he returned everything but Gaara had other plans, he wanted to see when he needed to give the documents to Sasori so he told Yuura to keep them and tell Naruto if he remembers when he needs to meet Sasori or another one of his agents. Yuura told them of the meeting that was a week away. So they devised a plan that will be put to work in one week, Yuura was most than pleased to help._

**-End flashback-**

Naruto was now on the training grounds working with his new tomoe, he had the kunai's with the unfinished seals on them, and just by looking at the seal he could modify them. Looking at the Kunai the seal on it started to change shape and started to become bigger or smaller. Naruto decided to make the seal small so no one can realize what seal it was.

He used his eyes to activate the seal on one kunai, the kunai glow yellow for a few seconds and then it turned back to normal. Naruto smirked at his success. He got on his feet and with his bloodline still activated he threw the kunai and let it fly in front of it for a few seconds and then he blinked and appeared where the kunai was holding it.

Naruto smiled and then started jumping up and down of joy. "Finally, after years of work on the seals I managed it. I did it! Believe it!" he yelled.

Just then two ANBU appeared, Naruto turned around and looked at them, and he deactivated his Akki-chouon. Everyone in Suna, meaning team Hokage, knew of his bloodline and where impressed, the Konoha shinobi gave signs of sadness that they lost someone with such a powerful bloodline. One of the ANBU took a step forward and bowed to Naruto, the second one took the firsts example.

"Naruto-san, Kazekage-sama whishes to speak with you, its urgent." said the ANBU

"Ok, I'll go and speak with him now." said Naruto, the two ANBU bowed and disappeared.

Naruto gathered all his weapons and disappeared in a whirlwind of sand reappearing in Gaara's office. The red haired Jinchuuriki was surrounded by council members who looked scared, Temari and Kankuro where furious.

"What did you call me for?" asked Naruto and everyone looked at him.

"We have a big problem." said Gaara serious. Naruto looked at him waiting for the boy to tell him what was going on, it was then that a ANBU came into the room. He bowed to everyone.

"Kazekage-sama, the patrol just returned, Sound is advancing at a very fast pace if we do not intercept them now they will arrive at Suna in about a day."

Naruto's eyes widened, this is what he was called for, he looked at everyone, the elders where shaking of fury and Gaara looked like he was going to lose his patience any second. Gaara looked at Naruto serious

"Naruto, I want to assign you an S-rank mission, you and your team and Hinata as well."

"You will need to intercept the Sound army and exterminate them." said an elder

"Do not worry though, we are sending you with two teams of ANBU." said Temari

"No." stated Naruto simply and everyone became scared, if Naruto refuses then they are doomed, Gaara alone cannot defeat the sound army.

"What?" asked Gaara a little furious "I cannot go myself because I have to protect the village, that is why I am asking you, I am giving you help and not sending you alone like those Konoha would have done." spat Gaara when he referred to Konoha

"I agree." said Naruto "I mean no to the ANBU team?"

"What?" yelled everyone in the room.

"Yes, I want my team, Hinata-chan and team Hokage, they will have to help since we are still allied to them."

Everyone nodded and Gaara sent an ANBU to get team Hokage, it was after 5 minutes that every member from team Hokage appeared and Hinata too since she was spending the day with Kurenai and the girls. Gaara explained everything to them, it took half a hour for them to agree in helping.

"Alright" said Naruto "I will go and get my team, meet me at the gates." he instructed

"Naruto." said Gaara stopping the blonde boy. "You are the leader, I expect nothing less and try not to die." the blonde boy grinned and nodded. He ran out the door to find his team.

----Suna gates, ten minutes later----

The encounter team composed out of Hinata, Team 5 and Team Hokage was outside of Suna, Naruto was explaining the plan to everyone and they where listening carefully.

"Alright this is how we will work, Team Asuma will work together, Team Kurenai will take Hinata with them and she will help you, Team Kakashi will have Tsunade helping and Team Gai will be together. Also me and my Ero-sennin helping them." said Naruto and everyone nodded.

"But Naruto, who will help you?" asked sakura wth concern

"I will work alone and go in the middle of the battle." he said bluntly

"What?" yelled Kakashi and Tsunade "You can't do that you will kill yourself." protested Tsunade

Naruto shook his head. "I beg to differ, I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve, I want to go for the leader which I found out is Kabuto."

Everyone dropped the subject then and started moving. One the way Naruto raised his teams' spirits telling them that if they work together nothing bad will happen to them, he also told them that Jiraiya will keep them safe which the sage nodded.

After a couple of hours of running through the sand they came in front of a large army of sound ninja's. Everyone gulped, they where outnumbered five to one. Naruto gave the orders, his team will take on everything till chunnin level, and the rest will take on everything above chunnin level while he will handle everything that came in his way. The groups separated and started their attack on the invading force.

**-With team 5-**

Team 5 was standing in front of 30 ninja's from the sound, 10 of which where chunnin.

"You guys handle the genin, I will take the chunnin." said Jiraiya and they nodded "Do this fast so we can help the others." and with that they charged

Jiraiya was using his taijutsu against the chunnin, they didn't stand much of a chance to the sannin who used all taijutsu forms he knew and most of his ninjutsu.

The genin's worked together as their sensei told them to, Henelios was using his sword to engage the genin in close quarter combat, Danius was using his ninjutsu and taijutsu to protect Matsuri who was using wind jutsu's and her weapon to immobilize the enemy.

Henelios was standing in front of 5 genin who seemed pretty strong, he drew out his sword and charged. He jumped up surprising the enemy and landed with his sword cutting between them, the enemy dodged the attack and attacked form sides. They threw shuriken and kunai, Henelios channeled chakra in his sword and used a wind jutsu to blow the incoming projectiles away. He then attacked a genin in front of him swinging his sword left and right. He jumped in the air and dropped the sword on top of the genin to parried with a kunai. Henelios smirked, he disappeared in a blur and reappeared behind the target and stabbed the enemy in the back. He drew out his sword from the dead body and attacked the next target, using a jutsu he launched a gust of wind towards the enemy who was hit head on and flew in the air, the boy appeared near the genin and stabbed him like the other one. There where only 3 more left. He channeled chakra in the sword and shouted **Futon: Gufuu no jutsu (Wind release: Tornado)**. The enemy was taken by surprise and only one managed to dodge the attack, the other suffered the next stage of the jutsu that compressed the air and killed them from inside the tornado. Henelios decided to deal fast with the last enemy and charged forward taking the enemy by surprise, he swinged the sword and the genin barely dodged getting his left hand cut down, he cried in pain, Henelios was no in front of him, he raised his sword and stabbed him in the head killing him instantly. He took his sword out and charged the ones near his teammates.

Matsuri was using her **Futon: En'en Fuuun (Wind release: Blazing winds)** to throw the enemy away while Danius was using the **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** to burn the enemies which Matsuri rendered useless. He was also using his taijutsu to block any attacks directed to Matsuri and then to counter by hitting the enemy in the chin or in the stomach, then Matsuri would come and hit the enemy with a kunai killing him. It didn't take long for Henelios to appear and cut the genin that where getting close to his teammates, and when Jiraiya appeared he disposed the rest of the enemy genin and took Team 5 to help the rest or to pick up new targets.

**-With Team Kakashi-**

Kakashi revealed his Sharingan and started attacking the enemy with taijutsu. He dodged kicks and punches and returned them managing to hit the enemy, he did the necessary hand seals and called out **Katon: Karyuudan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile)** and five fireballs shot out and hit the enemy in the face burning them, Kakashi smirked and made 5 **Kage Bushins** who took out a kunai each and formed a circle and intercepted any attack that came their way.

Sasuke activated the Sharingan and started to copy every movement and technique the enemy was using. He smirked as he was gaining more and more jutsu's, he thought that by doing so he will be one step closer to killing his brother and having his vengeance. He attacked like Kakashi with basic taijutsu, he took on a chunnin and hit him in the chin sending him up in the air, he jumped up and started hitting him in the stomach, then he turned and appeared above him and hit him with the leg in the neck sending him down on the ground violently and rendering him unconscious. He landed and on ground and smirked at his success, he picked a new sucker and charged him. He did his hand seals and shouted **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** and a fireball shot from his mouth and raced to the unsuspecting chunnin who was hit head on and killed. Sasuke then went near Kakashi and helped him kill another chunnin, then with his sensei he charged the incoming Jounin's.

Sakura and Tsunade where fighting side by side, Tsunade was using her inhuman strength, she hit the ground and created a crater in front of her where the engaging enemies came, they fell in the crater and Sakura used kunai with exploding tags to kill them, she was trembling at the thought that she killed people but Tsunade didn't care, she pushed forward. The attack pattern was the same for Tsunade, dodging and creating craters where the enemy would fall and then Sakura would come with kunai with explosive tags to kill them, Tsunade also got close to some of the enemies and punched them in the face sending them away with broken bones in their head.

**-With Team Asuma-**

Asuma was using his knuckledusters to hit the enemy and block the incoming attacks, he cut throats like it was butter scaring his team. Shikamaru was using his **Kage Mane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique)** to trap the enemy and then Chouji would use his family jutsu's to crush the opponents, from time to time Shikamaru would try to use his **Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (Shadow Neck Bind Technique)** to kill the enemy but with no success since he didn't master it. Ino was using kunai and shuriken to fight since using the body switch technique would have been to dangerous right about now.

Asuma was taking care of most of the Jounin present with no problem, they received help from Naruto's team and where advancing fast, they also received help from Kurenai's team that finished everything fast and moved on to help Kakashi's team knowing that Sakura couldn't do much, in Kurenai's team the one that did most of the fighting was Hinata. Using the **Jyuken** and the Hyuuga stance she managed to take down 10 chunnin with no problem and 5 Jounin surprising everyone when she used the **Hakke Hyaku Nijuha Sho (Eight Divination 128 Palms)**, she said that Hoshi trained her and learned her how to do it, she was pleased that everyone acknowledged her.

Hinata was now facing 5 opponents by herself, she created 4 **Kage Bushins** like Naruto had taught her and each one charged an enemy using the **Jyuken** stance. She blew mortal hits to the hearth sending chakra in every blow making the enemy's heart stop. She then disposed of another just with a couple of blows, she saw the enemy threw kunai towards her, she concentrated and did the **Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Divination Palms Swirling Wind Rotation)** blocking the attacks and charged the one that threw the projectiles with a amazing speed that could rival Neji's and blew a deadly hit in the enemy's chest killing him instantly. The clones disposed of their enemy's, they where weak for chunnin, or at least Hinata advanced a lot in the past weeks since she left Konoha and was being taught like a normal person and not like a animal by Hiashi.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto and Team Gai where charging forward through the enemy ranks, Neji would stop from time to time and do his **Kaiten** to block the projectiles, Naruto would use his taijutsu and a kunai to kill the enemy's slashing their throats as he continued to advance. Lee and Gai where fighting side by side with their formidable taijutsu, no one was a match for them and they where unstoppable, and TenTen was throwing a barrage of weapons in all direction, most of them hitting the enemy with great coordination. No one expected less from her since she was the one that was the most precise weapon thrower in Konoha.

Naruto took off leaving his friends alone knowing they can handle it, he called the vortex that appeared and saw the massive carnage.

"So, now you brought me to a real fight, very well, what should I kill?" asked the vortex his voice echoing in the entire battlefield scarring the sound ninja's

"Every ninja that has a sound forehead protector." said the blonde boy. The vortex started chanting and threw gusts of winds towards the enemies, he used the **Futon: Minishimirukaze (Wind release: Piercing winds)** to kill ninja's from Jounin to ANBU. The sound ninja's attacked the vortex with everything, from taijutsu, to sound attacks and fire attacks but the vortex was still standing, continuing to attack, they could have sworn that the vortex laughed at their attempt.

"You go on and kill the leader, I can have some fun." said the vortex to Naruto who ran off

The vortex chanted once again and called out the name of the attack: **Futon: Sunaarashi (Wind release: Sandstorm)**, the wind started to blow very dangerously and suddenly the sand lifted up and a sand storm started, the vortex intensified the power of the wind and more sand was lifted creating sand tornadoes that moved precisely only towards the enemy who where caught by the power of the winds and dragged inside and buried underneath the sands and crushed.

Meanwhile Naruto found Kabuto and was fighting him intensively, none of them willing to give up.

"I shall bring your head to lord Orochimaru." said Kabuto as he charged forward his hands glowing a dark green. Naruto who had his bloodline activated saw that the attack directed to him was meant to stop his heart and the blood circuits in his organism, he dodged the attack barely getting hit in the arm, he could feel his blood stopping and not moving in his right arm. Kabuto smirked and charged again, Naruto not being able to do hand signs now since he cannot do with one hand attacked with taijutsu. He ducked under the attack and raised his leg hitting Kabuto in the chin and sending him up in the air, he jumped after him and kicked him in the face sending him on the ground, and he landed in front of Kabuto a few feet away.

Kabuto got up and spat some blood and charge again throwing sebon needles at Naruto who used a kunai to deflect them. He threw the kunai that was caught by Kabuto and took out a shuriken, he threw that too and was parried by the kunai Kabuto launched. When Kabuto was near Naruto he kicked him in the stomach sending him flying backwards. He charged again and before Naruto could get up he punched him in the face and then kicked him in the chin. Naruto flew a good amount of feet away from Kabuto, getting back up he remembered the sand in his sleeves, he called it out and ordered it to attack Kabuto. The sand started to swirl around the silver haired man and press on him at high speed cutting through his clothes, Kabuto jumped out of the sand and threw a kunai with a explosive tag at Naruto. The blonde boy saw the attack and ordered his sand to create a wall in front of him, the sand complied and made a wall but it didn't resist against the explosion and Naruto was thrown back.

Kabuto seeing this as a opportunity threw more kunai with explosive tags towards him, Naruto saw this too late and couldn't dodge the attack, the tags started to burn and the kunai's where only a few feet away, then a blur appeared and grabbed Naruto and disappeared from the area, the explosion not harming him. When Naruto looked at who saved him he was scared, it was none other that Uchiha Itachi. Kisame then appeared and attacked Kabuto with the Samehada, the silver haired man started to panic, he cannot face Kisame in close combat and he defiantly cannot defeat Itachi. He wondered what they where doing here thought, maybe to come and get Naruto.

Naruto was struggling to get out of Itachi's grip. The Uchiha saw this and replied calmly, no emotions. "Do not struggle I am here to help and so is Kisame."

Naruto looked at his with anger. "Do not lie to me Uchiha, you are here to take me and Kyuubi."

"We would have been in another time, but we no longer desire that." said the Uchiha

"Hey Itachi-san can I cut Kabuto's legs?" asked Kisame smiling sadistically.

"Go ahead." replied Itachi with no emotions whatsoever.

Naruto continued to struggle and managed to break free, he took a stance in front of Itachi who just raised a eyebrow.

"Can't you understand that I am here to help?" asked the Uchiha, his eyes flaring with the Sharingan

"I don't believe you." retorted Naruto

It was then that Itachi deactivated his bloodline limit. "Look into my eyes, I am here to help not harm you."

Naruto with his bloodline looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth, he dropped his stance and looked at Itachi questionable.

"Here." said Itachi giving a piece of paper to Naruto "Follow these instructions if you want to know the truth." Naruto looked at the paper, he then saw that Itachi and Kisame disappeared. He looked and saw Kabuto on the ground injured but repairing himself. He took out his special Kunai and threw it towards Kabuto, the man got up and dodged the kunai and smirked, Naruto responded with a grin and disappeared in a yellow flash stunning Kabuto, he reappeared behind him and gave him a kick in the ribs making Kabuto scream in pain as he was holding his side. When he was about to attack again he saw a vortex approaching, the vortex chanted and Naruto was lifted in the air and drawn towards the vortex, then it started to chant again and three small tornadoes appeared heading towards Kabuto. The man got up and dodged the attacks barely, he saw then more ninja's approaching and decided to retreat, seeing his army decimated, he called out the retreat and the sound ninja's started to run away.

The vortex bid his farewell since the battle was over and disappeared, the entire team came and inspected Naruto, Tsunade started to heal his arm, Naruto saw that some of his friends where cut but not severely injured. He smiled knowing that they where alright and told them to take the head bands of the dead ninja's. Once that was done they started heading back to Suna.

----Suna, unknown location----

Itachi and Kisame where standing on a rock in front of each other.

"Do you think he will come?" asked Kisame

"He will…" responded Itachi with a monotone voice.

A/N: How was it? (grins)

A/N2: Update: Don't think the war is over I just made it like this for a little surprise (hehe)


	16. The past, the truth

**grumpywinter:** Sasuke is too foolish at the moment to understand…hehe I love that line

**bucks-sw4:** Like I said in the PM don't judge a book by its cover

**VFSNAKE:** That is a great idea, I will use it but I will try to add some things to it to make it a little more hilarious and if I can't well I will let it like you told me

**theprovalone:** Sorry about the grammar (sweat drop) it won't happen again…well not this bad…

**Hikory:** Itachi is clever, he gave the paper for his eyes and his eyes only, Sasuke needs to wait a little more and understand everything

**Johnhamsta:** Thanks for the heads-up, I corrected the error right after you told me

**BattousaiGrl:** Hehe, well I am working every time on these and I have a lot of ideas and everything is just flowing in my head so it is easy

**Vld:** Can't let him die that easy, it would ruin everything

**roboguy45:** It's not that hard to right but indeed wind needs air, fire needs air also to sustain it and it needs fire too, water needs water of course and earth needs sand and rocks or in other words earth

**Alucius:** I have no idea where that idea came from…I guess it came from one of my games…

**Dragon Man 180:** Sasuke won't, no one will, Naruto is sneaky

**chinoodin:** I always read the manga after it updates, I know the name and if the votes come positive I will

**Narutomaniac:** Sorry you really had a good idea and I didn't think about doing that but you know what happens if he opens all 6 gates so it was too risky but the first 3 or 4 is a safe thing

**call sign FireFly:** Yes I love that kind of stories also but I really like the time skip Sakura so far, she isn't a bitch anymore

**Kingkakashi:** Once a gentle soul always a gentle soul in my opinion, but humiliation is much better than physical pain

**crazyfoxdemon:** Didn't think about that, I will try and see what I can do, maybe have Naruto complain to his father at what the ones that he protected did to him

**HinaNaruFAN987:** Your right, sorry I didn't clarify, he didn't cut it, didn't have the time, the bastard escaped

**Goatis:** Ok first up when you work with someone that has a demon with infinite power and chakra supply things get easy in my opinion, I don't understand why they made Naruto seem so dumb and like he doesn't know anything because I am sure he has vast knowledge as for the bloodline and Itachi I think I said he had the bloodline activated when Itachi deactivated his Sharingan and he read through his eyes and saw the truth. And for Yuura I think again that I said that he deactivated the seal and told Yuura everything, so Yuura won't be loyal to Sasori anymore

**shankstar89:** Well Wind is strong against water, Water strong against fire, Fire against Earth and Earth strong against Wind. So they balance each other…

**PaulRap Raptor:** Yeah but it doesn't always give correct, I will pay more attention next time

**J.F.C.:** Yes Itachi and Kisame will help

**Link Fangirl01:** On purpose

**Dark Wolf 021: **Thank you for telling me, I did read the manga but I must have over seed that, don't know why…I knew that he was a branch family member of the Hyuuga's and that he asked Kyuubi for Sharingan…but I didn't know anything after that, like what happened to him…

A/N: Wow, I had a lot of reviews, I enjoyed reading everyone of them so don't stop reviewing, thank you for pointing my mistakes so I can correct them and for everything. Now I will continue and I will tell you that you will find out something this chapter…won't tell so as not to ruin cliffy mhuahahaha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own my imagination

**The past, the truth…**

"_**I want you to..." **__­– Third Hokage_

Naruto was waving at Team Hokage smiling as they where leaving Suna, after the fight with Sound they came back to Suna to do a check up and be sure everything is alright, after that they where thanked for their help by Gaara and soon after that they departed. They said their farewells and they promised to become stronger to help Naruto and Hinata in the future, even Sasuke made that promise and backed it up saying he will not leave Konoha again.

As their figures where disappearing in the horizon he looked towards the sunset, the sun was setting slowly, it was time to put his plan in motion.

Jumping off the Suna wall he started running back to his house, he took the piece of paper that Itachi gave him out and read it.

"_Want to know the truth? Leave Suna at Sunset and go North-East for about 20km, we will be there to clarify everything. Come alone."_

Naruto put the paper back in his pocket.

"_What do you think they meant by that fox?"_

"_**You need to go and see…I won't tell…"**_

"_Can I at least trust them?" _

"_**You read Itachi's eyes right?"**_Naruto nodded mentally_**"Then you know he was telling the truth, now go."**_

It didn't take long for Naruto to arrive home, he found Hoshi and Hinata eating, he waved at them smiling and went to give Hinata a quick kiss on the lips. He then ran up the stairs and took his robe out.

As the came running down the stairs he was about to open the door and leave when Hinata stopped him.

"Where are you going Naruto-kun?" she asked

"_Damn, Itachi said to be alone…think Naruto…"_ the thought "Umm…I'm going out on patrol along Suna's walls, Gaara's orders."

Hinata pouted. "Why now? We just finished a taught mission and you need to go?"

"Well you know Gaara, all work and no play." joked Naruto

"Also as Kazekage he needs to keep order and needs patrols to be sure Sound don't attack again." said Hoshi coming from the kitchen

"How do you know that?" intrigued Naruto

"In war, if you are attacked and then they retreat they either retreat to resupply and come back or just retreat admitting defeat. The Kazekage wants to be sure Sound won't attack again."

"Ah…I see…" said Naruto scratching the back of his head thinking

"When will you be back?" asked Hinata

"Midnight, or morning, depends on how much Gaara wants me to patrol."

"Be careful at least…"

"Hey you know that nothing can happen right now, we defeated those bastards, they won't come back that easy."

"Well you don't know that for sure." said Hinata

"She is right, they might send spy's and assassins now to reduce the number of defenders to they can give a surprise attack." said Hoshi sagely

"Damn your right…" responded Naruto looking at his feet.

"But if you keep your guard up nothing can go wrong." she said calming him down

Naruto smiled and nodded, he gave a quick kiss to Hinata and ran out the door. He was dashing through the streets, everyone was going into their homes and stores where closing except for the ones that work during night also, usually pubs.

Now Naruto needed to find a reason for the wall guards to let him pass and leave Suna for a few hours. He thought that using the invasion of the Sound would do him good, he snickered as he found a new plan to get out of the village without drawing too much attention and to be sure he will not be followed.

As he arrived at the entrance he saw two guards, their chakra was high Jounin, Gaara wasn't joking anymore. He was taking Sounds invasion very serious, he was a good Kazekage in Naruto's opinion. The guards saw him coming and tensed at first not seeing his face, then they saw it was Naruto and waved casually at him and smiled, the blonde boy smiled back, life was good in Suna.

"Hello Uzumaki-san, how can we be of assistance?" asked one of the guards

"I just need to pass."

"You want to leave Suna?" asked the second guard and Naruto nodded

"What for may we ask?" intrigued the first

"Can I not tell? I mean it's a secret." said Naruto looking serious

"I'm sorry Uzumaki-san but Kazekage-sama gave precise orders that whoever is leaving must tell his or her reason and give us a guarantee they won't go to the invading Sound forces to give away positions of the guards." said the second

"I understand, well I am on a S-ranked mission from Gaara, that's why I need to exit the village." said Naruto

"S-ranked mission?" asked the first

"May we know the details?" the second asked

"If I told you then it wouldn't be an S-ranked mission anymore and I might fail it."

"True…" said the first "But we need to know you won't go to the invading Sound ninja's"

Naruto frowned "What can I do to prove that I won't do that?"

The guards looked at each other and then back at Naruto. "Can you show us the briefing paper at least? Or an order from the Kazekage that you are on a mission?"

Naruto stiffened and luckily went unnoticed by the guards. "I'm afraid I was ordered to burn the briefing paper and Gaara didn't give me any papers to pass the gate since he forgot."

The guards looked at each other again and then back at Naruto. "Well its only natural you burn the instructions."

"But I don't think that the Kazekage might forget something like that." said the second

"Well does the Kazekage pull pranks?" asked Naruto

"Yes he does, on you." said the first snickering

"Eh heh hehe, well yeah." responded Naruto rubbing the back of his head. "Well if he pulls pranks he could also forget stuff like that no?"

The guards looked at each other, it was logical. The first guard then took a piece of paper out and sighed, he started writing something on it and then gave it to Naruto.

"Show this when you return so you can enter." he said

Naruto nodded. "Arigato." he ran passed them waving and smiling, they returned the gesture

As Naruto exited Suna he started speeding towards the North-East. He was on high alert, the Sound ninja's might try to attack them or other people might try to ambush him, also he might be followed so he needed to be sure nothing happened.

-----Wind country, unknown cave, 2 hours later-----

After 2 hours of running nonstop Naruto arrived at the entrance of a cave, he and Kyuubi calculated and this entrance was 20km away from Suna. He carefully went inside and studied his surroundings, neither he or Kyuubi could feel anything, he activated his bloodline and studied everything, he saw the cave was going deeper, he continued walking till he saw two chakra lines and then someone clapping his hands.

"Welcome Naruto-kun." said the voice which could only belong to Itachi

"It is good that you came brat." said the second person which was Kisame of course.

"What do you want of me?" intrigued Naruto in a battle stance in case they tried anything foolish.

"Calm down Naruto-kun we only want to talk to you." said Itachi casually

"Yes, if we wanted to fight and capture you we would have done it on the battlefield when you where weakened." supported Kisame

Naruto relaxed, he had a point. He saw Itachi doing hand signs and stiffened again. **Katon: Gamayu Emudan (Fire Release: Fire Blowing)** said Itachi blowing some fire on the ground which confused Naruto, then the cave was filled with light and Naruto saw Itachi had lighted the wood that was on the ground, he calmed again and saw Itachi motioning to him to come and sit near the fire.

Naruto hesitantly went and sat down, Kisame smirked and sat down as well and took his bag and took out a piece of bread that he gave to Naruto who took it, Itachi also sat down and gave the boy some tea from his thermos. Naruto accepted them and started eating and drinking with the two criminals that didn't seem so bad, he decided it was safe and deactivated his bloodline.

"So you might be wondering why we called you here." said Itachi and Naruto nodded

"We will go straight to the point brat, we want to help you." said Kisame

"Help me?" asked Naruto his eyes going wide is disbelieve

"Yes help you, because for starters we are no longer in Akatsuki."

"And why not?"

"We betrayed them Naruto-kun because of what they wanted to do with the bijuu's, we do not agree with such a thing." said Itachi with a monotone voice

"And what might they want to do?" asked Naruto

"They want to extract the 9 bijuu's so they can gain power and rule over the country's." replied Kisame casually

"And when a bijuu is extracted from the Jinchuuriki the host dies, meaning if they extract Kyuubi from you then you will die." said Itachi and Naruto cringed

"Why are you telling me all this?" asked the blonde boy

"Like we said we are here to help." said Kisame

"But it might be easier if we tell you our pasts and why we are missing-nin's and why I came in the first place to take you which I am glad I did not take you." said Itachi

"It was a good thing that sannin came because we had a excuse why we didn't capture you." stated Kisame

"So you never wanted to capture me in the first place?"

"No, it was all a façade." said Itachi

"Would you like to hear our pasts? It will clarify most things." said Kisame and Naruto nodded

"Then I guess I should go first." said Itachi. "Let's start with the day I threw you down the sewer."

**-Flashback-**

_Young Itachi was returning from a mission, it was a complete success, and today was the 10th of October, there still was time to get to the party back home and eat some sweets that his mom makes, he always liked them. _

_As he was jumping from roof tops to roof tops he heard a mob calling 'demon' and 'get him' or 'kill him'. He stopped and looked to see a 6 year old blonde running while crying. He recognized him, he was Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi's container. He felt sorry for the boy and the way he was treated, he saw he took the corner to a dead end. His eyes widened in fear for the small child._

_He ran towards his position and saw he was standing in front of a hole that led to the sewers, he then remembered there was a scroll down there, he jumped behind him and pushed him down fast then jumped away leaving the villagers to wonder where the Kyuubi brat disappeared. _

"_Make your father proud." said Itachi to himself smiling, he wasn't stupid he realized who his father was and it only seemed fair that the boy takes what is rightfully his._

­**-End flashback-**

"So…" said Naruto "You wanted to help me, but at the same time save me?"

"That is right Naruto-kun." said Itachi

"You said you know who my father is…"

"Don't go there." stopped him Itachi "You need to find out by yourself, if you won't by the age of 15 I promise I will tell you."

Naruto smiled warmly at the man before him and let a tear drop from his eyes. He jumped and hugged Itachi thanking him over and over again. To say that Itachi was surprised was a understanding, he looked at the boy who had his face buried in his chest and smiled, yes he smiled but no one saw it, not even Kisame, he knew how to hide his emotions.

Naruto pulled away from Itachi and looked at him, Itachi looked back at him and smirked, he moved two fingers to his forehead and then pushed him like he used to do with Sasuke when he was young.

"Ow…" said Naruto rubbing his forehead, Itachi just smirked

"Now it's time you learn about the Uchiha massacre." he said and Naruto started to pay attention

**-Flashback-**

_Itachi was a prodigy, mastering the Sharingan at a young age, becoming ANBU at the age of 13 (A/N: Thank you Demondog666 for correcting me) he accomplished what little had managed to do, he was more that Uchiha's prodigy, he was Konoha's prodigy._

_Everything was fine on the outside from what people saw, only one saw that everything was wrong, it was the Sandaime. Itachi wasn't treated like a human, he was treated like a weapon, forced to learn more and more, to become the ultimate weapon of Konoha._

_The poor boy was pushed to the limit and Sandaime was wondering when he will snap and when he will take it back to them._

_But he didn't know his purpose, he didn't know what Fugaku wanted from his son, from his weapon. His father wanted to make the ultimate weapon to dethrone the Sandaime and take down the Hyuuga's and enslave them._

_But Itachi knew even more to the story, he one day found out a horrible secret, the day Kyuubi attacked his father tried to do the most evil act possible, he wanted to swap Naruto with Sasuke so he can create a second weapon for the Uchiha's. He was beyond furious when he couldn't achieve it, Yondaime had caught him and Itachi was blessing him wherever the 4th was._

_He hated his father with passion, he hated he only existed and for what he wanted to do to his little brother, he wanted to avenge him, he wanted to do something._

_One day he was called forth to the Uchiha elders and his father, he was sitting in front of his father._

"_Itachi." said the man with authority_

"_What do you want of me father?" intrigued the boy_

"_It's time you learn something." he said "You are a prodigy but you already knew that…"_

"_Yes father I knew I am…"_

"_Exactly, that is why I called you here. I want you to capture the boy called Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Why father?"_

"_You know of his tenant right?" asked Fugaku, the boy was smart, he figured it out on himself_

"_If course I do but I do not understand what you want of him." said Itachi_

"_I want you to bring him here so I can train him to defend himself." for a second Itachi was fooled, then he looked at his father and saw that the word 'liar' was written all over his face._

_Itachi had to do something, he gritted his teeth. "I will do as you tell me."_

"_Good." said his father pleased. "I want you to make it look like he was kidnapped and taken out of the village."_

_Itachi nodded and left the room, once he was outside he took a kunai out and threw it in the nearest wall, he then heard the elders talking, he decided to listen._

"_What do you plan Fugaku?"_

"_Simple elder, if I could not have the demon in Sasuke to make him our weapon then I will have the demon in Uzumaki, we will transform him in a weapon, corrupt his mind and unleash him on Konoha."_

"_And how will you stop him if he goes berserk?" asked a elder_

"_I will place a seal that will destroy his brain when activated just like the Hyuuga's, but until then he will destroy the Hyuuga's and kill the Hokage with the help of Itachi."_

_Every approved._

_Itachi was fuming, he punched the wall opposite to the door. He ran outside and went directly to the Hokage but on the way he was attacked by a strange masked man. Itachi jumped and activated his Sharingan who had 3 tomoes, he defended himself and after a short fight he managed to implant a kunai in the man's chest. _

_The masked man dropped on the ground holding his chest, Itachi took his mask off and to his horror he saw it was his best friend Shisu._

"_Why?" asked Itachi not believing_

"_Because (cough) your father ordered me to." he said smiling_

"_Why did he order this?"_

"_(cough) he wanted (cough) you to gain the supreme Sharingan (cough) to be able to fight the (cough) Hokage and kill him." he said smiling _

"_I…I can't be-believe it." stuttered Itachi with his eyes wide_

"_Hehe, good luck (cough) on your father's mission Itachi." and with that Shisu died. Itachi was then raging._

_He ran to the Hokage and told him everything, while he was telling everything he was punching everything in frustration. The Hokage calmed him down._

"_Calm down Itachi-kun." said the Sandaime "I know what we need to do"_

_Itachi visibly calmed for a second and listened. _

"_I want you to do the impossible."_

"_Anything to pay them back." said Itachi furious_

"_But if you do this you will become a missing-nin." _

"_I don't care!" yelled Itachi "They first try to make my little brother a killing machine, now they want to take the innocence of a little boy and they force me to kill my best friend for power!" yelled Itachi tearing up in anger_

"_I know how you fell…"_

"_Then what should I do? I don't care of the costs!"_

"_I want you to…" the Sandaime took a sip from his tea then continued "Kill all those involved in this plot."_

_Itachi stood in silence for a second shocked, his expression then turned to a sadistic grin. "Gladly." he said, he turned to leave but was stopped by the Sandaime_

"_After you kill them head to the north gate, I will wait for you there for a secret mission, my last one to you." Itachi nodded and left grinning_

_That night he killed everyone in cold blood, his aunt's, the elders, the children, mothers, fathers, everyone. They where unfortunately all involved and Itachi could not let them live, he was happy Sasuke was still at the Academy, as he entered the room where his parents hid he grinned evilly._

"_So…we meet for the last time…father." said Itachi with venom_

"_Why are you doing this?" asked his father trembling_

"_Because you are a monster, not that blonde boy, he is the hero of this story." said Itachi coldly_

"_Itachi-kun why did you kill all of us?" asked his mother tearing up_

_Itachi showed her a little sympathy before killing her. "Because mother you all are corrupt, I am sorry that you planned to use Sasuke as a weapon and you supported your father, you are no higher than he is, you both are lower than trash." with that Itachi killed them, he was about to leave when Sasuke came into the room_

"_W-what happened here?" he asked scared "Nii-san?" he asked afraid_

_Itachi looked at him, he was shocked, he didn't want Sasuke to see this. "Sasuke…" he said _

"_No stay away from me!" he yelled in despair "You killed mother and father…why?"_

_Itachi knew it was too late, he will not believe him anymore, he turned his head to the window. "To test my power." he said_

_Sasuke's eyes widened. "Why? Why only for that?" he asked crying_

_Itachi then came up with a idea, he needed to leave Sasuke with something so he can learn that he shouldn't become corrupt like his parents, he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and showed him everything he had done over and over again. Sasuke fell on the ground crying._

"_Sasuke…" he said but Sasuke got up and ran away in fear, Itachi shook his head he ran after him_

_Outside on the streets Sasuke was running crying, Itachi jumped in front of him and stopped him making him fall on his back._

"_Sasuke, I want you to hate me, despite me, grow strong and then come and kill me." he said_

"_I…I…"_

"_In the old archives in our town hall there is a old book about a hidden power, obtain it and come and kill me." he said coldly_

_Sasuke looked at him with fear and tears in his eyes. Itachi looked pissed at him. "Get out of my view before I kill you too weakling." with that Sasuke ran away and Itachi let a tear drop from his eyes, he started heading towards the North gate._

_As he arrived he saw the Sandaime there alone, he dropped near him and the Sandaime saw the blood on him and deducted the mission was a success, he also saw the sadness in his eyes and patted him on the shoulder to shook that sadness away._

"_What is your last request from me Hokage-sama?" asked Itachi _

"_You are to join a criminal organization called Akatsuki and monitor them." said the Hokage and Itachi nodded. "Also I want you to promise me something."_

_Itachi looked at the Hokage. "Anything." he said_

"_If by any chance in the future the boy Uzumaki Naruto is kicked out of the village you are to locate him and help him and protect him at all costs." _

_Itachi smiled and nodded happily. "I will do that, I promise you Hokage-sama."_

"_Also if that doesn't happen please come back to Konoha when he reached the status of Hokage and tell him your story and give him this letter so he can clear your name." he said to Itachi handing him a letter. "That letter explains why you are a missing-nin and why you actually killed the Uchiha's." Itachi nodded _

"_I will do it."_

"_And one last request if I may." Itachi nodded "Please look after Naruto from the shadows, you are the most qualified person for this." Itachi smiled warmly and nodded_

_Then the Hokage embraced Itachi stunning him, the boy returned the embrace happily and then parted. He took his last farewell and waved to the old Hokage and ran away from Konoha, the old man told him he will give him a 1 day head start._

-**End flashback-**

At the end of the story to say that Naruto was shocked was too little, he was beyond shocked, now everything he thought about Itachi revealed itself, like he suspected he wasn't a bad person.

He smiled a genuine smile at the man and hugged him, surprisingly Itachi retuned the hug, he felt something wet drop on his head and when he looked up he saw that Itachi let a tear drop from his eyes. He stayed like that for a few minutes and then pulled back.

"Thank you Itachi…-senpai" said Naruto making Itachi smile again

Kisame grinned. "So how does it feel to know the truth about my partner?"

"It fells good." admitted Naruto wiping a tear away

"Before I forget." said Itachi, he brought his hand in his coat and took out a letter. "This is the letter."

Naruto took it and opened it, he read it and let a tear drop and smiled at Itachi. "Thank you." he said as he put the letter in one of his pockets.

"Now would you like to hear my story?" asked Kisame

"Sure." said Naruto

"Alright, it's like this…"

**-Flashback-**

_Kisame was one of the seven legendary swordsman, he and the other 6 served the Mizukage with pleasure, everything was fine until one day. Kisame, Zabuza and two more of the 7 swordsmen where called in the Mizukage's office, as they were waiting they became worried, they are never called in such a big number, they where either called all 7 or only two. _

_Finally the Mizukage finished writing whatever he was writing and looked at them._

"_You all have a mission, S-class that is."_

"_What is it Mizukage-sama?" asked Kisame_

"_You are assigned a mission…to kill the swordsmen that aren't here so we can replace them." _

_This shocked the ones in the room, they where all brothers in arms and would never do such a thing._

"_B-but we can't do that." said Raiga Kurosuki_

"_You will have to do it or else I will have to replace you." warned the Mizukage_

_He told them to leave and they did, but instead of meeting with the other they went to a secret place and planned, they didn't notice they where followed, as they entered a clearing the looked around and didn't see anyone, Kisame roared._

"_I can't believe that bastard, after all this years."_

"_I know what you mean, I wish I could cut his head off." said Zabuza_

"_But maybe we can." offered Raiga._

"_What do you mean?" intrigued Kisame_

"_We can attack him and kill him, the either you or Zabuza will take his place." the other member nodded_

_Zabuza and Kisame looked at each other and smirked. "Alright lets do it."_

_The cheered and wanted to go back and put the plan in motion but ANBU dropped from the trees and the rest of the swordsmen did. _

"_We can't believe you traitors." said one of them, clearly he didn't hear the entire conversation and was tricked_

"_Wait, Jijian you don't understand." said Kisame_

"_Oh but we do, you want to kill the Mizukage and us so you can gain power."_

_The four cornered swordsmen gritted their teeth in anger, they where framed, this was the plot after all. They wanted to come to a agreement but the ANBU and the 3 swordsmen jumped on them, they started defending themselves and after hours of battling one of the 4 framed swordsmen was killed and dropped on the ground._

"_Damn it." yelled Raiga Kurosuki (A/N: The one from the filler, thank you Flair the demon dragon king for telling me)_

"_We need to run." said Zabuza with anger_

"_Damn that to hell, we will kill them." said Kisame_

"_Kisame this is too far, we cannot continue, we will return and avenge him and dethrone the Mizukage." said Zabuza, Kisame admitted defeat and the 3 started running but as they where followed they needed to separate, the planned to meet again in the future and plan their revenge._

_After running for weeks Kisame finally fell on the ground tired, he heard someone approaching him and got scared, he couldn't defend himself anymore, he was too tired, from the bushed emerged a missing-nin, this scared Kisame._

"_Don't be afraid." he said "My name is Uchiha Itachi and I am here to help."_

_Kisame found it hard to believe, but when Itachi took a bottle of water out and gave it to him he started believing him. They started talking and told their stories to each other, Itachi told him he was going to join Akatsuki, and told him his real reason, Kisame found it noble and to thank him he said he will also join Akatsuki and help him guard Uzumaki Naruto._

_They shook hands and from that day they became partners._

**-End flashback-**

"So this is why both of you have an uncompleted S-ranked mission?" asked Naruto and both of them nodded

Naruto looked at Kisame and smiled at him. "Thank you for your help Kisame-senpai." the man in question grinned at him.

"Well Naruto-kun now you know our story." said Itachi

"Yeah, but when will you tell your bother Sasuke?" he asked

"After what he did to you I saw he was corrupt, but maybe the fact you took that seal off him will mean that he will start thinking more logical." said Itachi "But until then we won't tell him anything.

Naruto nodded. "So what will you do now?"

"I will keep my promise to Sandaime Hokage and protect you and follow you." said Itachi

"And I am his partner so I will help you." said Kisame

"That's great, I can tell Gaara and you can come to Suna and…"

"No Naruto-kun…" stopped him Itachi "We will still stay in shadow while you are in Suna, once you leave we will walk hand in hand with you."

"So that means that I still need to tell Hinata-chan, Ero-sennin and Hoshi." deducted Naruto

"That is right, but not now, only when you leave Suna and you are out of ear shot." said Kisame

"Also I want you to have this." said Itachi handing him a scroll "Inside is a flare, once used we will come to your location."

"Also you need to know one more thing." said Kisame and Itachi became deadly serious

"What?" asked the blonde boy

"Sound will attack again." they both said

"What?" yelled Naruto

"They are replenishing their forces, Orochimaru doesn't like loosing, he will continue to attack for at least a week." said Itachi

"And we have another problem." said Kisame

"What else?"

"A Akatsuki member is heading your way, to Suna to take documents from a man named Yuura."

"So that is who Yuura was working for…" said Naruto and both men raised a eyebrow

"Was?" asked Itachi

"Yes…was because he was under a seal that kept him from realizing he was working for Akatsuki, I removed it and set his straight, he is a good guy now." said Naruto grinning

"You are full of surprises Naruto-kun." said Itachi smirking.

"Eh ehehe, what did you expect?"

"Also we want to show you something." said Kisame getting up and Itachi did the same, they unzipped their Akatsuki robes and took them off, under it was the same model of robe only that it was completely white, had red flames on the bottom and the head of a fox on the chest whose tails moved around the back forming two letters that read 'F.G'

Naruto looked questionable at them. "F.G?" he asked and they nodded. "What does it stand for?"

"Foxes Guardians." told him Kisame

"In your honor." said Itachi

Naruto smiled and cheered. "That is so cool, the outfits are cool."

"I'm glad you like them, when we meet again we will wear this and not the Akatsuki one." said Kisame taking his ring off and dropping it in the fire, the same did Itachi

Naruto hugged them both. "You guys are great."

"Heh, thanks brat." said Kisame

"But you must go now Naruto-kun, we don't want to attract attention." said Itachi

Naruto nodded and bid his farewell and started running back to Suna.

"How will this end?" asked Kisame waving at the fading figure

"In his favor for the first time." smiled Itachi

A/N: Well? Was it cool or was it not? hehe, I think I did a really good job if you ask me…


	17. Again

A/N: Once again thank you for your reviews, good or bad doesn't matter, I like to hear opinions. Now I have a few things to say before I begin, first I would like to thank Paladeus for multiple reasons but I won't go too much. He saw the reason of "Foxes Guardian's" really well; they are like the Chinese Royal Guard. Again thank you Paladeus for pinpointing the fact about how I answered to reviews, I looked again on the policy and you where right so I will stop. Thank you (smile)

Second sorry if it was sappy, but hey wouldn't you react the same like Naruto? And sorry for all typos and grammar mistakes, I read the story 2 times again before posting but some stuff just pass my eyes like that.

A/N2: People have asked me what will happen to Hoshi, who she will end up with so I decided to make a vote; here are the people I thought she could end up with:

**A.** Itachi

**B.** Oc

If you think she should be with someone else tell me but this are the options I thought of and mostly I was thinking of Itachi due to what I plan on creating.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own my imagination.

**Again…**

"_**Mortal's are pathetic…"**__ – Kyuubi no Kitsune_

After his encounter with Itachi and Kisame and the 'revelation' Naruto couldn't feel happier. He was smiling everywhere he was going and didn't mind anything. He didn't have any care in the world, not anymore, well at least a part of him wanted, he reported last night to Gaara about the incoming Sound invasion, he shivered at the memory, Gaara wanted to know where he got the information, it wasn't too good when he found out.

**-Flashback-**

_Naruto was standing in front of the Kazekage office, he could hear someone writing behind the door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, he heard Gaara calling to enter. He opened the door and entered slowly closing the door behind him. The red haired Jinchuuriki looked at his friend puzzled, why was he here? He had the day off after that display on the battlefield. _

_Gaara motioned to Naruto to take a seat in the chair in front of him, Naruto nodded slowly and sat that shivering for a unknown reason, this thing made Gaara more curious as to why Naruto was acting so strange. He shook his head and put the pen down and waited. He waited, and waited, and waited, but Naruto didn't say anything. He turned around maybe then he would talk, but again nothing. Looking out the window at the stars he asked him._

"_Naruto, what do you want to tell me?"_

"_Well Gaara…" said Naruto a little scared_

"_You know I won't bite." responded Gaara trying to lift the blondes' tension_

"_Yes I know Gaara…" responded Naruto sweat dropping_

"_Then why are you here and why are you so nervous?"_

"_I'm not nervous." he defended himself_

"_Sure your not, you're sweating like a pig." _

"_Oh…" Naruto scratched the back of his head grinning._

"_Now would you mind telling me?"_

_Naruto shifted in his chair. "Well I want to tell you that Sound will attack again…"_

_Gaara turned around and his face scared Naruto, it wasn't calm or anything, it was pure rage written all over him. "Those bastards dare attack again?" he yelled/asked_

_Naruto nodded dumbly shrinking in his chair. _

"_Who gave you this tip?"_

_Now Naruto was a little skeptical, if he told Gaara about Itachi and Kisame he would probably strangle the life out of him. He thought only for a second when he decided to lie, even tough it wasn't quite a lie, because Itachi told him that and it was indeed a true fact._

"_Well we both know that Orochimaru doesn't like loosing."_

"_And I know that perfectly, but you my friend are hiding something," said Gaara studying Naruto_

"_No way!" yelled Naruto in defense "What would I hide from you?" he asked_

"_Your eyes show it, there is no denying it."_

_Naruto started to sweat. "That's not true, you are imagining things Gaara."_

"_Naruto." said Gaara in a calm voice that only scared Naruto more "Do you love ramen?"_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow, what had ramen to do with all of this? Surely it wasn't going anywhere good but he nodded and he could have sworn he saw a deadly smile in the corner of the red headed boys' mouth._

"_And do tell me, could you live without ramen?"_

"_What do you mean?" asked Naruto curious "I mean I can live without it, Hinata-chan makes really good food." he started to drool without even knowing._

"_No, I meant something in the lines, can you live without ramen for lets say…umm…one month?" he asked smirking_

_Naruto's eyes widened, one month with no ramen at all? That was pure torture, which was like living in hell for a month. He started to shiver and shook his head 'no'. That was a bad thing to do, Gaara started to grin evilly, so evil that it would put Orochimaru to shame, it would scare Kyuubi, who at the time was looking through Naruto's eyes and couldn't help but feel jealous on Shukaku's container._

"_Well then Naruto…" said Gaara "If you don't tell me the entire truth I am afraid I will have to tell the ramen stands to not serve you ramen for a month and I will have to take all your ramen away and tell Hinata to not serve you ramen at all."_

_Naruto's eyes shrunk. "You wouldn't dare."_

"_You want to try me?" asked Gaara smirking_

_Naruto sighed. "Alright take a seat and listen." _

"_I'm already seated." said Gaara_

"_Oh…" Naruto responded rubbing the back of his head "Well anyway, tonight I left Suna to meet with someone…"_

"_You left Suna without my permission?" yelled Gaara standing up and pointing at the boy_

"_Eh heh hehe…" laughed nervously Naruto "Yes?"_

"_You…you…do you know the dangers you could have inflicted by doing so?"_

"_I think I can imagine some." responded Naruto, he wasn't stupid, and he knew that if a Sound ninja would have found him while outside of Sunagakure who knows what would have happened._

"_Then tell me what was so important that you needed to go outside of Suna? Why couldn't that contact of yours come here?"_

"_Umm…well you see, it's because the contact was Itachi and Kisame?" asked Naruto nervously. At that time Gaara was drinking some water to calm him down, when he heard the name of two of the most dangerous S-class missing-nin's he spit the water and started coughing. _

"_Gaara are you alright?" asked Naruto_

"_Alright?" asked Gaara dangerously "Alright?" he intrigued again "I am not alright Naruto! What was in your head?"_

_Naruto thought of a second. "Ramen?" he asked and found himself dodging sand attacks from the Kazekage._

"_You baka, what did you do?"_

"_Nothing, I swear I didn't tell them anything, they told me everything." said Naruto panicked_

_Gaara stopped and blinked. "They told you everything? What does that mean?"_

"_Well they told me why they are missing-nin and they also told me that they aren't in Akatsuki anymore."_

"_And how can you be sure they weren't lying?"_

"_Have you forgotten about my eyes?" asked Naruto activating his bloodline_

"_Oh…" said Gaara sitting down "So why did they become missing-nin's?"_

"_Well…it's like this…"_

_For the next hour Naruto told Gaara Itachi and Kisame's stories again, he also made sure not to let anything out from the stories, one of the things being because Gaara was listening very carefully. Naruto was glad that Gaara was the type to listen and then ask questions, at the end of course he had to ask some questions._

"_So…" started Gaara once Naruto finished his story "Itachi was ordered to kill them all as a mission."_

"_That is correct." said Naruto_

"_And his other mission was to protect you…"_

"_And even more than that, if I would no longer be in Konoha to 'repair' his name then he would have to aboard his mission of spying on Akatsuki and come and aid me throughout my journeys."_

"_Good so that scratches Itachi down…" concluded Gaara "So he is a good guy."_

"_That is right." said Naruto_

"_Very interesting…" Gaara mumbled he put his hand under his chin "But tell me this…"_

"_I'm listening." said Naruto_

"_Kisame…what made his join Itachi's mission concerning you?" asked Gaara_

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_Well I mean, he wouldn't just accept it."_

"_That may be true Gaara, but if you remember from what I told you Itachi took care of Kisame when he was injured and in a near death situation and to repay Itachi he told him he will help him on his mission."_

"_But how do you know he won't turn against you or he isn't an Akatsuki spy?"_

"_That is simple; I could tell by the way he talked to me."_

"_Even by how people talk to you, you can figure things out?"_

"_Sometimes yes, sometimes no." said Naruto "But you do know that I had my eyes."_

"_Yes, yes I know." said Gaara sighing_

"_So what do you think?"_

"_Well we will have to prepare for the new Sound invasion…"_

"_What about some backup."_

"_You know I broke relations with Konoha in a way right?" asked Gaara_

"_Yes but that doesn't mean that they won't listen to you or grant help."_

"_You aren't looking underneath the underneath like your sensei always told you." said Gaara serious "If I asked for help they would ask for something in return and that would mean either you, or Hinata, or Hoshi or your scrolls."_

"_I see what you mean." _

"_Precisely, but we might still find some help you know."_

"_Where…"_

"_Itachi and Kisame" _

"_But Gaara, I can't get them, besides if they find out that I told you Itachi will skin me alive."_

"_He won't do that, probably you will experience Tsukuyomai and after that you will be alright." said Gaara calmly_

_Naruto shivered. "Yeah maybe…" he said not really believing he will be alright after he goes through the worst genjutsu ever._

"_Anyway we need their help."_

"_But how will people in Suna react when they see them?"_

"_I can talk about that, they would be protected here you know."_

"_That may be true but they might get attacked at first."_

"_Naruto there is a word…__**Henge**__; do you know what that means?"_

"_Of course I do, do you think I am stupid or something?" intrigued Naruto furious_

"_No but it didn't seem to occur your mind now did it?"_

"_I guess your right Gaara."_

"_Good, now here is your mission, you will be paid if you succeed." said Gaara handing him a piece of paper._

"_S-ranked…"_

"_Yes, because bringing them here safely is important, also they will stay in your house so you better tell Hinata about this." Naruto gulped for an unknown reason_

"_Ok…I will do this first thing in the morning." said Naruto as he left the room, tomorrow will be a bad day, but now it will be even worse when he will have to tell Hinata._

**-End flashback-**

Naruto sighed. Right now he was following the orders, the gates of Sunagakure came into view, the guards spotted him and waved friendly, Naruto was quite popular now.

The blonde boy smiled and waved back at the friendly guards, he could feel Kyuubi was proud, Kyuubi was thinking somewhere in the lines that not all mortals are bad once they get passed their fears. He was happy that these mortals respected Naruto for what he was and considered him a hero how everyone should do.

Naruto walked up to the guards which he recognized, they where the first guards to respect him and their respect for him increased every time they heard of his deeds. Their names are Gogly and Jubay.

Gogly is a tall man, around his 30's with short black hair and brown eyes; he wore his headband tied to his forehead. His face was tricky from what Naruto liked to say, the man's face showed kindness but at the same time it showed determination and power. He was the kind of guard you wouldn't like to piss him off. He wore a Chunnin vest on top of the guard clothes that consisted of light brown trench coat and black ANBU pants. He also had a katana on his back.

Jubay was as well a tall person, but unlike Gogly he was younger in age, he was only 27. He had black hair just as short as Gogly but green eyes that showed kindness, he wore his headband just like Gogly but again unlike Gogly he had a Jounin vest on his guard clothes which were the same as Gogly. The only reason Jubay was a Jounin was because Gogly didn't want to advance in rank but they always seemed to work together in guard duty. Jubay didn't have a katana on his back, in fact he didn't have any weapon, and he was ninjutsu and taijutsu user much like Naruto.

When Naruto walked up to them they saluted him formally and Naruto returned the salute.

"So what brings you here Naruto-san?" asked Jubay with a friendly voice

"I have to leave Suna for a mission."

"So the Kazekage doesn't cut you any slack now does he?" asked Gogly chuckling

"No, Gaara likes to torture me so." said Naruto pretending to be sad

"It's not that bad now is it?" chuckled Jubay

"It shouldn't be since you will receive money to sustain yourself." said Gogly

"Yeah, but anyway here is the paper from Gaara." said Naruto handing them his pass

The two guards inspected the pass and nodded handing it back to Naruto smiling.

"We don't see any problems." said Jubay

"But be careful Naruto-san, the pass says that it will only last one day." warned Gogly

"Yes I know, also due to what my mission concerns Gaara wanted me to hand the guards this." he said giving them another paper

The looked at it, from what it seemed Naruto was going to bring two people to Sunagakure but it didn't say who and it also said that they are not to be questioned who they are and what they are doing. It also said that the two newcomers are powerful and are needed for an incoming war with Sound.

"There is a war coming?" asked Jubay concerned

"That is right." said Naruto "It seems Orochimaru doesn't like to lose."

Gogly nodded. "A snake will remain a snake."

"Alright Naruto-san, again we see no problems, good luck on your mission." said Jubay handing the paper back to Naruto who smiled

"Yeah" said Naruto "Have a nice day you two." he said walking pass them

It didn't take long to exit the passage, once outside Naruto smiled at the two guards stationed there and they smiled back but they didn't ask for any papers since it was the job for the first set of guards, these guys would request papers from the ones coming into Suna.

Naruto was now found walking through the hot sun; he was wearing the brown robe he had bought before entering the Wind country a few weeks ago. He had with hood above his head and was moving at a fast pace, he didn't like the idea of being here during day light.

As he was walking he couldn't help but notice that the wind started to blow a little more powerful that usual. He looked behind him and didn't see anything, well apart from that he didn't see anything strange, he looked in front and again nothing strange, but when he looked to his right his eyes widened. There was a sand storm coming. Now this was a problem, he could go back but the storm would catch him before he would make it. He could carry on but he would get lost in the storm. Then it clicked in his mind.

"**Furui ****shuhou****: Uindo Soshi (Ancient Technique: Wind elemental)**" said Naruto.

It didn't take long and the usual vortex appeared, the creature looked at Naruto.

"You called me?" he asked in an echoed voice

"Yes, I am on a mission to retrieve two people and there is a sand storm coming." said Naruto "I want to know if you can block sand storms?"

"Of course I can Naruto-sama. After all sandstorms is created by the intense wind that lifts the sand from the ground, I will make sure the storm won't block our path." said the vortex. Naruto listened as the vortex chanted, he never understood the chants, and they seemed to be an ancient language long forgotten by humans. But he never really gave it too much importance. When he heard the chant stop he looked at the vortex

"We do not need to worry anymore; the storm will not harm us." said the vortex

Naruto nodded and continued walking, the vortex by his side. He enjoyed the vortexes presence, especially when he was alone. The vortex gave an air of security every time and it seemed to calm Naruto.

After running a little more then storm caught with them, it was powerful but it never did seem to hit Naruto or the vortex. When Naruto looked for an answer as to why he saw that around them was a stream of air that circled in the opposite direction of the incoming air for the storm. And every time the direction of the air coming from the storm changed so did the direction of the protective air dome.

After walking for three or four hours they arrived at the caves entrance, the vortex decided it would stay outside the door to guard it; nothing could actually pass it as long as the air maintained it. Naruto nodded to the summons logic and went inside the cave taking his hood down.

As he was waling in the cave he felt that it was too quiet. He looked around trying to find the two former Akatsuki but he didn't see then nor feel them.

"Itachi-senpai!" yelled Naruto "Kisame-senpai!"

No answer came, he was starting to get worried that they left and he would have to track them down, he didn't really want that. Just when he was about to give up he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw a white cloak with the fox design on the front. He looked up at the face and saw an unemotional Itachi.

"Itachi-senpai!" yelled Naruto happily.

"Hello Naruto-kun, why are you here?" asked Itachi.

"I came to talk to you and Kisame-senpai. Where is he?"

"Right here brat." said a voice behind Naruto. When he turned around he saw Kisame hanging upside down from the caverns roof.

"Wait a minute." said Naruto "I thought you where fish-like not bat-like." he told Kisame pointing a finger at him

A vein appeared on the fish man's head. "You brat I am not bat! And I am no fish!" he yelled forgetting to channel chakra in his feet. He found himself falling from the roof and then he hit the floor with a loud 'thud'

Itachi and Naruto cringed. "That's got to hurt." said Naruto "That's going to leave a mark" added Itachi

"Anyway…" said Itachi "What do you want to talk about Naruto-kun?"

Naruto motioned for the two to sit down. They sat on the ground in front of Naruto and Naruto sat in front of them. "Well Gaara has requested your help."

Itachi cringed. "**Mangekyo Sharingan: Tsukuyomai**" he said trapping Naruto in the Tsukuyomai world.

-----Tsukuyomai world-----

Naruto found himself tied to a post in a strange world. The sky was all black and red; the moon was a bloody red color. He looked in front of him and saw Itachi standing there looking pissed off.

"Naruto." he said dangerously

"_Why does this seem familiar?"_ asked Naruto himself, and then he remembered the Gaara incident and started to shiver knowing what will happen.

"Itachi-senpai, it wasn't my fault." said Naruto scared

"I told you to not tell anyone about us." said Itachi deadly

"But Itachi-senpai, Gaara figured it out…" wined Naruto

"He couldn't unless you told him." said Itachi

They both heard loud foot steps then and Itachi's eyes widened when he saw what was behind Naruto. It was none other that Kyuubi who looked around curious. The giant fox looked at Naruto and then at Itachi.

"**You want to punish the kit for what happened?"**asked Kyuubi casually

"That is correct." said Itachi with no hint of emotion

The fox then walked up to Itachi and turned to Naruto and sat on his butt. **"Carry on."** said Kyuubi

"What?!?" yelled Naruto "You are suppose to help me."

"**That is correct, but Itachi here is only going to torture you lightly because you didn't keep your promise to not give them away."**

Naruto mumbled something under his breath. Itachi walked close to him and created something in his hand and to Naruto's horror and Kyuubi's surprise it was……ramen.

"For the next 72 hours you will see me eat and destroy ramen." said Itachi

Naruto cringed but he didn't yell or anything. Itachi smirked. "Let me correct it." he said "For the next 72 hours you will see me eat ramen, destroy ramen and destroy ramen stands and stores."

"Nooo!" yelled Naruto struggling to break free. He tried to open his eyes but he found that he couldn't. He looked at Itachi that was slowly eating ramen from the cup, so slowly that it made Naruto drool and struggle more and more to try and break free to jump on the man in front of him and grab the cup to eat.

After what seemed an eternity and well about ten slowly eaten cups of ramen by Itachi, the Uchiha got up and behind him a huge pile of ramen appeared which made Naruto's eyes widen so much that Kyuubi and Itachi thought they would pop from his head. Then Itachi snapped his fingers and the pile of ramen were set on fire. "Nooo!" yelled Naruto again

"71 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds remaining."

"NOOO!!!" yelled Naruto in despair while Kyuubi was rolling on the floor laughing

----Real world----

After what only seemed a second in the real world Naruto dropped on the ground crying and saying something in the lines of 'that poor ramen.' or 'why did you have to be so cruel to the ramen'.

Kisame looked at the boy and then at Itachi. "What did you do to him?"

"I made him look at me while eating and destroying ramen." said Itachi casually "for 72 hours."

Kisame whistled. "He is a ramen fanatic isn't he?" Itachi nodded

"Now Naruto-kun since I paid you back tell me what Gaara wants." said Itachi

"Well you see…" started Naruto slowly recovering "He wants help in the war with Sound."

"Help?" asked Kisame

"We would help Naruto-kun but I am afraid that Suna ninja's might try to kill us."

"On the contraire." said Naruto "They won't touch you as long as you keep your hoods up, they where told that you two are powerful ninja's that I know and that they should not provoke you or anything."

"So he is quite desperate." said Kisame

"Well you would too if a large army of Sound ninja's would attack your village." said Naruto

"He has a point Kisame."

"I can see that."

"So will you two come?"

"Very well." said Itachi "But where are we going to stay?"

"At my place, while you are at my place you can keep your hoods down…"

"Does your girlfriend know about us?" asked Kisame making Naruto blush

"Yes…but it was hard to tell her." responded the blonde boy

**-Flashback-**

_Naruto walked into his house and closed the door, he saw a light in the kitchen and went to check, it was Hinata in her nightdress drinking some water. He snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick peck on the neck. She smiled._

"_Hello Naruto-kun."_

"_How did you know it's me?"_

"_You are the only one that smells like ramen." she said giggling_

"_Ah…well its true." confessed Naruto_

"_How was your mission?" asked Hinata and Naruto felt a pain in his chest because he lied to her. _

"_Hinata-chan sit down please." he told her. She became worried that something happened but she took a sit on the chair next to her. Naruto was in front of her on his knees (A/N: No he is not proposing, it's something like to show her that at the moment she is in authority. Poor guy) and he was holding her hands in his._

"_Hinata-chan I wasn't on a mission tonight." he said_

"_You abandoned it?" she asked_

"_No…it never was a mission, I lied to you."_

_Her eyes widened "You lied to me!?" she yelled_

_Naruto nodded. "I'm sorry but it was necessary for what I had to do." he said _

"_And what did you have to do that you had to lie to me?" she asked angry_

"_I had to…my contact wanted me to go to him alone…"_

"_But what if something would have happened to you?" she asked with concern_

"_Hinata-chan…I'm here right?" she nodded "Nothing happened."_

"_But still…"_

"_Nothing happened, you know that I don't intend to die yet, not before I marry you and have some kids." he said making her blush a bright red color. She then remembered he said something about a contact_

"_Who did you have to meet?" she asked_

_Naruto thought for a second. "Promise not to be angry or yell at me?" _

"_Well…"_

"_Promise?" she nodded "I went to meet Itachi and Kisame."_

_Her eyes widened, she wanted to yell but Naruto put a hand on her mouth. "You promised." he said. He saw her calm down and took his hand away from her._

"_What where you thinking?" she scowled_

"_Before you think anything darling listen to what I learned." he said._

_He then proceeded to tell her what Itachi and Kisame told him and he even showed her the scroll that third had given Itachi. He also told her about Gaara's new mission. She calmed down after all the explanation and agreed to the mission._

"_So…what do you think?" he asked_

"_What if he wasn't telling the truth? What if it was a trap to capture you?" she asked concerned_

"_Hinata-chan…you know me…I can't be captured easily." he chuckled_

"_But still…"_

_Naruto got up and leaned towards her, he kissed her on the lips and she returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her up and held her tight. They broke the kiss and looked at each other, their faces inches away._

"_So will you forgive me?" he asked_

"_It depends on what you do to deserve it." she responded_

"_And what would you like me to do?"_

"_Hmm…well you could start by kissing me again." he grinned and started kissing her again._

_Needless to say that after that they retired to their beds but unlike other nights, on that night Naruto slept with Hinata in the same bed, but they didn't do anything more than kissing and snuggling._

**-End flashback-**

"Well then…" said Itachi grabbing his bag and putting his hood on his head. "Let's go…"

The three exited the cave and saw the vortex at the entrance. Itachi and Kisame where impressed when they heard that Naruto summoned it and he could control it, but even more impressed when they heard that the vortex had a mind of its own and that Naruto was the first ever to summon one of them.

After walking for about three more hours they arrived at Sunagakure's entrance, the guard stopped them and Naruto showed the papers and he let them pass, by now the storm ended and the vortex returned to its world.

While they where walking down the streets people looked at the two behind Naruto very curious, the thing that attracted their attention was the cloaks that had a fox head on the front and 9-tails that stretched to the back of the cloaks forming the letters 'F.G'

Also another thing that attracted the attention of people was that the two figures where moving in such a way that they seemed to be guarding Naruto, they looked like his worshipers or something where the thoughts or some but others suspected that they where the boys guardians, and they didn't know how close to the truth they where.

When they reached Naruto's house they went inside, Naruto first then Itachi and finally Kisame. Once inside the ex-Akatsuki took their hoods down and followed Naruto in the kitchen. There they saw Hinata setting the table and Hoshi cooking.

When Hoshi turned around Itachi found himself staring at the woman before him. He found her long black hair attractive, he couldn't help but admire it, and it reached down to her waist. He then studied her body and couldn't help but admire her curves, the clothes she was wearing was showing her body in all her glory, Itachi felt like his cheeks where getting warm.

But when Hoshi saw Itachi and Kisame she taught that they came with no good intentions as Naruto didn't manage to tell her about them. She got into the Hyuuga stance and activated her byakugan.

"Hoshi, wait!" said Naruto "They aren't here to cause trouble or anything, they are on our side."

Hoshi raised and eyebrow, she got out of her stance and deactivated her byakugan. "But they are missing-nin's." she said not understanding

"Yes they are but for a good reason." said Naruto and then started to explain her everything about Itachi and Kisame, he was already fed up with explaining their stories over and over again but when he saw that she had no more problems with them he was glad that he told another person the truth behind he massacre.

"Alright then, lets eat." said Hoshi smiling, her worries gone

"Yatta!" yelled Naruto, he was about to go and sit when he saw Itachi standing there like a statue. "Hey Itachi-senpai" said Naruto waving his hand in front of the man's eyes

"Yes?" asked Itachi snapping front his trance

"Are you alright?"

"Of course"

Naruto shrugged and went to sit down, the two newcomers sat down as well. Naruto had Hinata on his left side and Hoshi on his right, in front of him where Itachi and Kisame. Itachi was looking at Hoshi most of them time admiring her.

"So…" said Hoshi after some time "What does 'F.G' stand for?" she asked

"'Foxes Guardians'" simply stared Kisame

"Or in other words Naruto's guardians." said Itachi

"Ah I see…" responded Hoshi, she then saw that Itachi was looking at her "Is there something wrong?" she asked

"Hmm…oh no, not at all." said Itachi looking at her face again and then directing his attention to the plate in front of him.

Hoshi blushed lightly when Itachi looked at her face and looked down in her plate. After that they all ate in silence which was strange, Naruto knew Itachi wasn't a man of words and Kisame was usually silent also but Hoshi wasn't always silent and neither was Hinata ever since they started living together.

After eating Hoshi retired to her bedroom, which was actually Naruto's but he gave it to her. He found out that in Hinata's room there was another bed now thanks to Gaara and in the living room the old couch was replaced with a new one that could be made into a bed for two persons. So Itachi and Kisame took that bed. (A/N: don't you guys even think about it, it's not a yaoi story)

After washing Naruto retired to his and Hinata's room, she snuggled against him and went to sleep with her head under his chin hugging him. He fell asleep smiling.

Itachi and Kisame didn't fall asleep too fast, Itachi was the last to fall asleep and when he did if someone was awake they would have seen a blush and a smile on his face, surely he was thinking about Hoshi.

----Suna, next day----

The next day greeted Hinata alone in the bed, she pouted as she wanted to wake up with Naruto by her side. She went in the kitchen and saw Hoshi preparing breakfast and … Itachi staring at her. She giggled as she realized that the great Uchiha Itachi now had a crush. She could also see that Hoshi wasn't oblivious to the stares and she was blushing.

"Itachi-san." said Hinata getting his attention

The man in question turned around and looked at Hinata. "Yes Hinata?"

"Do you know where Naruto-kun is?"

"He went to find Jiraiya-sama for training."

"Oh…"

----Suna, bathhouses----

Naruto sneezed. _"Who is talking about me? I hope its something good."_ he thought.

He was looking for Jiraiya, and the only place to look for him was of course, the bathhouses. He heard some giggling and looked around the corner and saw Jiraiya peeking through a hole, he snuck behind him and grinned.

"Hey Ero-sennin, what are you doing peeking on women?" he yelled

There where several gasps from beyond the wall. "Shit." said Jiraiya and Naruto jumped from sight, and then a bunch on women, including Temari wearing a towel came out and started beating him, when they where done Temari had a little chat with him.

"Listen here pervert, I don't care that you are training Naruto or Hinata, if you peek on me one more time you will have to deal with Gaara!" she said in a deadly tone and walked away. Jiraiya made a mental note to never peek on Temari again.

Just then Naruto jumped down and started laughing at Jiraiya. "Boy Ero-sennin that was pathetic"

"You gaki why don't you stop doing that?"

"I will only stop when you stop peeking."

"That is research you gaki."

"That is perverseness"

"You are a gaki."

"Pervert!"

"Gaki!"

"Pervert!"

"Gaki!"

"Anyway…" said Jiraiya clearing his throat "Why the heck are you here?"

Naruto sweat dropped "You are supposed to train me Ero-sennin."

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are, you said so yourself a few days ago." accused Naruto

Jiraiya pouted "I'm not training you today." he said

"And why not?"

"Because I have work to do."

"Yeah like peeking on bathhouses…" said Naruto

Jiraiya got up and started walking towards the village

"Hey wait for me!" called Naruto

"Listen I can't train you today." said Jiraiya when Naruto caught up with him

"Oh come on Ero-sennin!"

"No…"

"Please?"

"No…"

When he was about to ask again an ANBU appeared in front of them. He saluted both of them.

"Naruto-san, Jiraiya-san, Kazekage-sama wishes to see you, its important." they both nodded and the ANBU disappeared

Naruto took his special kunai out and threw it towards the Kazekage tower, he disappeared from besides Jiraiya in a yellow flash and appeared on top of a building holding the kunai, he saw the window was open and threw the kunai and went inside the office and appeared in a yellow flash inside. Gaara that was used to this entrances didn't say anything, a few moments later Jiraiya poofed in the office.

"So Gaara, what do you want of us?" asked Naruto

"We are going to war." he said, it was then that Naruto saw that Gaara was wearing his Kage robes and the kage hat.

"What happened?" asked Jiraiya

"Sound was detected, they are 30 minutes away from the gates." said Gaara

"Damn it." cursed the blonde boy

"Naruto I want you to go home and take the two for help, they are under your wing."

"Alright, but how will we act?"

"We have ten teams of ANBU for four members each ready to attack, I will lead them all, the Jounin, chunnin and genin will wait inside the village if we fail, do not worry your team has a capable Jounin to help them. There are also twenty more teams of ANBU waiting in case we need help on the outside. Also if Hinata and Hoshi are helping they are staying in the village with the rest of Suna's forces as backup plan if we fail." said Gaara

Naruto nodded and disappeared. A few moments he was in the kitchen in his room, Itachi was staring at Hoshi while she was cleaning, Kisame was reading a book and Hinata was washing the dishes.

"Itachi-senpai, Kisame-senpai we are going to war." said Naruto and got everyone's attention

"So they arrived sooner." said Itachi

"Yes they are 30 minutes away from the gates."

"Finally some action." said Kisame attaching his Samehada to his back

"Under whose orders are we working?" asked Itachi

"Mine." responded Naruto

"I have nothing against that." said Kisame drawing his hood on his head and so did Itachi.

"Naruto-kun what about us?" asked Hinata

"Gaara said that you and Hoshi will stay in the village and act as backup plan if we fail." said Naruto

"But Naruto-kun…"

"Sorry Hinata but Gaara's orders." he gave her a quick peck on the lips and ran outside, Itachi and Kisame behind him.

After a minute or so of jumping from roof to roof they arrived at the wall, they passed through the passage and when they where outside they saw Gaara in his Kage robes, Temari on his left side and Kankuro on his right. He also saw Jiraiya to the far left with three ANBU teams.

"Naruto." said Gaara "Take your team to the right side."

Naruto nodded and moved to the right side which had only two teams of ANBU, the defense ring looked somewhat like two ANBU teams to the right with Naruto and his two companions, the Kazekage and his sibling in the middle with five ANBU teams and with Jiraiya and three ANBU teams to the left.

After waiting for fifteen minutes multiple figures appeared on the horizon, it looked like triple or more ninja than Gaara had called beyond the gates. And to make it worse they had also brought three trebuchets (A/N: Catapults and Trebuchets exist, it would make wall breaking more interesting no?)

Naruto saw Gaara stiffen, he didn't blame him, and he didn't expect trebuchets either.

"Sunagakure!" yelled Gaara "Today we repel the invading forces of Sound, do not be afraid as I will fight along your side till I fall, remember that you fight for your precious people, do not let them down. Sunagakure must stand!" yelled Gaara to raise spirits and it worked as everyone started to cheer for the Kazekage's speech.

The suspense was killing everyone. Then everyone's eyes widened when they saw that after the invaders stopped the trebuchets started firing. They started throwing balls of fire. Kisame seeing this jumped on top of the wall and created a huge wave, it stopped the first attack and water formed on the ground. The trebuchets fired again and Kisame started to throw water attacks on the fireballs to stop them.

Gaara gritted his teeth. He made the only decision he could make. "Attack!" he yelled

Everyone gave their war cry and charged forward. After they where all running they where each making their own hand signs and when they where in range a chorus of **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**, **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (****Fire Balsam Technique)**, **Futon: Minishimirukaze (Wind release: Piercing winds)**, **Futon: Gufuu no jutsu (Wind release: Tornado)**, and some personal jutsu's such as **Subaku Kyuu** and**Katon: Kasen (Fire release: Fire arrow)** could be heard.

Fire, Wind and Sand attacks flew towards the Sound ninja's, the Sound invaders jumped away while some where hit dead on and burned or cut to death. Everyone drew their kunai, shuriken on kenjutsu weapons out and collided with the enemy.

"**Subaku Nadare (Desert Avalanche)**" cried Gaara and the sand from under his legs raised and lifted him up, the sand was a long wall of about 5 to 10 meters and high of 4 meters. The enemy ninja's started dodging the deadly attack and Gaara cursed. "**Suna Hikkaki (Sand arm-grabbing)**" said Gaara and arms of sand shot from the avalanche and started grabbing ninja's and throwing them around or dragging them inside the avalanche. Gaara jumped from the top of the avalanche and the jutsu was canceled, the sand fell with force on the ground squishing anything that was there. Gaara then looked at a bunch of ninja's heading towards him; he stretched his hand in front of him and said in a deadly voice "**Sunaasobi (Sand pit)**" and the ninja's started to sink in the sand fast, they tried to pull their legs up but with no luck, in a matter of seconds the sand ate them.

Temari was using her fan to keep the enemy at bay, she swung her fan with power towards a group of ninja's and the wind blew out with power, it lifted them up from the ground and threw them away. She smirked at them and swung her fan again with more power, this time the wind sliced the enemy ninja's and blew sand in all directions.

Kankuro sent his two puppets and was cutting through the enemy but not as easy as Temari or Gaara, he also had to make sure that his puppets won't be destroyed and he also needed to be sure that no one got too close to him, it is true that he had a ANBU unit near him but if more than two came towards Kankuro at the same time that would be a great problem.

The Suna ninja where fighting in a thin line, they where outnumbered five to one but having the Kazekage and the Hero of Konoha near them raised their spirit and they where giving a hundred and ten percent of what they had, they would not fail. "**Maindokontorooru (Mind Control)**" said a Suna ninja, immediately a Sound ninja fell, he got back up and started attacking his own teammates slashing them with kunai or shuriken, his teammates tried to talk to him to stop him but he didn't flinch, in the end they started jumping on him, in a matter of seconds the controlled ninja fell by the hands on his own teammates. The Suna ninja smirked in victory and pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag and threw it in the middle of the enemy army killing a couple.

"**Maindo Bureeka (Mind Breaker)**" was heard on the battlefield, soon after that a scream and if they would look carefully they would see a sound ninja on the ground holding he head screaming, then blood coming out of his eyes, mouth, ears and then finally drop on the ground dead. The name of the jutsu was heard once again and this time two sound ninja's where victims, yelling and holding their heads they begged for mercy but it never came, they made a gurgling sound and dropped on the ground dead.

Unfortunately not all Suna ninja's where lucky to not be hit, an ANBU unit was now surrounded by four sound ninja's, and he drew his katana out and channeled chakra in it. "**Futon: Gufuu no jutsu (Wind release: Tornado)**" he said swinging the katana in front of him and creating a tornado, the jutsu caught a ninja and threw him away, the he felt pain in his left side and saw a kunai implanted there, he swung the katana and cut of the head of a sound ninja. "**Kyomeisen (Vibrating Sound Drill)**" said a sound ninja and vibrations made their way towards the sand ninja who fell on the ground holding his ears and screaming, he felt someone coming from behind and he jumped to the left and dodged the attack which where a set of shuriken aimed for the head, he got up and charged, the sound ninja's all used the same jutsu at the same time, the sand ninja yelled in pain and then he became def, he fell on his knees and a sound ninja appeared from behind and sliced his throat killing him.

Itachi was furious; no he was beyond that he was pissed. There where twenty sound ninja's in front of him separating him from Naruto and he didn't like that, he activated his Sharingan and took a kunai in his hand and charged forward, the sound ninja's made hand signs, half of them yelled "**Kyomeisen**" while the other half yelled "**Monooto Desu (Sounds of Death)**". Itachi just smirked, the jutsu's hit head on and Itachi was replaced with a sound ninja that screamed in pain, his head exploded and he dropped on the ground in a pool of blood. Itachi appeared behind the group, he grabbed one ninja's head and twisted in violently breaking his neck, he let the man go and dropped dead, then pulled a kunai out and grabbed another ninja and cut his throat, then brought him in front of him and kicked him in the back sending him flying in another ninja, Itachi turned around and dodged a punch, he jumped up and dodged a slide kick, he grabbed the ninja by the shoulder and spin in the air and landed behind the ninja raising him in the air and then throwing him in front of him in another sound ninja, he made hand signs and called out "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**" and a large fireball shot out of his mouth and incinerated the two ninja's in front of him. He disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared in the middle of twenty ninja, they smirked thinking Itachi was stupid and charged him, Itachi looked dodged the punches and kicks with no problem and jumped away landing behind the ninja's. "**Mangekyo Sharingan: Amasteru**" (sp?) and the ninja's where surrounded by a black flame that started closing in on them and then it burned them to the bone, their entire flesh was burned and their skeletons dropped on the ground. Itachi turned around and attacked another group that was giving an ANBU a hard time.

Naruto was surrounded by ten ninja's and in front of him was Kabuto.

"Well Naruto-kun, it seems that we meet again." said the glass wearing man with confidence "Too bad it's the last time."

Naruto sneered. "You want to bet?" he charged forwards dodging Kunai and Shuriken, when he reached Kabuto he delivered a punch towards his face, Kabuto lowered down and dodged the attacked, he spun his leg on the ground hitting Naruto's and made him fall on the ground, then Kabuto slightly jumped in the air and extended his left leg to hit Naruto in the chest. Naruto saw the attack and grabbed Kabuto's leg in the last second and twisted it, Kabuto twisted with his leg in the air and landed in front of Naruto. He drew out his Kunai and threw it at Naruto, the blonde boy dodged the attack but it was a trap, as he jumped to the left he was punched by a sound ninja and thrown to his right, another ninja was about to punch him when Naruto grabbed his arm turned around and brought the ninja's arm in front of him, he pulled the sound ninja's arm and raised his from the ground, he threw it towards the one that punched him but as he let go he attached a explosive note, when the ninja hit his comrade the tag went off and killed both of the enemy in the explosion.

"I'm impressed Naruto-kun." said Kabuto "But that won't help you for long." said Kabuto

Naruto turned to Kabuto and smirked.

_The world changed, the sky was red and the moon was dead. Naruto was looking around, he no longer was in the battlefield, he was in … Konoha. But it was strange, everything was burning, he looked at the monument and the faces where destroyed, every last one of them. He heard a sinister laugh, when he looked at the Hokage tower he saw to his horror that it was Orochimaru with Sasuke's head in his left hand and Tsunade's in his right hand, but what scared Naruto the most was that Orochimaru looked like him, he had blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks, Orochimaru looked like Uzumaki Naruto._

Naruto blinked, he saw Kabuto's fist, it was too late, and it connected with his face and was sent flying back. He landed on the ground and felt something or someone approach, he saw a sound ninja in the air with his katana raised, Naruto's eyes widened, just before the katana could hit Naruto he closed his eyes expecting pain, but instead he head a clinking sound, he opened his eyes and saw a sand ANBU holding his katana in front of Naruto blocking the attack. The sand ninja raised both his and the sound ninja's katana making the enemy lose balance; he took advantage of this and stabbed the ninja in the chest.

"Naruto-san are you alright?" asked the ninja and Naruto got up and nodded. The ninja nodded as well and jumped away in the middle of the battle.

"Aw, that is such a shame that you didn't die." said Kabuto

Naruto cracked his fist and took a kunai out; he threw it at Kabuto and brought his hands in a ram seal. "**Kage Kunai no jutsu (Shadow Kunai/Kunai multiplication)**" (A/N: I forgot the real name if there was, please tell me the real one if you know thank you) he called and the kunai disappeared in a puff of smoke and then when it came out of the smoke it was followed by a hundred more. Kabuto used substitution to dodge the attack, he appeared in front of Naruto and started a new attack with kick and punch combos, Naruto was dodging left and right, he saw Kabuto's leg coming from his left side, he turned his body to the left grabbing Kabuto's leg, he started spinning, he was spinning so fast that it looked like he was a miniature tornado, he then let go of Kabuto who flew towards the trebuchets.

Naruto heard puffs of smoked and he looked left and right and saw three ANBU to the left and three to the right.

"Naruto-san, Kazekage-sama told us to assist you in destroying the trebuchets." said an ANBU

"Alright, keep a line formation and attack." ordered Naruto

"Hai!" yelled the ANBU's and with Naruto they charged forward

Naruto took three shuriken out and threw them in front of him. He made hand signs fast and called. "**Ranran Shuriken (Flaming/Blazing Shuriken)**", the shuriken where ablaze, they hit a ninja and went right through his body and continued going only to be deflected by other shuriken. The ANBU's too their katana out, two of them, and started cutting through the enemy lines.

"Whatever you do, do not stop running." yelled Naruto

Naruto created ten **Kage Bushins** and sent them in front to help out, the sound ninja's where sending barrages of sound attacks and weapon attacks. The sand ninja's and Naruto dodged everything with skill, a few seconds later they collided with another set on ninja's, the group sent punches and kicks hitting the enemy in the stomach, chin, face, legs. After a brutal beating they charged again but this time the enemy lines doubled. Naruto's group collided with the enemy line and each of them where fighting two at the same time. Naruto was sending punches and kicks when…

_The sand ninja was lowering his sword above the sound ninja, it connected with him and the sound ninja died, he brought his sword back up and he was about to turn around when Kabuto appeared behind him and with a swift motion he cut the sand ninja's throat._

Naruto kicked the two ninja's away and turned towards the ninja he thought he saw, when he looked his eyes widened. The ANBU was…

A/N: And here is your cliffhanger…man I can't believe I actually wrote all that, I hope this battle scene is better than the last one, I am a expert when it comes to making as in movie making battle scenes but I am not that good at writing them hehe.

Anyway review and tell me what you think, and down below is a list of new jutsu's.

"**Subaku Nadare (Desert Avalanche)**" – the sand rises under Gaara's feet and creates a huge avalanche that races toward the enemy to bury them, the jutsu lasts as long as Gaara stays on the avalanche.

"**Suna Hikkaki (Sand arm-grabbing)**" – Gaara orders the sand to create itself into hands that will grab any enemy ninja and either squish them or throw them in random directions. If the jutsu is used while on the Desert Avalanche then sand arms will shoot from the avalanches body and will grab enemy ninja's dragging them under the avalanche or squishing them or throwing them in random directions. The jutsu lasts as long as the user wishes to.

"**Sunaasobi (Sand pit)**" – Gaara orders the sand from under his targets to become softer than usual, he also orders the sand to start sucking everything that steps on it inside. Once caught inside the jutsu you cannot escape and your death is imminent, the only way to escape is either for the creator to stop the jutsu or for the target to use the Kawarimi or body flicker to escape.

"**Maindokontorooru (Mind Control)**" – the mind control is a ninjutsu, unlike the mind transfer jutsu this jutsu does not make your spirit or mind go in the opponents mind, it focuses your energy and concentration in the enemy whose mind is too shattered and grants you control over his body. The one under the control of this jutsu can see what he is doing but he cannot talk or take control over his body anymore. When the jutsu is cancelled the one that activated does not suffer any damage not even if the target dies and he also doesn't take damage of any kind while the jutsu is in effect on a target.

"**Maindo Bureeka (Mind Breaker)**" – when this genjutsu is used on a target the target is transported to his darkest nightmare and forced to live it, all damage inflicted in the nightmare is inflicted in reality, if he target has a weak mind it will shatter and he will die.

"**Monooto Desu (Sounds of Death)**" – this jutsu sends a shockwave of sounds from either special bells or from special weapons made in the sound village. The shockwaves are so powerful that if they hit the target full on the target will suffer a second of pain and then he will die, his head exploding because of the powerful vibrations.

"**Ranran Shuriken (Flaming/Blazing Shuriken)**" – the user of the jutsu must throw a minimum of three shuriken, when the jutsu is activated the shuriken will be set on fire, they will burn no matter what their flame being eternal. The damage done by the shuriken will be doubled.


	18. Unleash your pain…

**A/N: Alright first thing first, the results for the votes I won't put them because it's obvious, Itachi and Hoshi will be together.**

**And now for you guys to see what, and who that ANBU was.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own my imagination**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18: Unleash your pain…**

"_**The sand beckons…" **__– Kazekage Gaara_

_The sand ninja was lowering his sword above the sound ninja, it connected with him and the sound ninja died, he brought his sword back up and he was about to turn around when Kabuto appeared behind him and with a swift motion he cut the sand ninja's throat._

Naruto kicked the two ninja away and turned towards the ninja he thought he saw, when he looked his eyes widened. The ANBU was taking his sword out of a sound ninja's skull. The ninja was ready to turn around when Kabuto appeared behind him, the silver haired man took a kunai out and with a swift motion he cut the sand ninja's throat. The ANBU fell on the ground, before his face could hit the ground the mask fell off and it revealed a man with black hair and black eyes. Naruto started to tremble; he knew who that man was.

**-Flashback-**

_Naruto and Henelios where walking on the streets of Sunagakure no Sato, Henelios's parents wanted to meet Naruto, to see under whom their son will train. The blonde jinchuuriki was more than happy to comply and accept an invitation to dinner. _

_As they turned on the next street Henelios stopped in front of a rather big wall with a big entrance. The entrance was guarded by two people; one had a Katana strapped to his back while the other had a mallet. The guards looked at Naruto and then at Henelios and bowed._

"_Welcome home Henelios-sama, your parents are waiting for you." said a guard_

"_Thank you." responded Henelios "This is Uzumaki Naruto, my sensei." he told the guards who nodded._

"_Very well, you may go inside Naruto-san." _

"_Thank you." responded Naruto and followed his pupil inside. _

_Once inside he found himself in an open space with sand. On the left and right side and even in front of his where buildings, they had only one level but they where long. In front of Naruto, before the building was a lake with a few palm trees. People where training near the lake with taijutsu. _

_He saw Henelios calling for him and he started following the boy. They went at the house behind the lake. When they arrived at the door they where greeted by a woman with long brown hair and green eyes. _

"_Hello Henelios." she said_

"_Hi kaa-san" responded the boy running up to his mother and giving her a hug._

"_So who is this?" she asked pointing to Naruto_

"_This is my sensei." Henelios responded with pride_

"_He is?" she asked not believing "You told me he was young but I didn't think he was the same age as you."_

"_Actually he is a year older kaa-san."_

"_Ah I see…" she said "Oh where are my manners, my name is Kuzia Talia." she said extending her arm_

"_Uzumaki Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you." responded Naruto grinning and shaking the woman's hand._

"_Come on in, my husband in waiting for you."_

_Naruto nodded and followed the two family members inside. The place was breath taking, there where paintings almost everywhere, the furniture looked very expensive and there where a lot of vases and pots that looked expensive. Inside there where plants and flowers. The woman led Naruto to what he found it was the living room, there he found a man with black hair sitting on the ground in meditative position. He slowly opened his eyes that where black just like his hair and saw his wife and son. He smiled at them._

"_Welcome home Henelios." he said standing up_

"_Hi Tou-san"_

"_So where is your sensei?"_

"_That would be me." said Naruto _

_The man looked at Naruto, he studied him intensively. "You look younger than I would have expected."_

_Naruto shrugged. "I let my actions speak for me."_

_The man laughed. "Indeed you do, people in the ANBU speak highly of you."_

"_You are in the ANBU?" asked Naruto_

"_Yes, you should know everyone in the ANBU calls you the 'Sand Fox'" he said laughing_

_Naruto grinned. "I like it."_

"_I'm sure you do." said the man approaching Naruto "My name is Kuzia Gekan."_

_Naruto shook Gekan's hand. "Uzumaki Naruto"_

"_It's nice to meet you boy." _

_Naruto and Gekan sat down on a couch and started talking about Henelios, and then they talked about Naruto and his past. He didn't criticize him or say anything bad to the blonde boy. After that little talk they ate and continued talking, Naruto found out that Henelios loved his parents very much, he also found out that Gekan was a great clan leader and everyone in the Kuzia clan respected him. He found out that the Kuzia clan was great in kenjutsu and genjutsu; Gekan being the best sword user in the entire Wind Country; his son wasn't too far away from mastering the sword and the clans techniques and was considered a clan prodigy. Naruto enjoyed his stay at the Kuzia compound, he was invited to come again, Henelios parents seemed to like him a lot._

**-End flashback-**

Naruto looked at the dead body ok Kuzia Gekan, he couldn't believe that he actually died, that Kabuto really did kill him, he felt his anger coming up and before he knew it he charged Kabuto.

The silver haired man looked at Naruto and smirked, he got in his taijutsu stance and waited for Naruto to get in range, once the boy was close Kabuto sidestepped and grabbed Naruto by his left arm, he brought his arm behind him and a cracking sound was heard. Naruto yelled in pain before spinning round and kicking Kabuto in his ribs, breaking a few. Naruto fell on one knee and grabbed his injured arm that was healing with Kyuubi's help. He looked at Kabuto with hatred in his eyes and created four **Kage Bushins** and attacked Kabuto. The sound ninja dodged a punch directed to his face and grabbed a clone by the collar and threw it in another clone destroying them in one blow, he turned around and let his body fall back dodging another punch, he spun and side kicked a clone in the face. He heard a poof and turned around, he saw four more clones but before he could act a clone appeared from behind. The clone slid forward on the sand and when it was under Kabuto it hit him. Kabuto was thrown in the air, another clone then came and kicked him in the back yelling "**U"**, another clone came and kicked him higher yelling "**zu**", the third clone came and kicked him higher saying "**ma**" then the fourth clone came and called out two more letters after kicking him higher, the letters where "**ki**". Finally Naruto appeared above Kabuto and with a swift motion he lowered his foot in Kabuto's face yelling "**Naruto Rendan**". Kabuto flew towards the ground and hit it with full force; Naruto heard his bones crack and smirked. The blonde boy landed near the silver-haired nin and was shocked to see that there was not much damage; only a few scratches.

"Surprised?" asked Kabuto "Or have you forgotten about my bloodline?" he asked laughing.

Naruto gritted his teeth and took a shuriken out and threw it at Kabuto, he brought his hands in a ram seal and called out "**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**" and the shuriken multiplied becoming fifty. Kabuto poofed away dodging the attack, he reappeared near the trebuchets.

"All right, I want you all to fire at the same time and place explosive tags on those boulders." yelled Kabuto; the ninja's complied. The trebuchets fired at the same times sending boulders that were in flames; explosive tags attached. Kisame who was on the walls narrowed his eyes, there were three flaming boulder heading towards the wall at the same time. He tried to take them down but when he extinguished the fires he saw that this time they used boulders and not what they used last time. The boulders hit the wall and the tags went off. The walls trembled and Kisame cursed under his breath. He saw another wave coming and this time he made a more powerful jutsu and unleashed it on the attack that was stopped. The boulders fell on the ground a few meters away from the wall.

Itachi saw the attack, so did Gaara. They knew Kisame wouldn't last for long like that so they needed to hurry.

"Suna forces push forward!" yelled Gaara "Take those trebuchets down!"

The sand ninja with Gaara charged in full force, Itachi was looking around trying to spot Naruto, he saw him attacking with two ANBU; they were ahead of everyone in the middle of everything, Itachi dashed forward to reach Naruto before the kid would get hurt.

Naruto and the two ANBU where moving forward at a slow pace seeing as they were being attacked from everywhere and it was getting difficult to reach the trebuchets. Naruto cursed and created ten clones to aid them, he looked at Kisame and saw that he was having a hard time. He called the vortex and told it to help Kisame, the vortex of course complied and disappeared only to reappear near Kisame and to help him in stopping the boulders.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**" cried one of the ANBU and blew a giant fireball in front of him clearing the way. The other ANBU made his own set of hand signs, when he was done he brought his hands together in front of his chest. "**Futon: Shisan Buroo (Wind Release: Scattering blow)**" he called parting his hands fast, wind shot out and threw the ninja's away leaving a open area for them to run. Naruto smirked; he would have to learn that attack sooner or later. The group started running faster, the area in front of them was clear; they could dodge the attacks from left and right with ease. Before the enemy could regroup Naruto and the two ANBU arrived at the trebuchets, they were about to destroy them when Kabuto appeared in front of them with two ANBU level ninja. Naruto ordered the ANBU on his team to concentrate on the trebuchets while he will take care of the ninja. The ANBU nodded and jumped away, Kabuto's guards where about to follow but where stopped by Naruto who created forty nine clones, bringing the Fox-Boy count to fifty if one counted the original.

"**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)**" was heard in the distance, Kabuto looked and saw one of the sand ANBU setting one of the trebuchets on fire, he gritted his teeth and jumped above the clones to try and stop the sand ninja's from destroying the trebuchets. He landed behind the clones and was about to run when Naruto appeared in a whirlwind on sand in front of him and kicked him the in chin sending him back inside the clone circle. The sound two sound ninja charged the clones throwing kunai and shuriken, destroying several. The clones attacked the ninja throwing punches and kicks; sometimes hitting, sometimes not. When they kicked a ninja in the chest and sent him flying away the other ninja cursed and took out ten bells from his pocket and attached them to his fingers, one for each finger, he then made his hand signs and called out the name of the jutsu. "**Oto Bakufuu (Sound Blast)**" he said; the bells started to hit each other and then they hit one last time, a explosion was made leveling the ground under the ninja's feet, the shockwave was then directed around him, the clones where destroyed in one hit, the attack even hit Naruto who fell on the ground holding his ears, he felt like his ears would explode any second. He yelled out in pain and that drew the attention of the sound ninja who got up and charged Naruto. The blonde boy closed his eyes…

_The sound ninja was about to stab Naruto with a kunai when one of the sand ANBU that was destroying the trebuchets appeared and grabbed the ninja, he spun with him and threw him in the fire of the blazing trebuchet. _

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the sand ANBU throwing the sound ninja in the flaming trebuchet. He turned to Naruto and offered him a hand, Kabuto appeared behind him and the ANBU saw him with the corner of his eye, he turned around fast and saw a punch coming towards him.

"NO! Don't duck!" yelled Naruto but the sand ninja ducked to dodge the attack, Kabuto smirked and moved his leg and made the sand ninja lose balance and he fell on the ground, he took a kunai out and was about to implant it in the ninja's head when Naruto grabbed Kabuto's hand, the kunai implanted in his hand. Naruto's eyes had his bloodline activated but his eyes where slits and red now, there was a third tomoe barely visible, appearing and disappearing. Naruto hit Kabuto with his knee in the chest and then kicked him in the stomach sending him back, he charged Kabuto.

_Naruto was charging Kabuto, the sand ninja got up slowly. He felt a presence near him and when he looked his eyes narrowed seeing Kabuto there, before he could act Kabuto punched him in the stomach then planted a kunai in his chest and threw him in the blazing trebuchet to meet a fiery death._

Naruto stopped in his tracks, he saw Kabuto in front of his smirking, turning around he saw the sand ninja getting up. When he was up Kabuto appeared behind him, he punched the sand ninja in the stomach and planted a kunai in his chest, the grabbed his arm and threw him in the flaming trebuchet. Naruto narrowed his eyes, he then felt that his eyes where burning, he closed his eyes but the pain didn't stop, then he felt his head hurt, he grabbed his head and screamed in pain. It wasn't long before he felt he couldn't breathe anymore, he fell on the ground holding his head.

_The last sand ninja that arrived with Naruto managed to set ablaze the second trebuchet after killing the ninja's guarding it, he looked at Naruto and saw him in pain, he ran towards him but he didn't see the trap in front of him, he stepped on the trap and a metal cage with spikes shot from the sand piercing his skin and killing him instantly._

Naruto opened his eyes and looked trying to find the sand ninja, he saw another trebuchet on fire and saw the sand ninja running towards him. "No, don't come…" he muttered, the sand around the ninja moved and a cage shot up with spikes trapping the sand ninja, the spikes pierced his skin and killed him. His head started to hurt more, he yelled in pain and closed his eyes; he curled in a ball and started shaking because of the pain. Kabuto saw the state in which Naruto was and grinned, he slowly approached him.

_Kabuto was approaching Naruto, a sand ninja appeared behind Kabuto and implanted his sword in Kabuto's back, the silver haired man fell on the ground, the ninja took his sword out and walked pass Kabuto's body, the silver haired man the stood up and grabbed the ninja's head and turned it around making a cracking noise, the sand ninja fell on the ground._

Naruto was afraid now to open his eyes, what if this one was the same like the other, he decided not to look thinking that if he doesn't open his eyes it won't happen. He heard a cracking sound and when he opened his eyes he saw Kabuto with his hands on a sand ninja's head. He let the ninja go and he dropped on the ground dead, Kabuto took his sword and slowly approached Naruto smirking. Naruto wanted to get up but the felt another wave of pain in his head, it was like someone was implanting kunai in his head. He clenched his head harder and gritted his teeth, he closed his eyes and started to tremble even more, blood was making its way out from his nose and mouth.

"Time you die Naruto." said Kabuto raising his sword. He was about to lower it over the boy when he felt a powerful chakra, before he could act red chakra exploded out of Naruto knocking him away. Naruto got up and then fell on his knees and let out a painful roar. The roar was so powerful it was heard in the entire Wind Country. The battle stopped and everyone looked in the direction of the chakra.

Naruto was holding his head, Kyuubi's chakra was leaking out in full force, before he knew it a tail formed of chakra appeared behind him, more pain followed after that, he could hear Kyuubi yelling in pain in his cage for an unknown reason. A second tail appeared, more chakra shot out burning the sand around him, he let out another painful roar, more powerful this time. He lowered his head to his knees, his hands still on his head, a third tail appeared, and his features became more and more animalistic. Finally, one last wave of chakra shot out and formed a miniature Kyuubi instead of Naruto that had four tails. Naruto's hands dropped on the ground like they where lifeless, everyone was looking at the miniature Kyuubi with fear, even Gaara was looking scared, he never saw Naruto like that and he didn't know how he would act. Naruto slowly raised his head and inspected the battlefield, his eyes rested on the bodies of the ANBU that assisted him and he saw dying, he then looked at Gekan's body, he looked around till he saw Kabuto, he let out a menacing growl, he got on his four legs and turned to Kabuto who was shivering remembering his masters' words.

**­-Flashback-**

"_Orochimaru-sama." said Kabuto "How strong is the boy now?"_

"_From the reports it says that he is fairly strong when he uses Kyuubi's chakra." _

"_Did the reports say how much he used?"_

"_Only one tail, equivalent to the second level of the curse seal" said Orochimaru and Kabuto nodded. "Kabuto, I made a study and it shows that if he would use four tails he will be very powerful." _

"_How powerful?"_

"_In four tails he would kill me for sure." said Orochimaru deadly serious._

**-End flashback-**

Kabuto gulped, Naruto was now in his four tails state and like this he could kill Orochimaru with no problem, which would mean that he would just be a roach in his way.

Naruto raised his head to the sky and brought his tails to his mouth, chakra was forming in his mouth, and he took a deep breath and moved his head towards Kabuto and released the wave of chakra towards the silver haired man who jumped away barely dodging the attack. The attack didn't stop, it continued going till it hit the armies, or more it actually hit the sound army decimating more than fifty in one go.

Itachi jumped near Gaara who was sweating, he didn't blame him, and not even he knew how to stop Naruto when he was like that.

"Gaara, tell your troops to retreat." said Itachi

The red haired boy looked at him. "W-what?"

"Give the retreat order, you can't do anything now."

"But…"

"Naruto is there, I know, but right now I don't know if he realizes who his allies or enemies are…"

Gaara nodded. "Suna troops, retreat!" yelled everyone looked at him then at Naruto and understood; they started running back to the gates. "What will you do?" asked Gaara

"I will try and stop Naruto so as not to destroy your village." said Itachi jumping away. Gaara started following the sand ninja's back to the walls.

Naruto was looking at the retreating figures trying to understand who they where, he looked at those remaining and saw the headband, he looked at Gekan's body and saw his headband, he looked back at the sand ninja's and growled, he looked to his left and saw the trebuchet, he started running towards it.

"Stop him!" yelled Kabuto

The sound ninja's hesitantly attacked Naruto throwing kunai, shuriken, explosive tags and jutsu. Nothing seemed to work against the miniature Kyuubi, the chakra was deflecting everything, and it was protecting it. When Naruto arrived at the trebuchet he jumped in the air and landed on top of it, he took a deep breath and then spat out fire setting the trebuchet on fire. He jumped of in the middle of the ninja that were operating the trebuchet, he used his tails to grab the ninja and throw them in the flames. Hearing the battle cry he turned around and saw the incoming attack, he sat on his back paws and extended his left hand towards the enemy ninja, a paw made out of chakra shot out and moved at blinding speed towards the Sound nin. When it reached them he used it to swipe the ranks. Several ninja dropped dead instantly. Naruto got back on his four and channeled chakra in his front paws looking at the still incoming ninja's, a huge claw shot from the sand in front of the ninja's stopping them in their tracks. The claw then dropped on the ground in full force swatting a good amount of ninja. The claw disappeared and so did Naruto, the fox reappeared in front of Kabuto, he grabbed him by the throat and threw him on the ground, and he lowered his head and bit his chest ripping his flesh out, Kabuto screamed in pain. After that Naruto grabbed Kabuto's leg with his mouth and threw him away, he followed the flying body and when it was about to drop Naruto jumped up and grabbed Kabuto by the leg again in his mouth. He landed on the ground and started shaking Kabuto trying to rip his leg, seeing as he couldn't he dropped Kabuto on the ground and started chewing his leg, the silver haired man yelled in pain all the time, when he didn't yell anymore Naruto looked at him, he smelled him and when he was sure he was dead he let out a growl of victory. He turned around to the Sound ninja and started running towards them, when he was half way he stopped and let out a growl, the pain started to recede again, the red chakra started to swirl around him, the tails started to disperse and in a matter of second instead of the miniature Kyuubi stood Naruto with red chakra swirling around him. He let out a yell of pain and then dropped on the ground unconscious. The sound ninja's seeing this attacked again, when they where very close to him Itachi appeared followed by Gaara with ten ANBU. Gaara's eyes turned yellow and yellow chakra started to swirl around him, the ninja's stopped in their tracks.

"Sound…" said a voice "Retreat" it said again coughing, they looked and saw Kabuto barely standing up, his body regenerating. Two sound ninja's appeared and took Kabuto and started running away followed by the rest of the sound ninja's.

Gaara was about to follow when Itachi stopped him. "Don't." he said "We need to take care of Naruto."

Gaara looked at the blonde boy and saw that he was shivering and sweating. He was loosing blood through his nose and mouth and he could have sworn that there was blood coming out of his ears as well. The Kazekage nodded and Itachi grabbed Naruto and put him on his shoulder and started running towards the sand village with Gaara and the ANBU behind him.

Once they where inside people started cheering knowing that the battle was over and sand won, they didn't see the injured Naruto thinking he was amongst the survivors. It was when Gaara called for a medic that they saw the boy.

"Medic, we need a medic!" yelled Gaara

"Hurry damn it, he might die any second!" yelled Itachi

A group of ten medics arrived in front of them. "What happened?" they asked taking Naruto and putting him on a stretcher.

"We don't know." said Gaara

One of the medics then forcedly opened one of Naruto's eyes and saw that they where blue, had two tomoes but there was a third one in the bottom right corner, and it was bloody red. The medic looked at it, the tomoe was appearing and disappearing, every time it appeared Naruto would yell in pain and try to close his eye.

"Do you think it's because of this?" he asked another medic.

They all looked at Naruto's eyes and saw the tomoe appearing and disappearing.

"The third tomoe." said Gaara and everyone looked at him. "There is no time!" he yelled "Get him to the hospital and have him under machines and watch 24/7!"

"Hai" the medics said running with Naruto on the stretcher towards the hospital.

"The third tomoe?" asked Itachi

Gaara nodded. "His bloodline, the Akki-chouon, Naruto said that when the third tomoe activates he will go through a lot of pain and it is possible that he will die."

Itachi looked at the retreating figured and frowned. "That is not good."

Gaara nodded. "Yes."

"What is not good?" asked Hinata appearing behind them, Hoshi and Kisame was with her.

Itachi looked at Gaara, Gaara looked at Itachi and then they both looked at Hinata, they looked back at them and nodded. Gaara pointed to Itachi and disappeared in a whirlwind of sand, probably to appear at the hospital and looked over Naruto and coordinate his well being.

"Well…" said Itachi "from what I understand Naruto is unlocking his third tomoe." there was a gasp and Itachi understood that Hinata knew about the boy's bloodline.

"H-how is he?" she asked shakily

Itachi sighed. "You want the truth or something close to it?" asked Itachi

"Tell me how he is!" yelled Hinata

"He is bleeding, it might be that he has internal bleeding or who knows, his eyes hurt and I believe he is feeling a powerful pain in his head."

After hearing this Hinata started running towards the hospital, Itachi shook his head and then looked at his companion who just shrugged. He looked at Hoshi; she was looking with sympathy towards the retreating figure of Hinata.

"Want to come with me?" asked Itachi

The woman looked at the Uchiha. "What do you mean?"

"Want to come with me to the hospital?" he asked "So we can see how he is faring."

Hoshi nodded. Itachi jumped on a roof followed by Hoshi, and they left Kisame behind. The shark-like man just shrugged and started walking towards the hospital.

----Konoha, Council room----

Tsunade ordered a meeting with the council, she intended to do so once she arrived back in Konoha, how dare they send Hunter-nin's after Naruto, how dare the Hyuuga's send assassins after Naruto and Hinata? She was beyond furious; this was going way too far.

"Hokage-sama what have you called us for?" demanded Danzo

"First of all I want to know who the hell ordered Hunter-nin's to trail Naruto."

"He is an S-ranked missing-nin now, and on top of that he is a demon!" yelled Danzo

"How dare you say something like that!" shot back Inoichi

"I dare!" said Danzo "Because he is a demon and demons need to be killed."

"The only demons that we see here are you and all those villagers." said Chouza pointing accusingly to Danzo, Hyuuga, Inuzuka and Haruno.

"And you are a bunch of demon lovers!" shot back the Haruno.

"Enough!" yelled Tsunade; she didn't need anything like his now "Who gave you permission to send Hunter-nin's Danzo?"

"The people did."

"You have no right to send them and neither do the people." she said furiously "And you" he pointed to Hiashi "Who gave you permission to send assassins after Naruto and Hinata?"

There where gasps in the room, the gasps belonged to those that supported Naruto.

"I dare because it concerns the clan."

"It doesn't concern the clan, it never did the moment you stopped treating Hinata like your daughter."

"She is my daughter and I can treat her how I want." said Hiashi

"You sick bastard!" yelled Inoichi "That is no way to treat a child."

"And how would you know?" yelled Hiashi

"We have heard of the way you treated her, you're sick Hiashi, sick!" said the Aburame head.

"You know what Aburame, stay out of this!" yelled Hiashi.

"Why should he?" asked Shikaku.

"Your going where you shouldn't go, stay in your pot!" yelled Tsume Inuzuka.

"Go and play with your filthy mutts!" yelled Chouza.

"Shut it fat-man!" Sayaka Haruno said.

"Watch it pink bitch!" yelled Inoichi.

"Shut up!" yelled Tsunade "Again Hiashi who gave you permission?"

"Who gave you permission to give sacred scrolls to the demon!" shot back Hiashi smirking

Tsunade was sweating. "What do you mean?"

"You gave the demon and that traitor scrolls with jutsu from Konoha even about the Hyuuga and Uchiha." replied Hiashi.

"That is unbelievable, you of all." said Danzo.

"Yes, how could you do that?" asked an elder who hated Naruto.

"Those where his scrolls, found in his house." said Tsunade.

"Either way they were Konoha property the moment he left!" spat Hiashi.

"It is obvious that you cannot do anything right anymore." said Danzo.

"Hey! Who do you think you are to say that to the Hokage?!?" yelled Shikaku

"Shut up, you are not in position to talk." said Tsume.

"Neither are you." retorted Shikaku.

"You are all a bunch of idiots" spat Inoichi.

"We did Konoha a great service." said Sayaka.

"What you did was bring about the downfall of Konoha." said the Aburame.

"Because of you we lost the best of the best." said Chouza

"The best of the best never was that demon and will never be." said Hiashi "It is the last Uchiha."

"Exactly." supported Sayaka nodding.

"That is complete bull." said Tsunade

"No it is not. You know what it is?" asked Danzo "The fact that you lie in front of everyone when you say that you didn't go to the demon and give him Konoha property, you are a traitor!"

"Because of this we have talked to the council." said Hiashi

"And the council will reduce your power, you will not be able to take decisions anymore without consulting us and you will not be able to leave the village without us knowing." said an elder and Hiashi and Danzo smirked

"If you try to break any of the rules put you will be replaced with Danzo or Hiashi." said another elder and Tsunade paled.

"I…I…" she tried to say something but couldn't

"This is outrageous." roared Inoichi

"You are not allowed to do this!" said the Aburame

"We are." said an elder "We have already talked to the Daimyo and he agreed."

Naruto's defenders started swearing under their breath, they knew that they must have lied to the Daimyo because he is a good man and he never hated Naruto.

"Also." said Danzo "Jiraiya is now an S-ranked missing-nin."

"What?!?" yelled the group that supported Naruto

"We have found out that not only did he accompany you to the sand but he is now staying there and training the demon and the traitor when he should be training the Uchiha." said Hiashi

"You bastards!" yelled Tsunade

"Now, now Hokage-_sama_." said Danzo sarcastically "You don't want to do anything wrong now would you?"

"Besides it was already discussed." said an elder "And we have decided while you where away."

"This meeting is over." said Hiashi standing up

"It is not over till I say so." spat Tsunade

"Yes it is over." said an elder that got up and left. Slowly everyone left, leaving Tsunade alone. She got put of her chair and started dragging herself to her office. Tears dropped from her eyes as she knew that she had failed both Naruto and Jiraiya, she will not be able to help the boy anymore and Jiraiya won't be able to return to Konoha anymore.

She entered her office and sat down on her chair sobbing silently. She looked at the picture of the Fourth. _"I can't believe they did this to your son Minato."_ she thought as he looked at the smiling picture of Namikaze Minato, also known as the Fourth Hokage, Yondaime, and Naruto's father.

She heard the door open and saw five ANBU. She wiped her tears away and looked at them.

"We are sorry for what happened." said the leader of the ANBU

Tsunade nodded. "I guess it couldn't be helped." she said

"We know…" said an ANBU with weasel mask.

"Hokage-sama." said the leader "I'm afraid I will give you bad news."

Tsunade looked at them worried. "Please tell me they didn't send you after Naruto."

The ANBU shook their head. "They didn't, it's something else."

"But its still bad." said Tsunade

"It depends on what way you look at it." said a ANBU with a swan mask

"Alright I'm listening." said the Hokage

"Hokage-sama, with regret we are informing you that we are defecting from Konoha." said the leader and the other four nodded.

Tsunade looked down in shame. "Is it because of me?" she asked

"Not at all." he responded "We would never leave because of you, we are leaving because of the elders and the villagers."

Tsunade nodded. "Where will you go?" she asked

The ANBU nodded and placed a silencing jutsu on the room before asking. "Is it true that Uzumaki Naruto is going to form a new village?"

Tsunade looked at them wide eyed. She thought for a second and then nodded, "Yes, it will be called Hidden Village in the Waves; he will try and make it in the Wave Country where the Great Naruto bridge is.

The ANBU nodded amongst them. "Thank you Hokage-sama, we will take our families with us, tonight at midnight we leave, we have already talked with Kotetsu and Izumo, they will open the gates for us, also the night guards are Ibiki's men and they know of this. They will let us pass, also Ibiki is still thinking if he will go and find the boy or not."

"How many are planning on leaving?" asked Tsunade looking up

"So far 75 percent of the ANBU want to leave including Ibiki and Anko, those 75 percent are the ones that trust and know Naruto is not a demon just the carrier." responded the leader

Tsunade nodded smiling. "What about the two chunin? Kotetsu and Izumo? I know they liked Naruto a lot."

"They will leave too, but in the future, they still want to help you Hokage-sama."

"But what started all this desire to leave?"

"For once is how they treated the boy, second of what they did to you Hokage-sama."

"How did you know?"

"It was being talked around the day before you arrived. Danzo was very happy that you will lose your power." said the leader with malice

"I understand." said Tsunade "Please take care of Naruto, I am sure he could use your help."

The ANBU nodded. "Thank you Hokage-sama, take care, probably we will meet again in the future, and hopefully it will be a bright one." with that the five ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Tsunade alone.

----Suna, hospital----

Naruto was on the hospital bed in the emergency room, there where machines keeping him alive, the medics where using every healing jutsu they know and were giving him medicine. Hinata was on a chair a few feet away from Naruto panting, she had used almost all of her chakra to heal him, to try and find a cause to his bleeding. From what they had seen so far Naruto is bleeding due to the awakening of the third tomoe.

Itachi was standing amongst the medics helping how he could, he knew little healing jutsu's so he would look through the scrolls he got from Naruto's house, the scrolls contained information about his bloodline, and he left it in Hinata's care just in case something like this would happen. The information on the scroll was impressive, but it wasn't good enough to help the boy from dying because of bleeding.

Itachi sighed, this was going nowhere. He heard a medic yell and saw that Kyuubi's chakra was leaking out again; he stood up and ran towards the boy pushing a medic away. He tried to talk to Naruto to tell him to stop to calm down or anything just not let Kyuubi's chakra take over but it had no effect. He opened on of his eyes and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and brought the boy in the Tsukuyomi world.

----Tsukuyomi ----

Itachi was looking around, this wasn't the Tsukuyomi world, he was in a sewer. Could it be that Naruto forced him inside his mind? Itachi had no idea, he started walking and looking around, the walls where cracked and where cracking more than they where already. He heard a scream and started running, he heard a painful growl coming from around the corner, he took the turn and found himself in front of Kyuubi's cage, he looked inside and saw Kyuubi fighting…himself and loosing.

"**Damn it, I forgot about the repercussions." **he said taking a bite out of his clone

Itachi looked around and his eyes narrowed when he saw Naruto, like the fox he was fighting himself but the self he was fighting had slit eyes, his canines where visible, his hair longer and more feral, his nails longer and he had 9 tails behind him and looked stronger. The 9-tailed Naruto kicked the blonde boy who hit his head on Kyuubi's cage, the walls started to crack more. Itachi now understood, the 9 tailed Naruto was more the darkness of which Naruto talked in his papers, the one that would try to take control over him. The 9-tailed Naruto was also the pain created when the third tomoe starts to activate.

Itachi looked up and saw a blood red tomoe looking over Kyuubi and Naruto, he saw the 9-tailed Naruto moving towards the blonde boy; he got in his taijutsu stance and charged, the 9-tailed Naruto saw Itachi coming and directed his attacks towards the newcomer. Itachi dodged ad punch and kicked his enemy in the stomach sending him back; he heard a howl and saw that Kyuubi managed to push his attacker away. Itachi did his hand seals and took a deep breath; he shot a large fireball towards the 9-tailed Naruto who used a Suiton jutsu to stop the attack. He attacked Itachi sending kicks and punches, Itachi was having a difficult time dodging them, and suddenly the 9-tailed Naruto was punched across the room by the real Naruto.

"Thanks for the help Itachi-senpai." said Naruto panting

"Naruto what is happening?" asked Itachi

"Kyuubi and I are fighting the third tomoe."

"The third tomoe?" asked Itachi

"Yes, look carefully at my clone Kyuubi's." Itachi inspected the Naruto clone and saw that his hair wasn't blonde but bloody red, he looked at Kyuubi's clone and saw that its fur was bloody red and not fiery red like Kyuubi's.

"**This is the difference." **said Kyuubi dodging a tail **"The third tomoe creates a being inside your head, this being is stronger than you and his hair or fur is the color of the tomoe."**

"But why are you fighting too?" asked Itachi

"**I forgot that since I am in here the tomoe will consider me as a help for the kit and will make a clone of mine, but unlike the kit's mine won't be stronger it will be even in power."**

"Why is that?" asked Naruto dodging a punch from his clone

"**Because the tomoe only needs to defeat you to kill you, he needs to keep me at bay so as not to help you."** said Kyuubi biting his clone

"Now I understand." said Itachi delivering a punch to the 9-tailed Naruto. He then took out a kunai and poofed behind the clone and stabbed it in the chest, the clone screamed in pain, Naruto appeared near Itachi and kicked the clone chest and then started punching it. The clone used a tail to grab Itachi and throw him away and then grabbed Naruto by his throat and threw his against the bars of the cage.

Itachi shook his head to make it clearer and looked around; he saw the clone charging Naruto once again. He ran towards the clone and grabbed its arm and threw it against the wall again, he felt something behind him.

"**Watch out!" **yelled Kyuubi

Itachi turned around and saw Kyuubi's clone lowering his paw between the cages bars to try and hit him; Itachi grabbed Naruto and jumped away.

"What is happening here?"

"**It seems that the tomoe doesn't like you being here so it will try to kill you too, be warned if you are hit powerful enough you will be blown out of here, but if you are killed you will die in the real world as well."** warned Kyuubi spiting chakra at his clone.

Itachi nodded and made hand signs again. When he was done he spat three lesser fireballs at the 9-tailed Naruto hitting him in his head. The clone poofed away, a few moments later the room was filled with red light and then it concentrated on one spot, in that spot a new clone appeared the same like the last only that this one had 8-tails. He looked at Kyuubi and saw he killed his clone and again the room was filled with red light and it concentrated in front of Kyuubi and another clone appeared but like Naruto's it had only 8-tails.

"_So you need to kill them a total of 9 times to stop the third tomoe and gain it."_ thought Itachi, he looked at Naruto and saw him thinking, he then turned at Itachi and nodded, the Uchiha grinned, the boy understood as well. They both charged the Naruto clone, Naruto threw shuriken but the clone dodged them, Itachi arrived near its side and delivered a kick that was caught, the clone spun and let go of Itachi that fell on the ground and he hit his face on the cages bars, blood started to come out of his nose as he broke it.

----Suna, hospital----

Everyone was looking at Itachi wondering what he was doing looking in the boys' eyes. Itachi was still wearing his cloak so those who didn't know it was Itachi didn't know what they where doing. Kisame knew that he took Naruto in the Tsukuyomi world but didn't know why; the good thing was that the red chakra receded and now Naruto was only shivering and bleeding lightly. Suddenly Itachi's head moved back a little, and then blood started to drop from his nose staining his cloak. The medics became alert, Itachi wasn't moving, his eyes where still fixated on Naruto's and he somehow started to bleed. They wanted to grab Itachi and move him away from Naruto thinking that there was an invisible chakra hitting him, but Kisame stepped in and stopped them before they could move Itachi.

"Don't move him." he said

"But he is bleeding." said a medic

"Weasel knows what he is doing, don't do anything."

"Listen to him." said Gaara coming out of the shadows "Weasel indeed has a mind entering technique; he might be helping Naruto now."

The medics stepped away. Gaara moved close to Kisame and whispered.

"I thought he had control over the Tsukuyomi world."

"So did I." said Kisame

"What do you think is happening?"

"No idea."

----Naruto's Mind----

"Damn it!" yelled Naruto who failed to land a punch on his clone that still had 8-tails.

"Naruto-kun; try to use your jutsu." suggested Itachi. Naruto nodded and brought his hand in a ram sign and created ten bushins, he attacked at the same time with the bushins, the clone ran towards him dodging the clones and when he reached the real one he punched Naruto in the face sending him flying away, the clones poofed out of existence. Itachi cursed under his breath, the tomoe knew which one was the real thing.

"Itachi!" called Naruto "Hold my clone so I can hit it." Itachi nodded and attacked the 8-tailed Naruto, he threw a punch, the clone dodged, and he spun behind him and grabbed its arms and pulled them behind him.

"Do it now!" called Itachi; he looked up and saw Naruto charging with a Rasengan in his hand, he heard a sound and looked at the clones hands and saw he was trying to form a Rasengan, he twisted his hands, the clone howled in pain. Itachi let go of the clone and jumped away, before the clone could act Naruto hit the clone with his Rasengan in the face sending it flying away and hitting the wall violently, there was a cracking sound heard and they saw blood coming down the wall, surely he had broken the clones head. The clone poofed away once again and the room was filled with a red light, a new clone appeared with 7-tails. Itachi got in position but before he could act the clone disappeared and appeared behind him, he narrowed his eyes, the clones grabbed his hands and brought them behind him, he made Itachi drop on his knees and put his left foot on his back, he started pulling Itachi's arms. The Uchiha gritted his teeth in pain, before the clone could break his arms Naruto appeared in air and kicked the clone away, Itachi dropped on the ground holding his arms.

"**I told you to be careful human."** said Kyuubi

"Naruto-kun, if I disappear do not stop fighting you can defeat them." said Itachi and Naruto nodded.

Itachi got up and turned towards the clone, he heard a swirling sound and looked at Naruto, he created a new Rasengan, he looked at the clone it had a Rasengan, they both charged at the same time and Itachi formulated a plan, he charged behind Naruto, he would wait for the blonde boy to hit first then he would jump behind the clone and cut its throat. Naruto was about to hit the clone when it jumped up landing behind him, Itachi's eyes narrowed when he saw the clone coming to him, he sidestepped but the clone spun around and thrusted the Rasengan in Itachi's chest, Itachi yelled in pain and was pushed away, before he could hit the wall he disappeared.

"Itachi-senpai!" yelled Naruto

"**Damn it, he was kicked out of here." **cursed Kyuubi **"Continue fighting kit."**

Naruto nodded and charged the clone.

----Suna, Konoha hospital----

Itachi was still standing over Naruto looking in his eyes when suddenly there was a dim light between them and Itachi flew from the table to the other end of the room hitting the wall violently. The medics raced to him.

"What happened?" demanded Gaara

"Ugh…" said Itachi "Naruto-kun is fighting the third tomoe and I was kicked out of his mind."

"You were sent in his mind?" asked Kisame

"Yes, I don't know how it happened but I was sent there."

"How is he doing?"

"His mind is cracking, at first he was loosing but now he is doing better, and the fact is that Kyuubi is fighting as well."

"But what are they fighting?"

"Themselves." responded Itachi getting up "When I arrived Naruto was fighting himself only that his clone had 9-tails, now the clone has 7-tails and its going down fast."

They heard a gurgling sound and they looked at Naruto who was choking on his blood. The medics raced to him.

"I think he was hit hard." said Itachi

"What can we do?" asked Hinata scared

"Nothing at the moment; just make sure he doesn't die on the outside and hope he doesn't lose the battles."

"Look over the scrolls again there has to be a way to help him." said Gaara

Itachi nodded and took the scrolls again and started reading. The medics managed to make the bleeding stop, Naruto now looked like he was sleeping, he had fever and was shivering but he wasn't bleeding anymore. Itachi looked over the scroll and snapped his fingers.

"He must be at his 6-tail."

"Why do you say that?" asked Hinata

"Because he wrote here that at a certain point in the pain he will have to run through a maze and find the way out but it doesn't say how fast, I don't think he knows either."

Hinata took Naruto's hand in hers and held it tight. She closed her eyes to calm down, she started stroking his hair, his fever was going down which made her confuse but his shiver was still present.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata

"Hi-Hinata-chan…" he smiled weekly

"What happened, how come you are awake?" asked Itachi

Naruto closed his eyes and gritted his teeth; his pain was slowly coming out. "I managed to take the 7-tail down, I'm at the 6-tail and he has me running trough a maze. He is dormant for the next several hours, but the more he remains the stronger he becomes, if I don't stop him he will be able to take over me."

"Naruto-kun how can we help you?" asked Hinata

"You can't…" said Naruto weekly "Only I can do this, but you can have faith in me." he said grinning

Hinata hugged Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you sure there is no way."

Naruto pulled her close to him. "I'm afraid so…but I promise I will come back, I have to found a new village right?"

Hinata nodded as she kissed him again on the cheek, she put her head on his shoulder and held him tight.

"Also, I need to marry you." he said letting out a small chuckle and making Hinata blush.

"Yes you need to." she said snuggling closer

"I need to go, Kyuubi is being an ass, and he wants me to continue running." he said, he pulled Hinata in a deep kiss. After a few second he pulled back and closed his eyes. "Believe in me." he said before falling asleep and going back in his mind

"We will…" responded Hinata letting a tear drop and smiling at the blonde boy.

----Sound, Orochimaru's Chamber----

Kabuto was kneeling in front of his master shivering. "We…we failed master." he said

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "You what?"

"We failed."

"I gave you an easy task, to kill the Kyuubi brat and bring me the Uchiha and you failed?" he roared

"The Kyuubi boy used 4-tails on us, we where decimated in a second." said Kabuto shivering

"4-tails you say?" asked Orochimaru calmly; it made Kabuto shiver even more

"Yes Orochimaru-sama."

"Interesting…" said the snake sanin

----Konoha, Midnight, North Gate----

"Leader." said one ANBU to another.

"Yes?"

"We are ready, everyone is here." he said pointing to three more ANBU, four females and six children.

The leader nodded. "Good, we are good to go then."

"Hey." said someone, they turned around and saw Izumo. "You ready for your traveling?"

"Of course we are." said an ANBU wearing a tiger mask.

"Good, be careful, we heard that Sound attacked Suna." said Kotetsu coming out of the shadows.

"Yes we know, but we know that Suna won, after all the Kazekage is a Jinchuuriki as well." said the leader.

The two chunin nodded. "Yes and Naruto is there too." said Izumo.

"Yeah, there is no way Suna would fall now." said the swan wearing ANBU.

"So we are heading to Sunagakure?" asked a female holding a small child in her arms.

"Yes, Naruto is there, it is best to meet him there." responded the leader.

"I have no problem with that." said another female.

"I'm just glad we are leaving this place, they treated the poor boy so badly." said another one.

The ANBU leader nodded. "Alrighty. Kotetsu. Izumo. Open the gates."

The two in question nodded and gave the signal to the ANBU operating the gates, the ANBU nodded and did as they were commanded; the gates opened and the group stepped beyond the gates. The leader stopped for a second.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, whenever you are ready you know where to go."

"Hai." they both said and the gates closed.

The leader looked up front at his team and their families. "Alright, let's find our hero." he said starting to walk away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Here it is, also cookies for who can figure out who the ANBU leader is, down below are the new jutsu description.**

"**Futon: Shisan Buroo (Wind Release: Scattering Blow)**" – The user brings his palms together and then parts then, the faster the user parts his hands the powerful the attack will be. Once his hands are parted wind will shoot in front of the user throwing anything away. This jutsu doesn't damage the enemy, it scatters them

"**Oto Bakufuu (Sound Blast)**" – The user needs to have one bell tied to each finger in order for the attack to work. This attack creates a blast of sound around the user knocking out any opponent, if the attack is very powerful; it can destroy a rock.


	19. My darker side

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own my imagination

**Chapter 19: My darker side…**

"_**I shall have your head pretty soon Mizukage…" **__– Kisame_

Itachi was standing in the hospital of Sunagakure looking over Naruto's sleeping form; he would always stay on watch during the night, or at least in the last two days because of Hinata. Every night she would stay and look over the boy's sleeping form and she wouldn't get any rest, so he and Hoshi decided that it would be time for her to sleep once in a while and not be so worried. Itachi asked Hinata on many occasions to go home and sleep but it just seemed like she wouldn't listen so most of the time – he eventually had to ask Kisame and Hoshi to drag Hinata out and make sure she got some sleep.

Right now four days had passed since the battle with Sound and the awakening of the third tomoe. Itachi and Kisame waited these four days for the arrival of an old friend but it seemed like something was holding him back, Deidara was supposed to arrive in Sunagakure three days ago, and yet, he was late. This made Itachi puzzled. He wanted to finish off Deidara and make it look like he was caught and killed by Sand shinobi, but he just wouldn't come.

On another note, in the last days Itachi got to know the Hyuuga woman much better, and she got to know him as well. After explaining to her his reasons to become a missing-nin she didn't seem to have any problem and accepted him. In the last four days he would talk with Hoshi and walk around the village with her. Of course he was still wearing the robe outside the house, but inside no. On many occasions Kisame could have sworn that when Itachi was talking with the woman he would sometimes be at loss of words, and when he would study her even more than usual people could have sworn that he was blushing. But no one really proved that. All in all after four days Itachi managed to convince the woman to go out with him, this came of course as a shock to Kisame who just stood gaping in the same spot for an entire day like a statue.

Itachi smirked when he remembered his companion's reaction to the news; of course it wasn't anything serious… yet. But still in Itachi's opinion a date was something to look forward.

"_Tonight." _he thought, _"I'm going to go on my first date."_ Itachi smirked.

The Uchiha looked on the sleeping form of Naruto and frowned, he wanted to boy to wake up. They where behind schedule, they were supposed to leave Sunagakure yesterday to travel around the countries and gain knowledge and then after two or three years to go to Wave and start the new village. Somehow Itachi was looking forward for that, he didn't know why but it just seemed that he would like to see the boy create a new and powerful village from scratch. He knew that boy was capable; he had a lot of potential even though he didn't show it entirely.

Itachi looked out the window, the sun was rising, he sighed as he knew that he would have to leave the hospital and get some rest, an entire night without sleep can be a pain. He suddenly felt movement, looking towards the boy he saw him starting to squirm in the bed; he was making different facial expressions. Slowly Naruto opened his eyes, but when Itachi looked at them he saw that his bloodline was activated and he had a bloody red tomoe visible.

"So managed to gain the third one?" asked Itachi smirking

Naruto turned to Itachi and glared. "What is it to you fool?"

Itachi was taken back of the word Naruto said, he then studied the boy and saw two auras coming from him, one was pure and gave away happiness and carrying while the other was tainted and gave away death and despair. Itachi felt like the two auras where battling each other.

"Are you alright?" asked Itachi

Naruto brought his hand to his forehead and groaned. "Kyuubi says that the steps for the fifth stage are beginning."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that Naruto-kun?"

"I mean that I might have defeated the third tomoe but now the first two are fighting the third and soon when I unlock the fourth they will fight that one as well."

"I still don't understand." said Itachi

Naruto shook his head and chuckled. "Well to put it like this, the first two tomoes represent light while the third and fourth represent darkness, when the third is activated the first two will start to battle the third to keep the darkness away from me."

"And what happens if they lose the battle?"

"If they do then I die, because Kyuubi said that if I try to unlock the fifth stage while under the influence of the darkness there is a 90 percent probability or so that I will die."

"Do you know what the fifth stage is?" asked Itachi curious

Naruto snorted. "Like hell, I don't know anything about it."

"And the attitude." said Itachi "Is it because of the third tomoe?"

Naruto nodded. "The third and fourth tomoes will try to corrupt me and drive me to darkness while the first two will try to save me." Naruto sighed and looked out the window. "If the first two succeed and I unlock the fifth stage the third and fourth tomoes won't try anything anymore since they would have lost the battle."

"So that means that the fifth stage can be the third 'darkness fighter' that can ally itself with the third and fourth tomoes to defeat the first two, or it can be a 'light fighter' that can ally itself with the first two to battle against the light."

Naruto nodded. "Kyuubi says that I need to be careful what I do, if I head too much to the dark part of me then…it's over." said Naruto bluntly.

Itachi looked out the window. He sighed as he knew that somehow he would have to help the boy, it would be a shame for him to die because he couldn't control his darker side. He turned and looked at Naruto and saw him staring at the ceiling, his bloodline was no longer activated.

"How are you going to tell this to your girlfriend?" asked Itachi

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "I have no idea…"

"You should bring it slowly to her." said the Uchiha

"I know." responded Naruto nodding. "I'll have to be careful, I don't want to scare her and make her be worried too much for me."

Itachi snorted. "If that was more possible, I tell you Naruto-kun, your girlfriend didn't want to leave your side ever since you spoke to her four days ago."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Four days!?" he yelled "I was asleep four days?"

"Yes…" said Itachi

Naruto grabbed a plate that was on the stool next to him and threw it at Itachi. The man caught it and looked at Naruto angrily.

"What was that for?" he asked angry

Naruto blinked at what he did and then covered his face. "Sorry." he removed his hands to show his bloodline again "I guess my darker side wants to start a fight."

Itachi calmed down and looked at the blonde boy, he studied his eyes and saw they where filling with bloodlust. He shook his head. "Do you know when your darker side comes out Naruto?"

The boy brought his hand to his chin to think; he then snapped his fingers and grinned. "Now I remember, Kyuubi told me that my darker side will come out when I am angry and frustrated."

"So you need to stay happy and calm." said Itachi

Naruto nodded. "I don't think it will be that hard anymore." he said grinning

Itachi saw the bloodlust retreating. "What do you mean?" he asked

"Well, I am no longer in Konoha." the boy responded looking out the window and moving his legs like a small child while smiling

"I understand." responded Itachi also turning to look out the window.

They then stood in silence, minutes have passed and they didn't say anything, they just stood like that; looking out the window at the rising sun and the birds that were gathering on the sky.

Then Naruto turned his head back to Itachi and he was just about to talk again when the door burst opened and there stood Kisame grinning like a madman.

"I knew I felt a familiar chakra waking up." he said walking in the room and slamming the door shut

Naruto shook his head. "And people say I need to be quiet in hospitals."

Kisame huffed. "Like I care about quiet." he looked at the boy "So when will we start kicking ass again?"

Itachi smirked. "Like?"

"Hmm…well here is an idea, how about we go and finish the Mizukage off." said Kisame cheerfully with a sadistic smile

"You have a good idea Kisame-senpai." said Naruto "But we can't do that yet."

Kisame frowned. "Why not?"

"It is quite simple my dear companion." said Itachi sagely "If we would attack now then we would reveal ourselves and our interests to the world."

Naruto nodded. "Keep in mind Kisame that we cannot act for the next two years."

"Once those two years are over we will start our moves." said Itachi

"So be patient." finished Naruto grinning

Kisame sighed. "Whatever…at least we might get something to kill on the way."

There was a silence in the room after that, no one said anything, it was more like no one knew what to say. Itachi was just looking between Naruto and Kisame, while the fish guy was just zoning out. Naruto on the other hand was in deep thought.

"Do tell me." said Naruto "Has Deidara arrived?"

Kisame huffed. "He must have gotten lost, that idiot."

"No he hasn't, we still need to be wary." responded the Uchiha.

Naruto nodded and looked at the door, he saw the knob turning, and the other two in the room put their hoods on and waited. When the door opened it revealed Gaara, Hinata and Hoshi. When Hinata saw her beloved awake she smiled and ran up to him jumping in his arms. They shared a long kiss and when they parted Naruto took Hinata in his arms and held her tight. She just placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes feeling his warmth.

While all that was happening Itachi swiftly moved from his position to stand next to Hoshi. The woman saw him coming and giggled inwardly at his attempt. She decided to play along. When Itachi was near her he just stood there sometimes stealing glances at her childishly. When Hoshi saw that Itachi won't make the move she moved her hand next to his and took it. Itachi's eyes widened for a second, he wanted to do that but still she beat him to it. He turned to her and gave her a smirk, the woman frowned wondering if Itachi knows the meaning of smiling, she then grinned evilly; tonight she will try to make him smile whatever it took.

There was yet another awkward silence, Gaara looked between the two couples in the room and shook his head, he didn't want to break their moments but he wanted answers and when he wants them he gets them.

Gaara coughed gaining everyone's attention. "Now Naruto, I'm glad that you are awake."

"It's good to be awake, believe it!" cheered the blonde.

Gaara nodded. "Yes, yes I know…but I want some answers." he responded sternly

"What kind of answers?" asked Naruto.

"Everything." the Kazekage answered bluntly

Naruto sighed. "Alright, well I defeated the third tomoe and gained it but now the light side of me and the dark side of me have started battling over me."

Gaara raised one of his invisible eyebrows. "Meaning?"

"It means that when I get my fifth stage if I am too much influenced by the dark side of me I will die, if not I will gain my fifth stage."

Hinata gasped. "But why would you die?" she asked

"Well, Kyuubi says that mortals aren't meant for the dark fifth stage because we cannot take the pressure." explained the blonde boy

"And how do you know when you are doing it wrong?" asked Hinata worried

"When my darker side takes control of me"

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"It means that when Naruto-kun is acting more aggressive and his desire for blood rises his darker side has taken control over him." responded Itachi beating Naruto to the answer.

Hinata looked at Naruto and he looked back at her. "And how does the dark you appear?"

"If I am angry and frustrated," he responded

Hinata nodded and placed her head back on his chest. "Then don't get angry alright?"

Naruto chuckled. "I won't."

"_**Hey kit." **_called a familiar voice inside his mind

Naruto frowned inwardly. _"What do you want fox?"_

"_**Don't talk to me like that after I helped you for four days insolent twerp." **_scowled Kyuubi angrily.

"_Anyway what do you want?"_

"_**You know what I want." **_said the fox grinning.

"_The hell? I can't do it here, there are people."  
_

"_**And they all know about me, you will explain after they get their shocks in check."**_

"_But…"_

"_**No buts, you promised now do it."**_ demanded Kyuubi not letting any opening

Naruto grumbled something gaining the attention of everyone in the room, he didn't notice this tough. _"Fine…"_ he thought. He then mentally did some hand seals and red chakra started leaking out of him.

Everyone in the room stiffened, Itachi and Kisame got ready to fight the boy if something was happening again. They looked at the chakra leaking out of him and saw that it was moving towards his lap and started taking shape. After a few seconds and two tailed fox reaching up to Naruto's knees stood on his lap. The fox had a flaming red fur and its tails had a black ending, its eyes where slit of course but red as the blood. The fox looked behind itself and saw the two tails and scowled.

"**Is this some kind of sick joke? Two tails?" **yelled the fox stunning everyone

"Now, now Kyuubi, don't be like that, I can't give you more and I don't see a reason to give you more." responded Naruto

Everyone in the room had eyes as big as saucers and started stammering. "K-k-ky-kyuubi?" they asked at the same time

The fox sneered. **"Who did you expect? Santa Claus?" **

Everyone just stood gaping at the fox, everyone except for Naruto of course who was rolling his eyes. Then Hoshi moved slowly to the fox, when she was near him she looked at him in the eyes.

"**What?"** demanded the fox?

"Can you feel pain?" she asked kindly

Kyuubi pondered for a second. **"Yeah, I can, why do you ask human?"**

A vein appeared on the woman's head. "Oh nothing, just curious." she asked with her hand behind her, those that where behind her saw chakra moving towards her palm.

Kyuubi sneered. **"Then be gone."**

"Oh I will…" she said evilly. Kyuubi looked at her and raised an eyebrow, then when he least expected it he was slapped by the woman. But it wasn't any ordinary slap, it was chakra enhanced. Kyuubi hit the wall with a loud sound and groaned.

"**What the hell was that for?"** he demanded

"That was for killing my brother!" she yelled as she stormed away taking her place near Itachi and claiming his arm. The Uchiha raised a curious eyebrow and felt heat coming to his cheeks, he shook his head.

"_I do not blush…I do not blush…"_ he chanted in his mind with his eyes closed

"Naruto." said Gaara dangerously "Why is Kyuubi out?" he asked

Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed. "He wanted out."

"**Well I'm out of here." **he said getting ready to jump out the window.

"If you aren't back till tonight I will force you back inside." called Naruto seriously

Kyuubi sneered. **"Like I could run away, I'm still bound to you."** and with that he jumped out the window and started running through the streets to do who knows what.

Everyone in the room was looking at Naruto and asking themselves why he set the demon fox free. The boy turned to meet their gazes and started sweating.

"What?" he asked

"To put it simple, why is Kyuubi out?" asked Itachi

Naruto closed his eyes. "While I was at the fourth tail I needed help, and Kyuubi offered help, a lot, and he demanded something in return."

"Freedom." said Kisame

"Yes, but since I didn't want to give him full freedom I told him I would let him out once per week or so for an entire day and I will give him as many tails as I desire."

"And he agreed with that?" asked Hinata not believing

Naruto smirked. "When you are stuck in the same place for 13 years you accept any terms."

Itachi and Kisame nodded. Naruto then turned to Gaara, his face was pained.

"Gaara…" he started slowly "How…how is Henelios?" he asked not looking in the red heads eyes.

Gaara shook his head. "He's destroyed, when he heard what happened..."

"Is he angry at me?" he asked, his voice a little shaky, probably he was afraid he would lose a friend more than a pupil.

Gaara shrugged. "I have no idea, he locked himself in his room when he heard the news, and he didn't leave the compound."

Naruto looked down. "Do you know where he is now?" he asked

"The funeral starts in half a hour." responded Gaara "I have to attend."

Naruto nodded. "Do you think I could come? I need to see how he is fairing."

The Kazekage nodded. "You should come, and don't worry I'm pretty sure he doesn't blame you."

Naruto nodded and stood up helped by Hinata, he smiled at her and took her hand into his and started walking out the hospital room following Gaara back home so he could take something formal to wear. Kisame also left the room to follow Naruto and act as his body guard for the day leaving Itachi and Hoshi alone.

After everyone left the room Itachi looked at Hoshi who was still holding his arm and looking at the ground. His mind started working, he wanted to cheer her up and do something, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked unsure

The woman looked at him in the eyes and smiled warmly. "Sure" she said

Itachi grinned and started walking away with Hoshi who had her arms where wrapped securely around his.

---Suna, Graveyard---

Naruto was standing behind the people who where mostly clan members. There where also ANBU there that had known Gekan. Naruto was somewhere between them hidden from view with Hinata. He didn't know why but he didn't want to show himself, he was afraid of what the boy would say or his mother. He looked up and saw Gaara in front of the grave, on his left side where the Kuzia elders and on the right side where Henelios and his mother.

"We have gathered here today to mourn the loss of one of the greatest shinobi Sunagakure has produced." said Gaara "Today we mourn the loss of Kuzia Gekan."

Everyone's head dropped down in sign of respect, even Naruto had his head down.

"Kuzia Gekan was a man of honor." said Gaara "He fought bravely on the battlefield and always served Sunagakure with his best."

Naruto didn't listen after that, his mind drifted to what happened on the battlefield, he could have saved his life but when he saw his death he was too shocked to move, he was too afraid.

Naruto looked up at Henelios and saw him mourning silent tears; he looked at his mother and saw the same thing. He then looked down again, the pain in their eyes was just too much for Naruto, and he didn't know what to do; now he really was afraid, more than ever.

Suddenly he felt everyone moving and he looked around and saw that everyone was moving towards the grave to place something for the deceased. Naruto brought his hand in one of his pockets and took out a mask, it was the model of a scorpion and it belonged to Gekan. He felt his arm being pulled, he turned to Hinata who smiled reassuringly at him, she handed him a bouquet of flowers, the kind people leave for the dead and motioned for him to go.

Naruto at first hesitated but then he also started moving. When he started his move everyone else was already done and most have left, only a few Kuzia members remained, Gaara, Henelios and his mother. When Naruto looked at the boy he saw he was with his face at the grave, his hand was at his eyes holding the tears from falling.

Naruto arrived near the grave and placed the flowers on it. Talia saw what Naruto was doing and smiled at him, and then she saw Naruto placing her husbands mask on the grave as well. There was a long silence after that; the only sounds heard where the sounds of birds chirping and the boys open sobs.

"I'm sorry." said Naruto suddenly

Henelios then stopped crying and looked to where the sound came, his eyes rested on Naruto. "Sensei." he said

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him." the blonde boy said not facing his pupil.

Henelios looked down. "It's alright sensei, you couldn't have saved him."

"That is wrong." said Naruto making everyone look at him. "A few second before he died I saw how he would die..." he told them stunning everyone "But I didn't do anything, I was frozen in place and afraid when I had that vision. I didn't know what to do." he told them letting a tear drop from his eyes

Henelios shifted his gaze once again from Naruto to the grave and then looked at the ground again. "At first…when I hear that he died under your wing I blamed you for his death." he said making Naruto stiffen "But then I realized that it was a stupid thing because you couldn't control such things, you where outnumbered." Naruto was still holding his breath "Even now that you told me that you could have saved him but you didn't, I still don't blame you." he said looking at Naruto

The blonde boy turned and looked at his pupil. "Why?" he asked silently but it was heard

"Because you said it yourself, you froze, you didn't know if it was true or not." responded Henelios

"But…"

"Even if I was in your place I also would have frozen…" said the boy his eyes becoming watery again "So I don't blame you, I blame Sound and the war."

Naruto smiled kindly at the boy and walked up to him. He placed his hand on his shoulder and said. "Your father will want to see you work hard so you can achieve your dreams."

"I know." said the boy "But now he won't be here to see me achieve them"

"This is where you are wrong." said Naruto making the boy look at him again

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Your father is still here, amongst us." said Naruto making the boys eyes widen

"He's here?" he asked

Naruto nodded and pointed to his chest where his heart is. "He is here." he said motioning then to his heart "In our hearts." he told Henelios "As long as we keep him in mind and in our hearts he will never leave us."

The young Kuzia smiled at Naruto and hugged him crying openly. "Thank you sensei." he said between sobs.

Naruto smiled and sighed. "I know how this feels; I lost someone just like you."

"Who did you lose?" asked Henelios

"Have you heard of the third Hokage?" he asked the boy

Henelios nodded. "But everyone in Konoha mourned him and felt like they lost a precious person."

Naruto nodded. "What you say is true…everyone loved him." Naruto looked up at the sky "But he was more precious than anyone to me."

"How come?" asked the boy

"The third Hokage or old man as I used to call him was like a grandfather to me; he always helped me and protected me." Naruto looked down at the boy

"I'm sorry." said Henelios

"It's alright." Naruto reassured him "Because his memory still lives in me and therefore he is still with me, in my heart. Do you understand?"

"Yes." said Henelios

Naruto smiled and patted the Kuzia boy on the shoulder. Talia also smiled and thanked Naruto, she somehow knew that her boy will no longer lock himself in his room and cry and he would not do anything rash. Gaara was smirking; he turned to leave after that display congratulating Naruto while he was leaving. In a nearby bush someone else had heard the boy's speech and smiled.

"**Your father would be proud."** said Kyuubi disappearing to continue his free time outside.

---Konoha, Hokage tower---

Tsunade was having a headache, she was having a very bad week it was horrible. First Yamato and his team decides to leave taking their families away, shortly after that they where followed by Yugao Uzuki who said she couldn't take what was happening in Konoha anymore. She left saying she is going on a mission, everyone believed her but Tsunade knew that it was no mission; she had left to find Yamato and then Naruto.

But that wasn't all, no, right now the 75 percent of the ANBU was outraged that they couldn't leave and follow Yamato's example, Jounin and Chunin alike where also furious on the council and the elders but also furious they couldn't leave.

To add more to this, two days ago a new clan arrived in Konoha, they where also a bunch of stuck up idiots but because of their strength and numbers they were welcomed in Konoha, mostly the Naruto haters forced Tsunade and the Naruto supporters to accept them. But this wasn't the only problem, oh no, the clan was a clan with family jutsu the Sharingan cannot copy and it cannot be learned if those members of the clan do not teach it to you. The jutsu allowed the user to create creatures out of metal, just by placing a kunai on the ground they could morph it in becoming an animal by their desire that in turn would fight and have their own unique jutsu.

This clan was a nomad clan up until now when their formal leader died mysteriously and the new one wanted to join a village, Konoha being the closest they came here. Of course they developed a hate for Naruto all thanks to Hiashi and joined the Naruto haters' party. They weren't in good terms with the Aburame for a strange reason and the Aburame rapidly developed a hate for them. They had a total of two-hundred members, Tsunade was also furious that they demand a luxurious place to stay so she had to order the cutting of the trees in Konoha to build a new compound. (1)

The Hokage rubbed her templates as she received a lot of complains from ninja's that the new clan was more stuck up than the Hyuuga's and was driving everyone insane, strangely the villagers seemed to like them which only added more hate towards them from the ninja's.

Tsunade was about to drink something when the door burst open to reveal a pissed of Anko and the ANBU interrogator Morino Ibiki who was trying to calm down Anko.

Tsunade sighed. "What happened now Anko?" asked Tsunade

The woman narrowed her eyes. "I will tell you what happened, what happened is that those new comers took away all the seats in the dango shops and took all the dango just to piss me off." said Anko gritting her teeth

"Anko calm down." said Ibiki

"Shut it scar face" roared Anko "I also want out of here." she demanded

"I can give you a long term mission if you want." offered Tsunade

"Not that kind of out." said Anko

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Not you too." she said

Anko sneered. "Yes me too, I hate this place, I should have left a long time ago and find the brat, but no, I had to listen to Ibiki and wait for the right moment."

"Anko we cannot leave like this, we need to try and find out where the boy will go and when he will start his new village." said Ibiki

"I don't care I want out." said Anko stomping her foot

"Anko we cannot all leave at the same time, it will arise to much suspicion, right now Danzo is searching for Yamato, he sent ROOT members after him." said Ibiki nervous

"He sent ROOT after Yamato?" asked Tsunade shocked

"Yeah that old bastard." said Anko with her hands crossed.

"Danzo also ordered that those that followed Yamato to be executed and he brought back for torture." said Ibiki clenching his fists

"That bastard." said Tsunade "Can Yamato survive this?"

"If there is one thing I know is that Yamato didn't get the rank of ANBU captain for nothing." said Ibiki

"Yeah he can take care of himself and everyone around him." said Anko waving her hand around.

Tsunade sighed; this was going from bad to worse.

"Well…" said Anko "Can I leave?"

"No." said Tsunade sternly

"But Hokage-sama, the Aburame, Akimichi, Nara and Yamanako are planning to leave, why can't I?" wined Anko like a little girl

"Because they are following the plan, not like you." said Ibiki

Anko sneered. "Like I care about that plan, I want out and I want it now!" she said punching the Hokage desk

Tsunade seeing that glared at Anko letting out some killer intent. "Only I can punch this desk." she said

Anko sweat dropped and grinned sheepishly. "Oops, sorry."

Tsunade and Ibiki sighed and shook their head. "Listen Anko, when the time comes we will leave, alright?" asked Ibiki

"Fine, but I want to go where the brat went and no buts." she said storming out of the room and closing the door behind her forcibly

Tsunade sighed. "That woman is impossible."

"Yes she is." said Ibiki "What will you do Hokage-sama?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"Will you leave with us?" asked Ibiki "When the time is right, I'm sure Naruto would be happy to see you."

Tsunade nodded. "He would be and I will leave at the same time everyone does."

"Good, do you know the plan?" he asked placing a silencing jutsu on the room.

"Not entirely." she confessed

"The plan is that two clans will leave at the same time, after an hour two more, then after another hour the ninja. Once we are at least fifty kilometers away from Konoha we all split into groups of a maximum of fifty and move to the boy's location." said Ibiki

"Sounds easy." remarked the Hokage

"It is if we stick to the plan and we have no flaws."

"There won't be." said Tsunade "I will make sure of that."

---Konoha, forest---

"How is the plan working so far?" asked a tall man.

"Everything is going accordingly." responded a red eyed woman.

"Good…" said one of the men.

"So we know what to do?" asked a man smoking a cigar.

"Yes when he does it we will go." said a silver haired man.

"They will regret what they did to Naruto." said another man with a scar.

"Let us see when more than half of the ninja will leave this hell hole." said a female.

Suddenly someone dropped between the groups.

"So…did you talk to her?" asked a woman.

"Yes, Hokage-sama accepted, she will also follow us." responded the newcomer.

"That is indeed good." remarked a man.

"Oh the flames of youth burn in her." cheered a bowl haired cut man silently.

"Be quiet, it wasn't enough that Anko lost it, we don't need people to hear you and discover us." scowled the red eyed woman.

"Alright, no need for that now, the meeting is temporarily over. Meet again here in a week." said the silver haired man.

There was a chorus of 'Hai' and everyone disappeared except the silver haired man.

"_I'm sorry sensei, Obito, Rin…it seems Konoha has lost its glory, it's time things move on."_ the man turned to leave but stopped and looked at the memorial stone _"But our old comrades souls wont be bound to this accursed place."_ the man chuckled _"I want to see how you will carry the stone Gai…"_ he started snickering then became serious _"Third Hokage, we will find a way to move your gave, same goes for you first and second."_

---Suna, hot springs---

"Hey Ero-Sannin!" yelled a blonde boy at a white haired man who was currently on the ground unconscious from the beatings he received from the women that spotted him peeking in the bath tubs…again.

"Hello!" said Naruto waving his hand in front of the Sannin's face.

The Sannin slowly opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. "What do you want?" he asked

"Well two things." said Naruto raising two fingers up. "One, when are you going to start training me and Hinata-chan?" he asked

Jiraiya frowned. "When we leave Sunagakure." he responded

"Seems fair," responded the blonde "Now, do you know your current ninja status?" he asked "Gaara just told me."

Jiraiya gritted his teeth. "I am a missing-nin." he spat out "I knew those bastards wouldn't comply with what I decided to do."

Naruto sneered. "Like they would ever comply with anything else, seriously Ero-Sannin"

"Would you stop calling me that?" yelled Jiraiya hitting Naruto on the head.

"No I won't, you are a pervert and you are treated as such." said Naruto sternly

Jiraiya was about to hit Naruto when a two tailed fox jumped on his lap and leaked killer intent towards the boy.

**  
"This place sucks." **complained the fox

"Everything sucks for you Kyuubi." said Naruto crossing his arms

"**I want to go in a forest, there is nothing to hunt here."** he said angry

"You will have to wait a few days." responded the blonde

"Naruto?" asked Jiraiya "Did you by any chance say Kyuubi?"

Naruto looked at his sensei. "Yeah, I made a deal with him, I let him out with as much tails I want once per week and he helps me when I want."

"What if he … attacks someone?" asked Jiraiya confused

Kyuubi sneered. **"I can't attack anyone because the kit would suck me back inside those infernal gates."**

"Oh…" said Jiraiya

"You know what Kyuubi?" asked Naruto

"**What?"** the fox asked angrily

"Go and enjoy the day out before I suck you back in." he said grinning sadistically

Kyuubi looked at him with wide eyes before he ran away leaving Naruto behind laughing his guts out and a shocked Jiraiya.

"So what are we going to teach me?" asked Naruto regaining himself

"When we are out?" asked Jiraiya making Naruto nod, "All that I know."

"Really?" asked Naruto with starts in his eyes

"You want to be Kage of your new village right?" asked Jiraiya

Naruto scoffed. "Of course I want, that is what I am after."

"Then I will have to teach you all my jutsu, you need to know over one thousand."

Naruto's eyes went wide, so wide that you would think they where about to pop. "ONE THOUSAND?"

"Yes…" responded Jiraiya

"Yatta!" jumped Naruto "I will know all the jutsu in the world." he said making Jiraiya sweat drop.

---Suna, night---

Naruto had been following a strange person all night; the person passed the guards with no problem whatsoever. He was strange, Naruto scowled that he kept himself in the dark and he couldn't see the design of his robe. He saw it was black and had a design on it but he couldn't see what.

He had followed the man to the biggest living quarters of Sunagakure. He seemed to be looking for something, for a house or something like that, if not for a person. Naruto started to wonder if this was one of the Akatsuki that were after him and Gaara and was now coming to retrieve the stolen documents.

Naruto smirked as he remembered what he planned for the coming Akatsuki, he told Yuura to leave the stolen documents in his house on one of the tables in the rooms so that when the Akatsuki member comes Naruto would know it is one of them and he would be able to attack him and finish him off.

Naruto smirked even more when he saw the figure walking up to Yuura's house, the figure walked in light for a second and the design of red clouds were now visible on his cloak. Naruto grinned, this was going to be fun in his opinion, and he knew that he should ask for help but he wanted to pay the Akatsuki personally.

As the man entered Yuura's apartment through the window Naruto jumped on a nearby roof and inspected the man who was moving to a table that had the documents on it. The man let his hood down to reveal a blonde person. This was Deidara, Itachi had told Naruto how the man looked like, he saw his smirk which made Naruto grin, and he decided to make himself known.

Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash only to reaper behind Deidara.

"So you finally decided to show up." said Naruto grinning

Deidara jumped in fighting position turned around. When he saw Naruto his eyes widened. "The Kyuubi brat, but you where suppose to be in Konoha, hn."

Naruto shrugged. "Certain events made me leave the place and come here." he said getting in position as well. "You have a problem with that?" he asked

Deidara smirked. "Not at all brat, I will capture you and show that Uchiha who is better, hn."

Naruto saw Deidara putting the documents back on the table and smirked, a clone appeared behind Deidara and grabbed the documents making the man go wide eyed. The clone ran away and when Deidara tried to catch it the real Naruto appeared in front of him and threw a kick. Deidara was forced to duck to dodge the attack. When he looked for the clone he saw that the clone was already out and running towards the Kazekage tower. He cursed.

"I'll kill you, hn!" said Deidara opening his palm, three clay birds started to fly up. "I will show you real art, hn!"

The birds flew towards Naruto, the blonde boy threw a kunai hitting one that exploded, the other two continued to make their way towards Naruto. The blonde boy jumped away trying to avoid them but with no success, the birds exploded near him, he at least managed to cover his face so as not to get burned. The explosions threw Naruto away making him hit the wall. The blonde boy gritted his teeth.

"You will pay for that." he said in a dark voice. He raised his head revealing his bloodline.

"What is that, hn?" asked Deidara

"My bloodline." said Naruto getting up

Deidara chuckled. "Not even with that you won't defeat me, hn."

"We will see about that." yelled Naruto as he charged Deidara. When he was in front of him he tried to throw a punch but he missed, he threw a side kick but was blocked, he tried to throw combos of kicks and punches but they where dodged or blocked.

Naruto jumped away from Deidara and gritted his teeth; he did the hand signs and called out. "**Katon: Kasen (Fire Release: Fire arrow).**" An arrow made out of fire appeared in the boys hands, Deidara started to feel the heat coming from it, when Naruto threw the arrow Deidara's eyes narrowed, he jumped away avoiding the attack that hit the door which was now set on fire. Naruto became angry and frustrated, he dismissed the fire and the door was no longer burning.

Suddenly Deidara jumped out the window on the roof of a nearby building, he let a bird drop from his hand and did a seal, the bird poofed creating a bigger one, Deidara jumped on top of it and raised in the air.

"Let's see you catch me now, hn." said Deidara letting clay spiders drop from his hand. When they reached the ground they started attacking Naruto, the boy tried to dodge them but failed getting hit most of the times but nothing serious.

Naruto gritted his teeth and did his hands signs again. "**Furui ****Shuhou****: Uindo Soshi (Ancient Technique: Wind Elemental)**" he called out, a vortex appeared near him. The vortex looked at the boy and asked.

"What is it that you need of me?"

"Can you get me up there?" asked Naruto pointing to the flying Deidara

"I can make you hover in the air and keep you up there as long as you have chakra to sustain me." said the vortex in a echoing voice

"Good…" Naruto grinned sadistically "Get me up there." he ordered, bloodlust in his voice

The vortex chanted and Naruto felt himself being lifted in the air, in a matter of seconds he was up facing a stunned Deidara.

"Let us dance." taunted Naruto his voice filled with bloodlust same as his eyes which also held madness. (2)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1) I need a name for the clan and a name for the leader of the clan**

**(2) No, Naruto is not insane but if you figured it out something happened to him**

**A/N: This is it, I am sorry if it's short but I don't want to ruin this fight too fast, also next chapter or the one after that will be Naruto's departure from Suna with everyone else.**


	20. Blonde vs Blonde…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 20: Blonde vs. Blonde…**

"_**You traitor! Then again an opportunity to kill you and show that my art is the best…" **__– Deidara_

Full moon, yes there was a full moon out today and the sky was clear. No clouds whatsoever. Itachi didn't know why but it felt relaxing but at the same time he felt like something was amiss.

But right now he didn't care all that much, right now he was on his first date; he let a smirk creep on his face. He imagined a chibi Itachi doing a victory dance in front of his little brother.

"_And people said I won't be able to get a date ever…"_ thought Itachi _"Oh well, if foolish little bother won't rebuild the clan I can…"_ he mentally smirked at the thought.

The older Uchiha raised his head and glanced in front of him, there stood his date, Hyuuga Hoshi, or at least former Hyuuga since she betrayed them and joined Naruto's happy little group… as she named it.

Hoshi was wearing a beautiful white kimono with sakura petal design on it. The kimono reached down to her knees, she decided to go with some high heel shoes. She didn't use too much makeup, from what Itachi figured she didn't like to use makeup that much. She let her hair normally; she didn't tie it in a ponytail.

Now for Itachi, well the older Uchiha hated to admit it but it was Naruto and strangely Kisame that bought him the outfit. He didn't know why but they forced him to wear a tuxedo, indeed it showed his well toned body but he hated to wear it because on the way to the restaurant he caught unwanted attention, not from ninja's…well some were ninja. He caught the attention of every female in Suna and again not because they recognized his face but because of his body.

Why no one recognized Itachi? That was a simple question with an even more simple answer. You see, Hoshi demanded that Itachi will go on her date with him if he will come without the robe. That brought a small problem because he didn't want enemy ninja on him. But luckily or not Jiraiya and Naruto came with a solution, and he hated it. The solution was to make a powerful genjutsu on his face, change his hair color and his eye color.

Itachi scowled, now with the little change, as Naruto put it, he looked like an older version of Naruto but without the scars. Itachi's eyes were now blue like Naruto's, but his hair was not blonde and spiky. He hated it deeply, and he swore that he would payback Naruto… and Jiraiya because the pervert liked Naruto's idea and didn't like his. Why wouldn't anyone like his idea? He planned to have brown eyes and keep his hair black and change his facial appearance a little more, but no. They had to go with Naruto's option. Itachi would 'reward' Naruto.

Itachi focused his attention on Hoshi again, he studied her dress again, somehow his eyes landed on her chest and he deducted happily that she had medium sized breasts. He looked up at her face, her rosy lips and then at her white eyes, she looked at him and smiled.

"So tell me Itachi, how come you are in a tuxedo?" she asked sweetly

Itachi stood unfazed. "Naruto…" he paused "And Kisame." he let out an annoyed sigh at Kisame's name. He hated him because he helped Naruto put him in the tuxedo.

"Well I think you look good." she commented

Itachi looked at her and blinked. "Thanks…" he said unsure "You look good too." he told her making the woman blush slightly.

"Yeah it was hard to find the perfect dress." she told him.

Itachi nodded moving his hand to his kunai pouch which was still strapped to his leg; he took out a kunai and looked at the woman. "Hmm…" he said

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned

"What's that?" asked Itachi pointing behind her.

When she turned around Itachi threw the kunai fast out the window hitting a tree, he heard an 'eep' and then a 'thud' and smirked.

Outside near the tree stood none other than Jiraiya, the white haired man looked up at the tree branch he sat on and where the kunai hit and saw a piece of paper. Curiosity got to him, he pulled the kunai out and unrolled the piece of paper, and it had Itachi's hand writing on it.

"_I already want to 'thank you' for the genjutsu, don't make me upgrade my 'thank you' because you are spying on us. Your giggles are annoying, get lost…or else." _the last two written very powerful and accentuated and even underlined. Jiraiya gulped and turned around to leave. When he turned around he saw Itachi in front of him, he gulped.

The older Uchiha extended his arm. "Give it to me." he said with venom in his voice

"Give what?" asked the pervert

"Your notebook." said Itachi

Jiraiya's eyes went wide. "B-but…I spent all day writing in it…"

"Too bad" Itachi sad grabbing the notebook and ripping it to shreds "There we go." he said with a smirk and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya fell on his knees and started grieving the loss of his notebook; he took the little pieces from the ground and left weeping all the way but at the same time wondering when Itachi made a kage bushin if he was on a date with Hoshi.

---A few minutes ago---

Hoshi turned facing Itachi again. "What did you see?" she asked "I didn't see anything."

Itachi shrugged. "I think it was my imagination."

Hoshi giggled at Itachi's response. "You must have a wild imagination then."

Itachi turned his face around to hide his blush. "What makes you say that?"

Now it was Hoshi's turn to shrug. "The way you said it maybe."

Itachi nodded and then remembered something. "Umm…do you see the waiter?" he asked

Hoshi turned around once again, Itachi did hand seals fast and a kage bushin appeared outside the window, Itachi turned his head to the bushin. "You know what to do." he told the bushin

The clone smirked evilly and jumped away, and it was just in time also, Hoshi turned around facing Itachi again, she had an annoyed look on her face. "Where is that waiter?" she asked pouting like a little girl.

Itachi grinned. "Impatient?" he asked

"Yes…why do you ask?"

"Just that you are pouting like a little girl." said Itachi. The woman looked at him and then smiled brightly at Itachi.

"And you don't like it?" she asked innocently

Itachi shrugged. Hoshi pouted again _"What does it take to get this man out of his emotionless shell?"_ she thought.

Itachi, in the mean time, regained the clones' memories and smirked in success. That will show the pervert that he is not allowed to mess with him when he's on dates.

After that the date went like any other date, well in a way at least. Whatever Hoshi would have done she didn't manage to make Itachi smile or look happy. But she did succeed in making him blush, even if it was a little. She just started talking with him more seductively and in the end she managed to make the stoic Uchiha blush.

Other than that when their waiter arrived they placed their order like any other people, but Itachi didn't like the waiter not one bit, he was staring at his date, he wanted to jump up, grab the man's throat and slit it. But he didn't, he needed to stay calm and focused, but even when he returned with the order he still took a good glance at Itachi's date. The Uchiha was beyond pissed, the waiter was more annoying then the times Sasuke had bothered him to teach him something.

After they ate they talked some more, Hoshi wanted to find out more about the older Uchiha's life. Itachi somewhat explained what he did after he left Konoha. He told her what he thought was important, which in Itachi's opinion that wasn't very much. To say the discussion lasted only about ten minutes.

After they paid for what they ate they left the restaurant but not after Itachi threatened the waiter.

Once they where out of the restaurant Hoshi grabbed Itachi's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. Itachi his part tried to make sure he won't blush or react in a un-Itachi way. But it was getting harder and harder and he had to admit that if things would go in the way they are going now he would soon find himself smiling again and laughing. Itachi shrugged at the thought and put his hand around the woman's waist. Her response was a cute giggle, well cute in Itachi's opinion.

After walking for about twenty minutes like that they both felt a powerful chakra signature and then they heard an explosion, a powerful one that lighted the sky above them. When they looked around Itachi's eyes rested on a place where smoke was coming up.

"Deidara." said Itachi deadly. He let go of Hoshi and jumped on a roof and dashed towards the location where the smoke was coming from.

---Half an hour ago---

Naruto was staring at Deidara grinning like a maniac. Deidara was looking at the boy with his jaw slightly open.

"_How in hell is he flying, un?" _the Akatsuki thought annoyed.

"Well?" asked Naruto taking a kunai out. "Are you coming or should I start?"

Deidara smirked "I underestimated you brat, un." he said with his eyes closed. He then opened his eyes, or at least the one that wasn't covered by a strange machine. "But that won't happen again!" he yelled as he opened his palm and clay birds started flying towards Naruto.

The blonde boy's eyes narrowed, he started running away from the birds. Strangely he could run in the air and then he remembered the vortex that was down below, he could hear it constantly chanting. Naruto grinned, if he could run in the air that means that the vortex was making a sort of air platform for him to move. Naruto stopped running and turned towards the incoming attack, he put his kunai back in the pouch and took out three shuriken, he threw them towards the birds, but it only hit one bird; and that exploded. The explosion wasn't too intense; Naruto figured that the Akatsuki was still trying to hide his presence from everyone.

Suddenly two spiders appeared behind Naruto, the blonde jinchuuriki turned his head facing them, shock written on his face. He didn't see when the blonde Akatsuki created those two spiders. Everything then happened in slow motion, the spiders bent their legs slightly and pushed themselves in the air and moved towards Naruto who was still too shocked to move. When the spiders where near the boy he blinked and threw himself to the side, the Akatsuki member saw what he was doing and moved his hand in the ram seal. The two spiders exploded, but luckily the explosion wasn't powerful enough to reach Naruto.

The blonde boy rolled in air like he was rolling in the ground. When he stopped rolling the turned his attention to the birds that where now near him and flying in circles like vultures, Naruto looked at his opponent and saw a smirk, the opponents eyes were showing happiness for his success. He once again brought his hand in the ram sign. The birds exploded. Deidara relaxed and smirked, then his eyes narrowed when from the smoked Naruto dropped, the blonde boy was dropping from the air towards the ground, for a second Deidara relaxed again thinking that the boy fainted and his summon disappeared, but then he saw the jinchuuriki stopping in mid air hitting the air with a small 'thud' like someone would hit the ground if that someone was to fall from a tree. Deidara looked down at the ground and saw the vortex there with its eyes still concentrated on Naruto.

The blonde man scowled, he opened his plan again and there stood three spiders and birds. He threw them towards the vortex this time thinking that if he would destroy the vortex then the jinchuuriki will begin his free fall and die when hitting the ground. The clay bombs moved with speed towards the vortex that was still looking and concentrating on Naruto. When the clay bombs where close Deidara grinned, his grin soon faded when he saw the vortexes eyes shift towards the incoming attack. The vortex chanted something and a powerful gust of wind blew the three spider bombs in the wall near it, destroying them. When the birds were in front of the vortex they exploded. Deidara looked at the blonde boy who was now on his feet but still in the air, his eyes widened, he looked down on the ground again and saw the wind concentrating on the roof of a building, the wind spiraled for a few seconds before it formed the vortex again.

"Surprised?" asked Naruto grinning. "My friend is made out of air, he can disappear and reappear easily, and don't think that only because he is concentrating on me means that he can't attack someone or defend himself."

Naruto grinned and charged Deidara, the blonde man blinked and he saw Naruto just a few steps away from the birds head, the bird moved its head to the side and flapped its wings and started ascending some more. Naruto looked up at Deidara and scowled, the blonde man looked down at the boy and to his surprise the boy was also ascending, but not by standing still. Naruto seemed to be running up some stairs in a spiraling way. Deidara cursed, he opened his palm and the mouth in it spat out five small birds. He looked at the boy and tried to find an opening.

Naruto stopped ascending, he looked at the Akatsuki on the bird that was hovering above him, he looked at the man's eyes and saw that he was studying him; Naruto realized that Deidara was going to try something. He started making hand seals and when he was done he raised his head towards Deidara and took a deep breathe. "**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**" Naruto yelled just before he spit out fire that took the shape of a dragon. The fire moved with great speed towards Deidara, and the blonde man turned his bird fast and dodged the attack, he cursed at Naruto and threw his clay birds.

The birds flew towards Naruto. The blonde jinchuuriki frowned. _"Is he only going to send this crap after me?"_ he thought annoyed, he studied the attack pattern and wasn't impressed; he jumped up dodging a bird, when he looked down his eyes narrowed. The clay bird stopped abruptly and then turned towards Naruto and flapped its wings once and ascended with great speed towards Naruto. The blonde boy cursed and ran towards Deidara. The Akatsuki member grinned and opened both his palms. Naruto's eyes widened – in both of Deidara's palms were more than twenty small birds. The said birds flapped their wings and slowly gained altitude above their creator's hands. Then they flapped their wings harder and moved with blinding speed towards Naruto.

As Naruto was running towards Deidara two small birds appeared in front of him, Naruto quickly covered his face, and just in time. The two birds exploded sending Naruto back. Then the bird that was chasing Naruto appeared from behind and exploded throwing Naruto towards Deidara. Naruto used his chakra to stop and succeeded. He looked around trying to find the rest of the birds, and then all of them appeared around him. The blonde boy thought fast and jumped up, several birds exploded but the rest flew towards him. Naruto started running in zigzags, throwing shuriken behind him, but all were missing their targets.

"How do you like them? un." heard Naruto a mocking voice, he turned his head to Deidara; who was laughing "Those are my fast bombs, they are so fast that a normal eye can't keep track of their movement, un." he taunted

Naruto spat. "Just you wait, I'll beat the crap out of you." yelled Naruto angrily

"Oh I am so afraid, un." said Deidara pretending to be afraid

Naruto gritted his teeth, he looked behind with the corner of his eyes and saw the birds still chasing. He looked down at the vortex and into its golden eyes. He then grinned and looked back at the birds, he extended his palm and shouted "**Uindo Soshi: Hyouten (Wind Elemental: Freezing Point)**." The vortex started doing a second chant that sounded all around the area. Deidara looked between the vortex and Naruto trying to figure out what was happening, he then saw the vortex forming an arm. Of course the arm was made out of wind, the vortex looked towards the birds and extended the newly formed arm, Deidara looked at his creations and saw that they where slowing down and then all of a sudden they completely froze. The birds started dropping from the air and went they reached the ground they shattered in small pieces of ice.

Deidara looked at Naruto and gritted his teeth, he saw the boy grinning in success. He opened his palm and the mouth partially spit out some clay that didn't look to be modeled. Deidara used his other hand and graded the clay and pulled it out of his hands mouth. Naruto looked with interest. When Deidara was down he did some hand seals and the clay exploded in a puff of smoke and when the smoke cleared Naruto's eyes narrowed. Around Deidara was a clay snake, it was long like an anaconda and huge like one of them.

Deidara grinned. "I like to call it **Bakuretsu Daija (Exploding Serpent)**, un." Deidara moved his hand and the snake moved its head facing Naruto. Then Deidara bent a little and moved the hand that was holding the snake's tail behind, with a fast move he threw his arm in front of him and the snake started moving towards Naruto with amazing speed **(think Renji from Bleach when he first used his Bankai)**. Naruto jumped just in time to avoid the snake's mouth, Deidara moved the tail towards the direction Naruto jumped and the snake turned its head and dashed towards Naruto. The blonde boy moved his hand fast to his kunai pouch and grabbed and kunai and threw it towards the snake; the clay snake swallowed the kunai like it was nothing and continued to move towards Naruto.

The snake was near Naruto; he created a Kage Bushin and used it to throw him out of the snakes' way. The bushin was swallowed by the snake, Deidara once again turned the snake's tail towards Naruto and the clay bomb moved towards the blonde jinchuuriki that started jumping left and right like he was jumping from roof top to roof top.

All of a sudden Naruto heard another puff of smoke and turned his head to the Akatsuki and to his horror he saw another snake held in Deidara's free hand. Deidara moved his other arm back and then moved it fast in front of him towards Naruto. The second snake started moving after Naruto. The blonde boy narrowed his eyes and jumped to the left dodging the first snake. He did the hand signs for a Katon attack but he didn't finish as the second snake was about to swallow him. Naruto was forced to jump up; he landed on the snakes head and started running down the snake towards Deidara.

Deidara twitched his hand; the second snake turned its head up and looked in the direction Naruto was running, the first snake passed above the seconds head towards Naruto. Then the second snake started twitching its body to make Naruto fall or force him to jump off its body and it seemed to work. Naruto slipped and fell off. The first snake was following the free falling Naruto and the second joined the first. Naruto created a kage bushin that grabbed his arms and twisted in the air, when it let go it threw Naruto towards Deidara.

The first snake swallowed the bushin and turned its attention towards the flying Naruto, the second one stopped and turned towards Naruto as well. Deidara moved his hands in different directions; he was trying to stop the boy from reaching him. He saw it was no use and tapped his foot on the bird he was on, the bird started moving, it tried to dodge Naruto but the blonde boy grabbed one of its wings. He twisted and jumped on the of the bird right behind Deidara. The blonde Akatsuki turned his head towards Naruto his face showing surprise. Naruto grinned and threw a punch at Deidara before he could react.

Naruto's fist connected with Deidara's face and the blonde man was sent flying off his bird. Deidara was now in free fall but one punch won't stop him. Deidara moved his hands, the first snake appeared under Deidara and the blonde man landed on top of his snake, the bad thing was that they where still falling so he needed to act fast. He pumped chakra in his feet and jumped in the air, the second snake appeared under Deidara. He jumped again and the first snake appeared, slowly he was ascending towards his bird.

Naruto saw what the Akatsuki was doing and grinned, he started doing hand seals for a Katon attack, but once again before he could finish the bird he was on flipped upside down and Naruto fell of it. The bird then flipped to its former position and flew towards its master. Naruto hit the air with a low 'thud'. He got back on his feet and saw Deidara in the air. He charged the man; he wasn't far away from his target.

Deidara saw the boy coming and smirked, he moved his arm violently towards Naruto and the first snake appeared underneath Naruto grabbing his legs in its mouth. The snake continued to ascend with Naruto sticking out of its mouth. Deidara landed on his bird and looked at the boy grinning sadistically. He was bringing his hands to the ram seal and Naruto's eyes narrowed. He took out one of his special kunai and threw it somewhere randomly, then when Deidara was about to make the snake explode the blonde jinchuuriki disappeared in a yellow flash.

Deidara's eyes widened, he started looking around and saw the boy above him in free fall with a Rasengan in his hand. He tapped the bird with his foot; the bird let its body move towards the side and dodged Naruto's attack. The blonde boy flew down pass the bird just by a few centimeters. Naruto turned around with his back towards the ground and dismissed his Rasengan. He took his special kunai in hand again and threw it up. He disappeared again in a yellow flash and appeared right in front of Deidara's bird. He put his kunai in a different pouch and charged Deidara.

Deidara smirked, he moved one hand and the first snake appeared in front of him, he moved his second hand and the second snake appeared behind Naruto. He moved both hands and the two snakes attacked at the same time. Naruto stopped in the middle, he jumped up with full force, the snakes where about to hit each other in the heads but instead of doing that their heads moved up and they started ascending towards Naruto, their bodies just inches away.

The two snakes where closing in fast on Naruto, the blonde boy wanted to use his special kunai to use Hiraishin but if he would do that again he would be left out of chakra and would have to resort on using Kyuubi's again. The blonde boy looked in terror as the two snakes where just a few centimeters away, he saw Deidara smirking and letting go of their tails. He brought his hands in the ram seal and Naruto closed his eyes. Light shot out of the two snakes and in a matter of seconds they both exploded just inches away from Naruto. The explosion was incredibly powerful, it startled everyone in Sunagakure.

Deidara sighed. "I alerted everyone now, un…" he looked at the smoke "No matter, un, I will take the brat and deliver him to leader-sama, un." he waited to see the boy drop from the smoke, but he didn't. He looked down hoping the vortex was gone but to his surprise it was still standing up. He looked back at the cloud of smoke that was clearing; when the smoke cleared he saw a wall made out of very damaged sand shielding the blonde boy.

Deidara cursed, he looked around and saw on a patch of sand a red haired boy with Kazekage robes on him. Deidara gritted his teeth; nothing was going how he wanted to go. The red haired boy looked at Naruto with annoyance.

"I thought I told you never to engage a strong enemy alone." he scowled

Naruto spat some blood; the explosion hit him a little. "I can take care of him."

"Is that so?" mocked Gaara "If my sand didn't block the attack you could have been blown to pieces." said Gaara as the sand shielding Naruto started to return to him. Gaara then turned his attention to the Akatsuki.

"So you are the sand jinchuuriki, un" said Deidara but no answer came from Gaara, the boy just glared at the blonde man. "You don't talk too much, un …anyway since there's two of you I guess I shouldn't hold back anymore, un." said Deidara smirking

Gaara's eyes widened when he heard that. _"He was holding back? If he has then I'm afraid to see what the real explosion would do, the explosion from those two snakes would have completely destroyed the Kazekage tower, if he was holding back then the real one would wipe a quarter or so of the village."_

In the meantime Naruto didn't give a shit about what Deidara said, he stood back on his feet and charged the Akatsuki. Gaara saw Naruto running towards their enemy and stayed silent wanting to see what the full force of the explosions where. Deidara smirked and opened his palm, two clay birds popped out, they looked small. _"Luckily I brought enough clay."_ he thought as he sent the birds to attack Naruto.

Naruto saw the puny things coming towards him and laughed, his laugher was cut short when the birds disappeared and repapered in front of him. The two birds exploded but unlike last time this explosion was much more powerful, two times to be exact. Naruto was sent flying in the air and Gaara was forced to catch him, it was lucky that Naruto at least covered his face but the sleeves from his clothing was all burned now, actually his entire clothing was ripped.

Gaara turned his attention back to Deidara after he caught Naruto. He moved his hand towards Deidara and sand shot towards the man on the bird **(the Shippuuden battle)**. Deidara tapped his foot on the bird and the bird started moving away from the incoming attack, the sand was now behind him. The blonde man turned his head slightly behind him and saw the sand there coming after him. _"A long range attacker and a hand to hand fighter."_ thought Deidara _"Interesting, un."_

Naruto rubbed his head and opened his head, he saw Deidara chased by Gaara's sand, and he jumped up landing on his feet. He took two shuriken out and charged Deidara jumping up like he was jumping from branch to branch. Deidara saw the blonde boy coming towards him and looked in his hands; his creations were ready. He grinned, turning towards the boy he slapped his hands and the departed them. One of his hands was closed in a fist; he threw the contents towards Naruto.

The blonde jinchuuriki saw Deidara throwing something towards him, when he looked carefully he saw some strange clay things that looked like leeches. Naruto jumped to the side dodging the attack. "Pathetic." he told his enemy that only grinned in response. This made Naruto curious, he turned his head and saw the leeches had grown clay wings and were flying towards him. Naruto's eyes widened.

Gaara was looking at the attack performed by Deidara and was amazed; he realized that Naruto would have a hard time with them so he extended his other arm towards the clay leeches and sand shot towards them. This of course attracted the attention of Deidara, when the sand reached the leeches Gaara performed the Desert Coffin on them and then he used the Sand Burial technique. The leeches exploded inside the trap and sand shot everywhere, some of the sand hit Naruto.

Deidara smirked, his plan worked, he started laughing. "What's so funny?" he heard someone ask, he looked to see it was Naruto that asked.

"You fell right into my trap, un." he said grinning

"What trap?" asked Gaara this time "I destroyed those clay things."

"Yes you did, un." said Deidara "but that was your mistake, un!" he yelled as he pointed to Naruto and brought his hands to the ram seal.

Gaara looked at Naruto and his eyes widened in horror; on Naruto's back there where white tips, which formed into three leeches. Naruto turned his head and his eyes narrowed when he saw the leeches. He unzipped his jacket fast and threw it, but it wasn't fast enough, just before he was going to throw it the leeches exploded, Naruto was sent in a free fall. His fall was stopped when he hit the air this time with a loud and powerful 'thud'. Naruto groaned in pain, he didn't expect stopping in mid air to hurt that much.

Gaara was a little relieved to see that Naruto was alright, but then he focused on Deidara his eyes filled with anger and bloodlust. "You will pay for hurting my precious person!" he yelled as a large amount of sand shot towards Deidara. The blonde man tapped his foot on the bird again; the bird moved faster and faster dodging each attack. There was sand appearing to his left and right and even in front.

Deidara opened his palm again and saw his creation; he let the birds fly out of his palm towards Gaara. The red haired boy saw the attack coming and sent his sand to destroy them; one by one the birds were destroyed. Deidara frowned, his attack didn't succeed, and he put his hands in his pouches to take more clay.

In the meantime Gaara made the sand encase his arm thus creating a Shukaku arm. He looked at Deidara and growled, he threw his arm towards the blonde man. The arm started to grow in length at fast speed flying towards Deidara. The blonde man saw what was coming to him, before the arm could hit him hi bird moved to the left dodging the attack, the arm turned and moved towards Deidara again, the bird was dodging left and right.

Deidara opened his palm, there was clay sticking out of the mouth in his palm, he smirked. He grabbed the clay and pulled it out, when it was completely out there was a puff of smoke. This startled Gaara, he looked trying to see what was happening. When the smoke cleared he saw a giant snake, similar to an anaconda around Deidara, its tail was being held by the blonde man. His eyes widened, this was the same snake that was used against Naruto.

Deidara spun around facing the incoming Shukaku arm, he bent down a little and twitched his hand towards the incoming arm. The snake moved towards the arm circulating it. Gaara saw that it was trying to capture his arm and squeeze it to destroy it, he opened his palm and the Shukaku arm opened his palm, he grabbed the snake's tail and started crushing it.

Deidara smirked again; this was too easy in his opinion, first the blonde boy fell for the trap now the red haired boy. He let go of the snake's tail and brought his hands in the ram seal. Light shot out of the snake and then it exploded, this time the explosion was much more powerful, it was like the two snakes from before had been combined. The explosion destroyed the sand arm and sand was falling from the sky on streets and buildings of Sunagakure.

Gaara cursed when he saw that he was tricked, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the sand on the ground, he moved his arms down slowly and then his eyes snapped open, his arms raised in the air fast. The ground down below started shaking and sand shot out from every street towards the air. Gaara extended both his arms towards Deidara and the sand coming from the ground shot towards the Akatsuki man.

Naruto looked at the sand moving towards Deidara and formulated a plan, he jumped on the sand that just passed him, he pumped chakra in his feet and jumped on another line of sand, then he jumped to the right on another and then another when he finally reached a streak of sand that was behind Deidara.

Deidara saw all the sand moving towards him, his bird was moving left and right and was trying to dodge every attack; he then turned his head to his back and saw the blonde jinchuuriki on a streak of sand that was heading towards him. The sand tried to hit the bird but the bird dodged to the left, Naruto jumped and landed on the bird's tail, he ran towards Deidara and threw a punch, Deidara ducked, he moved his leg under Naruto's and made him fall. Then Deidara jumped on his arm and with his left leg he tried to hit Naruto in the head.

Naruto saw what Deidara was doing and he grabbed the man's leg and tired to break it but instead he forced Deidara to spin and land in front of him. Naruto got back up on his feet and took a kunai out, his last one. He charged Deidara with the kunai in his hand. Deidara took a kunai out also and intercepted the attack. Naruto spun and tried to deliver a roundhouse kick, Deidara moved his body out of the way and grabbed Naruto's collar and threw him away. Naruto landed on the bird's tail again.

Deidara moved towards Naruto and when he was about to stab him his bird flipped to the right making Deidara and Naruto fall. While they where in free fall Naruto was trying to deliver punches and kicks or to stab the man in front of him. Deidara just dodged every attack that was delivered, then both of them hit something, they looked down and saw they landed on the bird again.

From Gaara's point of view everything was chaos, he didn't know how to send his sand anymore, he didn't want to hit Naruto by accident, when he saw the two dropping from the bird he sent his sand to catch Naruto and to try and hit Deidara but they landed on the bird before his sand could reach them.

Naruto ran towards Deidara and his kunai connected with his, he spun around and managed to cut Deidara's back, blood started to flow from the wound, Deidara gritted his teeth in pain, he extended his foot and hit Naruto in the face sending him flying and landing on the birds head. He tapped his foot on the birds back, the bird shook its head and Naruto fell but before he could fall down he threw his kunai implanting it in Deidara's arm who screamed out in pain.

Red flashed in front of Deidara's eyes went he looked at the blonde boy, he opened his right palm and a strange clay creature that looked like an owl of some sort appeared. "You will go in a big blast with the entire village, un!" yelled Deidara as he let the creature drop. He brought his hands to a seal and the creature disappeared in a puff of smoke, the smoke cleared fast and the creature grew in size, it was as big as the Kazekage tower, maybe even bigger.

Gaara's eyes widened when he saw the creature, he sent all the sand that was attacking Deidara to intercept the clay bomb. He called out more sand and created a wall under the creature as fast as he could. The creature exploded; the explosion was very powerful, and it would have destroyed a great portion of the village if Gaara hadn't created the wall of sand, creating the wall also took a lot out of him. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open; he moved his hands in front of him and ordered the wall of sand to move. The sand moved beyond the village's wall and Gaara let the sand fall on the ground. He then saw Deidara moving towards him grinning evilly.

Naruto hit the air again with a loud and powerful 'thud', he felt like he was sent towards the ground easily and looked at his summon. The vortex was slowly fading away, which could only mean in Naruto's opinion that he was falling unconscious. He felt something under him and saw he was put on the roof of the same building where the vortex was. He looked up and saw Gaara moving the sand to the outskirts of the village, he then saw Deidara moving fast towards Gaara. He tried to open his mouth to yell but he couldn't. The last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was Itachi delivering a powerful kick in Deidara's face and Hoshi grabbing Gaara.

Itachi now knew for sure, after that big clay bomb appeared in the sky he knew it was Deidara, when he saw the blonde man heading at great speed towards Gaara he jumped in front of him and delivered a powerful kick. Hoshi that had followed him grabbed Gaara and jumped on a nearby building setting him down. Now it was only Deidara and Itachi, Itachi on the clay bird with Deidara.

When Deidara saw Itachi he was puzzled. "Itachi?" asked Deidara "What are you doing here, un?"

Itachi then realized his genjutsu dropped, he looked and saw Naruto unconscious. "I'm here to fight you." said Itachi unemotionally

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Why would you …" he stopped and then narrowed his eyes, then he gritted his teeth angrily. "You traitor!" he yelled.

Itachi smirked "What's the matter? Afraid that I might beat you?" he taunted

"You traitor! Then again an opportunity to kill you and show that my art is the best!" shouted Deidara as he opened his palm and three small spiders jumped out of his palm towards Itachi.

The older Uchiha activated his Sharingan and dodged the incoming attack; he grabbed three shuriken and threw them at the spiders behind them hitting them. The spiders exploded, Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind Deidara. He grabbed the blonde man by the collar and threw him on top of a building. Deidara fell inside, thus breaking the roof. He planted a kunai with an explosive tag on the birds head and then jumped down, he activated the tag and it exploded, light shot from the bird before it also exploded.

Itachi landed on the roof of the building and then jumped inside, he looked around and saw Deidara jumping out the window, he followed Deidara jumping out the window as well and reaching an alley. He saw Deidara walking up the wall of the building in front of him; he started running up the wall after him. They both jumped on the roof of the building and Deidara turned to face Itachi, he opened his palm and threw some clay spiders at him and started running, Itachi dodged the spiders and started running after Deidara jumping from roof top to roof top.

Itachi turned his head behind a little and saw the spiders jumping after him, he took some shuriken and threw then at the spiders, and the ones that he hit exploded while the others dodged the shuriken and continued jumping after Itachi. Deidara turned his head and smirked at the Uchiha that was chasing him. Itachi turned back to Deidara and did hand seals, he took a deep breath and before spitting out a huge fireball. Deidara's eyes widened as he jumped of the roof in the middle of a street between crowds of people.

The villagers screamed when they saw Deidara, or at least the women, the men grabbed what they had near then and where about to attack Deidara when Itachi jumped in front of Deidara and without wasting time he threw a punch. Deidara caught the fist and moved his leg to hit Itachi from the side. Itachi spun to the left and hit Deidara in the back. Now the villagers where confused, why would Itachi who was an Akatsuki and a criminal working with Deidara attack him.

Suddenly Suna ninja's surrounded Deidara and Itachi. Both stopped fighting and looked at the ninjas' around them. Without wasting any time the ninjas' attacked Deidara and Itachi, Itachi not wanting to hurt the ninjas' went in defense while Deidara was punching and kicking any ninja that was around him. When a ninja was about to hit Itachi, Hoshi jumped down and caught the ninja's punch.

"What are you doing?" asked the ninja

"Uchiha Itachi is on our side." she said looking at the ninja angrily

"He is an S-ranked missing-nin." said the ninja

"He is a Suna ally." said a voice. They all turned around and saw Gaara carried by none other than Kisame. Gaara looked at Kisame "You can let go of me, go and take care of Deidara." Kisame nodded and set Gaara on the ground. He then turned to Deidara

"Well Deidy-chan." mocked Kisame "Let's have some fun." he grabbed his sword and charged Deidara trying to slash him, the blonde man back flipped to dodge the attack. He saw that there were too many to handle. He jumped on a roof and opened his palm, a bird dropped from his palm, he brought his hands to a seal and the bird was replaced in a puff of smoke with a much larger one like the one from before. Deidara jumped in the birds back and the bird flapped its wings and started flying away.

"We will meet again traitors, un!" shouted Deidara as he and the bird were dodging huge arrows shot by Suna's ballistae.

The ninjas' and villagers' turned to look at Gaara for explanation regarding Itachi and Kisame. Gaara closed his eyes and sighed, he opened them again and got on his feet and started walking towards the Kazekage tower. "Itachi, Kisame I want you to come with me." he said as he was moving towards the tower "Hoshi go and take Naruto home." he said

The three ninja's nodded, Kisame looked at the retreating figure of Deidara and frowned "Why the hell does everyone leave when I want to fight them!" he shouted annoyed and stormed away following Gaara.

Itachi was about to follow Gaara when a hand grabbed him, he turned his head and saw it was Hoshi holding his hand. "Whatever will happen from this point try not to kill anyone." she joked

Itachi grinned. "I will try." he turned around trying to leave again only to be pulled back, he rolled his eyes wondering what the woman wanted this time, that is until he felt something warm touching his lips. His eyes widened when he saw Hoshi kissing him, they parted and Hoshi winked at him before jumping away. _"One – zero for me Itachi, you blushed."_ she thought and giggled to herself.

True to her thoughts Itachi was left there looking at her retreating form blushing, everyone that was near him had they're jaws on the floor.

---Konoha, Inuzuka compound---

Kiba was in the living room with his sister and his mother. His mother was reading a book while his sister just seemed to space out. The first to speak was Hana, Kiba's sister.

"Mother?" she asked

"Yes dear…" said Tsume

"What do you think of the Ekitaikinzoku (Liquid Metal) clan? The ones that arrived in Konoha a few days ago." she asked

Tsume looked at her daughter. "They are strong and their leader Kanakuzu (Scrap Metal) is also strong."

"Yeah but they are a bunch of stuck up's like the Hyuuga, maybe even worse." complained Hana

"Now Hana don't talk like that." said Tsume

"Why not?" she asked offended

"Because you are engaged to one of them"

Hana and Kiba's jaw dropped on the floor. "What?" yelled Kiba

Tsume looked at Kiba. "What is the matter?"

"I will not allow my sister to marry a stuck up jerk from that stupid clan!" he yelled

Silently Hana thanked her brother, she was on his side and was on Naruto's side also, and ever since the chunin exams she saw the difference between Naruto and the demon.

"This marriage will only strengthen our relationship with them." said Tsume glaring at her son.

"I don't care, who knows how they treat their wives, I will not stand for this crap."

"Watch your tongue Kiba!" yelled his mother

"You watch it_ mom_" he said with venom startling both his mother and sister. "First you lied about Naruto, then you send people to kill him and now this." he paused "You should be careful or you will lose your son and heir." he warned as he stormed out of the room

"Kiba!" yelled his mother

Hana stood up. "Let me talk to him mother." Tsume looked at her daughter before nodding

Hana walked towards Kiba's room and opened the door, she found him on the bed with Akamaru on his chest waving his tail.

"Can I come in?" she asked even thought she had already opened the door

Kiba looked at Hana before nodding. The woman entered the room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the boy's bed and sat on a chair near him.

"Thank you for what you said." she told him closing her eyes "I agree that they are a bunch of stuck up's and I don't want to marry anyone from there."

Kiba nodded. "When do you think the marriage will be?" he asked

Hana shrugged. "Maybe in three years." she said casually

"Why aren't you afraid?" he asked

Hana giggled. "I will let you in a secret as to why I am not afraid."

"Secret?" asked Kiba intrigued

Hana nodded. "If the marriage will be in two or three years I have nothing to be afraid of." she whispered

"Why is that?" asked Kiba in a low vice as well

"Because in two years I will leave Konoha…forever." she confessed

Kiba's eyes went wide. "Why?"

"It's not only me Kiba, it's almost half the ninja populace, and we are going to join Uzumaki Naruto's village." she told her brother

"His village?" he asked

Hana nodded again. "He will form a new hidden village in two years, in two years we will all leave, and I know you are also coming." she said grinning

Kiba blinked before grinning and nodding.

---Suna, Kazekage office---

Nine people where in the Kazekage office at the moment, one of them looked like he would fall any second, another looked like he just came from something formal, another looked like he was just found peeking on someone and the fourth looked like he just woke up or something. And it was something like that.

Gaara just came from a battle and was completely exhausted from everything he had done, Itachi that was at a date before was still wearing his tuxedo, Jiraiya after he was caught by Itachi tried to spy on some houses on the ladies that where bathing in their own houses, this only got him caught by a female ninja that beat the crap out of him. And well, lastly we have Kisame that was in pajamas, that wouldn't be a problem but his pajamas had bunny rabbits on it.

The elders in the room snickered when they saw Kisame, the fish man just looked like he didn't understand what was happening while Itachi and Gaara where rolling their eyes and Jiraiya was trying to figure out if he would dress like that would he get more women or not.

An elder coughed to get everyone attention. "Kazekage-sama would you please tell us why there are two S-ranked missing-nin in Sunagakure and no one knew except yourself?"

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame are indeed S-ranked missing-nin but with a purpose." said Gaara

"And what would that purpose be?" asked another elder

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you." said Gaara calmly

"What?" asked the elders "We need to know, we have criminals in our village, we need to know why they are here." they demanded

"I assure you that Kisame and I don't mean any harm." said Itachi no emotion at all

"We cannot trust you, after all you are the one that massacred the entire Uchiha clan." said an elder pointing to Itachi

"That is true, I did massacre the clan…" said Itachi "But with a purpose."

The elders all looked interested wanting to know what the purpose was, for many years people had tried to figure out why Itachi had massacred his clan, why he did it, if it was indeed for power of because of something else.

"What is your purpose?" asked an elder

"I cannot tell." said Itachi bluntly

"You are going to tell us." roared an elder. Itachi glared at the man that started sweating bullets and look in other direction.

"I will not tell you because no one is ready to know, the ones that know are the Sannin, the Kazekage and the blonde boy Uzumaki Naruto." said Itachi

There was a silence after that, the elders somehow didn't know what else to ask since he wouldn't tell them why he had killed his clan, and they didn't want to ask Kisame because they suspected they might get the same answer. Then after a long silence an elder spoke.

"Tell me what was one of Akatsuki doing here, and weren't you two in Akatsuki?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes we were in Akatsuki."

"But we betrayed them because we didn't like their plans." said Kisame

"And what would those plans be?" asked an elder

"They want to extract the bijuu from the jinchuuriki and use their power to rule the world and all the hidden villages." said Gaara

Itachi nodded again. "As for why Deidara was here, he wanted to steal information about Sunagakure's defenses and their Kazekage so he could plan an attack to capture him."

The elders tensed when they heard that.

"Do not worry, Naruto, the Kazekage and Itachi managed to drive him out empty handed." said Kisame

"And I doubt that they will come back again any time soon." said Jiraiya "They need to wait two or three more years before they can start extracting the bijuu's."

The elders looked at the two criminals. One of them let out a sigh before talking. "Well we are grateful…"

"But we cannot let you stay in Suna." said another elder

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped and everyone looked at Gaara that was completely red because of anger. "And why is that they can't stay?" he demanded

"We are afraid that the inhabitants of Sunagakure would want explanations and since Itachi and Kisame won't tell us why they are criminals we cannot let them stay as they would attract unwanted fights between them and Suna's ninja." responded an elder

Gaara calmed down for a second. "But they will be allowed to come back later if needed?" he asked

"What do you mean?" an elder asked

Jiraiya offered to respond. "You see when Naruto will form his village Itachi and Kisame will become ninja of said village."

The elder's eyes went wide. "He trusts them that much?"

Jiraiya nodded. "After all he knows why they are criminals and he agrees to why they became."

"He agrees?" asked an elder not believing

"Yes he does." growled Gaara "And so do I." there was silence after that "Also do you know that this two helped us in the war with Sound?" he asked

The elders looked at Itachi and Kisame not believing what they just heard.

"I was the one stopping the trebuchets attacks." said Kisame

"I was the one fighting along side Naruto and your ninja." said Itachi

"We where wearing white robes with the design of a fox with nine tails that formed the letters 'F.G'." both ninja's said at the same time

The elders where about to faint when they heard that, he cheered and thanked those ninja and now they find out that said ninja where Itachi and Kisame, criminals. They just couldn't believe it.

"In the future." said Itachi "You will find out why we are criminals."

"When will that happen?" asked an elder

"In two years, after Naruto builds his village." said Kisame

"Until then you won't know…" said Itachi closing his eyes "And don't worry." said opening his eyes again "We will leave tomorrow at noon."

---Outside---

Itachi and Kisame just left the Kazekage tower. They where currently jumping from roof top to roof top to avoid unwanted battles. Kisame looked at Itachi and many thoughts started entering his mind. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Tell me Itachi-san."

Said man glanced at Itachi. "Yes?" he asked unemotionally

"When will I start?" he asked

Itachi sighed. "I already told you Kisame, the plan is like this…" he paused to look around and lowered his voice. "We train with the boy for two years, we arrive in Wave after two years and build the village, after that we put the plan in motion."

Kisame nodded. "What did the Gaki say?"

"Naruto-kun said that when the village is done and he raises the dome we will invade Mist." said Itachi grinning

Kisame smirked. "How will we go? I doubt the gaki wants to wait…"

Itachi nodded. "Me, you, the toad Sannin, Naruto-kun and anyone he thinks is appropriate for the task."

"Oh I can't wait." said Kisame happily "And what are we going to do with the village?"

"Which one?" asked Itachi

"Mist," came the simple response

Itachi smirked "You shall see my companion, you shall see."

Kisame frowned, he wanted to know what they will do to the village, plunder it? Take it for them? He wanted to know.

Kisame then turned to Itachi again and chuckled. "So how was your date?" he asked

Itachi blushed again when he remembered the kiss but made sure to not let Kisame see. "Good."

Kisame frowned. "Only that?" he asked annoyed "Some details if you may…"

"No I may not." responded the Uchiha glaring at the fish man

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Fine…lets just get home and sleep, I'm tired."

---Omake---

Itachi stood there watching the retreating form of Hoshi and blushing. Everyone that was present was watching the Uchiha with their jaws on the floor, some even fainted. Then Kisame appeared and shook Itachi

"Yo Itachi you alright?" he asked

It was then that everyone saw that he was wearing his pajama's which had bunny rabbits on it, white bunny rabbits. Then they heard Itachi talking, just when things couldn't get any worse.

"I think I'm in love." he said, and then all of a sudden he yelled, "I want to have babies with her."

The people around the two criminals started yelling and fainting, and then a ninja took out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"_Hell?" _came from the other side

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD, THE APOCOLIPSE, UCHIHA ITACHI BLUSHED AND SAID HE WANT'S BABIES!!!" he yelled

Everyone started running and screaming 'Kami-sama protect us.' or 'Kami-sama have mercy on us.'

Up in heavens kami sneezed.

"Something wrong?" asked Minato, the fourth Hokage

Kami shook his head. "I think people saw Itachi blushing and Kisame in his pajama's."

"And why is that bad?" asked Sarutobi, the third Hokage

"They think it's the apocalypse…" he told them

"And is it?" asked the Shondaime putting a card on the table thus continuing the poker game

Kami shook his head. "The apocalypse will come only if Orochimaru will start taking ballet lessons."

"Thanks good." said the Nindaime and everyone else nodded.

"Blackjack!" yelled Minato "I win! Again!" and everyone groaned

* * *

"**Uindo Soshi: Hyouten (Wind Elemental: Freezing Point)**." – The air vortex needs to exist before doing the jutsu. Naruto communicates with the air elemental by looking into it's eyes, he then does the required hand seals while the vortex does them mentally, after he calls the name of the jutsu (it is a must to call it) he does another set of hand signs but mentally creating a arm and a hand for the vortex. When the arm and hand are complete the vortex aims his arm towards the target Naruto is looking at and makes the air and water around the target decrees freezing the target.

"**Bakuretsu Daija (Exploding serpent)**" – Deidara creates a clay anaconda or two. He introduces a lot of explosive material in the serpent and it one snake alone can erase the Hokage tower, two snakes can level the Hokage Mountain. Deidara controls these serpents by holding their tails; before he makes them explode he sends them in the direction he wishes and let's go of their tail and waits a few second to be out of range of the explosion and then makes the serpents explode. The explosion is more powerful at the head of the serpent and weaker at its tail.


End file.
